YOUR HERO (Katsuki Bakugou x Hayano Kamagure)
by KanekiBarbie
Summary: "Hayano Kamagure is a girl who had a difficult childhood, full of prohibitions by her parents because of the fear they had on her two powerful quirks. Now that she's alone and can make decisions by herself, she doesn't really know if being a hero is what she really wants. Thanks to Katsuki Bakugou, her life will have more sense... or is it her who gives the sense to his life?"
1. Chapter 1

**STORY DESCRIPTION**

 ** _"Hayano is a girl who had a difficult childhood, full of prohibitions by her parents because of the fear they had on the two powerful quirks she inherited from them. Now that she is alone and can make decisions by herself, she is sure she wants to be a hero to use her quirks and help others but... is being a hero what she really wants, or is she deceiving herself? May it be for the time she has been repressed? Thanks to Katsuki Bakugou, her life will have more sense... or is it her who gives the sense to his life?"_**

 **W** **ARNING!**

There are spoilers from the manga and anime

You'll find content no good for kiddos (strong language, violence, lemon...)

You may see some reverse harem

Sorry for the angst

Hope you have fun with the references

 ** _Read at your own risk!_**

 **~This story follows the original plot, though it may not be the same. But what can I do? We're including a new character in this place after all. Enjoy~**

/All BNHA characters belong to Kouhei Horikoshi/

 *****The owner of this story is KanekiBarbie. Please, don't repost, edit, translate... without permission!*****

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 **[Hayano's P.O.V.]**

 _Screams,_ _cries, agony. That was all I heard every day._

 _"Hayano! Keep running!" My father shouted after noticing how my scratched legs became more and more clumsy._

 _"I-I'm tr_ _ying!"_

 _I was reaching my limit._

 _But even if my throat hurt and I was short of breath, I didn't stop running, holding both hands of my parents._

 _That was a normal day here since the war began. The city was destroyed, and people weren't able to stop running away from the villains. Even if the pro heroes were already trying to help all of us, there were too many of them._

 _The atmosphere couldn't be any thicker._

 _I turned my head and looked back at the disaster we were running away from, some of my blonde locks blocking my view. "Why do we have to run!? You... you know how to fight! You've always been doing that before! A-And I have the quirks of mummy and daddy! I can help, too!" I exclaimed desperately while moving my head straight forward again._

 _My parents. They were heroes. But since I was born, they didn't want to get involved in any hero issues. In fact, they tried to act as quirkless people to remain in a calm life. Not to mention that they even told their daughter not to use her own quirks._

 _My mother had Super-Speed, and my father was able to summon guns from his body by using his vital energy. That quirk was called Birth-Weapon, and you only get to choose one kind of weapon for the rest of your life._

 _Pretty cool, huh?_

 _Though, unfortunately for them, I inherited both quirks: I could move with an abnormal speed, and I chose a strange scythe that came to my mind to be my weapon for life._

 _Yeah, blessed inheritance._

 _But I would be cannon fodder for villains._

 _My parents hoped I wouldn't be able to inherit any quirk; they were so scared if I decided to become a hero, or in the worst case, a villain, that they even forbade me to use them. But I always thought that they acted like that because they were scared of losing me._

 _I was overprotected._

 _Anyway, every time they couldn't see me, I played with them. Why not take advantage of having two awesome quirks?_ _Not every day one is born with a perfect combination of power._

 _But power is also dangerous if you don't know how to use it._

 _I also thought that they were scared of my decision of having a scythe. It fits better with a villain, but even so, I defended I would do good things. However, at least, they seemed to start trusting me with that decision of mine and even began to call me their little 'Good Reaper' or 'Bright Reaper'._

 _But that didn't matter; they always told me that I mustn't use any of my quirks._

 _My parents continued running through the destroyed streets non-stop. "No, honey, we can't fight! We have to take you to a safer place!" My mother shouted as well._

 _I said nothing, trying to understand why they acted like that in such a situation..._

 _But I was unable to do it._

 _I was too confused._ _Why didn't my mother start running as fast as sound with me? And why didn't my father make his guns appear and used them? Maybe because he had to canalize some of the energy he was using to run to summon his weapons and for the energy bullets... But my mother? Why didn't she take advantage of hers?_

 _Absurd._

 _Eventually, my father found a place where the three of us could have a break, but not for much longer. A pair of villains was prowling around there and saw us. One of them was wearing a large cape and had a skeleton-like mask on his face while the other one looked more like a toxic mushroom. Both of the villains approached my parents and me._

 _The faces of my parents went blank, as well as their eyes widened in fear. I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't scared, but deep inside me trusted that my mother and my father would fight... as they always told me they did before I was born..._

 _They were running out of time._

 _"Oh! What do we have here!?" Skeleton exclaimed with a disgusting tone of sarcasm in his voice. "Man, I thought we already took care of everyone!" He complained._

 _My mother brought me closer to her body and wrapped her arms around my little frame. My father, however, stood before the both of us protectively._

 _"Hahaha! Don't be so scared! We are going to end you that fast that you won't remember if you really have been alive..." Mushroom said while laughing, emphasizing the last words._

 _I was still thinking that they could have fought back._

 _And me, too._

 _My big grayish blue eyes scanned the place. I knew the building was pretty unstable; it could crash down if any of us tried to do anything, and also my parents knew. I thought that would be one of the reasons they didn't fight but still, I would have loved to see them have a real fight before they died._

 _If they had, they might have been alive now._

 _Who knows._

 _"Don't you dare do anything! You both will die too!" My mother shouted, hugging me tighter._

 _I didn't understand why they were still not fighting. Didn't they see that being weak didn't help!?_

 _"Don't worry about that ma'am, we don't need to touch you at all. We can always do this!" Mushroom put his hands up without hesitation, and a light violet smoke started to emanate from his fingers._

 _Skeleton held his mask tight with his fingers and waved at us. "Goodbye, happy family."_

 _As soon as the smoke reached our airways, we began to cough and lose our consciousness little by little. At that point, I knew I wouldn't be able to come back to the good old times; even I knew I wouldn't see my parents again. I didn't have the chance to speak; I was too occupied wondering myself why nobody was fighting back, even a little girl like me._

 _And then, Skeleton kneeled down and put his hand on the floor, creating an earthquake with his quirk, as if the smoke wasn't enough. He wanted to bury my parents and me with the pieces of the building that were about to fall._

 _At that moment, I realized that I had ceased to be an innocent child._

 _We were going to die._

 _My father started to run weakly where my mother and I were and began to hug me tight as well, though I didn't react at all, I was so filled up with impotence that I stopped thinking about what was happening around me._

 _"H-Hayano... we love you a-and we are so proud of you."_

 _"Please, d-don't make the same mistakes as we did."_

 _"Grow strong, make a lot of friends, behave well, Hayano, and don't forget..._

 _... to live."_

 _That was all they said before they got hit by the pieces, causing their death._

 _Trying to protect me, my parents died. And their lifeless bodies lay beside me._

 _I had inhaled a lot of smoke and I thought I was about to die, too. The last thing I saw before fainting was a big explosion in front of me, and because of the expansive wave, my parents' corpses and I flew away._

 _A blond man with strange hair and a wide smile was approaching from afa_ _r._

 _"You no longer have to worry! Why, you ask? BECAUSE I'M_ _HERE!"_

 _After that, everything went black._

 ** _~Present time~_**

I woke up with the sound of the alarm clock.

"Ugh... damn it." What a good way to start the day as you can see. "Gosh, I had that dream once more! I'm starting to get fucking tired of dreaming the same again and again!" I groaned annoyed while rubbing my eyes. "You know, I would like to dream something different like being chased by butterflies or unicorns who want to give me some chocolate!"

With a sigh, even if I didn't want to do it, I got up of the bed and started to get prepared for a new day of school.

 _Yay_.

I lived alone, in the house my old rich godmother lent me until I graduated from university. And that was pretty cool if you ask me what I think about it.

But the thing that wasn't as cool as the first one was that sometimes I could dream again about what happened some years ago and seriously, I was getting sick of it. It was hard to move on, and that dream was chasing me with no end. It seemed as if my subconscious was trying to tell me something...

Weeks after that day, I found out that the man who saved me was known as All Might and he had become the Symbol of Peace. And no doubt why, to be honest; the big amount of people he had rescued during the war was almost unbelievable.

Anyway, after putting on my school uniform, I came downstairs to my kitchen and turned on the TV to watch the news while having breakfast. Who could tell that I would be so lucky that the same person I was talking about before would appear on the TV as well?

"Oh, it's All Might." I got a closer look at the background of the scene, sensing that it seemed familiar to me. "He's not so far away from here. If I had dressed before, I could have seen him."

I started to see All Might more on the TV and little by little he was becoming the person I admired the most. I loved how he calmed the ones he's about to save with his smile, saying that everything was going to be alright. One day I would be able to meet him and thank him for saving me that day, even if he couldn't arrive on time to save my parents.

When I finished eating, I brushed my teeth and put my black socks on before wearing my shoes. I stepped out from my house and noticed that it was a nice day.

"I think I'm gonna take a walk to school instead of going by bus. Days like these make me feel in a good mood." I thought aloud in front of my house's door.

I always walked alone to school. I didn't have any friends because it was hard for me to interact with others. I may have a little chat, but nothing more, since the incident with my parents made me become more introverted than how I used to be.

Although in the past months, I started to get along with one of the guys that attended my school, too. His name was Izuku Midoriya. I met him because we bumped into each other after turning the corner of one of the school hallways in the break. Unintentionally, I made the poor boy fall on his butt, instantly dropping the notebook he was holding.

I noticed he was obsessed with All Might or heroes in general, due to the fact that entire notebook contained a lot of drawings and information about them. He became so freaking flustered that I told him that I was a fan of All Might too to make him calm down a bit.

Since that day, we encountered each other more often, and we could meet in the break time to talk about heroes. He seemed that he wanted to be my friend and I didn't mind at all, he was a nice guy after all.

What a coincidence that I saw him before entering the school.

"Good morning, Midoriya." I greeted him with a smile.

"G-Good morning, Kamagure! H-How have you been?" He greeted a bit flustered.

I couldn't help but laugh at his cuteness, I knew I was the first girl who talked to him, and he still didn't know how to act around me.

"Pretty good, and you? Have you seen the news? All Might was on the TV again."

His green eyes lit up while looking at my grayish blue ones. "Yeah! I've seen him, too! He was awesome out there!" The boy exclaimed happily.

We both continued chatting and entered the school building. Izuku stopped in front of the door of his classroom before reaching the doorknob and turned his body to face me.

"You know, Kamagure." The boy called me with a quiet voice, a pink blush adorning his cheeks. "I have already told you thousands of times, but I _really_ want to become a hero one day..." He said. "Even if I don't have a quirk, I-I wanna go to the U.A. Academy!"

I was aware that he always wanted to have a quirk and become a hero like All Might, and even if he didn't manifest one, Izuku never gave up on his dream and still believed that he could enter the most important academia of heroes of the country.

I couldn't help but send the green-haired boy a warm smile, he showed so much determination that I was sure he would be able to reach his dreams. "Midoriya, I'm sure you-"

"HUH!? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, DEKU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN'T BE A HERO WITHOUT A QUIRK!"

I wasn't able to finish what I was saying when the bully of his class suddenly appeared, making the both of us jump scared.

Since I met Izuku, this annoying guy was always around, ready to bully my new friend. Though I never saw him in action right in front of me, so this was the first time I was witnessing it.

I rolled my eyes and turned my head to his direction, frowning in annoyance. "Ah... Katsuki Bakugou."


	2. Chapter 2

The sudden appearance of Katsuki out of nowhere scared the shit out of me. I didn't notice his presence, and it made me think that he was actually _waiting_ for us to arrive.

I turned my head to his direction and looked at him with disgust; I really didn't want to deal with shit so early. "Seriously, man, one day you'll tear your throat in half if you keep yelling non-stop." I thought aloud without noticing, and regretting it at the moment the sound of my voice reached my ears.

' _Oh, shit._ ' I quickly put my hand over my mouth to keep me from going on with my own suicide. But of course, it was too late, and I already had Katsuki's furious red eyes on me. ' _The fuck I have just_ _done._ '

Katsuki froze in place; he couldn't be more shocked, as well as Izuku's face became pale. The ash blond boy's anger was increasing by moments, and I thought he was about to explode right in front of me. I couldn't help but become a sweating mess.

"WHAT HAVE YOU JUST SAID, SCUM!? REPEAT IT AGAIN IF YOU HAVE THE BALLS!" He yelled after throwing Izuku against the wall harshly.

' _F-Fuck! He's approaching!_ '' I didn't know what came up to me to say that up aloud; it was just that every time I saw him was always shouting and being an asshole.

I noticed his piercing crimson eyes on my trembling body. I always thought they were beautiful, yet scary.

"You wanna challenge me, shitty face!?" Katsuki was getting impatient, I wasn't doing anything apart from shaking, and I wasn't able to move my grayish blue eyes from his red orbs, as if I were hypnotized.

At that moment, I was admiring his features. That was the first time I was so close to him and to be honest, he was quite attractive.

Izuku, noticing the tension, spoke first. "K-Kacchan, please, she didn't mean it, we're sorry tha-!"

"HUH!? WHAT THE FUCK WITH THAT DUMB LOOK ON YOUR FACE!?" The poor boy couldn't finish what he was saying, since Katsuki wasn't paying him any attention.

I came down to Earth when he grabbed me by the collar and pinned me up against the wall. "A-Ah! It hurts..." The impact wasn't the softest.

"N-No! Kacchan! Don't hurt her, please!" Begged Izuku all desperate while grabbing Katsuki's arm in attempting to make him let go of me.

' _Oh, no. And now is when he punches me, right?_ '

I tried to look at the hot-headed boy once more, his eyes never leaving their ferocity. However, this time his face was closer to mine than before and I couldn't help but blush uncontrollably, feeling a bit awkward despite the fear. "Y-You're too close, Bakugou...!" I stuttered with embarrassment.

"Haaahhh!?" The male needed a few moments to realize the position we were in. Unexpectedly, he began to feel a weird rush of warm in his cheeks all of a sudden, letting me go immediately and carelessly, making me fall down.

"Oow... I thought he was going to punch me..." I said breathless, rubbing my aching ass.

Izuku approached my body and helped me stand up. "Kamagure! Are you alright!?" He asked, filled with worry.

"Yes, I am, don't worry, Midoriya. Thank you for your concern." I replied, giving the green-eyed boy a smile.

To be honest, I completely forgot about Katsuki, the same who was grunting a lot and rubbing his temples, probably wondering why the fuck he had felt his cheeks hot before.

"Oi, Kamagure." The hot-headed boy suddenly called me in a nonchalantly way, stealing my attention. "Don't you dare talk to me like that again. Next time I won't hesitate to make your shitty face explode!" He exclaimed, even if he was trying to maintain his composure, and pointing at me with his index finger. "And one more thing, don't talk to losers like Deku, you will become one of them if you do so. Take it as an advice."

And with that, he stormed into his classroom, making the door suffer when he closed it.

' _Eh..._ _What?_ ' I took a few moments to process what Katsuki meant, I was confused by that supposed 'advice', but I knew that the best I could do was ignore it.

I turned my head and looked at Izuku again, who was staring at his feet, a heavy sensation of impotence in all his body. "I'm really sorry, Kamagure, I wanted to help you... But Kacchan is way stronger than me. I-I could never forgive myself if he hurt you in front of me without doing anything though!" He confessed, some tears forming in the corner of his eyes, instantly giving me a 'heart squeeze'.

 _'Oh, my God._ _How the heck can Izuku be so cute?'_ I wondered to myself in the inside and smiled like an idiot in the outside.

I felt the great necessity of smooching the boy's freckled cheeks, but I opted for a hug, since he might die of embarrassment. The green-haired male didn't expect that sudden movement coming from me and started to blush madly, more than I thought he would.

"K-Kamagure...!?" He was a confused mess.

"Thank you for being here, Midoriya." I said with a smile, driving my hands back to his shoulders. I didn't get to meet a good amount of dudes to say with total certainty that Izuku was the most beautiful cinnamon roll of the world, though I was also aware that I didn't need to.

"I-It's okay, I guess... I didn't do anything, you could have scared Kacchan with your quirk easily..." Even if that comment took me by surprise, I couldn't help but laugh at the mention of my Birth-Weapon quirk in that way.

"We can't use our quirks here, Midoriya, don't worry!" I giggled, making the boy laugh, too.

He sure deserves more affection.

However, we couldn't go on with our chatting much longer. The bell rang, and both of us had to go to our respective classrooms.

But who could tell that a pair of red eyes was watching us the whole time...

 **[Katsuki's P.O.V.]**

When I entered the classroom, I kept looking at them by the door's window.

' _What the hell is wrong with that girl!? I wasn't going to punch her... even if it looked like that..._ ' I felt my cheeks warm again, remembering Hayano's face close to mine and her instant blush. "W-What the hell was that..." I murmured to myself while rubbing my temples.

A few months had already passed since the first time I saw the blonde-haired girl talking to Deku. At first, I only heard a few rumors about it, something that made me laugh a lot, since I was sure that it must be a lie. That useless nerd had never talked to a girl in all his life... Well, me either, but I don't want any pointless bitch bothering me.

That was until one day I saw them together in the break time and I freaked out. The fact that she had to look like an orc was the only reasonable thing that came to my mind to explain how it was possible that Deku received that kind of attention. A bitch unable to get noticed by the idiot she liked and had to lower her expectations.

Heh, how wrong I was.

Hayano was giving me her back as well as the nerd. However, there was a point in their conversation where she stood up and positioned herself in front of Deku, giving me then a full vision of her face.

The quirkless shit's friend was a girl with smooth white skin, bright long blonde hair and big grayish blue eyes. Needless to say that her looks left me speechless, she wasn't... _as bad as I thought_.

After some days, I found out that her name was Hayano Kamagure and her class was the one before ours, thanks to some _reliable sources of information_. I also heard that she had two powerful quirks, but never showed to anyone, as well as she didn't have any friends but Deku.

I hated to admit it, but that mysterious girl awakened my curiosity.

However, I couldn't stay in my thoughts for much longer. The sudden movement of Hayano brought me to Earth again. She began to hug the nerd, and he went all red because of that.

' _HUH!? SINCE WHEN DEKU DESERVES THAT!?_ ' I wondered internally. ' _He didn't do anything, just being a crybaby!_ '

I didn't notice I was gritting my teeth that much, as well as I didn't know that the bell already rang until that shitty nerd opened the door and jumped scared after finding me right in front of him.

I looked at him with total disgust. "Deku..."

He heard me muttering the name I gave him when we were kids with annoyance in the tone of my voice. That's why he tried to walk past me fast.

How _bad_.

"Oi, Deku. You are a quirkless piece of shit, you know that, right?" I said directly to him with a serious voice, making the scared boy walk faster to his desk.

" _*Tsk*_ , damn nerd." I muttered again.

 **[Hayano's P.O.V.]**

Classes went normal as usual. Today our teacher asked us to think about our future as homework for tomorrow; we were going to write that typical 'future plan' that students with our age and in the same situations as us need to think about. But there wasn't too much to say, most of the class' plans was being a hero.

My plan? I didn't even know.

It was weird, but I wasn't really sure if I wanted to become a hero like them, just because I had two quirks. I didn't feel like I wanted to use them, they reminded me too much of my dead parents. But in the other way, I thought I could _take advantage_ of them. And in fact, that was what I always thought when I was young.

When the end of the classes arrived, I stepped out of the building and headed directly to my house. However, I didn't see Izuku there... Well, I'd never waited for him; it's just that sometimes we could walk together a little part of our way to our homes if we saw each other at the end of the classes.

I took that opportunity of loneliness on my way there to start analyzing my quirks:

' _The Super-Speed one. It may seem quite plain and boring, but it's really helpful for almost everything. Just think about making the normal movements you do, but an incredible speed. If only I had some technique and more flexibility... I could boost it to the 100%. I just need some training...'_

I brought my right hand to my chin and looked up at the sky before going on with my analysis.

 _'And the Birth-Weapon one. This is special. My father thought that I was going to imagine a shooting weapon, just like him, but instead, I imagined a scythe. He told me that a shooting one was better because you can use it in long distances, but it didn't matter to me, I was truly in love with the scythe. It was also true that I didn't make it appear many times, because every time I did, it always ended up with something hard of being cut in half, BEING cut in half. Yeah, with my age and still unable to control my own weapon very well...'_

I kept considering all the information I knew of myself, remaining in the same pose as before. For a moment, I closed my eyes, and a sheepish smile appeared on my face. _'My quirks can be really helpful in this society..._ ' I murmured in my head. ' _Yes, definitely, I should be-._ '

 _*BUMP*_

I was so deep in my own thoughts that I didn't see the little girl who was in front of me crying, that's why I bumped into her, making the poor girl fall on her butt. She started to cry louder, and I felt like shit after that.

"AAAAAHHH! I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY!?" I panicked as I helped her get up and clean her clothes.

" _*Sniff*_ yes..." She answered.

You don't know how relieved I felt after hearing so.

"Why are you here all alone? It's getting late, where are your parents?" I asked her while caressing her soft hair, already sensing that her parents wouldn't be anywhere near.

She formed tears again after my questions. " _*Sniff*_ I-I got lost. I don't know where is my mummy... _*sniff*._ "

My expression softened, and I showed her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry little girl, I'll help you. Do you remember where you were with her or where you two going?" I asked her; I was unable to leave the girl like that.

"I was at the train station _*sniff*,_ I was going to take the train with my mummy to go home, but then, a lot of people came at the same time * _sniff_ * a-and I couldn't enter the train with her! BWAAAAAAAH...!" She started to cry again while telling me the way she lost her mother.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I'm here with you, remember? We are a team!" I tried to reassure her as much as I could.

The girl calmed down again and nodded, making me sigh in relief. ' _What should I do?_ ' I wondered internally. ' _The train is already gone. How are we going to be able to reach i-... Oh._ '

Suddenly, a _great_ idea came up to my mind, one of those kinds of ideas that make me want to ask my brain why so much hate. "We... we're going to reach that train, okay?" I said directly to her, a sweat drop running down my forehead, as well as my legs began to tremble.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing... And me either, the way my head works sometimes... that's something unbelievable, too. " _*Sniff*_ how are we gonna do that?" The girl asked while rubbing her eyes.

I was having a hard time hiding my restlessness. "J-Just watch."

I didn't recognize myself when I had that idea; it was a long time ago since the last time I had the necessity of running so fast.

' _Who's going to feel her legs dead tomorrow...? Yeees! You, Hayano!_ ' I thought with some self-destructive sarcasm.

Since I was going to run like there was no tomorrow, I tied my blonde hair in a ponytail and started to warm-up a bit.

"Hey, do you have a quirk?" I asked the child while doing some stretching.

The girl felt a bit confused, but still, she answered. "Yes, I can see through things, why?"

My smile became even wider. "Wow, that's just perfect. I need you to see through the train wagons to find your mother. Remember that we are a team and I need you to help me." Her eyes lit up like shining stars after my response; her excitement was quite noticeable.

"Now I'm ready, climb up to my back, we're gonna do a piggyback ride!" I exclaimed while kneeling down for her.

She climbed up on my back and hugged me tightly. "That's it. Don't even think that you can let go of me!" I warned her while I was preparing myself for the launch. "Are you ready, kid!?" I asked aloud.

The girl tightened the grip. "Y-yes! I think..."

And with her affirmative answer, I started to move my legs, running at an abnormal speed.

' _F-Fuck! My legs already hurt..._ ' Running at the speed of sound felt really weird, since the last time I did it was when I was in primary school.

It was summer, and the ice-cream truck already passed by my house. But this girl wasn't going to stay all depressed at home without her daily chocolate ice-cream. So that's why I started to run after the truck, making the scared driver go faster after seeing a little girl with a desperate scary face almost reaching the vehicle only by using her tiny legs.

But now it was different. I promised a little girl I was going to help her, and also, I had the necessity of learning more about the domination of my quirks.

' _If we go to the train station now, we can jump on the tracks and run to the direction the train went, and if we are lucky, we can reach it._ ' I thought. _'Heh,_ _my vision is a bit blurry. But well, at least enough to avoid obstacles_...'

 **[Katsuki's P.O.V.]**

I was on my way home, walking alone. Sometimes it's good not to be around those losers.

"Aagh... I can't stand Deku! Does he really think that he can go to the U.A.!? HAH! Just in his dreams..." I laughed with irritation. "There is no way that someone like him would be able to do that!" I growled, somehow remembering what happened today.

Suddenly, I heard hard and fast footsteps behind me, so I turned my head back to see what was going on.

"Huh...?" I couldn't believe my eyes. There she was, the girl friend of Deku, Hayano Kamagure, running at such speed that she looked more like a blur.

She ran past me that fast that I wasn't able to react. However, there was something that I get to notice, and it was a little girl on her back.

"What the hell was that? Is that one of her quirks?" I wondered aloud, my face holding a surprised expression. "It's the first time I see it."

I turned my body again and continued my way home. "Hmm... interesting..."


	3. Chapter 3

**[Hayano's P.O.V.]**

As the time passed, my gasping became heavier, my throat ached, and my vision became irregular. Since all quirks are physical abilities, I was aware that my inexperienced body would hurt a lot after this... But I couldn't give up, even if I was getting dizzy due to the overexertion I was making my body suffer.

"A-Alright, little girl, what was the direction of the train?" I asked the child between breaths. The train station was showing up, and I _seriously_ didn't want to lose any more time.

"T-To the right!" She replied, still feeling a bit of _obvious_ hesitation towards me; I was a complete stranger, and I'd just offered her a _fast_ piggyback ride out of nowhere. Sure it was because I wanted to help, but still, that coming from a stranger it's weird and _suspicious_.

"Don't be scared of what we're going to do now!" I told her, since I knew she had to be already frightened. "Hold me tight!"

The girl did as I said and tightened more her grip, making it be an affirmative signal for me that she got it. So, without waiting any more seconds and after going through all the people that were on the platform, I jumped straight on the train tracks before the astonished crowd, who sure didn't expect that they would witness something like that in their entire life.

"H-HEEEYY! W-W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? STAY AWAY FROM THE TRACKS, YOU IRRESPONSIBLE!" The security guard yelled after recovering from the shock, but I was already too far to hear him.

' _I think that someone was shouting something at me...?_ ' I wondered to myself, but I quickly ignored that feeling, since I thought that it must be the wind echoing in my ears.

When the little girl felt that she was ready, she armed herself with bravery and dared to open her eyes slowly, which she had closed at the moment I was about to jump. "Wow..." The kid was surprised, totally speechless. It was unbelievable for her to see that we were _actually_ running on the tracks, in the same direction her mother went.

The child moved her head from side to side, as well as her expression lit up again, trying to believe that wasn't a dream. "This... this is amazing, miss..." She muttered impressed.

' _A-Amazing...?_ ' I repeated in my head with surprise.

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot; I felt flattered at her words and more than happy that she thought so. That little girl was the first person that made a compliment of any of my quirks for as long as I can remember. Her words truly melted into my heart. "We're going to reach your mother, be sure of that!" I exclaimed, filled with determination.

"Yes!" She responded with enthusiasm.

I knew that this sacrifice would worth it.

~.~.~.~.~

 ** _~Meanwhile~_**

"Mrs., I politely ask you to stay in your seat and calm down, please." An exhausted ticket collector begged a desperate mother who was unable to stop moving.

The woman directed her gaze to the man and stared at him with total disbelief. "I'VE TOLD YOU THOUSANDS OF TIMES! MY DAUGHTER IS ALL ALONE IN THAT STATION AND DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I CAN CALM MYSELF DOWN SO EASILY!? UNBELIEVABLE!" The woman yelled with anger.

"I promise that we really can't do anything right now..." The man said while still trying to manage the situation.

"WHY CAN'T THE TRAIN STOP!? GOSH!" The mother was already pulling her hair out.

"Mrs., as I said, we're not able to do that at this point." The ticket collector explained. "We've already called to the central and unfortunately, they told us that there was no little girl lost in the station. But don't worry, they will keep searching for her."

The mother didn't want to hear the man anymore. The fact that her daughter was no longer in the station was enough for her to want to be dead. "Th-This can't be happening..." She wasn't able to maintain her composure for much longer and couldn't help but start to cry.

The woman fell to her knees and hid her face with her hands, though that wasn't enough to silence the pain of a mother who had just lost her child.

~.~.~.~.~

After some minutes that felt eternal to my body, the train came to our views.

"Miss, there is it!" The girl pointed with her index finger.

"FINALLY!" I exclaimed relieved and desperate in a mixed feeling. ' _I can't believe that I really made this far..._ '

I left the tracks and remained on the left side of the train. "Now it's your turn, girl! Use your quirk to look for your mother!" I commanded.

The kid nodded and began to lift her head a bit, not wanting to separate her body too much from mine, or else, she could fall. "Mummy... where are you?" She opened her eyes _quite_ wide, becoming bright green instantly, and started to scan the whole train.

Since curiosity is something that will always be hunting the human being, I dared to turn my head a bit to look at the girl and see how her quirk worked. But if I was going to witness that, I preferred to have stood focused on running.

' _The fuck with her quirk, she looks like an alien. Holy shit, how scary._ ' I thought to myself after staring at the possessed-like girl with an odd expression.

After a few seconds of searching, the little girl finally found where her mother was. "A-Ah! Miss, there she is! I found her! Mummyyyyy! Look through the windooooow! I'm hereeeee!" She shouted, hoping that she would catch the attention of her mother.

The crowd inside the wagons noticed us and began to look through the window.

"Hey, look at this!" Exclaimed one.

"Is that a teen with a little girl on her back?" Asked other.

"She's running at the same speed as the train!" Commented another one.

The mother, who was hearing all of it, ran straight to the window too, almost stumbling onto her feet. She gasped at the moment her eyes laid on the both of us, having a hard time believing that her daughter was really waving at her. "K-Kat!? Is that you!?"

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT GIRL DOING!?" The ticket collector exclaimed astonished.

' _Haha! How funny are their faces! No one can believe what they're seeing..._ ' I laughed internally, feeling somehow amused. ' _But_ _I bet they don't have a fucking clue about how I am going to return the girl..._ '

And yes, that's when it hit me.

Too late, but it hit me at least.

' _Oh shit._ '

I began to feel my body shaking, and I was also becoming a sweating mess. ' _Who the fuck is so stupid that doesn't think about the complete plan!? Think! Think!_ ' I was getting nervous, I seriously didn't have a solid plan, I just thought about reaching the train, and that was all, not about what to do after that. ' _What can I do!?_ '

But then, when I needed it the most, another _super good_ idea came up to my mind. ' _Ugh... Why I have those ideas..._ ' I complained tiredly.

' _Alright... Just explain it to the kid._ ' I inhaled and exhaled heavily, mentally preparing myself for what I was about to do. ' _Here we go._ '

"H-Hey, Kat, is that your name? I need you to listen carefully." I called her, catching her attention instantly. "I'm gonna jump on the top of the train, and I'll make a hole so we can pass inside."

Kat tilted her head in confusion after hearing my plan. "How?"

"Just follow my indications, okay? I'll need to use one or both of my hands, so you must hold me very tight, or you're gonna fly away!" I warned her.

"Oh... I-I will!" She replied a bit scared.

"Okay... Here I go now..."

Even if I was determined on the jump, I knew that after doing so, my legs would hurt even more than they already did, I wasn't trained after all. And a school uniform wasn't either the best option to wear at that moment.

"Ready!? At the count of three!" I began to accelerate my pace. "One... Two... Three! AAARRGGHH!"

The big amount of force that I had to do made me scream as if I was tearing off my skin. The pain I felt was indescribable, passing my limit too much. But still, I couldn't give up.

' _Damn it! I can't feel my legs!_ ' I cursed after having problems to keep the balance on the top of the wagon.

"M-Miss, please, h-hurry...!" The kid pleaded filled with fear, sensing how she was losing strength.

 _'Fuck!_ _I don't have much time, the girl could fall!_ ' I thought with rush. ' _I have to use it... I need it now..._ '

The situation was so critical that it was impossible for me not to invoke that thing that had been so despised by my family since I manifested my father's quirk. ' _It will only be a few seconds, I promise..._ '

I put my hand in the air still with a bit of hesitation, curling my fingers as if I were grabbing something and then, after a _long_ time ago, I summoned my scythe. When the white light that emanated from my palm that made the silhouette of the weapon disappeared, I knew that the thing was already materialized.

It was psychologically annoying to feel again the texture of the weapon by which they all saw me differently. The black sheep of the family.

' _Just the hole! Just the hole! Just make the damn hole and make the scythe disappear!_ ' I ordered to myself with even more rush.

"AAAAHHH! C'MON!" And in a blink of an eye, I made some fast cuts, opening a hole not too big, but large enough for us to fit. I got rid of my weapon and jumped inside quickly.

"Kat!"

"Mummy!"

The kid got off my back and ran to her beloved mother. Both of them hugged each other while crying with joy.

I, on the other hand, felt _more dead_ than alive.

"OOF...! Damn it..."

 _*THUD*_

A few seconds had already passed when my legs completely failed and felt the great necessity of throwing myself backwards at the floor, hearing a loud 'thud' when my body collided with the cold ground of the wagon.

I lay on my back, inhaling and exhaling heavily, with my arms and legs spread. ' _Nobody warned me about this peaceful event today..._ ' I thought with sarcasm. ' _I feel like dying..._ ' Because of the pain I felt, I was sure that I wasn't dreaming, though I still couldn't believe what I had done; it was just... an experience too new for me.

I stopped _walking towards the light_ when I heard some clapping. Everyone was applauding me because of my heroic deed.

"Good job, girl!"

"Yeah, that was awesome!"

"You're a true hero!"

That last word caught my interest. ' _A hero, huh?'_

Even if I had difficulties, I tried to sit up, taking advantage of the fact that I recovered some of my strength.

"Thank you, so, so much!" The mother approached my shattered body, kneeled down and began to hug me as if her life depended on it.

Despite the fact I was tired as fuck, her actions made my face adorn itself with a warm smile. "It's okay, really. I just thought that it was what I had to do."

She looked deep into my grayish blue eyes. "I don't know how I'm going to pay you back..." She said, still crying. "You put yourself through this only to bring my daughter back to me... I can't find the proper words to express how I feel right now."

But I shook my head; I didn't want anything as a payback. "I said it was okay, don't worry about anything." I insisted.

Kat approached from behind her mother and began to jump with excitement around us. "Mummy! She's amazing! When I grow up, I wanna be like her!" She cheered.

' _Oh? Like me? Being repressed by your parents because of your quirks due to some reasons I don't clearly know and then, don't know what to do with your life because you lost all your hope for everything but cakes and ice cream? Wow, savage. You'll be a great baker._ ' I thought with a _tiny hint_ of sarcasm.

"She was so fast! A-And in a blink of an eye we were already here!" Kat commented while running from side to side of the wagon, mimicking me. "And her scythe... That thing can cut everything!"

I let out some giggles after noticing how excited she was. "But hey, you did the hardest part. If it weren't for you, we could have never found your mother!" I praised her.

She started to jump even more after hearing my words. "You're my hero, miss... ehm..."

"Hayano."

"Miss Hayano! One day I'll become as awesome as you!"

Everybody laughed happily at her words; they felt relieved that the child was returned to her mother after all.

I didn't know what a professional hero would have done in my place. Maybe something smarter like taking the girl to the next station, or waiting with her for her mother to come back. But well, at least I got my first experience of using my quirks to help others.

My ass didn't stand the cold floor of the wagon anymore, so that's why I decided it was time to stand up again. But then, I realized something.

"Uhm... I'm sorry to interrupt the moment but... Can somebody help me get up? I can't feel my legs."

~.~.~.~.~

When the train arrived at its destination, as I expected, the workers of the central began to reprimand me because of the hole, but since I helped the girl, they let me go. And fortunately, the mother paid me a train ticket to come back to my city. I was like, unable to walk properly and also, I didn't bring any money with me.

I stormed into my house at the moment I reached it, threw myself on the sofa and turned on the TV. "Aaaaaaarrggghhhhhh... my existence hurts too much right now..." I complained tiredly while staring at the ceiling.

I wasn't paying much attention to the person who was talking through the screen, to be honest; I was on my own thoughts, thinking about earlier. It felt so good... _and so painful_ , using your quirk to help others... I didn't remember when it was the last time I felt so alive... _and so much pain_.

"Actually..." I closed my eyes and relaxed. "It would be a waste not to use my quirks." The last words brought some bad memories to my head again, but luckily, I was used to them anyways. However, I couldn't let the past chase me forever; I must move on once and for all.

I got off the sofa with a sudden jump. "That's it." I directed my gaze to the full moon through the window, my eyes wide open. "I'll become a hero, and I'll go to the U.A. Academy!" I exclaimed determined, clenching my fists.

I was aware that this decision wouldn't please my deceased parents, though if they were alive, they couldn't have stopped me either. Nevertheless, that determination didn't last long; it faded away when I realized something _quite_ important.

"First of all, I need to train my body..." I brought my right hand to my chin and caressed it while thinking. "I've never done any kind of training, so I don't know how to start either. And I'm sure I'll make a fool of myself if I just follow some weird tutorial on YouTube..." I trailed my hands then to my temples and rubbed them. "Damn it... This is so difficult!"

Being self-taught is always hard. I could try it, though I wasn't in a privileged position that allowed me the luxury of wasting that valuable time if I wanted to have at least some possibilities of entering that academia for heroes.

But hey, I always have _good_ ideas!

"Should I ask someone to help me train?" I wondered. "If I do that... that person has to be someone I know, someone strong, fast, intelligent, who knows perfectly how to take advantage of his/her skills..."

I kept moving around the rooms of the house; doing that thing helps me think better.

"What should I do? Who could be that someone? Who...?"

I stopped in my tracks abruptly when I came up with the conclusion, staring at the floor with a poker face because of the _results_. "Ah." Was that really true? The only person that came up to my mind... the only person who clung to these conclusions and could help me train was...?

"Katsuki Bakugou..." I blurted out blankly, as if my brain weren't working.

' _Uh... seriously?_ '

There are many people in the world to be that idiot the only one I could think of. But if I'm honest with myself, despite the fact that he was a disgusting dork who always treats my cinnamon roll so bad, he was also quite good if we're talking about the use of his quirk. I _really_ should think about asking him...

' _Why I sound so desperate._ '

"Heh, Katsuki's sure the perfect one but... will he accept my request? He really wants to be the only one who enters the U.A. Academy. And don't forget, dear Hayano, that he despises you." I commented with amusement in the tone of my voice.

Anyway, it was getting too late and tomorrow wasn't Saturday either. That's why I went to my room to take my pajamas as well as some towels and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After that, I brushed my teeth and went straight to my beloved bed.

Even if I was too tired, I didn't give up and began to think about more options while staring at the ceiling, though, unfortunately, I had to end up in the same person. "Ugh... Why has to be Katsuki? I don't like this guy, and also I'm sure he's gonna say 'NO'."

I tucked my arms under the sheets and turned my body to the side, closing my tired eyes and yawned. "But well, I can try, right? Yes... I can try... I can..."

Little by little, my voice was trailing off, and I couldn't help but surrender to my other needs.

~.~.~.~.~

The alarm clock went off as usual at the same time. "Ugh... I can't believe that I've actually dreamed about Katsuki..." I complained, with the voice of a morning retired truck driver. "Damn it, I'm getting obsessed with this."

I was already aware that I had to stop searching for another person to help me. That walking-grenade was the one and only in my thoughts. "Alright, alright... I'll ask that motherfucker..."

I got up from the bed and put on my school uniform, got breakfast, brushed my teeth, combed and went to school. I'd been grunting the whole way there; it's just that I was too lazy to have to see the boy's smug smile after my request, increasing his ego more than it already was.

This time I didn't see Izuku, but I didn't mind at all, I perfectly knew where his class was. Yes, I was going to talk to Katsuki right in his classroom, maybe in front of a lot of his classmates and probably I may receive many weird looks. ' _Ugh... How low I've sunk..._ '

When I reached the school building, I went directly to Katsuki's classroom, as I said I was going to do. It was quite early, so, fortunately, there were only a few students there. And to my surprise, I was so lucky that I found him sitting on the chair of his desk, his feet on the table, his head turned upwards and eyes closed. To be honest, I thought he wouldn't show up that early, though don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

' _There he is._ ' I filled myself with bravery and entered his classroom. I walked towards him and stood next to his body. I was silent, too nervous to almost say a word. ' _C'mon, Hayano, you already did the hardest part, you have him in front of you now..._ ' I tried to encourage myself.

The red-eyed boy seemed to realize someone's presence in front of him. He opened an eye slowly and shot both open after realizing who I was. By his reaction, I could say that he didn't expect at all that it would be me. He almost fell off his chair, something I'd love it had happened.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? THAT WAS CREEPY!" He complained.

I ignored his sudden outburst and started to play with my fingers, feeling so shy that I wasn't able to make eye contact with him. I felt very brave at first, but I didn't know what was happening to me now that I felt like a schoolgirl who was going to express her feelings to the boy she liked.

"I... uhm... You know... uhm... I was wondering if I could ask you something..." I finally said.

And I didn't stutter. Wow. That's new.

"Haah...!?" My question took Katsuki by surprise and made him arch an eyebrow at me in confusion, not knowing what to think or say. He analyzed me from head to toe, noticing how I played with my fingers, my averting eyes and my red face. That's why he somehow sensed that he was going to hear _the question of questions_ that a typical schoolgirl could ask a guy.

A tiny pink blush appeared on the boy's face and began to sweat. That would be the first time a girl would express her feelings to him, and he wasn't prepared at all. He also began to imagine how I would articulate those words and the tone of my voice, something that increased the warmth in his cheeks, even if he promised himself that he would only focus on becoming a hero and wouldn't waste any time in this kind of foolishness.

Not to mention that I, of all people, was that first girl friend of his _beloved_ childhood friend, _Deku_ , and the same person he found so mysterious that he took some trouble to find out more about me. It was unbelievable to him that he actually wasted some time of his life to only get to know my name and my class.

The ash blond boy quickly moved his face to his side, trying to avoid me seeing his red cheeks. "W-What is it? You b-better hurry." He stuttered.

' _Do it, Hayano._ ' At this point, there was no going back for me. I already made this far, and I wasn't going to waste the opportunity. I took his hands in mine and got closer to his face, making him jump a bit. He was taken aback and was getting even more nervous.

"Hey, Bakugou..." I whispered.

"Y-yeah!?"

"... I-I want you..."

His face exploded with a deep shade of red, fearing that his quirk could go off without noticing at any moment. "W-W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT ME!?"

I closed my eyes, inhaled and exhaled heavily, and got myself prepared for the reject. "Bakugou, I beg you! I want you to be my personal trainer! Please, say yes!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!?"


	4. Chapter 4

I bet that 'WHAT' echoed in the classroom, the school, the city, the country and the whole world. Katsuki almost burst my poor eardrums, even though I already predicted his reaction. ' _He's gonna explode my face with the biggest 'NO' in my life..._ ' I said to myself with my eyes still closed, already feeling defeated.

I dared to open them and look at him, not knowing whether to laugh, or feel afraid after seeing his startled expression. The boy was unable to speak; it was clear that he was having a hard time recovering from the shock. That's why I decided to take advantage of his state to convince him with good arguments.

Well, you don't always get to talk to a Katsuki who's quiet.

"Please! Please! Bakugou, I beg you! I-I know that you're the only one who could train me properly! Sure that if I knew someone who could do it as well as you, I wouldn't be here bothering! I'm too weak, I need to train my body! A-And you know!? I really want to go to the U.A. Academy an-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

A brief of silence occupied the pause that without remedy, our conversation sunk into. It felt quite awkward, being cut so rudely while sounding so desperate. ' _I just want to crawl in a hole and die right now..._ ' A sweat drop ran down my forehead, I was unable to foretell which could be the next rude words that his mouth would blurt out.

"The fuck are you talking about!? Why in the world would I lose time of my life with you, moron!?" Katsuki yelled before another pause. His expression remained the same, though his disgust became more pronounced. "Besides, if you didn't already know, I'm gonna be the only one who will apply for the U.A. Academy!" He shoved his hands in the pockets of his black school uniform and closed his eyes, returning to the position he was in when I first spotted him. "You're stupid, just like Deku."

I didn't need anybody's help to know that the conversation was over. I kept staring at him with mournful eyes, and couldn't help but sigh. ' _I knew it..._ '

I drove my gaze to the floor with even a sadder expression, even if I knew this would happen. Though, to be honest, deep inside me, I believed he would help me at the end.

But this wasn't the case.

"Ah... Yeah, it's true, I'm stupid. I knew this would happen." I couldn't describe how embarrassed I felt; his classmates were murmuring things at the back of the classroom and probably were discussing my new nickname: 'The Girl Rejected by Bakugou', because I'm sure they thought I was confessing.

"Don't worry, I'll leave now. I'm sorry for bothering you." My grayish blue eyes were unable to meet his red ones; I just wanted to get out of there and not bump into him for a _long, long_ time.

I didn't wait any more seconds and turned my body, walking fast to the door.

"But you know..." Katsuki suddenly said, catching my attention and making me stop. I turned my head a bit to his direction, not seeming very interested, but I was polite enough to listen to him. "You were quite brave coming here to ask me, even if you already knew how I would react."

I looked at him with utter confusion. "And... what's that supposed to mean?"

He sent me a mischievous smirk, making me arch an eyebrow at him.

"I'll train you."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"OI! YOU DEAF, DUMBSHIT!?" He yelled after being sick of my silence. "I've said I'm gonna train you! Wasn't that what you wanted!?"

I blinked a few times and stared at the ash blond boy in disbelief. ' _Is he serious?_ ' I wondered to myself without breaking eye contact with him. "Is this true? Are you serious? Don't play with me."

The boy began to grunt after hearing my last words. "Of course I'm serious, you idiot!" He scowled. "Why would I joke!?"

Trust me when I say that I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But the fact that his eyes never left mine was enough for me to trust him.

' _So he actually... accepted my request..._ ' I gasped, my body filling up with happiness.

My face lit up; a big smile was adorning it. ' _Oh, my God... I'm so happy right now! I can't believe it!_ ' I was truly excited; I never thought that he, Katsuki Bakugou, would be so kind to help a complete stranger like me without asking for anything in retur-

"But I want to get something as a payment."

"...* _Facepalm_ *..."

' _Ah... Of course, this was too beautiful to be true._ ' I sighed, instantly regretting what I was thinking about him. ' _But seriously, I need his help. Just come up with an idea of yours, Hayano..._ '

I didn't know what he would want in return, so I opted for the reliable old. ' _Why I feel that I'll regret offering him this kind of payment..._ '

I shook my head, trying to ignore my own thoughts and approached his figure again, his cocky grin becoming wider at every step I took towards him. "Alright, here is the deal: if I enter the U.A. Academy thanks to your help, I'll carry your bag every day to the academia and your house, and I'll bring you the meal every day, too. What do you say?"

The boy's expression turned rapidly into a scowl. "Is this all you have!? What kind of shitty payment is that!?" He exclaimed annoyed.

' _Motherfucker..._ ' I grunted internally. "Deal, or not?"

Katsuki watched how stiffly I offered my hand to him for a handshake. He locked his eyes with mine again and noticed that they were telling him that he only had two options, due to my serious expression.

"* _Tsk_ * deal..." He finally said after a few seconds, reaching my hand with his own in a reluctantly way and turning his head in another direction.

' _YAAASSS!_ '

"Thank you a lot, Bakugou!" My face lit up again, as if none of his characteristic rude words appeared in the conversation. I sent him a big smile, unexpectedly making the red-eyed boy jump a bit and feel his cheeks warm.

"N-Now, get out of here before I regret it, shitty face!" He ordered, still unable to make eye contact with me.

"Yes! I'll leave now! Have a nice day, Bakugou!" I said, all excited.

"G-GET OUT ALREADY!"

Despite his bad behavior, I happily left his classroom and went to mine, hopping like a little kid. "He's gonna train me~... He's gonna train me~" I singsonged, but stopped immediately when I began to feel the weird looks I was receiving from the other students that were in the hallways. "* _Ahem_ *... * _Ahem_ *..."

Suddenly, on my way, I spotted Izuku turning a corner and waving at me. "Good morning, Kamagure!" He greeted.

"Oh! Good morning, Midoriya!" I greeted him, too, and stopped in front of the boy. "I've not seen you this morning until now, where were you?" I asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Hehe... Sorry, I kind of stayed a bit watching some heroes fighting a villain..." He replied with a pink blush on his face, rubbing the back of his head and feeling that what he had done was a bit childish.

I giggled at his cuteness. "It's alright, Midoriya. Just be careful and don't get in trouble!" I exclaimed, receiving a nod from him. The boy already had enough with _that bully_ to even get more problems in his life...

And speaking of _the bully_ , I almost forgot that the one I asked for help was no more, no less than his childhood friend, and the same person who bullied him. ' _Should I tell him...?_ ' I wondered, feeling somehow quite guilty. ' _Katsuki treats my broccoli-head so bad... and I just betrayed my boy!_ '

Izuku, noticing that I was making a weird _crying-face_ all of a sudden, became a bit worried about me. "Kamagure? Is something wrong? Did I say something bad?"

' _Oh, my dear, you didn't say anything bad... It's me, not you... Oh, God..._ '

However, the beautiful bell rang and saved my poor ass, making me not have to tell my friend what I was hiding from him. I really needed time to know how to tell him.

"I-I'm okay, Midoriya, sorry! I didn't mean to make you worry!" I stuttered. "We s-should head to class!"

"Oh, well, if you're alright, then, everything's fine!" He exclaimed with a bright smile.

' _OH, DEAR LORD, I DON'T DESERVE HIM!_ '

The boy turned his body and waved at me. "See you later, Kamagure!"

' _PLEASE! FORGIVE MEEEEEE!_ '

"S-Seeya, Midoriya!"

 **[Katsuki's P.O.V.]**

I watched Hayano leave the classroom, unable to contain her happiness. ' _DAMN IT! WHY THE FUCK HAVE I ACCEPTED THIS SHIT!?_ _'_ I wondered to myself, as if I had just betrayed my own religion. _'JUST BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT HER DAMN QUIRKS!? BUT WHAT THE FUCK!_ _'_

I threw my hands to my head in frustration, sensing that I'd just made the worst deal of my life. But now, there was no going back. I'd had enough time to decide before giving an answer to that shitty girl and obviously, backing down is something that isn't in my dictionary.

 _' _Fuck... But I know I can train her well..._ ' _I thought. _' _And if I do so, she will become my worst enemy to reach number one...__ '

I gave myself the privilege of taking a few minutes and think about the possible outcome of the training if the girl really gets to go that far, but I shook my head quickly. ' _N-Nah, even if I train her, she won't be as great as me!_ ' I concluded, or more like I tried to convince myself.

I returned to the same position I was in before Hayano came and closed my eyes again. There was something in my head that had to do with her request that was also bothering me.

' _That dumbass said I was the only one she asked for help... What did she mean by that?_ 'I began to play with the tip of my nose with my index finger, little by little feeling again that unpleasant sensation of the warmth of my cheeks. ' _S-She's right if she thinks I'm the best!_ '

But I couldn't stay in my thoughts for much longer. Suddenly, I saw Deku entering the classroom, and couldn't help but laugh a lot; I bet he didn't know that his friend came to me _all desperate_ asking for help.

"G-Good morning, Kacchan..."

"Don't talk to me, damn nerd."

He quickly headed to his seat, and when he reached my side, I noticed he was holding some weird notebook.

' _Huh? 'Hero Analysis for the Future'...?_ '

~.~.~.~.~

 **[Hayano's P.O.V.]**

The bell rang as every day at the same hour: school was over. Our teacher had reminded us about that 'future plans' thing and of course, everybody wanted to be a hero, even me; I was sure about that!

' _I can't believe Katsuki agreed to train me!_ ' I exclaimed to myself, a shy smile was on my face. ' _It's true that I'm getting close to Izuku, I even told him about my quirks._ ' I thought with amusement after remembering how the green-haired boy wrote all the information I was giving to him in his notebook at full speed without missing any detail, as if I were one of those heroes he admires.

 _' _But I don't know much about Katsuki, and he doesn't know much about me, either!_ '_ I chuckled quietly. ' _Well, sure that I'm not going to complain at all, haha!_ '

I kept my things in my backpack, and I was ready to go home. However, as I stepped out from the building, I found Izuku with a burnt notebook in his hands.

"Hey, Midoriya, what happened?" I asked the boy while approaching him.

He showed me his notebook with a sad expression on his face, and I noticed it was the same one where he wrote the information I gave him about my quirks. "It was Kacchan." He replied. "He took it from me, began to read it and then, threw out the window after exploding it..."

My eyes widened at his words. "What!?" I couldn't help but frown in annoyance. ' _He's such a fucking jerk! How can he be a hero acting like this!? How could I ask him for help!?_ ' I grunted, regretting what I did this morning a lot.

"And why would he want to read your notebook!? What does that matter to him!?" My irritation was quite noticeable; the ash blond boy had no right to invade anyone's privacy.

"I don't know." He shook his head. "And I also don't know what he read to make him so angry to do that..."

I brought my right hand to his shoulder and caressed it, trying to reassure him. "Seriously, Midoriya, don't let that bully hurt you. You're better than him!"

The boy replied with a smile and nodded. "Thank you, Kamagure."

"Don't mention it." I smiled back at him. "Oh, and call me Hayano. There is no need to call me by my last name!"

The green-haired boy started to blush uncontrollably at my words. "Ah! O-Okay! You can call me Izuku, too... H-Hayano..." He answered, unable to not to stutter.

"Haha, great!" I cheered. "Wanna walk home together, _Izuku_?"

"Uh, sorry Kamagur- I mean, H-Hayano. I'm gonna take a long walk before going home." He answered in an apologetic tone.

"Alright! Then, goodbye!"

"See you tomorrow!"

I waved at my green-haired friend and headed to the exit of the school gate. To my surprise, when I turned the corner, I saw Katsuki leaning his back against the wall with his hands shoved in his pockets and surrounded by his friends.

"About time, idiot!" He complained after eyeing me.

I tilted my head a bit in confusion. "Uhm... Were you waiting for me?"

A little blush appeared on his face after my question, and it got worse when he heard his friends' chuckles. " _*Tsk*,_ of course, shitty face! How are we supposed to meet if we only see each other before class and in the break!?"

"Oh, well... You're right."

"Let's exchange our phone numbers. Hurry." He ordered a bit flustered, wishing to end this torture as soon as possible.

My eyes widened due to the unexpected command. "U-uh, okay..." I couldn't help but get flustered, too.

The fact that his friends were there and were having a hard time holding their laughter was quite embarrassing, at least for me. And I was sure that for Katsuki too, because he sent them the most deathly glare that I've ever seen, making his friends stop instantly.

' _Wow, it's true that even his own friends are afraid of him..._ '

And yeah, both of us had our cheeks bright red, but we tried to maintain our composure.

As we finished, we separated our ways to our houses. ' _I CAN'T BELIEVE HE ASKED ME MY PHONE NUMBER IN FRONT OF HIS FRIENDS, OH, MY GOD!_ ' I exclaimed internally like a crazy bitch. ' _AND HE GAVE ME HIS, TOO, WHAT THE FUCK!_ '

I stared at the screen for a few seconds, reading his phone number from my contact list. "God... That was so embarrassing..." I said while cupping my hot face with my left hand.

And I didn't have to wait too much to receive my first message from Katsuki; some minutes later, my phone was already buzzing.

Although me, being the _innocent_ person I am, I thought it was my godmother asking how I was going, but never expected it could be him. ' _That was fucking fast._ ' I laughed.

 **~ _Phone messages~_**

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** hey

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** shitty face

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** is this your number?

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** I SWEAR THAT IF IT ISN'T, I'M GONNA MURDER YOU TOMORROW!

 _('Oh, what a good way to say 'hello', Katsuki.' I thought with sarcasm.)_

 **Reapermau5:** yes it is

 **Reapermau5:** you don't need to kill me

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** good

 _(I took a look at his username and choked with my own saliva in the middle of the street.)_

 **Reapermau5:** btw, seriously?

 **Reapermau5:** 'The King of Explodo-Kills'?

 **Reapermau5:** HAHAHA

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** what?

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** look who's talking

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** 'Reapermau5'

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** tf does it even mean!?

 **Reapermau5:** touché

~.~.~.~.~

That was the very first conversation I had with him via message.

However, I had to put my phone back in my bag after hearing my sudden stomach's call. "Mmm... It's cake time." I announced.

Nobody can meddle in the relationship that the cakes and I have. That's why I decided to go to my usual cake shop for a piece of chocolate cake, since stocks were exhausted at home.

"Aaah... just the only thought of that makes my mouth water!" I exclaimed, already sensing the sweetness and tasty flavor of my dear dessert in my mouth.

Although my way there wasn't going to be as peaceful as I thought. I had only just reached the city center when a lot of people shouting in the street brought me from 'Cake World' to reality.

' _What's going on?_ ' I decided to approach the crowd to see what was happening. ' _Mm?_ '

"He has a boy!" Shouted a man.

"The villain is taking advantage of the teen's quirk!" A woman yelled.

"Stay away, this is dangerous!" A hero ordered.

There was an aqueous villain who had a boy as a hostage. And to my surprise, that hostage was nothing less, nothing more than Katsuki. I didn't know how that could happen, but my face went pale at the moment I recognized him.

' _What...?_ '

My eyes widened in shock, I thought I was dreaming.

' _B-But_ _how...?_ '

It was only a few minutes ago that I was talking to him.

' _K-Katsuki..._ '

Now I wasn't hungry anymore; a knot was formed in my stomach. I never thought I would see the ash blond boy like that, I never thought I would see anyone I knew like that...

And he was crying, the villain was absorbing him. But to make it worse, the heroes were unable to immobilize that damn villain and free the boy.

' _HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!? WHY NOBODY CAN HELP HIM!?_ ' I started to panic, my legs were trembling. Even if the heroes were fighting, they couldn't do anything. And to top it off, the villain was taking advantage of Katsuki's quirk to make the rescue harder.

I had to do something, and I had to act _fast_. I couldn't only stay there and watch.

' _W-What should I d-...!?_ '

But I didn't have too much time to think. In a blink, I spotted a boy from the corner of my eye, who began to run as fast as he could towards Katsuki.

' _Who...!?_ '

It was the _quirkless_ Izuku, possibly having been watching everything, and obviously feeling unable to be on the sidelines.

Suddenly, the pressure I felt to act quickly increased to such points that my vision began to get blurry because of my tears.

' _WHAT THE HELL HE THINKS HE'S DOING!?_ '

I was terrified; the villain could take him, too.

' _WHAT CAN I DO!? THIS IS FUCKING BAD!_ '

I didn't realize the moment when I started to see everything in slow motion. I was too desperate; I felt a lot of pressure in my head, making it go blank because of the overthinking at such critical moment: two people I knew were about to get killed by a villain.

That's when without noticing it, I was running, too, preparing my hand to invoke my scythe.

' _I can... save... yo-_ '

"DETROIT SMAAAASH!"

' _Huh!?_ '

 _*WOUSH*_

A person with a voice that I recognized perfectly punched the villain so hard that he created a huge gust of wind. ' _A-A-All M-Might!?_ ' I got to take a glimpse of his characteristic smile, instantly making me feel a mixture of shock and calm. I could never think that All Might, the one and only, would come to save us, catching the three of us before his super punch.

Katsuki, Izuku and I were lying on the floor, where the pro hero left us before vanishing at full speed. We were dumbfounded; everything happened too fast, and our heads were still processing it all.

I took advantage of the strength that was coming back to me again to sit up, using my left hand as a support while caressing my dizzy head with my other one. "Ugh... My head..." I complained. "W-Wait! Where's All Might!?"

After taking a look at my surroundings, I couldn't help but curse a lot. I really wanted to thank All Might for saving me the day of my parents' death, but he was already gone.

I decided to direct my gaze to Katsuki and Izuku, noticing that they were also recovering from the shock. "Are you two okay!?" I asked concerned while trying to get up.

"Y-Yeah, I think so..." Answered Izuku while rubbing the back of his head. "Are you hurt, Hayano!?"

"I'm fine, too, Izuku..." I chuckled tiredly, cleaning my clothes.

Katsuki, who was beside us, noticed that his _beloved_ childhood friend and me called each other by our first names, something that didn't seem to please the hot-headed boy, even if he had already asked himself why the fuck should he care about that thousands of times. "* _Tsk_ *"

"Kacchan... are you okay!?" Asked Izuku all worried after hearing him grunting.

"SHUT UP, YOU SHIT!"

"A-Ah, sorry!"

I couldn't help but frown at the ash blond boy. He was almost strangled by a villain and still had energy enough to behave the way he does, as if nothing happened and after witnessing how his friend tried to help him despite the fact he didn't have a quirk.

' _Yo, damn motherfucker, your damn friend just risked his life to save your fucking ass and you're going to keep up with your shit!?_ '

However, some pro heroes approached us before I could say something _quite_ rude to Katsuki, or more like they stopped me before making everything that was going through my head see the light of day. They began to scold Izuku and me, but were praising the red-eyed boy because of his awesome quirk.

Although, he remained silent, too filled up with impotence due to the fact that he couldn't do anything to release himself from that monster.

And could he call himself a hero?

Fortunately, they let us go at last. They told us that we should be more careful from now on, try to forget what happened today and continue with our normal life. That's why I decided to go to the cake shop, as I said I was going to do, buy the biggest chocolate cake and _relax_ at home.

Because I needed it a lot.

"I hope Katsuki and Izuku don't get in trouble..." I sighed tiredly after noticing how the ash blond boy followed his childhood friend with his fists clenched.


	5. Chapter 5

I eventually arrived home with my dear chocolate cake. And I'm not going to lie, I still felt bad and wasn't hungry enough to eat anything; all had happened too fast for me, even if it looks ironic.

I don't know how to put this into words, but somehow I sensed I had lived this before: being cornered without knowing what to do, wanting to save someone but allowing despair to cloud my thoughts, feeling the adrenaline rushing through my veins... Surprisingly, it wasn't something unfamiliar to me, but I was sure it had to be because of the damn dream of the other day; even All Might appeared in the scene.

"Ugh... Dinner, make yourself, I'm tired." I ordered to _the food_ inside my fridge while setting the cake in one of the shelves.

I was filled with hope while looking for one of the dishes of my godmother's butler I brought with me the last time I visited her, but they vanished quickly when I remembered I had already eaten them all. "God, sure I'm unlucky."

After putting some water to boil to make some instant noodles, I walked to my couch and threw myself on it, reaching my phone from my bag to read some memes and thus be able to raise my spirits a little, not caring much about what revealed my skirt after letting my body fall so ungracefully. However, when I unlocked it, I noticed I was still in Katsuki's chatroom, instantly making me remember the awful event from before.

Again, an unpleasant sensation ran through my entire body, forming a knot in my throat. If I had been in his place, I probably would've been already dead. I would never dare doubt the boy's strength and resistance for sure, yet I can't forget he's human after all.

' _Should I...?_ '

I didn't know why I was so worried about him to almost start typing a message; this guy had just appeared in my life and I didn't need to bother, and even less when he's the one who treats Izuku so bad, the same person who just showed today he could give his life for his rude childhood friend.

 _But_...

He agreed to waste some time of his life to helping me train despite not knowing too much about me.

 _And_...

He even waited for me at the school's entrance to ask my phone number in front of his friends despite the probably teasing he would receive from them.

...

Ah... Fuck it.

I was already typing.

 ** _~Phone messages~_**

 **Reapermau5:** hey

 **Reapermau5:** Bakugou

 **Reapermau5:** you home already?

( _He didn't respond immediately, so I had to wait a few minutes. Time enough to ask myself again why I still had pressed the 'send' button when I knew I would regret it eventually.)_

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** what's it to you?

 _(I couldn't help but facepalm. I felt so stupid, worrying about someone who wouldn't show any hint of gratitude.)_

 **Reapermau5:** well

 **Reapermau5:** I was worried you know

 **Reapermau5:** you almost got choked by a villain

 **Reapermau5:** dunno what you think about that

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** shut up

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** of course I'm okay dumbass

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** why wouldn't I?

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** I'm not a stupid weakling like Deku

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** don't you dare underestimate me or I'll fucking kill you

 _('Oh, God, give me patience!' I shouted internally, regretting, even more, worrying about him.)_

 **Reapermau5:** wtf!?

 **Reapermau5:** in which part am I underestimating you?

 **Reapermau5:** AND STOP TALKING ABOUT IZUKU LIKE THIS, GOSH

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** hah

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** you wish

 _('This boy is insufferable...')_

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** btw

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** you're not injured

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** are you?

 _(This message coming from him sure took me off guard. Can it be that he can show a bit of concern after all...?)_

 **Reapermau5:** ah

 **Reapermau5:** no

 **Reapermau5:** everything good!

 **Reapermau5:** nothing broken

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** you shouldn't have interfered

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** only a retard would have done what you did

 _(Forget what I've said...)_

 **Reapermau5:** for the good of all

 **Reapermau5:** I'm going to ignore what you just called me

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** and what you gonna do?

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** fight me?

 **Reapermau5:** wtf

 **Reapermau5:** why would I want to do that?

 **Reapermau5:** can you relax for once?

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** then I don't know why you asked me to help you train if you're not planning on fighting me

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** dumbass

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** now I understand why the nerd and you are friends

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** you're both stupid

 _('And he had to talk about Izuku like this again...')_

 **Reapermau5:** omg

 **Reapermau5:** Bakugou

 **Reapermau5:** you keep bringing Izuku and he doesn't have anything to do with the conversation

 **Reapermau5:** why you care so much?

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** HA

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** I DON'T CARE AT ALL

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** DIPSHIT

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** JUST POINTING SOMETHING THAT'S TRUE OUT

 _('Okay, understood: this is the last time I worry about someone like him.')_

 **Reapermau5:** God

 **Reapermau5:** dunno how you can get on my nerves so easily

 **Reapermau5:** can we talk about the training?

 **Reapermau5:** I want to end this conversation asap

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** not as much as I do

 **Reapermau5:** yeah

 **Reapermau5:** when are you free?

 **Reapermau5:** so I can set a good schedule

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** don't care

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** just say when you want to start

 **Reapermau5:** okay then

 **Reapermau5:** mind if we start tomorrow after class?

 **Reapermau5:** I know an open space on the outskirts of the city and I think it's pretty good

 **Reapermau5:** I can send you the location if you don't know the place

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** seems you've been planning this for a while

 **Reapermau5:** I've been thinking about this in the morning tbh

 **Reapermau5:** xd

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** not paying attention in class I see

 **Reapermau5:** of course I was

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** well I think not

 **Reapermau5:** YOU KNOW THE PLACE OR NOT?

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** relax woman

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** yes I know and don't mind starting tomorrow

 **Reapermau5:** great

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** can I go now?

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** I was about to take a shower until you came to bother me

 **Reapermau5:** oh

 _(I couldn't help but feel a sudden rush of warmth in my cheeks. To think he might be half-naked or fully naked while replying to my messages... A sexy indecent image of Katsuki appeared in my head. 'DON'T GO THAT WAY, HAYANO!' I said to myself.)_

 **Reapermau5:** sorry

 **Reapermau5:** and thank you again

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** whatever

 **Reapermau5:** see you tomorrow

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** do I have a choice?

 **Reapermau5:** I ran out of patience

 **Reapermau5:** I'm leaving now

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** calm down

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** little mouse

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** I was just joking

 **Reapermau5:** since when you make jokes?

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** gn

 **Reapermau5:** yeah yeah gn

~.~.~.~.~

I locked my phone and rested my hand with it on my chest, my face wearing a pout.

"Why him out of all people!?" I complained irritated, cursing myself for believing I could bear his attitude.

I sighed deeply before getting off the couch and entering my kitchen again, remembering the boiling water I set a few minutes ago. I took the container of my instant noodles and filled it with it, taking care not to spill anything.

I returned to the couch and began to eat, still annoyed. "What a motherfucker..." I muttered while chewing. "And who the fuck starts thinking about someone naked just because he said he's going to take a shower!? Just you, Hayano, just you..."

I remained silent while finishing my dinner, taking again my phone to re-read the conversation I had just had with the hot-headed boy. I went through the messages, fully aware that I would get even more pissed if I did so, but of course, not caring much.

"Wait a minute." I stopped in a concrete message he sent me, which went unnoticed before because of my rage. I narrowed my eyes and brought the screen closer to my face, trying to be sure I was reading it right.

"Did he seriously call me... ' _little mouse_ '?"

~.~.~.~.~

A new day arrived and the fantastic alarm clock awakened me with the delightful sound that DOESN'T make me groan every day.

"Uuuughhh..." I complained, sounding like a zombie while rubbing my eyes.

I sat up tiredly and yawned, reaching my phone from the night table after noticing the light of messages blinking.

"Mm? Who sends messages at this time in the morning?" I wondered aloud. "It may be my grandmother. I hope nothing bad happened!"

 ** _~Phone messages~_**

 **All Mightdoriya:** good morning, Hayano!

 **All Mightdoriya:** it's me, Izuku

 **All Mightdoriya:** you gave me your number some time ago and haven't talked to you until now

 **All Mightdoriya:** sorry!

 **All Mightdoriya:** I didn't know what to say to start a conversation haha...

 **All Mightdoriya:** anyway

 **All Mightdoriya:** I know I'm sending this quite early but I needed to tell you this!

 **All Mightdoriya:** as you know, I'd love to enter the U.A. Academy

 **All Mightdoriya:** but I won't be able to do it if I don't begin to train now

 **All Mightdoriya:** so that's what I'm going to do

 **All Mightdoriya:** starting today!

 **All Mightdoriya:** we won't be able to see each other as much as before bc I'll be busy most of the time

 **All Mightdoriya:** and I'm also afraid we won't be able to eat together in the break that often

 **All Mightdoriya:** I'll use that time to exercise too

 **All Mightdoriya:** and that's all that I needed to say

 **All Mightdoriya:** but before I go

 **All Mightdoriya:** I want to thank you for encouraging me

 **All Mightdoriya:** I'm so happy you bumped into me that day

 **All Mightdoriya:** you're the only one that believed in me!

 **All Mightdoriya:** thank you so much, Hayano!

 **All Mightdoriya:** I'll make you proud of me!

 _(I couldn't describe what his messages were making me feel. He was so cute that every word was giving me a 'heart squeeze', though the fact that I didn't tell him yet about my betrayal by asking Katsuki for help was killing me at the same time. But he seemed so determined that I couldn't be so evil to tell him today... right?)_

 **Reapermau5:** aww

 **Reapermau5:** it's okay, Izuku!

 **Reapermau5:** and now that you're telling me this...

 **Reapermau5:** I also decided to enter the U.A.!

 **Reapermau5:** you may have infected me with your determination xD

 **Reapermau5:** haha jk

 **Reapermau5:** I need to train too

 **Reapermau5:** so I asked somebody for help

 **Reapermau5:** I'll tell you later who he is...

 **Reapermau5:** bc rn you won't believe me xd

 **Reapermau5:** good luck with your training!

~.~.~.~.~

I closed the messages and locked the screen, leaving the phone on the night table again before going downstairs to have breakfast and then, get ready for school.

"Aaah... you sure you're lame, Hayano. You don't deserve this cinnamon roll, that's for sure." I chuckled hopelessly. "But at least you managed to mention it to him..."

I was aware that today I would have a hard time paying attention in class. I had to meet some explosion boy in the afternoon and to be honest, I didn't know if I was l ready, or not. The theory is always easier than the practice.

I was actually worried about what kind of training was Katsuki going to make me do; after all, I left to him the whole weight of thinking a good workout.

Not to forget that it still seemed incredible that the bully more selfish, stubborn, rude, noisy, feared, proud and other more adjectives that I'm not going to mention because I'll leave him at rock bottom, agreed to help a nobody like me. Could it be because of me being Izuku's friend? That would explain many things actually...

The walking-grenade said he didn't care, but he also didn't stop talking about the green haired male in a derogatory way the few times we've interacted. It's a bit contradictory, to be honest.

' _O-Oh, it's him._ '

At the break time, I saw the hot-headed boy sitting in one of the benches, far from the main school building and also far from other students.

' _To what extent does he despise the company of others?_ ' I laughed to myself.

The boy's back was resting on the bench's seat, his eyes were closed and also had his head turned upwards. I let out a tiny giggle, he reminded me too much when I went to his class to ask him if he could help me and he almost fell off the chair.

Usually, Katsuki is surrounded by two guys I assumed from the beginning they were his friends, so I found the fact of him being alone without them a bit odd.

I grabbed the fabric of my black skirt and tugged at it, feeling shy all of a sudden. ' _I think it's okay if I approach the bench._ ' I thought as I put a strand of hair behind my ear. ' _I should try to get along with him..._ '

At that moment, I forgot that he was a total jerk and asshole because otherwise, I wouldn't think about sitting next to him and have lunch... Katsuki is pretty good at embittering me, and it would be very easy for him to make me lose the desire to eat.

Yet my life is full of mistakes, so what's the difference if I add another one to my list.

I took some quiet steps forward and sat next to him, obviously taking care of leaving a comfortable gap between our bodies. The ash blond boy seemed lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear me approach him.

"Hello, Bakugou." I greeted with a soft voice, I didn't want him to start complaining because I was acting creepy like the previous day.

His eyes shot wide open at the sound of my voice and turned his head in my direction, locking his crimson orbs with my grayish blue ones. "HUH!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" He shouted.

' _Trying to start a calm conversation with Katsuki: mission failed..._ '

"I was about to have lunch and I saw you here, so I wondered if you would like to eat with me." I answered with a tiny smile.

The boy remained tense, looking at me as if he had just seen a ghost. He clicked his tongue and crossed his arms, turning his head to the other side to avoid me seeing the progressive change of color to pink of his cheeks.

"And who the hell told you I wanted to have lunch with a loser like you!?" He said harshly. "Go eat with the nerd and leave me alone, I don't want your shitty face to spoil my food."

I snorted at his comment, already expecting something like that coming from him. "Believe me when say I would prefer his company rather than yours..." I muttered resigned, but not quietly enough for him to not to hear me.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, RAT!?" He yelled furiously.

'... _Rat?_ '

Katsuki jumped out from his seat and approached me in a defiantly way, raising his right hand and letting go some explosions from his palm. Plus, if it wasn't enough, he moved his left feet over the bench's seat and close to me, so I couldn't escape.

My face went pale at his outburst. "A-Ah! I only said that I didn't see him today, th-that's all!" I lied, though trying to sound credible enough.

But the result was worse than expected.

"Haaahh!? The fuck does it mean!? I'm your plan B now!?" He shouted, more annoyed than before and making bigger explosions as he approached his palm to my beautiful and _out-of-burns_ face.

I instinctively covered my head with my arms, scared of what he might do. "No, no, no! Y-You're not a plan B! I only came to have lunch with you, nothing else! I-Is it wrong for me to try to get along with you after agreeing to help!?" I replied, my body shaking with fear. "Besides, I told you I only could ask you for help, remember!? Th-That means you were the only one that came up to my head when I thought of someone amazing and incredible!" I blurted out as a last resource, hoping that increasing his ego would work.

He lowered his arm slowly and stared at me with a scowl on his face before coming back to his seat, crossing his arms. "Of course I'm amazing and incredible, I'm the best."

I removed my arms from my face and looked at the boy with a hint of fear; the tone of his voice may be calmer, yet I wasn't going to lower my guard. Just in case.

"That fucking nerd is unable to help you, so don't ever think Deku is better because I won't hold back and I'll kill you." The boy commented rudely.

It was true that, even though it was wrong, I was getting used to having the ash blond boy torment Izuku until you're blue in the face and also learned to ignore it, but the last thing he said really caught my attention.

' _What? Wait a minute... Is he trying to use me to prove he's better than Izuku?_ ' I wondered after hearing his last words, feeling a bit sad and bothered at the same time. ' _I'm not a fucking toy._ '

The silence that came after almost destroying my gorgeous face was, indeed, necessary for the both of us. Katsuki's legs were crossed and he was resting his head on his right hand, having his head turned a bit to that side and seeming more relaxed.

However, my face held a serious expression; I believed I got what was going on, why that motherfucker decided to help me at the end. I wasn't heading the wrong direction when I first thought that my relationship with the green-haired male was an important factor.

And that wasn't fair.

"Bakugou." I called him with a monotone voice. "Listen, I don't know what your problem is with Izuku, or what's going through your head every time you see him, but don't make me pay all the hate you have for him inside you." I said, thinking wrong about not having caught fully his attention. "Don't use me as a way to prove that you're better than him."

Actually, I thought that Katsuki would go to jump at my neck after hearing my words, yet he didn't turn a hair; he remained in the same position as if I didn't say anything. That was enough for me to understand I was right.

I couldn't help but sigh tiredly, guessing the boy was ignoring me. "You said you didn't want my company, right? Well, I'm leaving now. Sorry for bothering."

I decided it was a good idea to give him his desired time alone and stood up, ready to go. However, I didn't have the chance to take any single step forward when I felt a little tug on my sleeve, making me turn my head back to the boy's direction.

"No." He answered bluntly, his face still facing the floor. "Stay."

 **[Katsuki's P.O.V.]**

I heard a soft 'thank you' as Hayano sat again next to me.

' _WHY THE HELL DID I JUST STOP HER!? SHE WAS GOING TO FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!_ ' I wondered while gritting my teeth, not believing what I had just done. ' _WHO CARES WHAT SHE THINKS!?_ '

I knew I had made a big mistake, but my hand and body moved alone, without realizing it, only by reflex after feeling her presence moving away from my side. This has never happened to me with anyone... Is it really worth this girl so much as to waste my time with her? I'm a lonely person, I don't need to relate with anyone.

"Hey, Bakugou." She suddenly called me with the same monotone voice, but slightly happier. "Why am I wrong?"

I quickly turned my head in her direction and looked at the blonde-haired girl with an arched eyebrow, not expecting that weird question. "Why are you wrong, why?"

The girl took a sandwich out of its packaging before answering. "Yes, why am I wrong?" She repeated. "You stopped me before I could leave, that means you can prove I'm wrong with what I've said."

My eyes went wide open at her affirmation. ' _Shit..._ ' I cursed to myself. ' _Why can't she shut the fuck up already!?_ ' I was in a situation where I urgently needed something to say without it being totally the truth, though what could I say?

"You know, I'm waiting." Hayano insisted as she took a bite, her cheeks looking like a hamster's.

I wouldn't tell her that the only thing that interested me was to know more about her quirks in the slightest; that would give her to understand that, in some way, I think she can become very strong. Hayano just wanted to enter the U.A. Academy, right? Then I wouldn't give her more reasons to keep doing her best, so she would probably quit soon.

Yet since I read the damn nerd's notebook, my curiosity has increased too much...

"I saw you the other day running with a little girl on your back." I blurted out directly, instantly making the girl choke on her sandwich.

"W-What!?" She managed to say while giving herself some blows to her chest. "Did you see me!? H-How!?"

My lips turned into a smirk. ' _Hmm, now it's me who leads the conversation..._ ' I thought as I saw the grayish blue-eyed girl's surprised expression.

"The truth is that I was having a hard time believing it was you, but your reaction has cleared my suspicions." I teased, my smirk becoming wider.

Hayano was unable to look at me anymore; she lowered her head, letting some of her blonde locks fall to her cheeks. "Ow, this is so embarrassing..." She complained while hiding her face with her hands.

Without noticing, my smirk turned into a little smile, though my internal fight of why I found her action cute didn't take long to arrive.

"Never expected you would get to know my Super-Speed quirk like that... Guess life is a bitch." She laughed hopelessly, clearly showing that she would have liked keeping her quirk as a secret a little more.

"Hah, you should be grateful I saw you." I said proudly. "And also thank the other quirk you have I haven't seen yet that awoke my interest."

The girl stared at me in confusion, startled by what I've just blurted out. "You mean my scythe?"

"Yeah, that thing."

She didn't respond after that, letting the silence take over the conversation; the only thing that could be heard was the wind and the murmur of the other students. Needless to say that it was time enough for me to realize that I had said what I JUST had to avoid saying.

' _Fuck..._ '

But it was too late.

The amusement that Hayano's face held felt like a brat who had just discovered something that his parents were hiding. "Wow, I never thought that the one and only Katsuki Bakugou would be curious about me!" She exclaimed between laughs.

My face instantly exploded in red, which, unfortunately, didn't go unnoticed, even if I tried to hide it. "F-FUCKING RAT! I'M NOT CURIOUS AT ALL!"

However, the bell rang at the proper time and saved me from that damn torture. I quickly left the bench and walked at a fast pace towards the school building, shouting at the girl to forget about her nonsense and head to class.

' _Dammit! I shouldn't have stopped her before!_ '

 **[Hayano's P.O.V.]**

I watched as Katsuki walked away quickly, he sure was in a hurry.

' _I'm speechless, haha... I didn't see that coming._ ' I thought, still feeling amused.

I couldn't put into words how the fact of the boy being interested in my quirks was making me feel. It seemed funny, yet weird at the same time. And not to forget that he mentioned he was curious even before I came to ask him for help!

I picked up my things and also headed in the same direction as him, imagining how Katsuki would be able to look at me when we meet after class. And, as always, small details that go unnoticed during the conversation now appear in my head.

"Wait... How does he know about my scythe?"

~.~.~.~.~

Finally, the end of the classes arrived. I kept my things in my backpack and ran back home to change into some comfy clothes. I couldn't be late; if Katsuki always arrives early at school, it would mean that he would also arrive early at our meeting place.

I wore a white t-shirt, black shorts and some trainers, my favorite sport's outfit I left prepared today in the morning before going to school.

"He's going to yell at me if I don't arrive on time!" I said to myself as I walked down the street and while tying my hair in a ponytail, having to make several attempts because all my body was shaking nervously.

As soon as I arrived, I spotted the ash blond boy sitting on a big rock, waiting for me. I checked out his clothes and noticed that he was wearing all black: black tank top, black pants, and black shoes.

' _Why so emo, Katsuki?_ ' I thought with amusement as I approached him.

The boy saw me and stood up. "About time, idiot! If you had taken one more single minute to come, I would have blown your fucking face!" He exclaimed harshly.

"A-Ah! Sorry!" I apologized, remembering I predicted his reaction.

He jumped out of the rock and shook the dirt off his hands as he took some steps towards me. My eyes never left his figure, I was excited and nervous at the same time. Today was the first day of my training, the first day and also the first step to being able to enter the U.A. Academy. What was the thing he would tell me I should do first? Should I start warming-up already or-?

"Come at me with all you have." He ordered directly.

' _What._ '

I couldn't help but stare at him dumbfounded after hearing his first command. "Eh? What?"

Katsuki rolled his eyes and grunted at my reaction. "I have to test your current state, dumbshit." He explained quickly, without forgetting to insult me in every sentence he says. "Come at me, and don't use your quirks for now."

I watched as how the boy positioned himself in a fighting pose, yet I remained staring at him with the 'are you serious?' look. Was he really pretending me to do what he ordered?

"Uhm... Bakugou, you know... I have no idea about fighting, with quirk or without it."

The boy let out some sarcastic chuckles. "I know you're a weak shit, but I need you to do it." He replied. "Didn't you want me as your trainer? Then _obey_ me."

His cocky smirk really bothered me, and the fact that he empathized the 'obey' word, was making it worse. It felt like he was looking at me with superiority, and the only thing that crossed my mind at that moment was to erase that smug smile from his face. I did the same as him and prepared my fists, determined enough with what I was about to do.

"Do it." He repeated.

Some sweat drops ran down my forehead, I knew I could prove him I wasn't as weak as he thought. ' _You can do it, Hayano, place some confidence in yourself!_ '

And with that self-encouragement, I launched myself in attempting to hit him.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though I was determined enough when I made the first step, I knew that, somehow, Katsuki would trick me. As soon as I threw the first punch, the boy moved to his side, causing me to lose my balance and fall down in the process. I kissed the ground with such style that a top model would have envied me.

"Ouch! My chin hurts..." I complained while rubbing it. "Why did you do that!?"

The ash blond boy stared down at me with his hands shoved in the pockets of his black pants, his face holding his characteristic frown. "Fool, your enemy would act faster than you, they wouldn't allow receiving any blow." He replied all serious. "Stand up now! We don't have all day."

The only way I could stare at Katsuki was with an expression full of disbelief. ' _Is this how the training will be!?_ '

"I thought you wanted to test my strength!" I exclaimed as I shook the dirt off my clothes after I stood up.

"I said I wanted to test your current state, dipshit. If you supposed it only meant your strength, you're fucking wrong." He insisted.

"B-But that's not fair! You tricked me!"

Katsuki smirked at me, clearly showing that he was expecting that kind of reaction. "You were the one who wanted me as a trainer, right? Then brace yourself for this nightmare, bitch!"

My eyes suddenly widened at the last thing he blurted out. I knew this guy wouldn't make things easy, and that I would have to deal with 6 insults per 5 words he pronounced. But oh, I had heard how many times this motherfucker had referred all his female classmates as bitches, and he really dared to do the same with me...

' _Did he SERIOUSLY just call me 'bitch'!?_ ' I thought, feeling annoyed as hell.

Without any warning, I threw another punch at him, hoping I was faster enough to at least make my fist collide with his cheek this time, yet he also avoided it by catching my wrist.

The red-eyed boy's smirk became wider, realizing that my sudden move was provoked by his last words. "Oh? Didn't you like what I've said to you, _bitch_?" He asked with noticeable sarcasm. "How _bad_."

The tone of his voice was the last straw. I began to throw more punches at him non-stop, looking forward to making him come down from the huge mountain of his ego. Though the awful result was him stopping all of them, or me slamming my body against the cold ground one more time.

' _Fuck... He doesn't let me touch him!_ ' I grunted as I managed to stand up again.

I was panting heavily, my arms and legs hurt and I was pretty tired; even some of blonde strands popped out from my hair tie. However, Katsuki was just there, staring at my frame while yawning with boredom.

"Oi, if you're only going to try to hit me with your fists, you'll never get the chance!" He commented. "You have two damn legs, too, stupid!"

I quickly got what he meant and decided to use my legs. I sent him some kicks and even tried to imitate the movements I saw in karate movies as a last and desperate option, yet it was useless, all I did was avoided or stopped.

' _I c-can't...!_ '

Sadly, I couldn't help but fall to the ground, unable to remain standing for much longer.

"IS THIS ALL YOU FUCKING HAVE!? WHAT A WEAKLING!" The red-eyed boy yelled as he watched how ungracefully my body collided with the cold stone.

"Uuuugghhh... My sedentary lifestyle is taking its toll on me..." I managed to say while panting. "Holy shit... What did you expect, man!? I'm not used to this, and you didn't even let me do a fucking warm-up, goddammit!"

"HAAH!? YOU REALLY THINK A VILLAIN WILL WAIT FOR YOU TO WARM UP!? YOU'RE TRULY AN IDIOT!"

I couldn't take the luxury of complaining, what the boy said was true, but c'mon, let's face it: he totally expected to put the cart before the horse. And don't overlook the little detail that he sure had enjoyed watching me suffer...

"Yeah, I'm a _tired_ idiot..." I snorted.

Katsuki's eye twitched at the amusement in the tone of my voice, sensing I was making fun of his words. "Finding this funny, huh?" He chuckled darkly. "C'mon, lazy bitch, stand up! You're going to run 30 minutes and then you'll do 50 push-ups!"

' _What._ '

My eyes narrowed instantly and I turned my head up to his direction, looking at him dumbfounded. "Uh... You can't be serious." I said with a hint of fear.

A smug smile crept onto his face; he crossed his arms and tilted his chin up, giving me the response to my doubts. "Do it."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"DO IT, YOU DEAF BITC-!"

So, yeah, there I was, running around the perimeter of the area while trying not to resign from life, tired of my existence. I was sweaty, smelled bad, and ran like a dizzy duck. A beauty at its finest. But believe me when I say that I would do anything just to not break my eardrums because of the walking-grenade's screams...

He, however, had returned to sit on top of the big rock he was when I first spotted him and was chasing me with his red orbs, making me more nervous and anxious to end this torture as soon as possible.

"W-Why do I have to do this!?" I asked, sensing this was too much for the first day.

But he kept with the same. "Shut up and stop complaining, annoying rat!"

Can someone be more unlucky than me? When was the moment I thought this was a good idea? I could have listened to my godmother and accept the help of one of her butlers. Just think about it: I could train in her huge yard, take a relaxing bath in her expensive Jacuzzi after the exercise and then eat a big cake as a reward for my effort to become a hero.

But nah, it seems like I preferred suffering before enjoying all of that.

' _Why am I like this?_ '

~.~.~.~.~

Finally, after letting go a sound that seemed like the bellow of a cow giving birth, I did the last push-up. I really believed that one of my lungs was going to burst, though the truth is that the fact of me being able to do all he ordered motivated me to say that I was surprisingly more in shape than expected.

"A-Aaah... B-Bakugou, I'm done..." I said with difficulties while I was on my knees, trying to catch my breath.

"FUCKING FINALLY! I WAS GOING TO FALL ASLEEP, WOMAN!" He complained.

"D-Don't shout at me! I did what you told me, l-let me live!"

The boy climbed down the rock and leaned his back against it, completely ignoring what I said. "Stop the blabbering and come here now!" He ordered.

I watched how he crossed his arms, a little detail that was clearly showing he wasn't going to approach me and give me a hand. "Oh, wow, _thanks_ for helping me! I appreciate it _a lot_!" I exclaimed with sarcasm as I managed to stand up.

"Hah! Don't ever think I'll help you, moron! You can do it by yourself!" He answered harshly. "Hurry up! I have to discuss something with you."

I rolled my eyes at his military behavior. "Aye aye, captain..."

The sun was setting, and the time to come back home was close. Whatever the thing Katsuki had to say to me obviously it couldn't be forcing me to do any other exercise, that would be too cruel. Though in view of his seriousness, I assumed that it had to be something important.

"What was what you wanted to say?" I asked after placing myself in front of him, waiting anxiously for his response.

The boy didn't respond immediately, he seemed as he was looking for the proper words and let the silence fill the conversation. His intimidating red orbs were locked with my grayish blue ones, inevitably making me feel a bit awkward. Was what he had to tell me so important to look at me like that?

"You're weak." He replied bluntly. " _Too_ weak."

I couldn't help but laugh hopelessly. "Seriously am I that bad?"

Katsuki pointed at me with his index finger and the speech began. "Your flexibility is terrible, you're unable to act fast, don't have agility when it comes to making your movements, and not to say that they are too predictable and taken from Jackie Chan's films."

' _Yikes, exposed..._ '

He crossed his arms again and continued. "But the worst you have is your resistance. You can't stand a minute running without shouting that you'd rather die than continue torturing yourself this way." He finished saying. "So, yeah, you're fucking weak."

I was sure he wasn't aware of how much he was crushing my motivation; I never thought his physical checkup was going to be so hard. Is it biologically possible to be this disastrous?

"D-Damn, I'm a fucking mess..." I muttered sadly as I tilted my head down, feeling embarrassed.

Katsuki didn't need many clues to know that my mood had come down, yet he gained nothing by being a liar. For a moment, he was able to put aside the fact that he didn't allow anyone else besides him to apply for the academia and showed a little bit of empathy, even if it sounds strange.

"You... you're sure you want to enter the U.A.?" He asked all of a sudden with an uncommon calmed voice.

' _Uh?_ '

The way the words came out of his mouth caught me off guard. He wasn't behaving like a sergeant anymore, he seemed as he was... concerned? My eyes widened at the realization: Katsuki had no plans on helping me train blindly as I initially imagined he would; he was truly considering my limits.

"You know that if you want to at least have a little possibility to pass the physical exam, you'll have to train a lot from now on, right?" He insisted. "Honestly, I don't think that a little mouse like you would resist any of this, and you don't even seem very confident, to say the least."

I remained tense, unable to raise my head and look him in the face; it looked as if his words had slapped me from my dreams and made me fall down to reality. I started to ask myself many questions I thought they were already answered.

' _Why do I want to enter the U.A. Academy...?_ '

' _Because I want to become a hero._ '

' _And why...?_ '

' _Because... I want to be able to help others._ '

' _Is that true?_ '

' _Yes._ '

' _But is that... all the truth?_ '

' _..._ '

' _Is that all the truth?_ '

'...'

I stopped replying to my questions at that point; I knew I wasn't being honest with myself, though it was hard for me to think about such egoistic answer.

' _Mum, dad..._ '

Sudden flashbacks about the memory of my parent's death appeared in my mind, making me remember again the impotence I felt because I didn't do anything to save them, unable to act because of how repressed I felt.

' _... I'm sorry, but..._ '

And of course, the memory of the little girl I helped the other day. Her amazed expression when we were running on the train tracks, her happiness when we found her mother, the relieved sensation of the return of her child... All of that was enough to encourage me to say the word I should have shouted when the ash blond boy asked that question.

"Oi, oi! Answer me already!" Katsuki yelled, tired of my silence. "I'm not here to lose my fucking time with a rat that doesn't even know why the hell had asked someone for help and have no clue about what to do with her damn lif-!"

"Yes." I answered, cutting him in the middle of the sentence.

' _... I don't want to keep thinking the hero's world is not made for me..._ '

He noticed how I locked my grayish blue orbs with his crimson ones again, showing my determination. "Is that so?" He asked. "I can't fucking hear you, rat!"

' _... So please, forgive me, I need to do this._ '

"Yes!" I repeated. "I know I _am_ capable of that!"

The ash blond boy stared at me for a few seconds and caressed his temples, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Even if it still looks odd, he liked my response. "Alright, shitty rat! I've heard your call, and I'll grant your wish!" He exclaimed, a tiny hint of amusement in the tone of his voice.

I let out some chuckles; the fact that Katsuki started to act as if he were some kind of God was funny, but I couldn't expect less coming from someone whose ego was bigger than Izuku's admiration for All Might. ' _He can't be helped..._ '

He shoved his hands in his pockets and took some steps towards the road, giving me his back. "We'll continue this tomorrow." He said while turning his head back to me a little, enough for me to take a glimpse of his eyes. "And don't you fucking dare to be late again, or I'll make sure your life turns into a nightmare, you hear me!?"

"Ah! Y-Yes! Thank you very much, Bakugou!"

The boy slowly turned his head straight forward again and continued walking. "Let's go home already."

"Yes! See you tomorrow!"

I happily waved at him and took the direction to my house, all the motivation I thought I lost was coming back to me at every step I made. But what could I do? I was unable to hold back my joy and excitement. I was sure that, thanks to his help, I would be able to pass the exam.

' _Somehow... I feel I did well choosing you, Katsuki._ '

~.~.~.~.~

The fantastic alarm clock is the protagonist of this sentence because it's its turn to shine.

"Uuuuuuuggggghhhhhh... My body hurts too much..." I complained tiredly as I tried to stop the annoying sound. "I shit in your fucking existence, Katsuki Bakugou..."

Obviously, this would be the result of yesterday's beating.

"Uuugghh, motherfucker... How dare he force me to do all of that!?"

But... _Fuck_ , it hurt like there was no tomorrow.

With difficulty, I managed to prepare myself to go to school, just as I managed to be attentive in class without my thoughts diverting towards the ash blond boy. I didn't know if I truly enjoyed his company, or just wanted to complain about how his 'test of current state' was taking its toll on me now... Anyway, I was looking forward to meeting him at the break time, something that still surprised me despite the fact that until a few days ago, he seemed like an unbearable person to me.

' _Okay, that's the bench._ '

As soon as the bell rang, I quickly reached the place Katsuki was yesterday, believing I would find him there today. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks warm, I wasn't aware until now that I looked like some girl looking for her senpai.

' _S-Stop thinking weird things, Hayano, you have your reasons._ ' I said to myself.

I turned my head from side to side, hoping I would take a glimpse of his ash blond hair. But he was nowhere to be seen, that's why I decided to wait for him; I thought that if he saw me there, he would take it as a clue that I wanted to eat with him again and he would come.

Though if I didn't have enough with the generalized body pain, luck wasn't on my side, either.

"What!?"

"What is this loser doing here!?"

' _Oh, shit._ '

My eyes widened at the moment I heard the voice of Katsuki's friends, and by their reaction, I understood they didn't like my presence here. I tilted my head up and looked at them, feeling like a cornered puppy.

"The fuck do you want!?"

"You're in our place, bastard!"

I was caught off guard, and didn't know what to respond; I couldn't say I was actually looking for their 'leader' to have a _friendly and calmed_ conversation while having lunch. The scowl on their faces was becoming wider by seconds, just as my anxiety increased. I was only here because I wanted to be with Katsuki, not with them. And by the way... where was him?

"W-Where's Bakugou...?" I asked with a quiet voice, instantly regretting it due to their sudden reactions.

The two boys looked at each other with startled expressions, unable to explain why a _loser like me_ would ask for someone like him. One of them didn't hesitate and raised his hand, grabbing me harshly by the collar, and lifting my body from the seat with his arm.

"A-Ah! Let me g-!"

"Hear me well, shitty girl! I have no fucking idea about what's up with you, but we don't want to relate with losers, understood!?" He yelled.

"Yeah! Go play house with Deku and disappear!"

I was scared and didn't know how to deal the situation without any of us getting hurt. "I-I get it! Please, let me go!"

The one that was holding me did a quick move with his arm and threw me away, making my body collide with the ground.

"Hey! That hurts..." I complained.

Their laughs were making me sick, and despite the fact I would have loved to punch their faces, I knew I shouldn't start a fight with them. That's why as soon as I got up and without even caring about shaking the dirt off my clothes, I left.

"Hahaha! Don't you think you've been a bit harsh, man?" The other asked.

His friend shook his head. "Meh, that's the bitch who was bothering Bakugou the other day. She had to learn the lesson."

"Yeah, wait until Bakugou comes and knows about this, he'll laugh as much as us!" He chuckled.

"You bet!"

As I walked away, their laughter also stopped being heard. I changed my mind and decided to eat alone, sitting on another bench and obviously in the opposite direction from those orangutans.

' _What the hell is wrong with them!? They didn't need to be that rude..._ ' I thought, feeling annoyed and blaming the fact that the U.A. would deny my application if I get myself into a fight.

But what could I expect? Overnight I started to talk to Katsuki and clearly, those guys would think I wanted to bother.

' _Ugh, I'm really stupid._ '

I tried to forget about their hurtful words by eating my delicious meal. When I arrived home yesterday, my godmother's butler left me some of his tasty food in my kitchen because 'if I wanted to boost the results of my training, I had to eat well', as the note he left me said.

However, I didn't have time enough to taste it when I heard someone's steps coming my way as well as a voice I recognized perfectly.

"Already tired of looking for me to keep you company, little mouse?" Katsuki said with amusement.

I slowly tilted my head up, not showing much interest. "Oh, it's you."

The red-eyed boy's smirk faded instantly and arched an eyebrow at me, not knowing why I greeted him with that monotone and bored voice. "The fuck's wrong with you?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"And why do you look so shitty?"

"I _don't_ look shitty."

Katsuki was even more confused after hearing my responses, but I wasn't sure if I should tell him about what happened between his friends and me; I really didn't want to hear him saying that it was my fault or something that would make my blood boil.

"Why are you here?" I asked, trying to make him forget about my looks and change the subject.

He jumped a bit and quickly avoided my gaze, seeming as if he didn't have a good excuse for being there. "Y-You're in my usual spot." He replied while stuttering.

Now it was me who arched an eyebrow at him. "Wasn't your usual spot... the bench over there?" I asked, pointing in the direction of the bench we were yesterday.

"I-I CAN SIT WHEREVER I WANT, SHITTY RAT!" He shouted while taking the seat beside me and crossed his arms, trying his best to avoid me seeing his pink cheeks.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his childish behavior. "Alright, alright..."

The silence that came after that was awkward as fuck, even for me. I was the only one eating, and the chewing sound was quite uncomfortable. But everything got worse when I started to feel Katsuki's crimson orbs analyzing me from head to toe.

"Your knees are bruised." He commented aloud.

' _Shit..._ '

"Oh, really? I didn't notice it. Guess I've hit myself with something." I answered with fake surprise.

"And your skirt is dirty."

"I'll shake the dirt off when I finish eating, thanks for telling me."

The ash blond boy's eyes widened and stared at me in disbelief, unable to understand how I was capable of lying right in front of his face. "CUT THE CRAP ALREADY, KAMAGURE!" He yelled with agitation, jumping abruptly from his seat and positioning himself in front of me.

' _Shit, shit, shit, shi-!_ '

"What the hell happened to you!?" He asked after pointing at my messed clothes. "Even your hair is full of dirt!"

I couldn't look at him in the eye, he already knew I wasn't saying the truth. "Nothing happened to me, Bakugou, why don't you believe me!?"

Oh, God, he knew well I was a bad liar. Now he was getting pissed, he began to suspect this wasn't an accident at all. " _Who_ did this!?"

' _Fuck..._ '

Katsuki had already come to the conclusion that it was someone who had hurt me and by how I tensed up at the moment those words came out from his mouth, he knew he was right. I felt I was in a dead end; I couldn't think of anything else to avoid telling him.

I felt a sudden little pressure on my shoulders, not expecting at all it would be Katsuki's hands. "Tell me. Now." He insisted, his face a few inches from mine.

"Okay..." I sighed in defeat, still thinking how I should put it into words. "Your friends did this."

"What the fuck!?" The boy pushed himself away and stared at me with a surprised expression.

I nodded to clear his doubts. "I went to the bench you were yesterday, but they were the ones who _greeted_ me instead of you." I explained. "They said they didn't want to relate with losers and threw me at the ground to make sure I understood. That's why I look like this." I finished saying, letting out a sad chuckle.

The hot-headed boy didn't move, trying to process all the information I just gave to him. He couldn't explain why he felt so annoyed, but the only thing that was in his mind was making them be the ones who learned the lesson. "Those bastards..." He muttered angrily.

He suddenly started to clench his fists and grit his teeth, clearly showing he was fucking mad. A dark aura was emanating from his body, making an uneasy sensation fill all my body.

"H-Hey, it's okay, it's not your fault so calm dow-"

"THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS SHOULD MIND THEIR OWN BUSINESS!" He shouted with rage.

And with that, Katsuki turned his body and went to the direction his friends were, making some explosions with his palms. He completely ignored my calls and didn't give a damn about my opinion.

Sure no one could stop him when he was angry.

' _What the hell is he going to do?_ '


	7. Chapter 7

Despite the existence of quirks, I knew that, throughout this life, there would be days when I would have to deal with situations that would escape my understanding. You know what I mean, right? Surreal moments without an apparent sense that lack a reasonable explanation and coherence is conspicuous by its absence...

Well, today was one of those days.

"Uh... Is this for real?"

I swear I didn't expect to have Katsuki's friends kneeled down in front of me at the entrance of the school gate and even less that they would be apologizing because of what they've said before in the break time as if their life depended on it.

I had to blink twice to be sure this was actually happening.

"P-PLEASE, FORGIVE US!"

"WE BEG YOU, KAMAGURE!"

' _What the fuck..._ '

The burns on their bodies, their messy clothes, the fear in their faces, their desperation... Those were enough hints for me to know that they didn't come _on their own_.

"WE DIDN'T MEAN IT, I SWEAR!"

"WE DON'T THINK YOU'RE A LOSER AT AL-! — _*SMACK*—_ H-Hey! But why you hit me now, man!?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TO PRONOUNCE THAT WORD AGAIN, YOU JERK!"

' _But what the hell did you do, Katsuki..._ ' I facepalmed.

Those boys were crying in front of me, but most importantly, in front of _everyone_. They didn't care about the innumerable facial gestures I was doing to make them understand that they should stop and stand up already.

Just imagine the scene they were making.

' _This is getting embarrassing..._ ' I thought after noticing how we were catching so many people's attention.

Their eyes on us were seriously killing me.

But who could tell that _this_ was what Katsuki was going to do after I told him what they've done? Even though I saw the explosions he made while he was leaving, I didn't expect that he would go this far in the slightest. However, the only thing that mattered to me now was making them stop embarrass themselves because they were making me cringe too much, too.

"H-Hey, listen."

"YES, MISS KAMAGURE!?" They shouted at the unison, taking me by surprise.

"IS THERE SOMETHING THESE POOR WRETCHES CAN DO FOR YOU!?"

My eyes widened at the moment I heard the way they were talking to me now. ' _What the hell is going on in their heads!?_ 'I said to myself. ' _You can also brainwash people, Katsuki!?_ '

"Oh, my God! I don't want anything from you!" I exclaimed. "Just stand up already!"

The boys didn't wait any more seconds and did as I said, as if it were some kind of command of their superior. Unexpectedly, they quickly extended their arms and reached both of my hands, now with expressions full of happiness and joy.

"TH-THAT MEANS WE'RE FORGIVEN, MY LADY!?" Asked one.

' _M-My lady!?_ '

"WE PROMISE THIS WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

The murmur of the people was quite audible now, and I couldn't help but turn my head from side to side, scared to know the high number of persons who could be witnessing the drama soap that these two were making, me as the main character.

"Yes! Yes! I forgive you! Whatever you want so I can leave!" I responded after trying to release my hands from theirs.

Their expressions lightened up even more if it were possible. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH, KAMAGURE!"

"YOU'RE SO BENEVOLENT WITH US!"

' _Someone kill me, gosh!_ ' I facepalmed again.

"Can I go now, please!?" I asked desperately, needing to end this torture once and for all. "I-I have to go!"

I barely pronounced those words when the boys already let go of me and positioned themselves at my side, motioning me with their hands to continue walking.

"OF COURSE, MY LADY!"

"BE CAREFUL GOING HOME!"

As soon as I saw the clear path, I began to take some fast steps forward, feeling finally free. "S-Sure! Don't worry." I answered. "B-Bye!"

I accelerated my pace until I was about to turn the corner of the big gate, taking a quick look at them before doing it. ' _That was weird..._ ' I muttered as I saw how the boys were still waving at me with those smiles of relief plastered on their faces.

I shook my head and sighed, trying to forget what had just happened. "Damn Katsuki!" I complained, my cheeks turning pinkish. "This wasn't necessary at all!"

I couldn't help but curse when I saw what time it was; I knew that a certain ash blond boy was going to get pissed if I arrived late again. Though he had no right to say anything, after all, it was his entire fault.

~.~.~.~.~

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN, MORON!"

And yes, he was angry.

He didn't even get the chance to get a glimpse of my frame when he was already yelling, believing that the sound of those fast footsteps that were getting close to him were mine.

"H-Hello!" I greeted breathlessly while running, clearly showing I tried my best to be on time. "I've come as f-fast as I could!"

The hot-headed boy uncrossed his arms and jumped off the big rock. "I told you that if you arrived late, I would kill you! Do you want to die so bad, shitty girl!?"

"Good afternoon to you, too, Bakugou..." I said, rolling my eyes at his typical behavior

Katsuki frowned at the tone of sarcasm in my voice. "Don't you dare to sass me, impertinent bitch!"

The fact that he was complaining about me being late was funny, to say the least. I promised myself I wouldn't bring the topic of the drama with his friends up, yet it was too tempting and I was also too weak to not tease him with it _a bit_.

Well, you don't always get to be defended by the most feared boy in your school. Let me have fun.

I hid my hands behind my back and grabbed them, a mischievous smile creeping into my face. "I wouldn't have arrived late if it weren't because of someone's fault~" I said, tilting my body to his direction.

He arched an eyebrow at me, not understanding what I meant at first. "Hah? The hell you're saying now?"

I widened my eyes and gasped exaggeratedly, covering my mouth with my left hand. "You _seriously_ don't know what happened!?" I asked, trying hard not to laugh because of how fake my reaction was.

Katsuki's confusion was quite noticeable, and it was making it worse for me to hold my laughter.

"Remember when I told you what your friends did to me this morning? Well, _someone_ beat them up and they came to me to apologize... and in front of everyone!" I exclaimed, with so much enthusiasm that the boy's cheeks in front of me outburst in a deep shade of red, finally realizing in which way the wind was blowing.

' _How cute..._ ' I giggled as I saw his sudden reaction.

The boy tensed up and took a step backwards, avoiding my gaze. It seemed as if he didn't expect that they were going to make such a scene. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, rat!" He responded, feeling quite bothered by the warmth in his cheeks.

"They had a lot of burns in their faces, and also in their clothes!" I moved closer and cornered him between the rock and my body. "Who could have done something like that?~"

Katsuki couldn't help but start to curse internally, regretting the moment he lost control and went to beat their friends because of how they treated me; he was wondering again and again why he got so pissed when I was simply _Deku's_ friend to him. " _*Tsk*_ , dammit..." He muttered angrily to himself.

Realizing that the boy was pretty uncomfortable and seemed lost in his thoughts, I decided it was enough of my fake acting. "Thank you, Bakugou." I whispered softly, a shy smile painting my lips. "You didn't have to do that, but I appreciate it a lot."

Little did I know that this was the last straw for him to maintain his composure. The inexplicable way in which he reacted, the fact I knew it was him who did it, the closeness between our bodies, the genuine smile I was showing to him... Oh, how he hated this strange sensation of weakness.

"S-STOP YOUR BULLSHIT ALREADY AND L-LET'S BEGIN WITH THE DAMN TRAINING, DIPSHIT!" He ordered harshly after pushing me away, walking fast to the center of the area.

I let out some chuckles, aware of how hard it was for him to admit it. "Alright~" I singsonged happily, following him from behind.

Now Katsuki was thankful I couldn't see his face; the red color in his cheeks was taking long to fade away and he wasn't planning on allowing me to see him like that.

"O-Okay, rat scum! This is what you _must_ do from now on, and I want you to hear me well because I hate repeating myself!" He said, making me focus all my attention on him. "Every day I want you to run around the perimeter of the area for 15 minutes and then, you'll do 30 push-ups and sit-ups! Once you finish all of that, I'll teach you some movements and techniques until you master them, understood!?"

' _Can't he talk without bursting my poor eardrums?_ ' I wondered with a hint of amusement while he kept talking, still unaware of how easy it was for him to notice when I'm more in the clouds of my thoughts than on Earth.

"OI, YOU FUCKING LISTENING!?"

"Ah! Y-Yes! I was just wondering when I could use my quirks, that's all!" I lied, only to save my poor ass.

The boy gradually relaxed and crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow at me. "You already forgot the complete mess you did yesterday while just running and you dare to ask when you can use your goddamn quirks?"

' _Ugh..._ '

Suddenly, I felt a rush of warmth in my cheeks, making me tilt my head down in embarrassment. Katsuki's lips formed a tiny smirk, proclaiming himself the final winner of the conversation.

"So, the fuck you're waiting at!?" He shouted from afar after climbing back to the rock, clearly showing that he was going to watch me like a damn surveillance camera.

I had to push my thoughts away if I wanted to somehow improve; what happened yesterday should only become a memory that comes to mind to remind me how far I've gone since then. That's progress.

' _Alright..._ '

I turned my body to Katsuki's direction and clenched my fist in front of my chest with determination. "Yes! I'll start right now!"

And with that, the first day of my routine began.

The real training was about to start!

~.~.~.~.~

Boy, who would have said that I was this good?

As days went on, I saw a lot of improvement in my skills thanks to Katsuki's advice. I didn't expect he was such a good trainer, to be honest, but I also didn't expect this girl was going to improve this fast.

For the next 3 months, I kept doing what the hot-headed boy told me after the second day, still without letting me use my quirks.

I trained my arms and legs a lot, though I didn't get the chance to make them as strong as I wanted; after all, in only 3 months you can't perform miracles. However, at least, I knew how to punch and kick properly.

Needless to say that my movements became faster; I learned how to avoid someone's blows and also how to use their strength against themselves.

I even learned how to do somersaults and other acrobatics, but those were self-taught.

 _*Cough*moreJackieChan'sfilmsandYouTubetutorials*cough*._

Every day after the training, before going to take a _deserved_ shower and relax my muscles under the warm water, I decided it was better if I went to my backyard to learn some extra movements. I always wanted to know how to perform acrobatics like those and also thought that they must be useful in combat.

Yet I never told Katsuki about this, I wanted to keep it as a secret.

And speaking about the walking-grenade, even though he never said anything such as 'good job' or 'you're improving', I knew he was secretly proud of me. From time to time I could catch a little smile adorning his features when my grayish blue orbs sparkled at every time I got to master a new move; he couldn't deny he was happy to see that he wasn't wasting his precious time with me as he first thought.

However, I didn't know if I could say that our relationship also improved as much as me after these months of training. The ash blond boy kept treating me the same, calling me 'rat', 'dumbass', 'stupid', 'shitty face', 'bitch'... you know, the usual. But if we ignore that part of him as well as the fact he hates Izuku with all his being, which seems impossible to change, I surprisingly found out that he wasn't as _horrible_ as everyone said...

Katsuki began to _tolerate_ more my presence when I approached him at school without telling me to die or similar; his friends never messed with me again, and he even let me borrow his math book the day I forgot mine at home! Not to mention that occasionally we could have a little chatting at night before going to sleep.

I think I have all rights to call myself his friend, don't you think so?

Although, I couldn't make the big mistake of asking him about Izuku or else the Baku-beast would be unleashed. He was always like:

"HAAH!? AND WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE!?"

Or:

"I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT DEKU!"

And:

"WHY ARE YOU SO INTERESTED IN SOME QUIRKLESS SHIT LIKE HIM!?"

Those days the training was harder.

But fortunately, thanks to my beautiful phone, I could always message my broccoli boy and if I was lucky enough, he would be able to reply back soon. Anyway, the real luck came the day I got the chance to bump into him!

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _Saturday morning, my godmother's birthday._

 _A couple of weeks ago, I received a message from her butler, telling me that they were going to celebrate her birthday the following Saturday and that she would love it if I attended the party._

 _But that would mean that I would have to put up with my damn cousins._

 _Ugh._

 _Well, at least, I don't look like them at all. I'm smarter and prettier! Guess I took all the good genes *sigh*..._

 _Sorry, life is unfair._

 _Anyway, since today was that day, I wanted to buy something for her. That's why I put on my beautiful white dress, black stockings, and my cute black shoes, ready to dazzle with my beauty as I walk down the street in search of a good gift._

 _It was also a nice day: no clouds, no annoying wind, and the chirping of the birds accompanied quite well; it was an inevitable opportunity for me to daydream about myself performing heroic deeds... Though the middle of the street isn't a good place to do so. I was so deep in my own world that when I was about to turn the corner, I bumped into someone, making me lose my balance._

 _"A-Ah!" I shut my eyes and prepared myself for the impact, but fortunately, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist before that could happen._

 _"H-Hayano!"_

 _At the moment I heard the sound of his voice, my eyes shot wide open, meeting the green orbs of that cute friend of mine who was almost disappeared doing his own training._

 _"Oh, my God! I-Izuku!" I exclaimed astonished._

 _"Oof! I'm glad I was able to catch you!"_

 _"IZUKUUUUU!" I didn't waste any more seconds and threw my arms around his neck, giving him a big hug. "I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN, IZUKU!" I said with teary eyes, as if he had just come from war._

 _"S-S-So close!" He stuttered, sensing his cheeks becoming warm at our sudden closeness._

 _I felt how the boy tensed up due to my hug, but I couldn't contain my happiness; I missed him so much._

 _"How have you been?" I asked after I let go of him._

 _Izuku sent me an apologetic smile and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry we couldn't meet that often, I've been training a lot." He answered._

 _Indeed, he seemed quite different now, physically talking: his body was more worked up, yet nothing would change that he would always be my cute cinnamon roll who must be protected._

 _"I can see that..." I whispered as I checked him out, cursing my hormones for doing such atrocity to my innocent broccoli-head._

 _Izuku couldn't help but let out some chuckles. "And I guess you must have been training a lot with Kacchan, too... right?"_

 _Oh._

 _Fuck._

 _That question was a trap._

 _Of course, he was going to ask me as soon as he had the chance to talk to me face-to-face._

 _Like today._

 _Damn._

 _My breath hitched in my throat, I completely forgot that the other day I sent him a message confessing my sins, telling him about that little detail of what was going on between his childhood friend and me... Each and every day I felt guiltier and I couldn't take it anymore._

 _"S-Shit, I m-mean, Izuku, I can explai-"_

 _"HOW IS THAT YOU GOT HIM TO HELP YOU!? THAT MEANS HE'S NICE NOW!? WHY DOESN'T HE TREAT ME NICE YET!? YOU BRIBED HIM!? A PACT WITH THE DEVIL!? WITH GOD!? TELL ME... HOW!?"_

 _He was so desperate to know that he drowned me with questions, completely forgetting about the presence of a skinny blond man beside him, who had been silent since we started talking._

 _"*Ahem*..." The man cleared his throat._

 _Izuku took that as 'calm down, please' and stopped his shooting, apologizing quickly. "Aah... I'm sorry, it's just that it seems so incredible to me..." He sighed._

 _"It's okay, I understand. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. We can talk about this when we're less busy, okay?" I smiled sadly, knowing how much he would love to be treated nicely by Katsuki. "So... why don't you introduce us?"_

 _"O-Oh, right! Sorry!" He jumped a bit nervous. "He's... Ehm..."_

 _"His personal trainer." Answered the man with a raspy voice, without bothering about the fact that he didn't tell me his actual name._

 _I took some steps towards him and greeted the blond man. "My name's Hayano Kamagure, and I'm Izuku's friend!" I said with a smile on my lips, receiving a nod from the green-haired male, who seemed oddly uneasy._

 _The skinny man took a few seconds to respond, without leaving his piercing blue eyes from my body. It felt as if he was analyzing me or something; why was he doing that?_

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you, young Kamagure." He finally responded. "But now I'm afraid to say that we have to continue the training of young Midoriya. We can meet again another day."_

 _I nodded in agreement and said goodbye to both of them, remembering that I had to go for a gift for my godmother. I continued my way down the street, still wondering why that man looked at me as if he needed to say something important._

 _"Hmph, that man was weird..." I commented aloud as I caressed my chin._

 ** _~Present time~_**

The last day of the third month arrived, and I knew something was up when I was the first one to arrive at the training place.

"Mm? Where's Bakugou?" I wondered as I moved my head from side to side, expecting that I would catch a glimpse of him at least, but he was nowhere to be seen. It seemed quite strange not to find him waiting for me sitting on his rock. "Well, guess I'll start without him."

So, as I said, I began the warm-up: I ran for 15 minutes, did the 30 push-ups and finally, the other 30 sit-ups, but the boy still didn't appear. That walking-grenade was always the first one to arrive and to be honest, I was starting to worry. Who knows if he had a similar incident like the one with the aqueous villain on his way here? I was aware he was strong enough to beat anyone, yet that uneasy sensation didn't plan on leaving me alone.

' _Where can he be? Did something happen? I hope he's okay..._ '

I was about to take my phone to send Katsuki a message when I spotted him approaching from afar, smiling in relief at the moment I saw his spiky ash blond hair.

"Hey, Bakugou!" I waved happily at him, feeling relieved that he was alright. "What happened? Now the one who arrived late it's you! Haha!" I laughed triumphantly.

The boy ignored my comment; he was quite busy growling at the bag he was carrying, which totally caught my attention.

"Oh? What's that?"

 **[Katsuki's P.O.V.]**

' _Fuck! Of course, this wasn't going to go unnoticed!_ ' I cursed internally at the moment I heard Hayano's question.

"It's none of your business, rat!" I answered, hoping she would stop bothering.

"O-Oh, well... "

I walked past her and put the bag on the ground carelessly, leaving the girl all confused, but I didn't care; I didn't know how I was going to explain why I brought _this_ all of a sudden.

' _I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THAT WOMAN MADE ME BRING THIS HERE!_ ' I groaned angrily, rubbing my temples in attempting to calm myself down.

I turned my head to Hayano, thinking that I would have to use the _idea_ I came up with on my way here, only to find her all focused on the bag and trying hard to guess what could it be.

"It doesn't matter how much you narrow your eyes, little mouse, you don't have X-ray vision." I mentally facepalmed. "Stop that. You look ridiculous."

The grayish blue-eyed girl blushed instantly in embarrassment, scared to know she just made a fool of herself in front of me. "I-I'm curious, you know!?"

I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle, amused due to her childish behavior. "Wanna know what's inside so bad?"

The blonde-haired girl locked her eyes with mine and looked at me with enthusiasm. "YESYESYESYESYES!" She exclaimed, nodding many times in a row.

At the moment I heard her response, which was the one I was expecting, I didn't give any explanations and positioned myself in a fighting pose, motioning her to come at me. "Beat me, then." I responded.

Hayano arched an eyebrow at me, not understanding what was going on with my sudden reaction. "Eh? Why?"

I rolled my eyes at how dense she was. "Imagine I'm a fucking villain and I have this bag as a hostage." I explained reluctantly. "What would you do?"

She looked at me as if I had gone crazy until realization hit her. "Ooooooohhh! I get it now!" She exclaimed, her lips forming a wide smile. "I shall protect the bag." The girl announced with amusement as she made the same pose as me.

"Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you just because you're a little mouse, you hear me!?" I said as I clenched my fists with force. "Show me what you can do, bitch!"

Her eyes suddenly widened at my words, and that's when she finally understood that I was about to test her again. All the fun was over, it was time to see if all I've been teaching her so far has been worth it.

"You ready, shitty face?" I asked in a husky tone, yet it wasn't scary enough for her to drop all her determination.

"Bring it on!"


	8. Chapter 8

Without any sign of hesitation, Hayano launched a punch at me the same way as the first time when I tested her 3 months ago. Again, I quickly averted her blow, but somehow thought that she could have used some different starting movement and show what she had learned. However, the girl was clearly faster than before and waited for the exact moment to attack me with her other fist, making me take a step back to avoid being hit.

This time, she didn't need to be told to use her legs. As soon as she threw her first punches, she flexed her knees and used the strength she had gained these months to take an impulse and kick me, though I was faster enough to avoid it, too.

We kept fighting for a few minutes already, and even if I was averting Hayano's blows, she was making me _sweat_. At first, I thought I had to lower my expectations and take this more relaxed, but she was doing it in a way that I couldn't complain.

That perseverance in her... I could never admit it and say that I was proud of her improvement, yet it was hard for me to push away the feeling that I was having _a_ _little_ fun.

"I'm gonna beat you! And I'm gonna know what's inside the bag, haha!" Hayano exclaimed with amusement.

' _The bag...?_ ' Due to I was too focused on the fight, I forgot the _thing_ I had brought with me today. And since that damn mouse can't shut her fucking mouth, she made me remember what had happened before I left home...

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _"I'm leaving." I announced as I was about to reach the doorknob of the front door with my hand._

 _"You're not going anywhere, Katsuki!" My mother shouted angrily from afar._

 _I rolled my eyes and turned my body to the direction of the sound of her fast footsteps, finding her behind me with her arms crossed. "What's up with you now?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at her._

 _"Where the fuck are you going every day!? You always come from school and then disappear until dinner!" She complained, her hands resting on her hips. "You don't even tell me where you're going, what kind of son does that!?"_

 _I growled in annoyance and cursed internally, it was a matter of time until she started getting upset because of my weird behavior. Indeed, every day all I did was leave my things, change into my training clothes and then go to train Hayano until dinner. "It's none of your business, old hag!" I replied rudely, instantly receiving a slap from her after that._

 _"You're not going out until you tell me what the fuck you're doing! I'm tired of your secrecy!"_

 _'Dammit...' I cursed as I rubbed my aching forehead._

 _I tilted my head up slowly and looked at my mother, a sweat drop running down my forehead. I was utterly aware that if I didn't tell her, she wouldn't let me go, but how was I supposed to say that I was training that stupid mouse? Who knew how she would react? No one knew I was doing so, and I had no plans on letting that happen in the slightest. Maybe a little lie..._

 _"And...?" She was waiting for an answer from the silent me, tapping her foot impatiently._

 _'Say something!' I ordered to myself._

 _"I... uh..." I moved my eyes from side to side, hoping I could find something to illuminate me with an idea. "I-I'm going to the arcade, dammit!" I quickly responded when I caught the glimpse of the advertisement of a new video game on the TV, trying to sound as serious as possible to be credible enough._

 _Hah, I wished..._

 _"Yeah, sure. That's why you're wearing those clothes, of course." She commented with obvious sarcasm._

 _'Fuck...'_

 _The fact that she didn't believe me and was still waiting for a proper answer made me start to lose my composure. "Th-That's all the truth, goddammit! What else do you want me to say!?"_

 _She narrowed her eyes and tilted her body to my direction, thinking that my lie sucked. "Stop lying to your mother, Katsuki!" She yelled. "I want you to tell me where the hell you're going and what the fuck you're doing every day!"_

 _"*Tsk*..." I felt as in a dead end, I didn't know what else to say._

 _If she only knew... That would be so embarrassing._

 _I had to remain silent for my own sake._

 _However, suddenly, my mother drove both of her hands to my shoulders and grabbed them with force, bringing her face close to mine. "Are you smoking!? Drugs!? What is it!?" She asked agitatedly, fearing an affirmative answer._

 _"HUH!? WHAT THE FUCK, WOMAN!? THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD DO SOMETHING AS DISGUSTING AS THAT!" I exclaimed in surprise, never expecting she would ever think that I would be able to ruin my life in that way._

 _"What do you want me to believe, then!? When you're behaving so weird!?"_

 _That was the last straw; this had already gone too far. My mother wasn't angry anymore, she was very worried, and I could feel the fear in her voice as well as in her facial expression. If she started thinking that way, I really had no alternative and had to say it. One thing is to keep in secret the fact that I was helping that rat, and another very different thing is to make my mother think that I was a delinquent._

 _"Fuck this shit!" I groaned. "Do you wanna know so badly!? Fine! I'm just helping s-someone to train, that's all!" I hesitantly admitted as I pushed her away, trying hard not to pay attention to the sudden warmth in my cheeks. "A-Are you happy now!? Can I go already!?"_

 _"What...?" My mother's eyes went wide open and her mouth was half agape; she remained silent for a few moments, processing what I just said and realizing that actually, my confession matched with the clothes I was wearing. "OH, MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! KYAAAA!" She squealed like a little kid before running to take me in her embrace. "I CAN'T BELIEVE MY KNUCKLEHEAD OF A SON IS HELPING SOMEONE! AAAAWW!"_

 _"L-LET GO OF ME, DAMN WOMAN!" I shouted while trying to release her grip, feeling uncomfortable as fuck._

 _I had never seen my mother so happy, to be honest, yet it didn't last long. Suddenly, she stopped squealing and hugging me and drove her hands to my shoulders again, looking at me directly in the eye. "Wait a minute..." She mumbled. "If it's training what you said, that means..."_

 _I arched an eyebrow at her, not understanding what she was implying. "The hell are you sayin-?"_

 _"THAT MEANS THAT YOU'RE HURTING YOUR FRIEND, RIGHT!?" She concluded, slapping me again before finishing the sentence._

 _"O-OI! WHAT IS THAT NOW!?"_

 _"WHAT A GOOD EXCUSE, KATSUKI! JUST TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH YOUR FRIEND!" She continued saying as she slapped me many times in a row. "THAT'S ALL YOU DO! THAT'S ALWAYS WHAT YOU DO!"_

 _"W-WHAT THE HELL, OLD HAG!? SHE'S PERFECTLY FINE FOR YOUR INFORMATIO-!"_

 _I covered my mouth with my hand at the moment that my words reached my ears. I hoped that at least, I could have that little detail as a secret, but it seemed that I couldn't shut my fucking mouth either._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!'_

 _I was staring at my mother with fear and regret, and she was staring at me with a startled expression, as if she had just seen a ghost, unable to react._

 _How I wished this was just a bad dream..._

 _"D-Did you just say 'she'?" She managed to ask, breaking the silence. "You mean... you mean that you're training a... a G-GIRL?"_

 _I kept staring at her without moving any muscle, internally cursing, again and again, the moment I opened my damn mouth. But there was no turning back, the damage was already done._

 _I slowly pulled my hand away from my mouth and tilted my head down, sensing how the bothering warmth in my cheeks was increasing. "Y-Yes..." I whispered, feeling horribly uncomfortable after confessing it._

 _My mother remained silent for a few moments again, but she was only preparing her vocal cords to squeal louder. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

 _"D-Don't leave me fucking deaf!"_

 _"BUT KATSUKI SINCE WHEN A GIRL HAS EVER APPROACHED A LITTLE PUNK LIKE YOU!? AAAAWW! I'M SO EXCITED, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" She jumped with happiness._

 _"Yeah, yeah, I can see it!" I growled; I believed that my face was as red as a tomato. "C-Can I leave now!?"_

 _"OOOOHH, NONONONONO!" She said while shaking her hands vigorously. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I MAKE SOMETHING FOR HER!"_

 _"Haah!?"_

 _And with that, my mother ran to the kitchen to prepare whatever she wanted to make for Hayano and left me there._

 _"Ugh... why is this happening?" I sighed tiredly while rubbing my temples, trying to calm down._

 _"Oh, my God! Why didn't you tell me before!?" She asked excitedly from the kitchen. "How is she!? Is she cute!? Is she from your class!? What's her name!? Do you have any photo of her!? When did you meet her!? What's her favorite food? Does she have any siblings!? What's her blood type!?"_

 _And that's how the fucking interrogation began. Honestly, I wasn't going to answer any of her silly questions. What a nightmare._

 _"Hurry up with that! I'm too late already!"_

 _"Gosh, just wait a second, Katsuki!" She complained. "Let me enjoy that my son is finally becoming a man, haha~"_

 _I couldn't help but sigh in defeat._

' _I hate my life.'_

 ** _~Present time~_**

 **[Hayano's P.O.V.]**

The battle seemed as if it had no end. As much as I tried, the ash blond boy was ready to block all my moves. However, at least, I could avoid his punches and kicks, which was something that motivated me to think that I could have some chance to beat him.

Indeed, the moment I said I was going to win to know what was inside the bag he brought made him tense up. His movements became a bit less coordinated and seemed as if he wasn't completely focused on the fight anymore.

' _This is my opportunity!_ '

I quickly clenched my right fist and threw him a punch in the stomach. I tried not to be too harsh, we were just practicing and I didn't want to hurt Katsuki, but it was enough for the boy to growl with pain.

"Eat that!" I exclaimed triumphantly after being able to hit him.

Though I would need more than just a simple punch to beat that walking-grenade... A wide smirk was forming on the boy's face as he noticed how I dropped my guard for a moment, allowing him to counterattack without apparent difficulty.

"Don't think I've taught you everything I know, rat!" He said with amusement and airs of superiority. "DIIIEEEEE!"

' _Die!?_ '

And with that odd kind of war cry, he flexed his legs and jumped in attempting to hit me with a flying kick. He really took me by surprise; I didn't expect he would choose to send me a kick before making me fly away with one of his characteristic punches. But unfortunately for him, I taught myself some things that sure he would have never guessed...

"Don't get too cocky, I also have an ace up the sleeve!" I exclaimed as I arched my back to avoid his foot.

"Wha-!?"

But I was not finished there. As soon as my body was turning upside down, I positioned my hands on the ground, using them as a supply to do a backflip. I took that opportunity to hit him in the jaw with my foot, which made him almost lose his balance. ' _It worked!_ '

"F-Fuck!"

Seeing that the boy was still disoriented after my _amazing_ and _unexpected_ movement, at the moment my feet landed on the ground, I ran towards Katsuki in attempting to throw him to the cold stone and immobilize him. Though, what happens when I feel that I'm about to win a fight? My inner brute shows up and I forget how much force I'm using...

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE MEEEEE!"

"O-Oi! Watch out, bastard!"

 _*THUD*_

As expected, the stupid me made the both of us fall down. I ended up on top of Katsuki, but I was too focused on not letting him stand up to even realize the position we were in... I quickly took his wrists and put his hands on both sides of his head with clear difficult as he was struggling a lot.

"HA! Who's laughing now, _bitch_!?" I exclaimed, trying to imitate his typical behavior by empathizing the last word. "So, this is how your ego works, huh?"

I was surprised by how the things turned out, to be honest. Who could have said that the thing that would help me to win this walking-grenade at the end was something that I taught myself?

"H-How the fuck did you do that!?"

"Didn't see that coming, right?" I answered with amusement. "I told you I had an ace up the sleeve, too..."

In fact, Katsuki thought that he would totally win the fight. In which moment did he teach me how to do those things? He thought that I probably have been training on my own, and that wasn't an unpleasant sensation for him, to say the least. I proved again that I was taking all this training seriously.

The boy felt that there was no need to keep fighting; he already saw what he _needed_ to see. "Ugh... Fine, just release me already." He ordered as he stopped struggling.

"Hehe..." I took what he said as that I passed his test, and I couldn't hold my happiness. I let go of his wrists and I cupped my face with my hands, a pleasant smile was adorning my features. "I did it~"

Katsuki, who was only staring at how I was celebrating my victory internally, was the one who cooled down first and realized the position we had been in the _whole_ time. He was lying on his back, and I was sitting on his abdomen... The poor boy began to shake uncontrollably and was about to _explode_.

"Bakugou, what are yo-?" I didn't get to finish the sentence when I saw the hot-headed boy's flustered expression and realization hit me, too.

"Ah! I-I'm... I mea-!"

"GET OFF!"

"S-Sorry!"

I had never moved so fast without using my quirk in my life. ' _R-Relax, Hayano..._ '

The both of us stood up and shook the dirt off our clothes; we were panting heavily due to the intensity of the fight. I took a quick look at the ash blond boy and saw how he was sweating. I knew I did it pretty well by that, but I wanted to hear it from my _personal trainer's_ mouth.

"H-Hey, Bakugou." I managed to say. "How was it?"

Katsuki only turned his head to my direction and locked his ruby eyes with my grayish blue ones. "You still need more practice, rat. This was only for me to know if you didn't waste my time." He replied bluntly. "You still have a long way to go."

"Oh... I see."

If I knew this was all he had to say, then I wouldn't have asked. At least, I expected a little encouragement; you know, only three or four words like 'you did well' or 'keep the good work'. I didn't need a long speech about my improvement, just a little bit of motivation.

"But..." He continued saying, making me come down from my thoughts. "You're improving... more or less."

Ah, yes.

That was exactly what I needed.

"R-Really!?"

"Why would I lie, stupid rat!?"

I couldn't believe it; this was the first time that the one and only Katsuki Bakugou praised me! Well, on his own way, but close enough! The happiness and joy that was growing inside me was very hard to hide.

"YAAY!"

I started to squeal and jump like some idiot, but I didn't care honestly. I regretted not having recorded his words; it would probably be one of the few times that the boy would say something nice to me, or at least, a try.

"Hey, dumbass." Katsuki called me from afar. "You forgot to _rescue_ the bag. Catch it."

I didn't notice that the red-eyed boy went to reach the bag until then; I was quite busy making a fool of myself. "O-Oh, got it!"

With a swing, he threw something as big as my hand and covered with aluminum foil to me. I had no clue about what it could be, but sure that it smelled nice...

"You were such a pain in the ass with the fucking bag and now you forget about it. You sure are a kid." He commented with sarcasm as he approached me with another one in his hand.

"What is this?" I asked. "I can't think of something you would bring to me, that's why."

Katsuki just walked past me and climbed up the big rock, sitting on it and crossed his legs. "Well, unless you have X-ray vision, you won't know what it is, idiot."

I began to tear the aluminum apart and oh là là, what did we have here? A wild, big, gorgeous, beautiful, tasty and bright mother-made sandwich appeared in front of me. "Hooolyyy shiiiitt!" I exclaimed as my grayish blue eyes sparkled and my face brightened up. "A-A _shiny_ sandwich!"

"What the hell, Kamagure..." The boy snorted after witnessing my extravagant reaction. "Calm down, Ash Ketchum."

"Why did you bring this? Did you make this sandwich for me?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the frame of such fluffy delicacy.

Katsuki began to tear the aluminum foil of his sandwich apart, too. "Fuck no." He replied before taking a bite. "My mother did."

I couldn't help but stare at the ash blond boy in surprise and confusion at the same time. "Huh? Your mother you say...?" I didn't understand why her mother would do this for a complete stranger like me, and now all of a sudden.

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't tell her I was helping _someone_ to train." He confessed. "Today she found out and _obliged_ me to bring this for you, so you better enjoy it."

"Oooh..." I drove my gaze again to the dazzling snack and sat on the floor, my eyes still sparkling.

I was doing nothing apart from staring at the sandwich and Katsuki was almost done eating. "Hey, little mouse, you can eat your cheese." He said.

And with that, I started to eat, without forgetting to taste every part of it. "Thank you..."

The boy finished eating and crossed his arms, waiting for me to finish, too. He didn't take his eyes off me; he thought I was acting weird towards a simple sandwich, even while taking bites.

"The fuck are you doing, Kamagure, as if you've never eaten a sandwich." He commented while watching me.

At the moment I heard those words, my mood suddenly changed. I knew that sooner or later, he would say something about my odd behavior, but I had no excuse ready to answer him.

"... It's not that..." I mumbled after swallowing the last bite. I thought that Katsuki didn't hear me, but when I directed my gaze to him, I saw how he was staring at me with a confused expression on his face. "It's just that I'm not used to receive anything from a mother or a father." I said with a sad smile. "I think you know my situation."

"Uh, yeah..." He simply answered, not trying to push the topic and utterly aware that I also meant I remembered that he showed to me some time ago when we were eating together in a bank at school that he knew _a few_ things about me.

"I mean, it's not like I don't enjoy the sandwiches that my godmother's butlers make for me! They're delicious, that's for sure!" I exclaimed, trying to break the ice a bit. "But it's just... what I said... They're my only family, yeah, but even sometimes I feel as if I'm not part of _them_..." I continued saying, making the atmosphere more awkward if it were possible.

The red-eyed boy was aware that he didn't know how to deal with any situation where feelings were involved, that's why he kept only showing he was being attentive. "I-I see..."

"That's why I asked my godmother if I could live alone..." I mumbled to myself, but not quietly enough for Katsuki to not to hear me.

"You live alone?" He asked all of a sudden with slight surprise in the tone of his voice.

And that's when I knew I was talking too much. Katsuki could have shouted 'shut up' to me, but instead of that, he surprisingly remained silent and listening to my blabbering. I thought it was a nice gesture coming from him, though it was time to stop, like, for real.

"A-Ah! Yes, but... Hey! It's okay... I'm okay!" I said while shaking my hands vigorously. "I'm so happy and so honored that your mother took some of her time to make this for me! Please, thank her for me!" I exclaimed, trying to change the subject and return the mood back to normal.

A little genuine smile was appearing on the boy's lips. He knew I meant all I said, and even if he didn't want to admit it, he was happy that I liked what his mother made for me. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to bring some sandwiches more often...

"I'll do it."

~.~.~.~.~

The time to come back home was close.

As soon as we finished the conversation, Katsuki climbed down the rock and he told me to stand up. There was something important that he wanted to say.

"Okay, rat, listen to me!" He exclaimed, making me focus all my attention on him. "Tomorrow we will start training those shitty quirks you have!"

' _Oh, God, finally!_ ' I thought to myself with happiness.

"The first one will be your Super-Speed, you hear me!?"

"Yes, sir!"

"You will have to apply it to the movements you've learned and manage to be coordinated at max speed!" He said while pointing at me with his index finger. "And to keep up with your resistance, you will have to run in an obstacle race I'll _personally_ make for you, understood!?"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

"And when I know you're ready, we will continue with the training with your soul killer..."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the weird adjectives he was using. "Dude, you're making it sound more violent than it seem-"

"UNDERSTOOD!?"

"A-AH, YES SIR!"

And with that, we both headed to our houses.

I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't excited for tomorrow; finally, it was time for my quirks to shine! If I already made this far, I couldn't give up. I had invested a lot of time on this, and also had to reach Katsuki's expectations.

"This is getting more and more interesting, hehe..." I thought aloud. "U.A. Academy, wait for me!" I exclaimed with enthusiasm as I threw my hands to the sky, instantly receiving weird looks from the people around me... But who cares!?


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, as usual, I met Katsuki at our training place again.

This time, the training was quite special; I already passed the boy's second test of current state, so I was ready to train my quirks! Yay!

The first one that was going to be trained was my Super-Speed, and boy, if I thought that now that I made this far, everything would be easier, it was because I wasn't aware of what was to come.

He made me do things like: running around the perimeter while increasing the speed to the maximum that my body could withstand, running several meters every time in fewer seconds, having _fun_ in the obstacle race full of trees and rocks that the walking-grenade prepared _especially_ for me, or looking like a crazy and giant spring while doing various acrobatics... Practically a relaxing vacation getaway at a luxury hotel in Hawaii, as you can see.

"RUN FASTER, RAT, OR ELSE YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE YOUR CHEESE!" Katsuki usually shouted to me as a way to... make me give my all? He started to learn that if something in this life motivated me, it was food.

But that seemed more like of emotional blackmail to me, to be honest.

"NOOOO! I WANT MY SANDWICHEEEES! WHY YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEEEEE!?"

And I thought that my nightmare was over...

Though, noticing how my skills improved, it wouldn't be fair if I complained.

My legs and feet hurt a lot at the beginning, but by the time, I started to feel less pain when I landed on my feet. I also noticed how my reflexes improved as well as my flexibility; I wasn't a brick anymore.

And most importantly, I was gaining something that was the base to keep me standing on my feet without fainting: stamina.

' _I'm much stronger now._ '

But we're not finished there. Despite the fact that I kept as a secret that I was teaching myself some more movements, Katsuki helped me improve my acrobatics. He told me some tips and helped me to perfection the somersaults.

It's true that I had to ignore his countless _peculiar and beautiful words of encouragement_ and his temper, but as I said, I couldn't protest. The boy never lost a day and if it weren't enough, he was always the first one to arrive.

' _Sure he's a man of his word._ '

It was hard for me to accept it at first, though I couldn't help but start to look at him in a different way. I would never deny that he was the biggest jerk in the world, yet there was something I found in him that was telling me that I should forgive his manners sometimes.

Forgive him even when he usually threatened me by saying that if I didn't improve my skills every day, he would stop training me.

Who were you trying to fool, Katsuki? I was sure that he enjoyed _way a lot_ how I begged him not to do so...

"MOVE FASTER, WORTHLESS RAT!"

"Th-That's what I'm trying! It's hard to hold back the urge to throw up when I'm doing this, you know!?"

"IF YOU DON'T REACH THE END IN LESS THAN 10 SECONDS, I'LL STOP TRAINING YOU AND LEAVE YOU ON YOUR OWN!"

"What!? No way! Don't leave me, I'm not ready to take the physical exam yet!"

"THAT'S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM! KEEP RUNNING!"

"Why are you like this!?"

"I SAID KEEP RUNNING, BITCH!"

That fucking walking-grenade was the real bitch though...

~.~.~.~.~

And so, other three months had passed.

Like after the first three ones, the last day of the sixth month, Katsuki planned to prepare something special for me to test what I have learned so far. My eyes followed his figure as he walked around the place, waiting until he ordered me something to do.

"Uhm... what are you doing again?" I asked the ash blond boy as I saw him drawing a big circle on the ground with a stick. "Hey, Edward Elric, I'm talking to you."

"Just shut up and wait." He answered rudely.

So, yeah, there I was, watching how the hot-headed boy finished the... transmutation circle? I approached the big rock and climbed on it, hoping that I would have a better vision from there.

"We're going to do sumo? Damn, I can't imagine you wearing a _mawashi_..." I said with amusement as I crossed my arms. "Oh, my God, I'm dying hahaha! That would be hilarious!"

To my relief, Katsuki was intelligent enough to ignore my stupid comment; hearing me laughing at my own words seemed so sad to him that he let me be.

He closed the circle and threw the stick away. "Okay..." He muttered to himself while shaking the dirt off his hands. "Come here, little mouse."

I unfolded my arms and did as he said, entering the circle without erasing the lines by mistake; I didn't want him to yell at me for being so careless.

"So... what are we gonna do here?" I asked again while approaching him.

"How stupid are you? It's pretty clear that we're gonna fight inside the circle." He grunted. "The first to step outside of it loses. You get it, dumbass? I'm not repeating it again."

I rolled my eyes at the way he _explained_ things. "Duh, of course I understand."

Katsuki gestured me to stand in front of him, a bit far from each other, but never leaving the circle. Honestly, I wasn't too nervous; if I was able to win once and only after three months of training, what could go wrong in this fight?

"This means that I can use my quirk now, right?" I asked excitedly, even if I knew that _precisely_ using my quirk was most likely something obligatory. I was on fire with the stupid questions today.

"Don't forget I can use mine, too!" He replied as he made some little explosions with his palms, smirking triumphantly only by hearing the cracking sound.

I gulped at the moment that the explosions illuminated his scary face; if he looked as if he were crazy at first, now he looked like a psychopath. "I-I won't."

' _Oh, fuck._ '

I totally forgot about that super minor detail also known as Katsuki's quirk. What I mean by that, you say? Well, it's quite simple: what could do my Super-Speed against someone whose reflexes were way better than mine and could totally avoid my blows or, in the worst case, grab any of my arms and legs and cause me a first degree burn? Yeah, yeah, I know it sucks.

The only solution I could think of: I had to move faster and not give him time to react.

C'mon, if without training I was capable to match a fucking train's speed, now that I even knew how to use my quirk for more things than only running, what could go wrong in this fight!?

"Are you ready, supersonic rat?" The red-eyed boy said, breaking the silence and snapping me from my thoughts.

I couldn't help but burst into laughter at the way he called me. "Holy shit, how many nicknames do you have for me, Bakugou? Hahaha!"

However, the boy's expression was far from amused.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." He said with an unexpected husky voice.

"Mmm... What?"

Suddenly, his face became strangely serious, giving me unpleasant chills through all my body. Something was telling me that I wasn't going to like what he was going to say next...

"If you lose, I'll stop training you." He said bluntly, pointing at me with his index finger. "And I'm fucking serious, shitty face."

A wide smirk formed on my lips as I tried to hold my chuckles. "Pfft! Yeeeeaah... That's always what you say."

But Katsuki didn't respond; he just locked his piercing crimson eyes with my grayish blue ones.

"Everything is up to you."

' _Uh?_ '

The words left his mouth with no emotions, as if nothing mattered to him and left all responsibilities to me.

It was true that lately, he was behaving quite weird; he acted as if he were in a rush, telling me to finish everything he ordered me to do in less than a few seconds. I always ended up more tired than usual and we had to come back home sooner due to my unavailability to continue.

Now that I was in front of him, it was when I started to realize something that went unnoticed for me during all this time...

' _How many times have you said you would stop training me, Katsuki?_ '

It was so obvious. So fucking obvious...

I was sure that he never wanted to waste his time with me in the first place... What came through his head to agree with this? He must be bothered by that decision...

That's why he looked as if he wanted to end it as soon as possible.

I was unable to explain the odd feeling that was growing inside me. The strange feeling of the awareness of his true feelings, but still pushing him as well as the fact that what I offered him in exchange for his help wasn't enough at all...

Everything was hitting me at the same time...

"On the count of three!" The boy exclaimed, decided to keep up with all of this even if I knew he didn't want to.

I did the same as Katsuki and prepared myself for our last fight. Something was telling me that he would announce the end of our meetings when the battle was over; too much time of his has been wasted here already.

Though at least, I _needed_ to show him how much I had learned thanks to him.

"One... two... THREE!"

I had no time to push away my thoughts and get ready when the ash blond boy propelled himself towards me by using his explosions.

"W-WHAT!? WAIT!"

I was panicking; I didn't know what to do. Katsuki was going to reach me in less than a second and the stupid me was just petrified. Even if moving fast was my specialty, as much as paradoxical it sounds, I sucked at thinking fast...

"DIIIEEEE!"

' _Just run away from him and avoid being hit, Hayano!_ ' I desperately thought in an attempt to get myself out of there.

I waited until he came close enough and I ran to my left side; that way, he would have difficulties to catch me when he was still in the air.

But of course, I had to be so stupid that I left many clues to where I was going to go...

"DON'T BE SO OBVIOUS!" He shouted as he saw how I moved my eyes to his right side, taking it as an evident hint.

"S-Shit!"

When I thought that I could leave some space between us, the boy appeared right in front of me again, preparing an explosive punch that was frankly directed to my face. However, I managed to quickly avoid it by doing some acrobatics.

' _Dammit! That was so close!_ ' I internally screamed, realizing how lucky I was for being able to avert him even if he had already screwed my plan up.

"SEEMS THAT YOU'RE SCARED, RAT SCUM!" Katsuki commented while taking a little pause, that psycho smile of his never leaving his lips.

I didn't know if it was me, but he looked like a serial killer. He was utterly aware that my legs began to tremble at the exact moment he went to attack me so savagely, making him have a hard time hiding how he was enjoying showing superiority by using fear.

' _Fucking Chucky!_ '

Minutes passed and we were still playing the game of the cat catching the mouse. Unfortunately, this time I couldn't avoid all of his punches and explosions, though I was also able to kick and hit him.

My attention wasn't fully focused on the fight, to be honest; I was still thinking about what Katsuki said before about stopping training me if I didn't win. But what could I do? All the effort he was putting in this battle in concrete, plus all the things I've realized about how he must feel were truly making me think that he was giving his all only to finally stop wasting his time.

' _He's been telling me thousands of times..._ ' I thought, feeling a sharp pain of guilt inside me. ' _How fucking selfish I've been..._ '

"OI, DIPSHIT!" The ash blond boy yelled all of a sudden with irritation. "I'VE NOT BEEN HERE WASTING MY FUCKING TIME SINCE SIX MONTHS AGO JUST TO END UP WATCHING HOW YOU'RE ONLY RUNNING AWAY LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE!"

"... Wha-?"

"IF YOU DON'T ATTACK ME, YOU'LL LOSE, TOO!"

And that was the last strain for my breakdown.

I stopped in my tracks abruptly, staring at the floor with wide eyes and mouth half agape. I didn't see the point of keeping up with the fight if all he wanted was just going home and stop coming here.

' _This is just stupid..._ '

"TAKE THIS, SHITTY RAT!" Katsuki didn't wait any second and took the opportunity to attack me, sending me far away with an explosion, though not enough to pass the circle.

I was so deep in my own thoughts that I didn't notice the moment that his hot palms burned my white skin. I was lying on my stomach and didn't care about standing up. My vision was blurry and my head hurt; it must have gotten hit when I collided with the ground.

"STAND UP, LAZY BITCH!"

"..."

Silence.

The internal struggling I was suffering inside my head was preventing me from hearing anything.

' _Why did he agree if he didn't like me since the beginning? I don't understand..._ '

"RAT!" He called again, but still, there was only silence.

' _And how is that he has been putting so much effort on training me well after the shit I offered him for his help...?_ '

"THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

' _Why didn't I notice I was pushing him too much...?_ '

"HEY!"

' _I'm a damn egoist..._ '

"Kamagure...?"

Katsuki put his battle mode off after getting slightly concerned. It seemed odd to him that I wasn't standing up, and he believed he didn't use too much force in his blow. He was now standing beside me and didn't take long to notice that my body was shaking.

' _I feel like shit._ '

Without noticing it, my eyes were already filling with tears, and as much as I tried not to make a sound, my sobs caught the hot-headed boy's attention.

"What the- oi! Kamagure, are you okay?" He asked nervously. "I-I didn't even punch you too hard, dammit!" He truly never knew how to deal with these kinds of situations.

But finally, I decided to speak.

"I'm s-sorry, Bakugou, f-for all this time I've been bothering you..." I managed to say while trying to stand up.

Katsuki was just staring at me, feeling too confused to even move. "Huh? The hell are you saying?"

"Yes, now I understand." I said without hesitation, my face still facing the ground. "I know how much you want to end this waste of time. I'm a damn waste of time for you."

The boy had never been more confused in his entire life, he didn't even know if I was really talking to him. "What the fu-?"

"BUT... I won't lose." I stated with determination. "I want to show you how much I've been working and I want you to feel proud of me!"

He took a pair of steps forward and gestured me to calm down. "Shit, Kamagure, I don't know what the hell is going on in your fucking head, but you're terribly wron-"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!"

 **[Katsuki's P.O.V.]**

"Huh?"

After hearing so, I didn't need more clues to finally understand what was happening.

Hayano started to cry louder and that awful image of her while crying left me startled, making me lose all the strength I had left.

When was the moment when she managed to make me cross the line of the circle? I was just hypnotized; I never knew I would get to see her like that and that it would provoke me this surprisingly unpleasant sensation.

When I decided to come down to reality I realized I was lying on my back and had a big pressure on my chest. I didn't really care about the results of the fight, to be honest; I thought that everything would have ended better if I only shut my fucking mouth...

"I-I'm really sorry... _*Sniff*_ " I heard the blonde-haired girl mumble between sobs while hugging my shirt on top of me.

I took a deep breath and sighed tiredly, closing my eyes after that. ' _You're so stupid, little mouse..._ '

Without even noticing, I slowly put my right arm around her small frame, and the other hand went to her head to caress her soft hair. It was an odd movement coming from me, to say the least, but I wasn't really aware of what I was doing.

The grayish blue-eyed girl became stiff after feeling my sudden touch and she tightened her grip on my shirt. "P-Please, forgive me... but don't leave!" She begged with a high pitched voice, clearly trying to fight against the fact that she knew she sounded too selfish.

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh at all this situation. "You're so fucking stupid. Who told you I was going to do that?"

Hayano then, turned her head up and locked her puffy eyes with mine; the poor girl had tears still running down her red cheeks. "Uh?" She tilted her head like a confused puppy and oh, man, I thought that something just squeezed my heart.

' _Oh, for my fucking existence, that was fucking cute._ ' I thought without even checking the words I was using. ' _H-HUH!? THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!? STOP THINKING THINGS LIKE THAT!_ '

The sudden and bothering rush of warmth that appeared on my cheeks was very inopportune, though the girl was too occupied wiping away her tears to notice.

And I was _glad_.

"Y-You've said it a lot of times during these months, and even during the fight..." She answered.

I rolled my eyes, thinking that using that threat too much was a bad idea after all. "I didn't mean it, moron, I just wanted you to take this training seriously and don't see you lazing around as you love to do..."

I never knew that Hayano's giggles would be music to my ears in this situation. "Yikes, seems that I've been exposed again."

"Besides, I remember I promised I would help you join the U.A. Academy, right?" I reminded her.

The girl's expression saddened after my words, that sensation of guilt coming over her again. "Yeah, but... I'm sure a waste of time..." She sighed.

I left her hair and began to poke her forehead playfully, still wondering if I should say it only to change her mood. "Don't get a big head, little mouse, but thanks to these fights, I'm also improving myself." I slightly admitted. "So, stop thinking weird things or I'll get mad."

Hayano let out some giggles again, and her face finally brightened up. "Thank you, Bakugou!" She exclaimed, unable to contain her happiness after feeling so relieved.

My expression softened at the image in front of me, and as much as I wanted, I couldn't hide the little smile that the corner of my lips was forming. "Don't mention it."

 **[Hayano's P.O.V.]**

I felt so relieved and happy!

Taking into account Katsuki's personality, sure that I didn't expect this result at all. Needless to say that I also didn't expect he would show me a part of him where genuine smiles were included.

I thought they didn't even exist!

"You know, you should smile more, Bakugou." I said out of the blue, a tiny pink blush adorning my features. "You look very cute when you do so!"

Wow, wow, slow down, Hayano. Where is all this confidence coming from?

The boy's eyes shot wide open at the moment that my words reached his ears and couldn't help but feel his face explode in a deep shade of red.

"W-W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING, RAT!?" He yelled while pushing me away carelessly; he quickly stood up only to leave some good space between us. "THAT SHITTY HEAD OF YOURS MUST HAVE GOTTEN HIT HARD!"

' _Aaaand... he's back._ ' I thought with amusement.

The walking-grenade's reaction was just priceless, he truly was about to _explode_. I had to cover my mouth to prevent the boy from hearing my laughter and so prevent my own murder.

' _This Katsuki..._ '

While the boy was still growling and cursing because of my comment, I managed to get up and shook the dirt off my clothes.

"We should come back home." I suggested as I noticed how the sunset was almost over.

Katsuki, who was still giving me his back, tilted his head a bit to his right side, enough to take a glimpse of my frame by the corner of his eye. "Hurry up, rat. I'm walking you home." He said in his usual voice tone all of a sudden.

' _What the-_ '

That was unexpected, to say the least. But it was really sweet gesture coming from him.

"Ah, don't worry! I know it's later than usual, but you don't have to! I can go by myself." I said as I flexed my right arm playfully, trying to show him that I wasn't scared and that nothing would happen to me.

"Don't care." He stated. "I _insist_."

Katsuki grabbed my left wrist and pulled me to the direction of my house, completely ignoring my calls and behaving like a real stubborn kid.

"Haha, alright, alright... Thank you very much!"

"Shut it."

Obviously, the walking would be weird as fuck. The atmosphere was so awkward due to the fact that we were walking together that we made a long gap between us. We looked like some strangers that were walking down the street and had nothing to do with each other.

But the silence... Ooooh, the fucking silence. That made everything more awkward if it were possible.

"So, uhm... Tomorrow you're going to help me with my scythe, right?" I said in an attempt to break the ice.

Katsuki took a few seconds to respond. "Tomorrow. Yeah."

"Mm?"

I was somehow confused after the way he replied back; I was aware that the situation wasn't the best for the both of us, but even though, his behavior seemed more... different? I was used to that boy full of rage 24/7, but now he was surprisingly calm... or more like spaced out.

May it be because his rage mode was turned off at night?

~.~.~.~.~

After some minutes, we finally arrived at my house.

The feeling was quite odd; I never thought I would bring him to where I lived and my inner kid was hard to hold back. The fact that he was analyzing the house without missing any part was exciting, so I waited for his opinion about my design tastes.

 _*Cough*Eveniftheownerwasactuallymygodmother*cough*_

"So, you said you live alone?" The boy asked with a hint of curiosity, breaking the silence.

I nodded as a reply. "Yup! And it's pretty cool because you can have your own rules, hehe!"

Katsuki just turned his head to my direction and send me the 'are you serious?' look, obviously not believing what I said. He was about to ask why I didn't prefer living in that supposed luxurious mansion that my godmother owned with her, but he remembered that the emotional shit wasn't his type and decided not to touch the topic.

"Aww, c'mon, I'm not lying!" I exclaimed after witnessing his reaction.

"If you say so..."

Believe me when I say that I would have loved inviting him to come inside, but I knew he had still a long way to go back to his house, and I didn't want to keep him here for much longer. He already acted like a sweetheart today, and that was something I was sure he needed to use a lot of mental energy to not faint for behaving so much out of his character.

"Thank you for walking me home, Bakugou." I said with a calm and sweet voice, a genuine smile painting my lips.

The boy jumped a bit after hearing the way my words left my mouth and had to clear his throat before speaking. "M-Mhm, yeah... No problem." He replied while rubbing the back of his neck, trying not to find my gaze.

' _Seriously, why is he behaving so weird?_ ' I thought as I felt that something was up with him since we left our training place; this couldn't be only a Katsuki in calm mode.

Maybe was he just tired?

"Well, uhm... See you tomorrow!" I said awkwardly, not really knowing how to say goodbye at that point.

"Yeah... See you tomorrow."

I would be a bad liar if I said I was done there; a simple 'see you tomorrow' felt so empty that my body didn't want to walk to my front door, plus the fact that the boy was still staring at me without moving any muscle didn't help much either.

' _Wow, w-why does he look so attractive all of a sudden...?_ '

I didn't know what came up to me to think something like that when clearly it wasn't the moment to do so.

' _A-And when did my heart start beating so fast...?_ '

The full moon was illuminating very well Katsuki's features, and I couldn't help but think that he looked like a beautiful piece of art. His expression, his eyes, his closed lips... all of that made me feel so small, so shy to even look directly at him...

And it was so funny; who could have said that the one and only Katsuki Bakugou would be with me in front of my house at night? There was no one in the streets, only the whistle of the wind keeping us company.

But all these thoughts were only trying to hide the strange urge that was growing inside me; I really didn't want to leave him yet, just... not yet.

' _Would he let me...?_ '

I didn't have enough time to think well about what I _wanted_ to do that, without noticing, I was already walking towards Katsuki, stopping right in front of him. _Close_.

' _What's happening to me...?_ '

I wanted to speak; I felt that it would be a better idea if I just said what was in my head, though I was too shy to even explain verbally something that gestures did much better.

The boy surprisingly didn't struggle when I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body against his. I slowly rested my head on his left shoulder, with my lips slightly brushing his collarbone. His scent was captivating; I didn't have enough strength to pull back, but I knew that the situation would become more awkward if I didn't do so.

Then, I hesitantly brought my lips to meet his cheek and made a little pressure, leaving a gentle kiss on his soft skin.

' _Thank you._ '

Katsuki tensed up at the feeling of my touch; I didn't know what may be happening in his head after my sudden impulse, but his reaction was enough for me to understand that I had to stop there.

"Thank you for everything, Bakugou." I said with a quiet voice near his ear. "Good night, and please, be careful going home."

My body left his warmth slowly, still unable to look at him in the eye; finally, I thanked him the way I liked all that he did today for me.

"Mm... Good night..." He whispered, almost inaudible.

I quickly turned towards my door. I tried to stay cool all the time, but it seemed that I couldn't hold my embarrassment for much longer.

I entered the house with desperation and closed the door, falling to my knees while panting heavily when all realization started to hit me at the same time. I cupped my face with my hands in attempting to cool it down and also tried to understand why the hell I did that.

"W-What the fuck is wrong with me!?" I wondered aloud. "Why!? Why did I kiss him!?"

I was too scared to even look through the window and see if he was still there. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die; my heart was beating so fast that I thought that it was about to break out my chest.

"How am I going to look at him tomorrow...?"


	10. Chapter 10

The alarm clock went off and I groaned with intensity; I had to get up and get ready for a new day of school.

"Jeez..." I growled after slapping the 'off' button of that devilish tool. "There is something I'll hate the rest of my life, and it's this fucking annoying sound!"

Today I was in my whining-mode quite early in the morning, but I couldn't help it, I was trying hard not to think about what the stupid me did yesterday, even if that was the exact reason why I couldn't sleep much. I was quite tired of making the attempt of understanding why I was carried along by my impulses _once again_ , and the fact that it wasn't Saturday or Sunday to let my head have a rest was making everything more difficult...

Seriously, why the hell did I think that kissing Katsuki was a good idea!?

Was it because of his sudden change of behavior!? Because he treated me well for once!? Because we were alone!? Because of the _heat_ of the moment!? Because I didn't actually realize until now that the boy is very attractive and wanted to smash my lips on that flawless skin and so have the cure to those random pimples that appear on my also _almost_ flawless skin...!?

 _Pfft!_ The hell I'm saying...

Well, at least I didn't forget that laughing is the best cure... heh.

Okay, jokes apart, it was true that I feared a lot that the way Katsuki started to treat me after all the time we'd spent together changed abruptly because of a simple kiss on the cheek... We also shouldn't forget that little fact that I ran away like a real coward and left him in front of my house, possibly cursing my name and hating my entire being for daring to invade his personal space. For once, he wasn't 100% an asshole and I had to screw everything up... Dammit.

"Ugh... Sometimes I need a Jiminy Cricket by my side to prevent me from doing stupid things and ruin my life..." I commented as I rubbed my temples while sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to push my bothersome thoughts away.

Anyway, the world wouldn't let me relax too much as you may already know. At that moment, I realized that my phone started to buzz uncontrollably, and the notifications' light blinked many times, stealing my attention.

"Who's bombarding me with messages now?" I wondered aloud with a hint of annoyance, not really believing that it could be my godmother when she always preferred calling me.

I reached the phone with my right hand, unlocked the screen and oh, my God.

It had to be _him_.

 _ **~Phone messages~**_

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** hey

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** little mouse

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** you up?

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** well I don't care anyway

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** ok so

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** you know

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** there was something I forgot to tell you yesterday

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** I mean

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** when you told me you liked living alone and all that shit

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** I knew you were fucking lying to me

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** and I'll beat your poor ass after class, you bitch!

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** oh

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** FUCK NO

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** that's not what I wanted to say

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** damn

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** NOW I CAN'T DELETE THOSE FUCKING MESSAGES

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** fuck

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** FUUUCK

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** DON'T READ THEM OR I'LL FUCKING DESTROY YOU

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** what did I just

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** no

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** I MEAN

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** SHIT

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** OK

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** ok

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** don't read those

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** ok?

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** just forget all I said and remember this now

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** ok so

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** where was I?

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** uhh

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** fuck man

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** WHAT I WANTED TO SAY WAS

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** that

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** if you need anything

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** and by anything I mean something IMPORTANT

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** just call me or send me a message ok?

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** you look too fucking irresponsible to live in a house on your own

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** I bet that your stupid ass could set the house on fire or forget to close the door and let anyone steal everything

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** so be glad that I'm offering you my damn help

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** but don't waste my time

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** only for the serious shit

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** ok?

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** that's all

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** bye

 _(The hearty laugh that escaped my lips after reading all his messages sure gave me years of life; I had no words to describe the pleasant tingling that was running inside my entire body with every word. Seriously, what happened to this guy? Since when did he start to be this cute? Even if his rudeness was still very present, the real purpose of his messages wasn't going to go unnoticed.)_

 **Reapermau5:** aaaaawwwwww

 **Reapermau5:** oh my Goooooood

 **Reapermau5:** thank you very much, Bakugou!

 **Reapermau5:** I appreciate it a lot! ^.^

 **Reapermau5:** I'll take note of it~

~.~.~.~.~

Giggling, I left the phone on the night table before bringing my hands to hide my face, feeling even more stupid and slightly embarrassed.

"That was really... unexpected." I mumbled between chuckles. "And here I was like, fucking breaking my brain thinking he might stop talking to me..."

I set my left hand away and cupped my cheek with the other, staring at the floor with a genuine wide smile. I couldn't help but let tiny laughs out from my mouth at the only thought of him lying in bed with his phone and writing all of that; he sure had to have a lot of struggles, more than the ones he showed with his 'failed' messages.

And it didn't take me long to realize... how is that lately I'm happier and more cheerful than usual?

I remember perfectly how different my personality and behavior was six months ago; I was just your average teenager with existential crisis who preferred to see life pass in front of their eyes, without hope for anything. And you couldn't blame me; I lost all my vitality and felt already dead since my terrible childhood.

But now, today the light came back to my face, I had something in mind that I wanted to achieve and I was full of energy, far different from my permanent dull eyes and disoriented life after my parents' death.

"What are you doing to me, Katsuki?" I whispered, feeling my cheeks getting warm as his name escaped my lips.

I couldn't deny that the ash blond boy totally turned my life around in the most positive way you could think of, and I also couldn't deny that I was so damn grateful for that. The most unexpected person from all around the world practically _saved_ me from _myself_!

But now wasn't the moment to think about all this _emotional shit_ , as someone I knew well would say. I had to get ready for school and, even if it were difficult, I had to stay focused in the lessons and wait patiently until meeting that explosion boy again after classes.

~.~.~.~.~

 **[Katsuki's P.O.V.]**

The day felt fucking endless.

 _Fuck_.

Staying focused in class had never been something difficult for me, as I'm the top student in the school. Always with excellent marks in all subjects, winning all the stupid school's trophies and being the best at P.E. thanks to my desire of mastering my quirk and become stronger. Basically a role model for all the useless extras in this place.

But, for the first time in my entire life, today wasn't as easy as yesterday to be attentive. Indeed, my head had been working too much since yesterday evening, without even letting me rest in my sleep.

' _Hayano_ _..._ '

That name had been hunting my head more frequently these months, though it really didn't feel out of place since I had been spending too much of my time around the grayish blue-eyed girl and also had to think about a good workout for that shitty rat. Everything was going more or less right until our last fight.

The image of Hayano crying while tugging my shirt was something that wouldn't vanish from my memory, saying between sobs that she didn't want me to leave, that she _needed_ me. The blonde-haired girl somehow made her intentions sound egotistical as needing me only for her own benefit, yet you don't go and cry with that desperation for someone's help when, if you look at it closely, you already knew everything about combat.

And she left me wondering... what had I become for this shitty girl to let me see the most vulnerable part of her? What was wrong with her?

Though even if I wanted to have those questions answered, the damn real and important one here is... what the fuck happened to me? Since when I take the trouble to reassure someone when I've never cared? Dammit! I even told her that if she needed something, she could ask me for help!

Not to forget that I made a complete mess while trying to do so this morning... _Fuck_.

I'm losing my fucking mind...

I knew something was off with me at the moment I decided to walk Hayano home yesterday because I never did that before; we always took our separate ways towards our houses and nothing else. However, I zoned out during the walk, already aware of my odd behavior and trying to figure out why I was bothering so much, not attending too much to the few words that the rat said to me to maintain a useless conversation.

I believed the girl already entered her house when she said 'good-bye' right in front of the door, so I gave myself the luxury of coming back to my world. I was asking too many questions than the ones I could answer firmly and I needed to look for a fucking explanation inside my head... until I realized Hayano's presence close to me all of a sudden and-

"So, Bakugou, you're not applying for the U.A. Academy anymore?" One of those stupid dudes they proclaim themselves my friends asked me out of nowhere with an obnoxious tone, snapping me out from my thoughts.

"Huh?" The unexpected weird question left me dumbfounded, but even more the fact that I was so concentrated that I didn't hear the bell for the break ring. "The fuck's up with that now?"

"We've noticed you're behaving quite weird lately."

My eyes widened when those words reached my ears and almost coughed when the air hitched in my throat. ' _They know...?_ '

"Yeah, you don't come with us to the arcade anymore." The other answered while pouting.

' _What the-_ '

"That bullshit means I'm acting strange!?" I yelled with annoyance, thinking that their reasons had to be more serious than all that shit.

The guy took a step forward to catch my attention. "Not only that." He replied. "As I said, you don't look as eager as before to go to the U.A."

I clicked my tongue, bothered by their stupid doubts. "The fuck do you think you're saying!? Of course I'm going to the U.A., you morons! There's no way in hell I'm not going to apply! You're fucking talking nonsense."

One of the three boys turned around and rested the back of his waist against my desk, insisting. "What's going on, man? Did Deku's new friend brainwash you or something?" He asked directly, and I couldn't say if he was concerned or just being sarcastic. "It looks like you're neglecting yourself by directing your attention to other things that have nothing to do with you."

"W-What!?"

The one behind me walked forward and crossed his arms. "Yeah, we've been thinking it has to be her fault. She has been such a pest to Bakugou..."

"You always scare the girls, and not to mention that already none of them come near you..." The other muttered to himself.

"You let that stupid girl borrow your math book but not me even when we know each other since we were kids!"

"W-What the hell, man..."

"I feel hurt, okay!?"

I kept staring at them in confusion; they were talking almost at the same time and I wasn't even bothering to pay much attention to their blabbering.

"The fuck is wrong with all of you, idiots? Y'all came only to complain? Get lost." I said after losing some of my interest, seeing as their conversation was only focused on how salty they were about Hayano.

The one who was resting is back against my desk sighed while shrugging and started walking towards the door with slow steps. "What we said is true, man. What's going to be next? Applauding Deku when he surpasses you? You really don't look the same anymore. I thought you had everything under control, but it seems that I was wrong." He commented with resignation while gesturing a 'good-bye' with his hand.

"Huh!? Deku!?" I exclaimed after hearing his comment, automatically standing up from my seat.

The others began to follow him as well, making clear that the conversation was over.

"O-Oi! Where are you going now!? What was the point in saying all that shit and now running away like cowards!? Bring your fucking asses back here!"

Yet they didn't turn their heads as their figures faded, leaving me in the classroom with all the words locked in my throat, terribly shocked and unable to move.

"Sick! I've never imagined I'd be alive to see this. Bakugou not noticing Deku was still with his idea of applying for the U.A. Academy? Unbelievable!"

"Seems that he gave up on becoming the number one hero as he used to say all the time."

"Heh, maybe he decided to share that position with Deku... who knows? He's the only one taking his _own_ shit seriously after all."

Their echoing voices between the walls of the empty hallway were the last I heard from them that day. Though, clearly, they weren't my biggest problem right now.

' _W-WHAT THE FUCK!?_ '

It _finally_ hit me.

Those last comments were the only thing I needed to finally realize I was being a total brainless idiot. Indeed, all I did was a complete stupidity without forgiveness, a behavior out of my character, something I wouldn't do under any circumstance.

A fucking _shame_.

I pressed my fingers against my temples and hid my widened eyes with both hands as I sat down on the chair again, resting my elbows on the desk as a support for my now dizzy head. I was breathing heavily, needing air to assimilate that because of my carelessness, Deku has become more self-confident without me noticing much.

And I felt even worse when I had to admit that I had noticed several times before that the nerd was behaving strange. His body looked a little more trained, in the break time he was always disappeared, and I even thought I saw he was using a hand gripper under the desk while we were in class. The fucking quirkless idiot was doing something I could have stopped if I hadn't been focused on my deal with Hayano.

' _No, n-no..._ ' I gulped.

How could this happen?

I always knew how to keep Deku at bay, I knew perfectly well that I was the best suited to make him understand, based on my own abilities, that he would always be a good-for-nothing. I was going to be the only one who would apply for the U.A. Academy, and I would make sure this freak didn't even think for a moment that I would share the position of the student accepted by the most important academy of heroes in the country. I was superior to him in every way and would always be.

So who would dare to challenge my will!? That damn quirkless Deku!? Could he even do something against someone as great as me!?

Indeed, that bastard finally seemed to come to his senses and began to stop repeating that he would also go to U.A. and did himself a favor of not being more ridiculous.

But... when was it that all the determination I ripped from him started to come back again? I had everything under control so, what the fuck happened?

"Hayano..."

After a while, I began to hear rumors about that nerd befriended a girl.

A girl? Deku and a girl? Please don't make me laugh!

From then on, that damn good-for-nothing who was completely at my mercy started to become different, even worse than before. One day, he dared to say aloud in the middle of the class that he would be another candidate to apply for the U.A. Academy, leaving me slightly puzzled and wondering how he was capable of doing such public announcement.

... _How?_

How could that happen when I had everything under control!? That damn bitch had to do something with this!? Was she encouraging him!? What damn spirits of a weakling would make Deku stop feeling that terror he had always had towards me!? Had that nerd fallen in love with that whore!? Didn't that bitch know who I am!? Did she think she was stronger than me!? That she could go against me!? That girl...

... Was she fucking _challenging_ me?

If she was looking for war, she would have it.

I just needed to know something more about her.

 _I was so mad..._

That's why, one day, I decided to follow the nerd when the break time arrived. Those incompetent dudes who I hang out with were just useless; they were taking too long to get some information about her, and I'm not someone who managed big amounts of patience.

I waited a few seconds after Deku abandoned the classroom, and I also left the place. From afar, I saw he stopped walking when he reached the door of the class before ours, so I guessed that little whore had been close the entire time. To keep some distance and not look suspicious, I rested my back against the wall and shoved my hands in the pockets of my black school uniform, turning my head to my right side carefully enough to look like as I was just there, not doing much.

' _Why the fuck is he trembling so much?_ ' I thought as I noticed how the nerd was shaking while trying to take a peek at the inside of that class.

I was never able to see with detail who or how she was; too many extras in the hall were interfering in my field of vision, but none would be able to prevent me from achieving my goal. That's why I decided to keep following them, finally having some brief sights of her long, blonde hair.

I wouldn't admit it, but I was eager to know who was that girl that was challenging me and the source of encouragement for Deku, who, precisely, was doing so while I was hiding behind a tree and listening to their conversation.

 _"Izuku, I'm sure you can do it. You'll need to work hard, but also you have to believe in yourself."_

 _"R-Really? You think so?"_

 _"Totally. No professional hero has the same spirit as you, so it would be very stupid of U.A. not letting you in."_

 _"Thanks a lot! I really hope so..."_

Her voice was really making me sick; I had never had such a great desire to destroy someone, and I couldn't hold my rage for much longer. I felt the great necessity of exploding the face of that girl who had dared to trample all the fear that I had managed to arouse in that good-for-nothing.

My back was pressed against the tree until I decided to turn my head to their direction, unable to control myself anymore and showing half of my body in the process.

And that's when I finally saw her.

The image that had been created in my head about her was nothing like the person in front of my eyes. She was... _normal_. Maybe would it be for being so stupid as to let myself get carried away by the comments of the extras and go creating my own idea?

No.

That wasn't my problem right now.

As soon as I got a real full image of her, I pressed my back against the trunk and hid again, having sensed our eyes meeting for a brief of seconds.

What... what the _hell_ was I doing?

Following the nerd wasn't the best idea, that shitty girl or he weren't supposed to know I was there. It was time to leave and meet those dumbfucks who went to get information about her before the end of the break, yet it was hard to push away the bothersome feeling that my behavior was stupidly quite out of my character, even if I had my reasons.

Hayano Kamagure. Two quirks: Super-Speed and a scythe. That's all that I got to find out.

No one has seen them at first hand; many say that some time has used the Super-Speed when she almost dropped something fragile or stumbled, to avoid falling, though nobody has seen the big one.

Even so, I was fully aware that I had to do something before the girl destroyed everything I created completely; it was my turn to make an appearance and show her what her place was, and if that meant I had to use _brute force_ , I wouldn't hesitate.

Who could have said that same day, at the end of it, I'd have my chance? Deku didn't go to pick her, so guessing she was still inside her classroom was an easy thing. Needless to say that having a quirk that makes you being quick and fucking finishing almost the last one is paradoxical, to say the least.

When she left, the hall was almost empty and I could hear the echo of her not big, but slightly quickened footsteps approaching. The girl walked towards my direction, her bag hung from her hands in front of her, and she didn't take too long to reach the spot I was in. I had the same position as when I was trying to _check_ who was the nerd's friend and remained with my eyes shut until I felt her disgusting presence close enough.

 _"Oi, bast-"_

I had to hide my little surprise when I opened them instantly; I wouldn't expect Hayano would be staring right at me, without blinking, and she didn't even bother to drive her gaze away when our eyes met for the second time that day. It was weird as hell, but it really felt as if time stopped for a moment...

Her grayish blue eyes and mine remained locked with each other; her expression wasn't serious, yet it didn't show any kind of joy. It looked almost... neutral? All I knew was that I wasn't going to look away either; I had been waiting for a great chance to show her that she should mind her own business and to make her aware of whom she had dared to look at in the eye but...

Hayano didn't flinch at all.

She knew very well who I was, and she also knew that I knew who she was.

She didn't show any emotion nor wear an expression I could understand.

She didn't _fear_ me.

And why did I let her go? I didn't really know. My head was tilted up as I looked at her, ready to speak, but when I was about to call for her attention, I just _couldn't_. I'm used to witnessing the fear in the faces of those who I land my eyes on, yet this girl didn't react at all.

That was... new to me.

Since then, she had me overthinking about all this situation; her simple presence reminded me the way I behaved by following her and Deku only to calm down my untamable madness, and the fact that I was unable to do what I had planned at the end was... a terrible feeling. The uncontrollably way my body temperature rose when she was near was one of the worst bothersome sensations I've ever had.

What was this fucking feeling? Embarrassment? Katsuki Bakugou had never felt ashamed, and even less because of a bitch's fault.

The moment blonde-haired girl appeared weeks later in front of me to ask for my help was the most surreal situation I'd had experienced; I would have _never_ thought she would do something like that after the disgusting glances we used to exchange every time we saw each other. The one and only Hayano Kamagure, the fucking friend of Deku, the same person who dared to challenge me... She was now right in front of my desk before the eyes of everyone, wishing I would accept her request.

I wasn't going to complain though; I was still waiting for a better chance to make her see once and for all who was in charge here.

But the fucking world didn't seem to like it when my plans worked...

Seriously, this whole thing was driving me crazy... How could all of this happen?

~.~.~.~.~

 **[Hayano's P.O.V.]**

"Hoooly shiiiiit! I'm so freakin' late!"

Ah, fuck. Not _again_.

Here she was, your favorite main character that surprisingly had a special power that made her able to be hella fast, yet she was always running late to her meetings.

"This is the last time I'm going to that bakery, I swear." I took a mental note after the awkward experience I had with the black-haired boy I used to meet at the same bakery I used to go to buy my fantastic chocolate cake.

I made sure I was far from the sight of people to use my quirk and get where Katsuki was, not caring about my trainers' suffering when I had to hit the brakes after reaching the place.

Panting as if I created a new level of asthma, I tried to approach the favorite place for the walking-grenade's ass while apologizing. "Ah, I-I'm s-sorry, a-aah... S-Someone at the bakery made me stay a l-little longer, oof... I'm here n-now, aah..."

I kept waiting for the typical high decibel insults while getting my air back, but I got nothing coming from him. Instead, I found a quite strange expression on Katsuki's face as he faced the ground, hunched over with his arms resting lazily on his legs, seeming completely lost in a disappointing thought.

"Uhm... Bakugou? Are you alright?" I asked with a quiet voice before touching his right shoulder, also hoping it would make him notice my presence there.

"Huh!?" He jumped a bit as he slapped my hand away, his characteristic frown coming back to his face. "The hell you're doing!?"

Taken aback by his sudden outburst, I stared at him with some confusion, not realizing his reaction had emotionally hurt me more than it should. "Whoa, chill, dude. I'm not the one who was looking at the ground as if you were staring at the fridge with disappointment after remembering you ate all the cake the previous day."

"..."

"..."

"What the fuck with that comparison, shitty face."

"What? That's the only reason why I'd be wearing the face you had just moments ago." I answered, slightly amused by his puzzled expression.

Katsuki only rolled his eyes and jumped off the rock, walking away from it. "Let's get started already, you're making me sick too soon today."

' _What's wrong with him now?_ ' I wondered with worry as I followed him.

"You sure you're okay? You didn't even notice I was next to you until I touched you..." I breathed, hesitating about my next words. "Hey, if there is something bothering you, maybe I can be a help."

Katsuki stopped walking after hearing the last sentence, his back facing me. For the first time, I believed that the boy had his attention on what I wanted to say and that he might like, at his own way, that I admitted I cared about _him_ , too...

"Maybe this isn't the best moment to bring _this_ up now, but I hope you're aware you can count on me if you need anything, okay?" I managed to say without mentioning what he _did_ this morning, but trying to leave hint anyway. I was sure he would kill me if a single word escaped my mouth in his presence even if it were only a simple 'thanks'.

"We've been spending too much time together at the end, right? Haha... who could have guessed it?" I giggled nervously as I rubbed the back of my head, glad he couldn't see the temperature rising on my cheeks. "What I'm trying to say is that you... you can tell me if that makes you feel better... But o-only if you want to, of course! Haha!"

Katsuki finally decided to turn his head a bit to let me meet his eyes, yet his expression was far from the one I was expecting.

"I don't need anyone's help, got it? Anything that involves me, it's none of your business." He answered cold and bluntly, his gaze piercing my soul.

"Ah! O-Okay..."

' _Damn,_ _you never learn, Hayano..._ ' I mentally facepalmed; I couldn't help but feel hurt and stupid at the same time. Showing worry about him was always a mistake...

The ash blond boy finally faced me, bored eyes locked with mine. The silence that came after that was making me a bit concerned about what was going to happen; I didn't know what was inside his head nor what he had planned for me today. The moment to train and use that fateful scythe I have for weapon arrived.

Honestly, I could still hear the desperate voices of my parents telling a half curious, half confused little me not to show anyone, or use, the quirks I inherited. Was it because my entire father's family manifested guns? Because I was the different one? Ha! Please! That reason was too retrograde to be true! C'mon, maybe the chine of the scythe wasn't really _curved_ as normal ones or the design was a bit messy, as if the weapon was made of welded parts... Try to blame the creative mind of that four-year-old and the fact she was the first one who came up with a different idea, _bitch_.

But even so, why was I also told not to use the other quirk? It had the same sense as my parents saying my weapon wouldn't fit a hero: any.

' _They were just cowards..._ ' I thought with annoyance without realizing I was clenching my fists, leaving the marks of my nails in my palms.

Suddenly, Katsuki broke the long silence. "Show me your scythe." He ordered.

"E-Eh?"

His tone startled me at first, staring at me with intensity. I could say I was able to smell the tension of the unknown; the male was aware he was going to see for the first time that thing it made him feel a bit more interested about me and didn't know the impression it would have on him.

"You heard me."

A deep sigh escaped my lips, seeing as I had to fight my damn memories once again and hopefully, for the last time. "Alright... Check this."

I took a step backwards and extended my right arm in front of me with my palm facing the ground, closing my eyes after that for a moment to concentrate on the energy I was going to release from my hand; it had been some time since the last time I summoned my scythe and I had to be sure I was going to drive enough power to a single part of my body.

' _Do it, Hayano._ '

Right after ordering myself so, my body stiffened as a white light that emanated lazily from my wrist and lower part of my arm started to concentrate in my palm, which slowly formed the silhouette of my scythe after a few seconds. I curled my fingers to grab the snath and the light disappeared, leaving the weapon fully materialized. With a graceful swing, I brought it to a vertical position next to my right side.

 **(A/n): check the poll on my profile to see an image of the scythe!**

I opened my eyes with curiosity to see Katsuki's expression, and yeah, his reaction wasn't far from the one I was expecting: a mixture between confused, startled and disgusted.

"Fuck, that shit is uglier than I thought." Was his final verdict after a pause.

I snorted, unsurprised. "Don't insult my baby, you monster. I created it when I was four, don't expect too much."

"Still, the chine looks so damn weird it barely looks like a proper scythe."

' _Oh, he had to make that comment of my gorgeous four-year-old artwork. Bastard._ ' I thought while rolling my eyes, tired of listening to him.

"Alright, you've seen it already. How's gonna be the training then?" I asked with eagerness and pushing Katsuki's next hurtful comments to oblivion.

The boy crossed his arms and walked around me to keep analyzing the weapon. "How much do you know?" He asked without keeping his eyes off it. "Show me everything you've learned to do with... _this_."

' _Learned? Pfft... only if you knew..._ '

"Sadly, I only know how to cut things in a short-range with swings." I answered while looking for something to be the guinea pig for my demonstration, holding the scythe with both hands after approaching the spotted victim. "Like this."

I slowly lifted the weapon and spread my legs a bit to keep balance. With a swift move, I cut the big rock in half horizontally, letting the piece of above slip by its side little by little until it reached the ground, cracking into little pieces with a loud sound.

I stared at the result with resigning, aware it was the only thing I knew I could do with that big weapon. "See? Pretty simple, but that's actually al-"

"WHY HAVE YOU CUT MY ROCK, BASTARD!?" Katsuki yelled furiously all of a sudden. "I LIKED THAT ROCK!"

I jumped scared at his outburst, driving my haze to his figure in disbelief. "You gotta be kidding me..."

"HOW ARE YOU GONNA RETURN IT TO NORMAL AGAIN!?"

"... Bakugou, are you hearing yourself? It's a simple roc-"

"I SAID HOW. ARE. YOU. GONNA. RETURN. IT-"

After what seemed to be endless minutes of yelling, he eventually calmed down; I couldn't believe he could go so far for something so stupid, jeez... So, seeing it as a green light, I proceeded to continue with the original aim of my actions.

"So... what are we gonna do?" I asked with a hint of excitement.

However, Katsuki didn't respond immediately; the boy tilted his head up and locked his red orbs with my grayish blue ones, staring at me with an intense gaze. His expression was so serious that I had a hard time believing if it was mad because of the rock, or because the training would be rough... and I hoped it was the second option, to be honest.

Finally, he spoke.

"I have no fucking idea."

"What do you mean you have no idea!?" I facepalmed.

At that point, I didn't know if I wanted to chop my head off and end my suffering or his head instead...

"It's pretty obvious, stupid rat: I fight with bare hands." He explained. "I don't have a silly clue about how to fight with something in them. Are you really that dumb that you didn't guess it by yourself?"

' _Fuck... he's right..._ ' I thought with disappointment.

"Then? What am I supposed to do?"

Katsuki shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at me with indifference. "You're your only trainer this time." He answered before taking a pause. "The only thing I can do is helping you by being your 'punching bag' and give you advice about what you should do, but that's all."

I stayed silent before him, my mind was blocked after all the information hit me with no mercy. What should I do? Clearly, doing this alone would end up killing me by trying to follow some tutorial on Youtube, and the male was offering the little help he could give after all... It seemed it was time for me to take the lead.

My silence always bothered the hot-headed boy and he talked with impatience. "Oi! Hurry up, rat! Stop wasting my time and decid-!"

"Okay, I'll take it." I finally answered.

Katsuki let out the smirk he was saving for the moment I agreed to his plan. "Thought you were going to free me, shitty face." He commented with sarcasm.

I couldn't help but laugh at the tone of his words; he couldn't hide his amusement anymore.

"So, this means you're going to follow _my_ orders?" I asked, wearing the same smirk as him while crossing my arms.

A wide grin appeared on the boy's lips. "Heh, you'll be the only one with the privilege of that."


	11. Chapter 11

Isn't it weird and awesome at the same time, the alone thought of Katsuki obeying my orders? Let me answer you: _yes, it is_.

A quite noticeable wide grin was adorning my lips as my great imagination was going wild without limits, which made the boy show his instant regret at his choice of words. Yet you can't blame me, you don't always have the untamable Katsuki Bakugou helping you, and even less having the luxury to tell him what to do all at the same time. Was this a weirdly fantastic dream? Please, I don't want to wake up.

"Quit that stupid smile, I'm not gonna follow all your weird orders, dipshit." He growled. "Only the ones I think are reasonable."

I faked an exaggerated gasp to keep up with the teasing joke, as if he had hurt me with that assumption. "Excuse me? My ideas are always reasonable, when were my ideas not reasonable?"

The mischievous smirk that Katsuki was wearing before came back to his features, having decided to take the teasing lead. "Well, maybe you forgot about that by now, but I remember seeing you running with a brat on your back chasing a motherfucking trai-"

"NEXT!"

"Or the day you wer-"

"I SAID _NEEEEEXT_!"

The boy let out a short laugh as he went to sit on _his_ now destroyed rock. Then, he motioned me with a demanding hand to give him the scythe while resting his left arm on his lap. I knew he wanted to take a closer look, so I handed it to him; I wouldn't be the one who would interfere between humans and curiosity.

"Careful, it may be heavy for you." I warned before letting go of the snath; the weight feels quite different depending on if it's the owner or someone else.

"If you move this shit so easily, it can't be heav-... Fuck!"

"Told ya."

Katsuki examined the weapon carefully, touching every part and taking a look from all angles. He was expecting to see some odd mechanism, but he found nothing apart from a weird-looking scythe. I stayed silent before him, witnessing with how much interest the walking-grenade was studying the result of my quirk. For a moment I thought I was in a pawnshop and that he was about to call me 'Rick' and say that the scythe looked fake.

"How the fuck this shit works?" He muttered to himself. "Didn't all your damn family have guns? Why the hell did you choose to have _this_?"

My lips drew a smug smile; it was a matter of time before he would get curious enough to ask me the incredible, _mysterious and interesting_ origins of my scythe, so I already practiced the story in front of the mirror of the bathroom and I had it all ready in my head.

"Heh, I knew someday you would as-..." I trailed off in the middle of the sentence as soon as realization hit me right in my face.

In time. For once.

"Hey! Wait a second! How do you know about my family's weapons!?" I gasped after noticing with surprise that Katsuki had that kindof personal information about me in his power.

The ash blond boy's eyes widened in realization when he remembered _he_ wasn't _supposed_ to know anything and all his muscles became stiff instantly. "W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? DID YOU ALREADY F-FORGET THAT YOU TOLD ME WHILE FUCKING T-TRAINING!?" He tried to explain while failing at controlling his stuttering. "Y-YOU SHOULD CHECK THOSE SHITTY M-MEMORY ISSUES ALREADY, RAT!"

I caressed my chin and closed my eyes to sink into my memory, not caring much about the uncontrolled little explosions in Katsuki's palms, afraid of my possible conclusions; I was sure I didn't tell him a thing so... how?

"I'm very sure I only told Izuku, and I'm also sure he's not the kind of person that would say this personal stuff so easily. We were at school and we were alone, or that's what I believed..." I thought aloud before opening my grayish blue eyes and locking them with the boy's red ones, holding an accusing expression. "I can't believe you were eavesdropping!"

The walking-grenade jumped like a scared cat, confirming instantly my suspicions. Though, to be honest, I wasn't mad at all. Indeed, I found that quite funny coming from someone like him.

"I WAS JUST FUCKING PASSING BY! OR AM I NOT ALLOWED WALKING WHEREVER I WANT!? GODDAMMIT, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Honestly, I was having a hard time trying to hold my laughter; his reaction was more intense than I expected and I couldn't believe he was actually lying to me only to save his poor ass.

' _Don't be mean_ , _Hayano, he's so tense that he won't be able to take a shit in three days..._ ' I thought with clear amusement.

"Yes, I guess you're allowed to do so. And unless you're a ghost, I didn't see you anywhere." I snorted. "Remember me not to play with you hide and seek because I'll always lose, haha!"

"Y-YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD, BITCH!" He growled with anger and a flustered face after hearing my mocking tone.

I ignored his threats and, even if he was making bigger and more dangerous explosions, I walked towards him to take the scythe back and make it disappear.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME ANY CLOSER, FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be like that~" I said with the most annoying tone on purpose while taking a risky seat close to him. "It's story time, you don't need to bother eavesdropping today!"

Wow, I deserved an explosive punch of his today, I recognize it.

"YOU WANNA DIE!?"

"Maybe?"

"DON'T TRY ME, BITCH!"

"Okay, I'm tired of this. Bakugou, relax."

"I'M FUCKING RELAXED, WOMAN!"

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _"So... what will be your costume for tonight, honey?"_

 _Tonight was the Halloween night and this girl over here was going to get a lot of tasty and delicious candies because people will love my super scary costume! My dad asked me if I knew what would be my disguise, but the truth is that I had no idea and I was getting nervous because of that._

 _"I don't know yet..." I answered, facing the floor and with a sad voice._

 _Dad sent me a sweet smile and patted my little head. "Would you like me to help you?" He asked, hoping that it would change my mood. "We can look for some costume images and ideas on the internet. What do you think, Hayano?"_

 _My expression suddenly changed and a wide grin adorned my lips, filled with excitement. "Yes!"_

 _Dad smiled at me again and went to take his laptop while I was waiting for him, sitting on the sofa. He sat beside me and placed me on his lap before going to Google and typed 'Halloween costumes for kids" in the search tool._

 _"Alright... would you like to dress as a ghost?" He asked, pointing at the image of a kid with a bland blanket over him in front of us._

 _"Nooo... that's too boooring!" I replied, shaking my head vigorously._

 _"And what about a skeleton? Skeletons are always a good choice."_

 _"Still too boooring, daaaaddy..."_

 _"Well, a witch?"_

 _"I'm sure all girls are going to dress as witches!"_

 _"Then, would you like to be a demon? Demons are cool, too!"_

 _"Mmm... no..."_

 _Dad never thought that choosing a Halloween costume for his daughter would be such a difficult task and that patience was a necessary attribute to succeed. Though, he didn't give up and continued scrolling down, until he spotted something that really caught his attention._

 _"Hey, look at this! Why don't you dress as a cowboy!?" He suggested with excitement while pointing at the costume, as if the kid here were him._

 _I quickly turned my head back to look at him. "Whaaaat!? Nooo! Daddy, that's the worst one!" My scared expression and worried eyes clearly showed that I was afraid that my dad wouldn't listen to me and actually make me dress like an ugly cowboy..._

 _"Ow, why do you say so, Hayano? When I was your age, I was so excited with a cowboy costume that your grandmother bought for me for a... uhm... a party I don't really remember, but that's not important right now, so, okay, ehm... where was I?"_

 _"You mean something happened when dressing as a... cowboy?" I asked skeptically._

 _"Oh, yeah! I looked so cool that I totally sunk into my character!" He explained while moving his arms with enthusiasm. "And then my guns appeared."_

 _"W-What?"_

 _I couldn't help but start laughing at that unexpected ending of the story; I'd never thought that was the silly reason why my dad got guns like everyone in the family instead of anything else..._

 _"Yeah, yeah, keep laughing while you can!" He exclaimed as he started to tickle me, making me laugh even more. "Don't you want your guns, too? They're pretty great and useful."_

 _My dad stopped and let me catch my breath before answering. "You don't use them anyway..." I managed to say while whipping my tears away, unaware of the sudden change of mood of the atmosphere after my words. "Weren't them cool enough, dad? Was that the reason why you don't use them?"_

 _Oblivious to what my words caused to my dad, I turned my head towards his direction with a smile, something that turned quickly into an expression full of worry after witnessing his sad and lost sight, as if he were trapped in a bad memory._

 _"What's wrong, daddy? Did I say something bad? I'm sorry..."_

 _Dad finally realized that he zoned out for a moment and gave me a quick smile to assure me that nothing happened. "Do you want us to continue searching, Hayano?" He asked while patting my head again, totally trying to change the conversation._

 _"Sure!"_

 _He kept scrolling down in silence, focusing on his main task; there were only the same repetitive costumes and there wasn't anything to ask since I already said that I didn't like any that Saint Google was showing us... until I spotted something different that totally caught my attention._

 _"Daddy, wait! What's this?" I asked with curiosity as I pointed at the dark image._

 _"This one? The Grim Reaper?" He stared at the costume for a few seconds and arched an eyebrow, unable to imagine his cute daughter in that kind of costume. "Do you like it?"_

 _"Yes! The black tunic is so cool!" I exclaimed with the typical shining eyes of a kid's excitement. "But... what's this big thing? A big knife?"_

 _My dad let out a short giggle. "No, honey, that's a scythe." He replied. "The Grim Reaper takes lives away with it when it thinks their time has ended."_

 _"That's cool!"_

 _"That's edgy."_

 _"Huh? What's 'edgy'?"_

 _"Something that you'll promise me you won't become when you reach your teen years, sweetie, for everyone's health. Please."_

 _A hearty laugh escaped my mouth, not understanding what my dad was implying. "That's weird, haha!"_

 _He clicked on the image to have a better view and to see how much the costume would cost if he decided to go and buy it directly. "So, may my little princess tell her dad what she has decided?"_

 _"I wanna be the Grim Reaper."_

 _~.~.~.~.~_

 _"Aawww, Hayano... You look so cute! I'll go to take the camera!" My mom squealed after helping me to put the costume on, leaving me alone in the room for a moment._

 _"Don't forget the scythe, mommy!" I exclaimed, hoping it was loud enough for her to hear me._

 _I kept staring at my image in the mirror from all angles and, to be honest, I have to say I was quite amazed by the fact that I looked scary and cute at the same time. My dad couldn't believe it either, he thought that I may look like a sack of potatoes with the rope around my little waist, but clearly, if you saw this cute little Grim Reaper running in the street you would chase and ask her to take your life away._

 _"Hehe, I love it..." I muttered as I hid my head with the black hood._

 _I didn't know what came over me but, for a moment, I wanted to close my eyes and bring my hands to my right side, trying to mimic a cutting movement with a swing, as if I had that unusual weapon in my hands._

 _I was oblivious to what was happening inside me; something weird was happening in my body, something that wanted to be released..._

 _"Don't resist, evil being, your time has come! I, the Grim Reaper, will take your life away!"_

 _I was so determined and so concentrated that I didn't notice that, actually, something big did appear between my hands._

 _I opened my eyes wide, surprised due to the sudden weight I was carrying and, oh, my God... That high-pitched scream looked as if the real Grim Reaper came to take my life away._

 _"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _I instantly dropped the big and scary thing and ran to a corner of the room, unable to articulate a word. Quickly, my worried mom appeared in front of the door of the room._

 _"Hayano! What happene-!?" She stopped in the middle of the sentence at the moment her eyes landed on the weird-looking scythe that was laying on the floor. "Are you alright, honey?"_

 _I embraced my mom with trembling hands, looking for safety. "Y-Yes, it only scared me..." I managed to answer, hearing a deep relaxed sigh coming from her lips. "M-Mommy, that thing had just appeared i-in my hands..." I gulped. "Why did that happen?"_

 _Mom's expression was hard to explain: she looked scared, though at the same time she seemed sad._

 _But why?_

 _"Hayano..." She sighed with resignation. "That was your father's Birth-Weapon quirk, honey."_

 _"H-Huh?" My eyes widened as I thought I understood what was the meaning of all of this. "Then, that thing...?"_

 _"Your weapon it's a scythe, Hayano."_

 ** _~Present time~_**

Katsuki had remained silent and listening to my story with an arched eyebrow and his mouth half agape, as if he really were sunk in it. I swear that I thought that he was going to dribble like a baby if he didn't bring his lips together, though he realized soon enough that I was already over before anything happened, blinking a few times before speaking again.

"Holy shit, that was so fucking lame." He snorted.

' _Typical..._ ' I mentally facepalmed.

The ash blond boy rubbed his eyes, due to the uncomfortable sensation of not rehydrating them during the last part of my tale and yawned after that. "So, you took all that fucking valuable time to explain that you manifested your quirk only because of damn excitement."

"Well, if you wanna name it like that... yeah, pretty much."

"Goddammit, gimme that shit you have, I'll kill you."

I let out a short laugh at the moment I heard his complaint. "The weapon is manifested by using the vital energy of the user, and that means that 'energy' I used to create it will just come back to me at the moment you try to hurt me with it." I explained. "So, you can't kill the owner with their weapon, Bakugou, I'm sorry."

"No?"

"No."

"Fuck."

"W-What does that reaction mean..."

Katsuki ignored me and leaned back until he lay down on the rock, bringing his hands behind the back of his head. "And can you change it?" He asked all of a sudden.

"You're crazy if you think I'm changing my baby, _*tsk*_." I muttered to myself, though not quietly enough for him to not to hear me.

"Want to see the fucking real Grim Reaper, rat?" He asked with a serious tone as a sudden dark aura emanated from him.

"N-No, thanks!" I answered quickly, shaking my hands. "And no, I can't change it. The first weapon you summon will be your weapon for life, so I'm stuck with that scythe."

Katsuki didn't answer or made a sound that said that he was actually listening, only the evening crows were the ones who didn't let the silence take over us.

It's true that after remembering that moment from the past, I understood some things that, as a kid, I couldn't find an answer. Neither my father or my mother wanted to seem happy with me getting a quirk, and even less getting a scythe, though their behavior was so contradictory that I believed that they were just scared and actually, deep inside them they were happy that their daughter inherited both of their quirks. I was sure that they loved being heroes...

I couldn't help but draw a genuine smile with my lips as I closed my eyes for a moment; nice memories are always a stress-relief and even if mine wasn't a _very happy one_ , I treasured it with all my heart.

The boy beside me suddenly flexed his legs in the air and made an impulse to stand up, leaving the rock and landing only a few feet away from his previous spot, something that caught my attention.

"We're finished for today." He said bluntly.

"Huh?" He really took me by surprise, I wasn't expecting him to say that at all. "Why? We didn't do anything that had to do with the training."

Katsuki shoved his hand in the pockets of his black pants and tilted his head towards my direction. He really liked doing that. "I fucking told you, shitty rat, it's your turn to take the lead." He complained with frowned eyebrows. "I thought you liked the idea of having me doing all you want, wasn't it?"

I couldn't help but giggle at the way he smirked at me; he always must be the one who was right in all the conversations, and this one wasn't going to be less.

"Alright, I'll find something I'd want to learn with the scythe." I said, sending him a warm smile. "Thanks a lot for listening to my story, Bakugou, I really appreciate it."

"Whatever." He muttered as he turned his head to the other side and began to take some steps forward, waving his hand. "Take care going home, little mouse."

"I will."

I observed how the walking-grenade was leaving the place, my sinful grayish blue eyes admiring his back muscles, waiting patiently until the boy was nowhere to be seen; I decided to take the opportunity of laying back on the rock a bit before going back home, wanting to have this little moment of silence only for myself.

I wished to take a pause from watching this twisted film called world and disappear, closing my eyes and enjoying the sweet breeze that made my hair tickle my nose.

That memory of my young years made me rethink about the important life choices I've made and, to be honest, making friends with Katsuki was probably one of the best I've made. I didn't get mad when the boy admitted that he _intentionally_ heard Izuku and I's conversation, and that's because I've realized how much of a reliable person he was; he had shown it to me many times already... at his own way, of course.

I was just grateful that I had him in my life.

"Katsuki..." I breathed quietly, pink cheeks adorning my features at the moment his name left my lips. "You'll be a great hero."

 _~.~.~.~.~_

Thanks to this _incredible_ opportunity that Katsuki lend me to be _me_ the one who decided what wanted to learn with a weapon that, casually, I couldn't get rid of it in my life, I discovered that my creativity sucked hard.

I swear that the bags under my eyes reached the ground and those were the reason why I couldn't move freely. I had been up the whole night looking for information, videos and even shows or films where scythes appeared, so I could steal an idea and bring it for the following day's training. I even texted my godmother's butler and asked him if he could help me with original techniques, but it was 3:00 AM so you can guess the answer I received from him: nothing. And when I say nothing, I mean that the messages didn't even deliver.

Apart from vertically or horizontally swings, I didn't know what could I do with my scythe.

And that simply sucks.

The next morning, at least, I got some messages from the tall black-haired man and I couldn't feel more relieved in my life. This magnificent butler was to me one of those persons that were perfect at anything, so his ideas truly illuminated my life; if I wouldn't have come up with anything today, someone's explosive palm would have ended in my face and this girl would be resting in peace after that. My godmother's butler ideas plus Katsuki's suggestions were the things I followed for almost the remaining months.

Friendly reminder that Katsuki wasn't as sweet as the other man with his comments...

"Grab that shit with fucking both hands, rat!"

"Block my blows with your damn scythe, bastard!"

"Don't fucking restrain and make a deep cut on it, idiot!"

"Use that crap as a support and jump, shitty face!"

"Use your other fucking quirk, _bitch_!"

If I were paid for every time that Katsuki insulted me after any of his commands, I'd be richer than my godmother. However, what the boy didn't know was that I was also struggling with something that I couldn't describe clearly...

It had been a long time since I last used my scythe and, even if I already knew how the energy materialization and transfer worked, there was something that was completely out of my knowledge. Too many times I've thought if my father had the same sensation inside him when he was using his guns and his vital energy was 'moving', but I wasn't sure if I should tell my godmother; I didn't want her to worry about me more than she did already...

Every time I used my scythe, I was on the verge of losing control.

I didn't know how, and I didn't know why.

If it wasn't because of Katsuki's loud voice that snapped me from that weird state, I would have cut him in half already.

"O-Oi, rat, this time was better than the others." He admitted.

My grayish blue eyes examined him, looking for any accidental wound I could have done to him when I wasn't being _myself_.

"Huh?"

"You looked more concentrated, for once." He continued. "Took you fucking long enough to take this shit seriously, idiot!"

I didn't know what to blame, I didn't know how I could make this stop; I just didn't want to hurt anyone. I was glad he didn't notice my gradually change of behavior and expression in my face, he would have thought I was going...

... _Crazy_.

"Uh... Thank you, I guess..."

' _Have I just lost control again?_ '

My heart beat fast, my body released adrenaline, there was a mobilization of energy due to the use of both of my quirks, my head was dizzy, my sight was getting clouded and my eyes made me see the world in a somehow different way... Maybe I was just still too rusty and I needed more training, and that may be the reason for the appearance of that sudden urge that grew inside me.

"C'mon, we don't have all day!" Katsuki called me, seeing that I wasn't moving or talking.

"A-Ah! Sure!"

' _What kind of sudden impulse was that?_ '

 _~.~.~.~.~_

The days went on and the day before the entrance exam arrived.

I met Katsuki at the same place as usual and we trained for half an hour. Of course, I had to manage to control that odd unexplainable sensation all the time; it'd be dangerous for everyone if I let myself get carried away, and even more for the ash blond boy, since he was the one with me since this terrible rush of adrenaline and energy started to try to take the lead of my actions every time I used my scythe.

"Oi, little mouse." He called me after drinking some water, taking a break from the intense training. "Have you thought about your hero suit?"

My eyes widened in surprise after hearing that sudden question, not expecting he would be interested in knowing something like that. "If you ask so, that means that you already see me in U.A.~" I singsonged with an obnoxious tone, deciding to tease him a bit.

"Shut it! Don't be too cocky, fucking rat." He growled with real annoyance, his intentions weren't far from making sure I wasn't going to screw all his hard work up because I would choose something that wouldn't potentiate my quirks.

I let out a short giggle after the death glare he sent me, he was unable to scare me with that anymore. "Yeah, I've thought about it. Wanna hear it?"

" _*Hmph*_ , go ahead."

I took a sip of water before speaking. "I've thought of a design that would match the colors of my scythe and a theme that fits with it." I said with a smile. "That means I want a lot of black."

Katsuki arched an eyebrow and stared at me with skepticism. "You're actually going to dress like a damn Grim Reaper? You gotta be fucking kidding." He snorted.

"Oh? No, don't worry." I shook my head vigorously, making clear I wasn't going to do such a silly thing. "I said I wanted to have my scythe as a base theme, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to dress as a kind of supernatural being, haha!"

"Fuck, thank God..." He muttered to himself, relaxed.

"It's true that I want to take the advantage of the sensation a scythe may provoke in someone, but I want to look _real_..." I tried to explain. "I'm looking for another kind of image than the typical one, honestly."

Katsuki's confusion was clear, he didn't understand a thing, and that's because I didn't give exactly too much information; I wanted my costume to be a surprise, you don't know how much I wished to see his face after the revelation. I knew he wouldn't expect that choice of clothes at all.

"What about you?" I asked with curiosity, hoping it would make him forget about me.

He simply crossed his arms and sent me a tiny smirk. "You'll see."

That was all he said.

"Haha, seriously?"

' _And here I was, almost feeling guilty for not telling him a thing..._ ' I said to myself, rolling my eyes with amusement.

I sighed deeply after letting a chuckle out from my lips, unable to stop my thoughts from going to the exam that we would have to pass the next day if we wanted to enter the U.A. Academy.

"Are you nervous, Bakugou?" I asked with a suddenly calm voice, my gaze trying to find his.

The boy stared at me for a few seconds, analyzing my worried expression. "Of course not, shitty face." He snorted. "I know I'll pass it."

Did I have any doubt about his answer? I knew this was going to be what he would say, but in my case...

"Do you... D-Do you think I could pass, too?"

I couldn't hold my stuttering anymore, I couldn't hide my nervousness and worry for much longer. We've been working hard together for a very long time to not to pass the exam now... I didn't want to disappoint him at all. However, it'd be me the one who would get the worst part; I didn't think of a plan B in case I failed...

"You better pass, shitty rat, I'm not allowing you to fail." He said bluntly, driving his red gaze towards the opposite direction of mine. "You've been here every day, got hurt many times, cried, screamed... You gave your fucking all these months and you're going to fucking pass that shitty exam, you hear me? You have to believe in yourself because if you don't, who's going to do that? You're perfectly capable of getting what you want, Kamagure."

Katsuki's words left me completely speechless, I didn't know what to say or what to do. I couldn't stop staring at him and I swear I stopped breathing for a moment, unable to process the things he had said about me.

"B-Bakugou..."

As my lips drew his name, I walked towards him slowly and brought my tired arms around his neck, almost taking him by surprise if it weren't because of the noise the bottle of water made when I dropped it without noticing.

"O-Oi, what are yo-?"

"Thank you..." I said softly in his ear. "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

Katsuki's stiffness disappeared gradually, deciding to let me be this time.

"Stop saying that already, you're so fucking repetitive..." He laughed as he brought his right arm around my waist carefully.

I let out a short chuckle with him. "I think you're not aware of the way you've helped me yet. I felt so lost and so hopeless, you've released me from my old dead self... It was all thanks to you that I feel alive again." I admitted, my cheeks turning pink due to the next words I was about to pronounce. "You're my hero, Bakugou."

I embraced Katsuki tightly, not wanting him to see my burning face and also to enjoy a little more his irresistible touch.

The boy was silent, he didn't move or said a word since I started talking, but I was sure it must be because of all the sentimental situation I was making him being through into.

"Hey, Kamagure..." He muttered my name in a breath, almost inaudible.

"Yeah?" I answered with the same tone, without moving a muscle.

But I never received an answer.

"Nevermind."

Whatever the boy wanted to say, he decided it wasn't the moment to do so and I would respect his decision. I only hoped he wasn't planning on pushing me away from his warmth yet.

"Can we stay like this a little longer, please?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't mind, even if I've already destroyed his personal space for a long time to his comfort.

Katsuki hesitated for a moment, but at the end, he put his other arm around my waist and brought me closer to him, sighing tiredly before speaking again with an unusual sad tone.

"Don't get too used to this, little mouse."


	12. Chapter 12

' _The day has come._ '

Happy chirping birds were accompanying the sunny, yet cold day that was surrounding the morning when the entrance exam was going to take place.

And me, with registration papers in one hand, I stood before the large building of the prestigious U.A. Academy. _Petrified_.

The icy air moved my blonde hair from time to time, making shivers go down all my body. However, I didn't take refuge in the scarf that was almost hiding my mouth; I was too concentrated admiring the enormous academia I wished to join in, and I was being sure that I was hiding well the name I decided to give to my quirks as a combination of both, not sure if it sounded well enough.

' _Am I really ready for this?_ '

I was nervous.

Too nervous for my own good.

Lots of people were entering to take the same exam as me, and I couldn't help but lose all the little confidence I gained; all of them must have great quirks, and I was sure they weren't as hopeless as to need to take an intensive training to have at least a simple chance to be accepted like I did. The knot forming in my stomach was real and painful, honestly.

"I-I should be entering." I muttered to myself, not very convinced. "I don't want to disappoint Katsuki either..."

Although with a little difficulty, my legs decided to collaborate with me and allowed me to enter the big gate. My anxiety increased with every step I took, and my movements became even more robotized. Thank God it was cold enough to blame it for my odd behavior.

However, who could have guessed that day the world wanted to give me a break for once? I spotted a certain green-haired boy through the corner of my eye, who I instantly recognized, and helped me forget a little about my previous negative thoughts.

"Good morning, Izuku!" I said with enthusiasm as I quickly approached him from behind, touching his shoulder.

 _Bad idea_.

The high-pitched scream that the boy let out from his mouth was more than enough to brainwash my head and make me forget about all the tension that was destroying my confidence. He jumped like a scared cat before turning to connect his green orbs with my grayish blue ones.

"H-Hayano!" He exclaimed, almost choking. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

I couldn't help but laugh; he was so damn cute. "I'm sorry! I swear I didn't intend to scare you." I said, putting my palms together and sending him an apologetic smile. "I saw you were about to enter the registration site, and I wanted to go with you, too. I don't really know if I'm excited or just nervous, so staying with you will give me the emotional support I need right now." I chuckled.

Izuku replied with a sweet and kind smile, adorning his freckled face. "Honestly, I'm also quite nervous." He admitted. "I'm glad you're here, Hayano, otherwise I guess that I'd be staring at the building the whole day without moving, haha..."

I didn't know that my heart was going to work so hard today; Izuku's words broke me with the strongest 'heart squeeze' of my life.

' _This Izuku..._ '

Even if the green-haired boy managed to come to take the entrance exam, all of us knew that he was quirkless, something that made me worry about him a lot. He wasn't planning on joining the general studies; he wanted to join the hero course and, in all honesty, I didn't know how any of this could end. Though, if he already made this far, the last thing I was going to do was showing him my concern; the only thing he deserved and needed was encouragement, like all of us here.

"Alright, let's g-"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, FUCKING LOSERS!"

' _Ah, yes, the one who was missing._ '

A quite irritated Katsuki with registration papers in hand caught our attention from behind, as well as other people's, obviously. If it wasn't because I was talking with Izuku, I would have said that he had been trying to kill us with his red eyes as he approached, due to his intense expression.

"Ah, Kacchan! M-Morning!"

' _We weren't even in your way..._ ' I thought to myself when I saw him walk past us, without making any eye contact.

I guessed that the great Katsuki Bakugou had to be nervous, too; if not, I couldn't give an answer to that morning irascibility... or maybe I had been right the whole time and that was his default mode. Anyway, regardless of his nature, he didn't have to go through all of this alone.

"Hey, wait!" I called as grabbed his cold hand, making him instantly tense up as he stopped walking. "We're also going to register ourselves, why don't we go together?" I asked, with even more enthusiasm, hoping with all my heart that the ash blond boy would fall for this genuine and cute smile I was giving to him.

It was true that I didn't know how to call this weird trio: the childhood friends whose relationship was rotten due to _someone_ 's fault, and the girl who joined the party at the last moment and made friends with them... separately. Though, believe it or not, this was the best opportunity to make the three of us get close together and help encourage each other, and even more in this case, taking into account that this would determine our future.

However, Katsuki's plans were quite different.

"Fuck off, you damn filthy rat!"

"Ouch!"

"K-Kacchan!"

' _Huh...?_ '

This boy had been rude since the first moment I met him, he had been still acting like an asshole even when we already had the chance to know each other a bit more, but, at the end, I discovered he wasn't as bad as I thought, and we even improved our relationship enough as to reach a point that we could actually call ourselves _friends_. I thought we were comfortable with each other already, I had so many good thoughts about him in my head... But this reaction of him left me totally speechless.

' _What the...? Why does he look at me... with so much disgust right now?_ '

Katsuki's fiery eyes and gritting teeth seemed as if he was holding back the words he actually wanted to use. "Stop trying to get all fucking friendly now when you're about to compete against everyone to fucking join this damn place. It's disgusting." He finally said, frowning at me with clear annoyance.

"Huh? What do you mean? Well, that may be true, but that doesn't mean tha-"

"Of course it's fucking true, you idiot!" He interrupted as he walked towards me, lowering his head to my level and making me feel terribly intimidated due to his dangerous closeness. His gaze felt as if he were looking directly into my soul; I felt as if I was shrinking. "Since your stupid ass doesn't seem to get it, let me _help_ you once more, okay?"

"G-Get what...?"

"Kacchan, stop it! Is this really necessar-"

"From now on! You and me, Hayano Kamagure, we're fucking opponents, enemies, adversaries... whatever the fuck you want to call it, you hear me?" He said with a dark tone, without blinking. "And this nerd... I remember I told you not to talk with losers. Now you've become one of them."

And with that, he shoved his free hand in his pockets and disappeared in the crowd.

"Bakugou..." I said under my breath, unable to move.

I couldn't believe what just happened; he simply turned away and continued walking without caring much about the fact that the words his mouth left pierced my feelings. The ash blond boy didn't even apologize after witnessing my dazed expression when he slapped my hand away so harshly... What the hell is wrong with him all of a sudden? Sometimes I tell myself that I should be prepared for things like these when I'm around him... I guess I lowered my guard today. It was incredible how competitive he could get.

Izuku was speechless, too, but he got to notice that I was still rubbing the hand his childhood friend slapped away. The red color that replaced my white skin at the back was still there, and it didn't plan on leaving soon. He knew that it had to have hurt a lot; my hands were cold due to the cool weather.

"I'm so sorry, Hayano." The green-haired male apologized, breaking the cold silence. "I know him, and I know how he can be sometimes, believe me, I know it more than anyone else. Kacchan has never been good at socializing, he always thinks we're in his way... Please, Hayano, don't think too much about this, you have to have your head fresh for the exam, okay? You don't deserve this."

I couldn't help but sigh with disappointment. Izuku was again apologizing for Katsuki's behavior when it wasn't his fault; he had so assumed that his friend would always remain that way, that he felt bad for not having given me some advice before to avoid things like these. Though he was right, this wasn't the moment to worry about the hot-headed boy when my future depended on what I was able to show today.

"Heh, by 'sometimes' don't you mean 'all the time'?" I teased a bit, trying to help to change the sour mood. "Let's go, we still need to register ourselves, right?"

Izuku's face lightened up and sent me a genuine smile. "Yeah! We should hurry to take good seats before the explanation for the exam starts." He suggested as he began to walk towards the building with eagerness.

"Yup!"

But luck didn't seem to be on his side today. As Izuku took the first step, he stumbled with his own foot and fell.

"Ah! Izuku!" I cried.

I didn't react on time to catch him, though, fortunately, a cute girl with short, brown hair touched his body before the boy and the ground could get that passionate kiss they were about to share, making him... float?

"Are you okay?"

"Derp?"

Her eyes widened in realization after his reaction. "Oh, it's my quirk! Sorry for stopping you but... I just thought that it'd have been a bad omen if you tripped, you know?" She explained herself while releasing Izuku, who was still in shock due to what had just happened.

"Thank you very much for your help!" I exclaimed, relieved.

"Hehe, it was nothing." She answered while rubbing the back of her head, a pink blush on her cheeks. She, then, directed her attention to the green-eyed boy. "I'm sure that it was the jitters' fault that you lose your balance, right? I'm quite nervous, too."

I sent her a smile and answered for Izuku, since he still seemed spaced out somehow, looking at the girl as if she were an angel that just saved him from darkness. "Don't we all?" I giggled.

The girl chuckled, too. "Yes, you're righ-"

"L-L-LET'S GIVE OUR BEST!" The boy suddenly cried with unexpected enthusiasm, scaring me in the process.

' _What the..._ ' His abrupt change of behavior startled me, though I thought I may know why...

The girl raised her fist up in the air and mimicked his tone. "Yeah!"

' _Pfft!_ '

Izuku couldn't get any redder; I thought he didn't expect that his throat would be able to betray him and let out that cry of _encouragement_ that caught everyone's attention, and even less expected that the girl would react so positively.

"G-G-Good l-luck!"

"Good luck to you two, too!" She exclaimed as she waved at us, walking away.

I could have stopped the brown-haired girl before she left, and ask her if she wanted to come with us; I realized that Izuku became a little enthusiastic at the moment she appeared... But I thought they were enough heart attacks for him today. He was still wearing that cute blush on his face as he tried to keep following the girl's figure with his eyes.

' _How cute!_ '

~.~.~.~.~

Trembling.

"Alright, next!"

Trembling was the word to describe my current state.

' _Out of all people that could register me here..._ '

The gray-haired man with red hero suit leaned forward a little and moved his head from side to side, looking for the next person in the line until he finally made eye contact with me.

"Come here, young one. I don't bite." He said with a big smile, clearly teasing me with his showing, pointed, lower canines.

' _... it had to be the most intimidating one._ '

I approached the tall, muscular man, and stopped in front of him, _shaking_. I wanted to say 'good morning, sir' or something similar, but I was struggling internally with something else. I took a quick look to my right side, and saw how Izuku was still busy formalizing his registration a bit far from where I was; I hoped I was fast enough to finish before him, which I doubted.

"May you hand me the papers, young lady?"

I drove my gaze back towards the man in front of me and nodded, though with some hesitation. "Yes, sir."

"Thank you."

I couldn't help but shut my eyes as I handed them over, wishing with all my heart that he wouldn't want to leave a comment after reading that _thing_.

' _Please, don't say anything, don't say anything, don't say anything, don't say anything, don't say anything, don't say anything..._ ' I repeated in my head with crossed fingers.

"What?"

' _GOD_ , _NO._ '

"What's written here? _Sudden Death_!?" The male exclaimed with a _too loud_ tone to my comfort.

' _OH, C'MON! WHY!? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SHOUT!? WHY DO YOU NEED EVERYONE TO HEAR YOU!? WHY!? UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHH-!_ '

"Y-Yes..." I answered with a shy tone, scared of the thing he may say next.

The sharp-eyed man brought his big hand to his chin and caressed it, arching an eyebrow. "My, my, are this kind of names for quirks allowed in the census? I thought they weren't fond of the ones that resemble dark themes."

"Apparently..."

He stared at it a few seconds more without changing the expression his face was holding, though he smiled at me eventually. "Well, sure you get to learn a new thing every day, haha."

"Haha, yes..."

' _Yeah, sure, 'apparently'. That, and also having someone in your family with enough money to buy all those corrupt politicians and contribute to the imbalance of classes in this society._ '

I was glad that the next few minutes were full of silence until he finished; the last thing I needed was another similar damn comment. I wasn't prepared yet to check if Izuku heard _that_ either, so I decided that'd be a problem for future me and I didn't move.

"Okay, it's all done. Good luck!"

"Thank you, sir."

I returned to the benches of the waiting hall to wait for Izuku until he finished, though I already found him there. As I approached the boy, I noticed that his expression was quite _intriguing_ and that he was hyperventilating; his eyes were shining bright, and his grin was so big that almost concerned me. Though at least... he didn't seem to have heard anything...

"Hayano! This place is so great, it's full of pro heroes!" He exclaimed, showing high levels of excitement. "I've been talking to Cementoss, a-and I thought I was about to faint there!"

I was unable to hold my laughter at the only thought of him actually fainting only by talking to them. "You're right." I answered before pointing at the pro hero behind me. "The one who registered me was Vlad King."

" _VLAD KING_!?"

' _National Shouting Day, okay, I get it._ ' I said to myself with sarcasm as Izuku's loud voice startled me once more today.

 _Unexpectedly_ , the spiky-haired man's attention was caught due to Izuku's fanboying and decided to wave his left hand at us, accompanied by an awkward toothy smile.

"S-Shouldn't we get going? The explanation is about to start." I wasn't sure if I was willing to start the exam or just willing to leave that place.

"Oh, dang! We're gonna miss the good seats!" He exclaimed as he quickly left the room, leaving me behind.

"Hey, wait!"

" _Pssst!_ "

' _Eh?_ '

Before I could take the first step and go after my friend, I thought I heard someone that was calling me from behind. I turned my head a bit, not sure if it had just been my imagination, only to find Vlad King trying to catch my attention, with a voice only loud enough for me to understand him.

" _I think that_ _your quirk's name sounds super cool! Give your best!_ " He whispered.

The pro hero must have realized that I had a bad time when he started talking about it, so he wanted to make sure that there wasn't anything bad with that.

' _Heh..._ '

" _Thank you!_ "

~.~.~.~.~

Trying to go through the crowd to enter the academia's big meeting lounge became a total quest as the spare time before the explanation was reaching its end. Once we were in, the hugeness of the room left us amazed, and looking for a free spot was something that we knew well it was going to be even more difficult.

"Ah! Look, Izuku! There are some free seats there!" I exclaimed relieved after eternal minutes of searching, hits, and jostles. I didn't waste any time and grabbed his hand to drag him along.

' _Finally some luck!_ '

"Huh? You fucking following me or what?"

An irritated voice that both of us recognized well reached our ears, which made my heart flip instantly. What were the damn odds of finding the exact seats that were next to Katsuki!?

' _Yikes, no luck, I guess._ '

"O-Oh, hi, Kacchan." The green-eyed boy became as stiff as me at the moment he saw him.

"Hi, Bakugou."

"Shut up." He scowled, driving his gaze away.

I didn't want to say 'hi', I still felt hurt because of what happened earlier. However, it wasn't part of my nature being rude like this damn walking-grenade... Though, in the end, it would have been better if I just kept quiet.

The presentation started eventually; a man with weird blond hair, also known as 'Present Mic', appeared in the middle of the room and the explanation began. Nevertheless, all the babbling of the pro hero could be summed up only by saying that we had to gain points by destroying robots, which seemed easy, taking into account my ability with the scythe. He also mentioned that there were many different areas where we could take the exam, but neither of us three were sent together when we checked our destinations.

"Ow, I thought we were going to go to the same area..." I complained while pouting. "I'd like it more if any of you were with me."

Katsuki rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue in annoyance at the moment my words reached his ears. "Fucking have thought it better before coming here and thinking that we're going to play stupid games, useless bitch." He growled.

Both Izuku and me gasped in surprise; at this point, I wasn't sure if the ash blond boy was acting like this because he was nervous... or because there were any other hidden reasons. It was true that he used to become ruder when his childhood friend was around, but he never exceeded certain limits.

' _I don't understand what the hell is his problem._ '

I wished them good luck before parting ways and went directly to the changing rooms to change into my training clothes. I thought it would be a nice idea to bring the same clothing I used when training with Katsuki as a good luck charm, but it was causing me a headache rather than anything else.

' _Oh, fuck you, Katsuki, this is my moment._ ' I told myself when I realized I was thinking too much about him, shaking these thoughts away.

I tied my hair in a ponytail and stepped into the bus; I hoped that, at least, I could have some time to calm myself down a bit during the short _trip_ to my destined area, but the other examinees in the bus were just unable to keep quiet even after when we arrived there.

' _THIS PLACE IS HELLA HUGE, WHAT THE FUCK!_ ' I shouted internally with eyes wide open; my body was shaking, my legs turned into jelly and I believed I could fall at any moment.

I was so tense; that place looked exactly like a damn real city and it was overwhelming as fuck. I tried not to hyperventilate as much as I could, I knew that it would make me go into panic mode, and that was the last thing I needed. I even felt cramps in my muscles... This was the worst.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair of strong hands grabbed my shoulders from behind energetically and began to massage them. I was about to shout in fear: someone I didn't know was touching me without my permission, but that person was so skilled with their hands that more than shouting, I thought I was almost going to let out a moan there in front of everyone. My muscles relaxed instantly, the stiffness left my body, and I decided to close my eyes to savor the moment. That stranger was making me feel as if I were born again.

"There, there... no need to be so nervous." A male voice whispered in my ear. "Does it feel better?"

I took a few moments before answering; I wanted to make sure nothing indecent escaped my mouth. "Mmm... yes..."

The boy eventually stopped and let me turn my body around to greet him. His lips were drawing a big grin when our eyes met; he was taller than me, almost like Katsuki, with spiky red hair which matched his big red eyes.

"Oh my god, thank you very much... I wasn't aware I needed something like that until now." I admitted, a pink blush adorning my cheeks.

The boy seemed to be flattered after hearing so and sent me another smile, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm glad I helped you, heh, that's what a hero does after all, right?" He said enthusiastically, flexing his biceps.

' _Oh, my God, this guy is so nice._ ' I thought to myself, unable to hold my chuckles.

"By the way, I'm Eijirou Kirishima. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Hayano Kamagure. It's a pleasure to me-"

"... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND STAAAAAAAAAART!"

I couldn't finish the sentence when we heard Present Mic's loud and scratchy voice giving the starting signal.

' _Fuck! That was all too sudden!_ '

The gates were now open and the rush made me almost fall flat on my face when I stumbled with my own foot. I started running towards the crowd, the red-eyed boy by my side.

"Good luck, Kamagure! We'll meet later!" He exclaimed before disappearing between all the other examinees that were entering the place.

"Good luck to you, too, Kirishima!"

I didn't thank Eijirou well enough for helping me get rid of the tension that was blocking me earlier, but something was telling me that I was going to meet him in the future...

' _Alright, focus!_ '

I kept running at the same speed, without using my quirk yet; I knew I had to distribute well my vital energy if wanted to remain standing during the exam.

' _Okay, Hayano, you've been working hard for this, right? Don't hold back now and give your all... Use your speed, use your scythe... Prove to your parents that being weak has never been an option!_ '

The crowd in front of me wasn't dissolved yet and they didn't allow me to go any further due to their slow pace. I had to act now; time was running. I couldn't let myself depend on others.

' _I'm faster..._ '

I slowed my speed down until I determined there was enough distance between me and the crowd, only to start moving my legs at a high speed to propel my body and jump over their heads, landing in front of them all. At that moment, some robots appeared in sight.

"ROBOTS!" Some of them shouted.

' _Perfect._ '

They were a few one-pointers turning the corner of a near building, so everyone took the direction towards them with desperation.

' _I need my scythe..._ '

As I continued running, I brought my hand in front of me and summoned my weapon before stopping in my tracks and jump. I wanted to have a better vision of my surroundings, something that made it easier for me to throw myself to the robots and cut them all in half with a quick swing, leaving one or two for the rest.

' _I... I did it!_ '

I landed on my feet with a little difficulty due to the loss of balance, panting, feeling a bit dizzy.

' _I did it... And I didn't lose control at all!_ '

I drove my gaze to my scythe, grinning with determination. The sunlight reflected on the chine and made it shine gorgeously. In the end, it didn't look as terrible as they used to tell me; this was the weapon of a hero!

' _Show 'em what are you made of, Hayano!_ '

Little did I knew that I cried victory too early about not losing control...

~.~.~.~.~

 ** _~Meanwhile~_**

The innumerable screens of the dark room were the only things that illuminated the faces of the judges that were watching meticulously how the exam was going.

"Such a wide battlefield and limited time bring out the best of them." One of the judges commented.

"Indeed. This year seems promising." Another one commented. "You just need to look, for example, at that kid with multiple arms... or that one with engines in his legs... also the one of the laser... and, oh, this one is a natural-born warrior with his explosions."

The judges seemed amazed by what they were witnessing, though someone in particular of the examinees was extremely outstanding, who also caught most of the judges' attention, especially the one of a certain hero in particular.

"OOOHH!?" He exclaimed with emphasis.

The woman beside him drove her gaze towards the muscular man with an arched eyebrow. "Mm? What's the problem, All Might?"

The said pro hero realized that he had expressed his surprise too loudly and apologized. "Oh! It's nothing, it's nothing! Forgive my manners, Midnight."

Both of them directed their attention again on the screens in front of them, though All Might was still inside his thoughts.

"Hayano Kamagure, eh?" He muttered, rubbing his chin. "So, you've managed to take the exam after all..."

Then, without wasting any more time, someone pushed a big, red button, and a weird noise came from the battlefield, taking all of the potential U.A. students by surprise.

"The true exam starts now. Let's see how they can handle this."

That button was no more, no less than the only thing that was needed to release the hugest robot of the exam, whose destruction wasn't worth it... or was it?

It was a zero-pointer.


	13. Chapter 13

The more robots I destroyed, the more my adrenaline rushed. The urge I sensed while training with Katsuki and ignored, was taking control of my body little by little. My vision was blurring and my desire for destruction increased. I felt unstable.

' _Why do I feel this!? And why now!?_ ' I thought full of fear.

I kept on what I was doing, making the sensation increase at a point I couldn't handle it anymore. I felt as something inside me was asking to release it, and by the way I continued crashing robots, it was more like 'forcing' than 'asking'.

' _What if I let this urge... fill my body?_ ' I wondered dangerously, not sure if it would be OK. But of course, I always had those wonderful ideas, and today wasn't going to be less.

' _What if...?_ '

' _What would happen if...?_ '

' _Would it be too dangerous if...?_ '

I had so many questions in my head, fighting for my sanity at the same time. But for a moment, my curiosity just was stronger than my fear and...

I gave in.

Time seemed to stop. At the moment, my body ceased running and I closed my eyes. I lost my hearing, I sensed how I became deaf after surrendering to my own instincts. My eyes opened wide, my pupils were tinier. I took a quick look at my body, closing and opening my hands. "Why I feel so damn _powerful_ all of a sudden?" I clenched my fists. "Heheheh... _How cool_!" I exclaimed enthusiastically as a weird power filled all my body.

When I turned up my head and took a glance at my surroundings, everything was blurry but the robots. "Hahahah! The only things I can see are those machines! That's _so awesome_!" They were the only things I could see properly, everything else was just something unnoticeable.

My body began to move by itself to the direction where the robots were. My legs were faster and my movements were more coordinated, which made my precision improve a lot. A huge grin was plastered in my face. "I need to _kill_ them all!" Now my desire was controlling me.

That was the moment when I thought I understood: this urge only wanted to make me focus in my duty: _killing_ robots.

"Woah... this feels _soooo_ good... Heheheh..." I laughed maniacally. "If I knew this earlier, I would have done it _before_!" I remarked.

People seemed to notice that I went crazy, but they ignored me rapidly as an enormous robot approached. I kept my rough pace, I was so busy crashing and laughing that I didn't realize its presence.

Fortunately, many shouts made me calm myself down a bit, just the time needed to take a look at the big thing. "OOOOHHH, THAT ONE IS ENORMOUS!" I commented out loud. Some people was running away from it after trying to punch it with no succeed, and others were that scared that they didn't move and stood there completely in awe, risking their own lifes. But I didn't act the same.

My odd urge had the control of my body and obligued it to run to the robot. My grin widered at every step I approached. "Hey! Where are you going!?" "That robot is no use!" "Stay away, girl!" Most of them shouted to me, but I didn't hear them, I was only focused in my desire: _killing_ it.

I ran faster than before and jumped straight up again, the robot tried to throw a punch, but I didn't let it touch me. I made a firm grip on the snarth of my scythe and brought my hands over my head. Then, I drove them down fastly. "NOW I'LL SHOW YOU...!" I shouted, due to the amount of force I made while cutting the metallic monster in half.

Unexpectedly, the robot's explosion slapped me and brought me back the control of my own body. "A-AH!" I protected my face from the sudden hot that it released with the chine of my scythe while falling to the ground. Luckily, I was able to land on my feet.

I made my weapon disappear and stared down at my dirty hands with wide eyes, panting heavily, not believing what had just happened. "What the fu-"

"THE TEST IS OVER!" Announced Present Mic, but nobody was paying him any attention. In fact, all eyes were directed to my shaking figure. They were murmuring things I wasn't able to hear and it made me feel uneasy.

"Woah, (l/n), you sure you're skilled!" A male voice said. "Uh?" I turned my head to the source of the sound and saw Eijirou approaching. "I bet you got the highest score!" He exclaimed happily. "T-Thank you, Kirishima..." I laughed nervously, I was still assimilating why the hell I acted like that.

Suddenly, an old woman appeared in our sights. She was Recovery Girl, who had just arrived to help injured people. And so, when she were done, we had to head to the U.A. big building to do a written test. Although my head ache and also I was bombarded by all kind of questions, I managed to concentrate on the test at the end.

~.~.~.~.~

One week passed and I was still waiting for the results.

As soon as we finished the entrance exam, I met Izuku and Katsuki and asked them how went their exams. Izuku told what happened to him and how he ended up with 0 points. I felt so sad, after all this time he was training! However, I still believed he would enter so I kept encouraging him.

Katsuki, on the other hand, laughed at Izuku, making the poor boy feel worse. But when I asked him about how he went, he just huffed and yelled things like 'it's none of your business' or 'how can you doubt my skills, _bitch_.'

You know, it's tiring only hearing insults from him and somehow, I felt relieved when he left us alone after he finished shouting and telling us how useless we were.

I jumped when Izuku asked me. I didn't want him to know how bad I needed a Snickers to calm my craziness there. He wouldn't be able to understand something I couldn't even explain so, I just answered that I lost the count, but I thought I may have gained a lot of points. Indeed, I lost it, I wasn't lying.

And now here I stood, another day waiting for the results, pretending watching TV, when I was actually thinking about that walking-grenade boy. I didn't talk to him after the day of the exam and also I was scared about sending him any message. I just felt that he wouldn't answer, after how he acted towards me that day... I felt really sad, I thought we were becoming friends...

"Katsuki is stupid." I sighed.

I yawned tiredly before getting up from the sofa and headed to my front door, I wanted to check my mailbox. "Today was supposed to be the day of the results..." I put my shoes on and opened the door. I approached the mailbox feeling a bit nervous, something was telling me that the results were there waiting for me.

I reached the knob and I stood holding it a few moments before opening it. "Calm down, Hayano. Are you really scared about opening your damn mailbox!?" I shouted to myself.

I inhaled and exhaled heavily. "Yeah, I'm so fucking scared." I admitted. But I knew I couldn't stay like that forever so, little by little, I began to open it. "That's it... No rushes, Hayano, open the mailbox delicately... Oooooohhhh you're doing it good, 5 milimeters opened, hah, new record... C'mon just a bit more so your damn eyes can see what's inside... There, there..."

I was acting like a true idiot but I didn't care, it was the first thing I came up with to keep my mind from panicking. "And now it's when you move your head to the edge and see no letter for y-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! YES THERE IS!" I shouted.

I grabbed the notification and went upstairs to my room using my super-speed quirk. I sat on the chair in front of my desk and placed the letter in the middle. "Alright, you've done the hardest part in the exam, now you have this insignificant thing in your hands... Yeah, an insignificant thing that will say if your efforts were worth it... or not..." My eyes widened at the sudden thought and I started to tremble. "Heh..."

I could hear the paper wrinkle as my fingers traced the edge of the opening. I brought out the content of it and noticed there was some red device alongside a folded paper. I took the weird thing in my hands and put it on the desk in front of me. "What is this thing?" I took a closer look but suddenly, an image emerged from it. "AAAAAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"CONGRATULATIONS, HAYANO KAMAGURE!" The image of All Might appeared only a few inches from my face and scared the shit out of me, making me fall from the chair. "A-All Might!?" I managed to get up and sit again, my eyes were wide open, never leaving my gaze from the hologram in front of me.

"Miss Kamagure, you got a good score on the written test!"

I felt relieved after hearing that, but what I was worried about was the other exam.

"But what has surprised all judges has been your talent in the practical exam!"

I arched an enyebrow at the definition. "Talent?"

"I am pleased to announce you that you have been the person who scored the most points, with a total of 114!"

After hearing so, I went mute. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "DID I GET THE HIGHEST SCORE!? MORE THAN KATSUKI!? MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE!? WHAAAAAAT!?"

"At the end of the day of the entrance exam, many examinees didn't stop talking about you and your amazing skills on the battlefield, while others simply thanked your quick acting saving their lives when they were shocked and not able to do anything! Young Kamagure, you have a great potential."

If the first thing was unbelievable, this second one was worse. "This must be a joke, hahahahah!" I laughed histerically. "They were talking about me!? I saved their lifes!?" I brought my hands to my head rubbing my temples. "Could it be when I destroyed the big one...?"

"However, we noticed that there came a time during the examination in which your behavior changed drastically, becoming dangerously unstoppable. It will be something that we will need to work with care, here in the U.A."

I jumped at his words. "S-So they know..." I threw my head backwards. "Damn it. Well, at least I'm not a lost case." I let out a sad laugh.

"Hayano Kamagure, welcome to this academy of heroes! Now, it's yours..."

I couldn't help but blush at the last words. The tone of his voice and the proximity of his face to the screen to say my name sent me chills down my spine. "I can't believe All Might has praised me..." I said with my hands hiding my face. "I would stay watching this hologram looped, heheheh..."

"And one last thing, I also have to tell you that from now on we will see each other more often! Why, you ask? Because I, All Might, will be one of your teachers!" He laughed. And with that, the image disappeared.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!? ALL MIGHT ONE OF MY TEACHERS!?" I stood up from the chair in a sudden jump. "AAAARRRGGGG! TOO MANY THINGS AT THE SAME TIME!" I exclaimed intertwining my fingers in my hair.

"So, that means... I ENTERED THE U.A.! OH MY GOOOOOOD! YAAAAYYYY!" I started to jump again and again all over the house and after doing some uncoordinated dance steps, I threw myself to the bed.

"Finally... after all this time... I'm so happy..."

I calmed myself down a bit and called my godmother to tell her the results. She was also very happy after hearing the good news. She even commented that my parents would be proud of me, despite the many times they said that they didn't want me to dedicate my life as a hero.

Somehow, it made me smile, only the thought of them supporting me, althought I knew that they would be faking...

I also remembered about Izuku, so I reached the phone again and sent him a message.

 ** _~Phone messages~_**

 **Reapermau5:** Hey, Izuku! Did you get your results?

 _(I waited some minutes until he answered me.)_

 **All Mightdoriya:** OH MY GOD HAYANO I ENTERED THE U.A.! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M SO HAPPY! What about you!?

 **Reapermau5:** How cool! Congratulations, Izuku! I knew you would enter! And do you know who's gonna be your classmate!? YEAH, ME, THAT'S ME!

 **All Mightdoriya:** Congratulations to you too, Hayano! We will talk about this in class later!"

 **Reapermau5:** YEEEAAAAAAHHHH!

~.~.~.~.~

I left the phone on my night table and headed to the door of my room. I was going to celebrate it by eating some chocolate cake. "Those good news need to be accompanied by something good too..." I said enthusiastically.

But before going out from my room, my phone vibrated, so I sat again on the bed and grabbed it. To my surprise, it was a message from that stupid ash blonde boy...

 ** _~Phone messages~_**

 **The King of Exlodo-Kills:** Hey, rat scum, did you pass or not?

 _(I couldn't believe that after how he treated me, he actually had the balls to send a message.)_

 **Reapermau5:** Believe it or not, I passed! I'm so happy! It was all thanks to your help, Bakugou... What about you?

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** Of course I entered, stupid shit.

 **Reapermau5:** I'm so happy for you too!

 _(I was still mad at him, to be honest, but I was really happy that he entered too.)_

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** I need to tell you something.

 _(That took me by surprise, and my curiosity began to bit me.)_

 **Reapermau5:** What is it?

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** I won't tell you here. It sucks.

 **Reapermau5:** Then?

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** Meet me in the park near the school after class. And don't be late or I'll fucking kill you.

 **Reapermau5:** Oh well, OK.

~.~.~.~.~

He didn't respond me after that, it seemed that what really mattered to him was the fact that I knew he wanted to tell me something.

I went downstairs to my kitchen wondering about what was what Katsuki wanted to say. "Mmm... I seriously have no idea..." I opened the fridge and saw the big and beautiful cake. "Well, who cares? Let's celebrate! Not any day one enters the U.A. Academy with the highest score, hahahah!"


	14. Chapter 14

All eyes were glued on the three of us. Katsuki, Izuku and me were called by the school principal. It was surprising that we were accepted by the U.A. Academy and he wanted to congratulate us.

Walking down the hallways people were getting out of our way, Katsuki's face was scary enough to frighten them. Although their gaze never left our figures, analyzing us from head to toe and making me feel truly uncomfortable. I hid in the middle behind the two boys, wishing to arrive to the principal's office as soon as we could.

' _Ugh... I_ _hate being observed._ ' I thought while suffering, but I could understand it, we became the center of attention due to the same reason we were called by the principal.

To our surprise, when we arrived, all teachers were waiting to congratulate us, too. "We're so happy that three students from our school got accepted by such important academia! Even Midoriya was accepted!"

Izuku let out a tiny laugh at his comment, rubbing the back of his head. Katsuki 'tsked'. ' _I hope this beast doesn't kill Izuku..._ ' I thought, a nervous smile plastered in my face.

"And you two, Bakugou and Kamagure, you were the best at the entrance exam!" The principal exclaimed stealing our attention. "Congratulations, Kamagure for being the one who reached the highest score!" I jumped when he said so. I hoped Katsuki didn't know my score for now, I knew he could get pissed and yeah, I was already sensing an intense glare comming from my left side.

"You? The highest score...?" Katsuki repeated with a dark tone, but I acted as if I wasn't noticing his stare. "T-Thank you, sir..." The principal nodded and directed his gaze to Katsuki. "And Bakugou, your score was the second highest! Congratulations to you too!" But he didn't answer, just 'tsked' again.

After all the praise, we left the office and went to our classes. Katsuki's dark expresion never faded from his face. He was talking things too quitely to be heard, but I could say that he was summoning a demon to go to kill me. Fortunately, my classroom was showing up.

"Oi, rat." The crimson eyed boy called me all of a sudden, making me blurt a little squeal. "Y-Yeah?" I answered giving him a nervous smile. "I hope you remember where I want to see you after class and I hope you arrive on time, too." He said blankly without looking at me. I nodded. "Good, now bye. I have something important to discuss with Deku here before entering to our class..."

I frowned. "Don't do anything bad to him, Bakugou." He just chuckled. "Don't worry, rat, I only want to talk to him..."

Izuku's face went pale, Katsuki's terrorific smile could fit perfectly in a creepypasta story. "G-Goodbye, Hayano." The green haired boy said a bit scared of what was going to happen to him next.

"See you... later..." I waved my hand and watched them leave the hallways. Katsuki was pulling Izuku to the rooftop of the school harshly by his arm.

' _I hope Izuku is OK..._ ' I thought while entering my classroom with hesitation, feeling sad for him.

~.~.~.~.~

The bell rang, that meant that the end of the classes arrived. For me, it was a hard day: every single classmate was bombarding me with questions about the entrance exam and I was getting sick. How I hated being the center of attention...

' _Now is when I'm interesting, huh?_ ' I wondered, feeling a bit annoyed.

Fortunately that bell saved my life, everyboy packed their things to go home. I did the same, but I took another direction: the park next to the school, as someone wanted me to do.

On my way there, I began to wonder what was what Katsuki wanted to tell me. "Maybe is about our deal? Or maybe is about our scores? I don't know..."

I turned the corner and to my surprise, no Katsuki could be found there, which was weird, since he was the first to arrive to any place. "Well, I think I'll have to wait."

There was no one in the park, I was completely alone. I spotted the swing in front of me and an idea came up to my mind. I approached it and sat there to have a little fun. "Heheh... I loved this when I was a kid." I said while swinging.

A few moments passed and I was already touching the limit of the swing before making a 360° turn. To be honest, I was having really fun.

Suddenly, the boy that I was waiting for, appeared around the corner and stood in front of me. "Finally!" I exclaimed when I saw him. He just frowned after watching me having fun with the swing. "How old are you? 6?" He facepalmed. I laughed at his comment while jumping from the swing and landed before him. "I can't believe I entered, Bakugou! It was all thanks to you!" I exclaimed happily. "Oh, yeah, and you beat me reaching the highest score, congratulations rat." He said full of sarcasm.

' _Fuck! I forgot that he was pissed about that!_ ' I gasped. "W-Well, you asked me to come here to talk about something, right? What is it? I-Is about the deal?" I tried to change the topic of the score as much as I could.

"You're a clever mouse I see..." He faked a smile. "Y-Yeah! Why don't you tell me what would you like to eat? So I can prepare it! A-And tell me when you want me to be in your house to carry your bag! R-Remember? That was the deal..." I said with a nervous laugh.

He sent me a devilish smirk. "You won't do any of those things, little mouse." Those words took me by surprise and made me arch an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" His smirk faded and changed into a serious expresion. "I've personally thought about a better deal that will satisfy all the time I've been training your weak body." He pointed at me with his finger and I began to sweat, I didn't know what he was going to say.

"I want you to disappear from my sight."

I stared at him dumbfounded, my eyes widened at the moment the words came out of his mouth. "Uh?" I was confused, I didn't understand why he said so. "I-I don't get it."

"Oh, I'll have to take back what I've said about you being a clever shit. I think is pretty understanding." He said with a smirk again. A knot was forming in my stomach. "I-I still don't get it, Bakugou." His face turned into a scowl. "I'll say it with other words, then: I don't want to see your shitty face ever again. Is now clever enough?"

Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes. "W-Why do you say that? I-I thought we were becoming... f-friends?" I asked with a broken voice.

He started to laugh. "YOU AND ME!? FRIENDS!? HAH, DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, RAT SCUM!" He blurted. "I'D NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE AS DISGUSTING AS YOU!"

At that point I was crying, I couldn't hold it any longer. "W-Why did you agree to train me, then!?" I managed to say between sobs. He shoved is hands in his pockets, as if nothing mattered to him and sighed. "You sure you're dumb. I've only trained you to take advantage of you, of course! I remember telling you before, your quirks seemed interesting to me. By training you, I could see all your weak points and strategies! Even a stupid brat would know it!" He laughed. "I never cared about you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he was killing me with every word that escaped from his mouth. I started to cry louder and hid my face with my hands, I didn't want him to see me like this anymore.

' _What the fuck is wrong with him!? All this time was acting weird because this was what he truly had on his mind!? After all the time we've spent together..._ '

"You're an useless _bitch_ who thinks being a hero is something funny. You don't deserve entering the U.A." He stated seriously. His words now were making me angry.

' _No, you're completely wrong, Katsuki, I don't think this is something funny..._ '

"Just because you didn't get to use your quirks when you were a fucking brat doesn't mean that now is the moment." He continued, making me more and more angry.

' _I really want to help others..._ '

"And one last thing, I agree with your old men, you fit more as a villain than a hero with that shit you use for fighting."

' _Enough!_ '

I took my hands off my face and clenched my fists. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted to him, which made Katsuki shut his mouth. "At first I thought you were a total asshole... and by the time, you changed my mind... I began to think that you were a nice person and I liked being with you! But no, How blind I've been!" Now was his turn to have his eyes wide open.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE, I WANT TO BE A HERO, TOO! AND I'LL HELP A LOT OF PEOPLE! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO PREVENT THAT FROM HAPPENING!" I looked at him directly in the eye. "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME ANYMORE, FINE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EITHER!" He watched my every movement, not saying a word.

I inhaled heavily and shouted. "IDIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTT!"

I grabbed my bag and ran at the speed of sound to my house, leaving him there.

"FUCK YOU, BAKUGOU!"

 **[Katsuki's P.O.V.]**

I stood there alone. A few seconds passed, and I knew Hayano had to be already in her house, crying, because of me.

I didn't move, I was just staring at the ground, the image of her crying with pain was glued in my eyes.

' _It was what I had to do..._ '

Her broken voice was echoing in my head with no end, I knew how betrayed she had to feel and how she must hate me now.

I felt a sudden pain in my chest and I brought my hands there. When I wanted to realize it, tears were already running down my cheeks.

"D-Damn you, Hayano..."

~.~.~.~.~

 **[Hayano's P.O.V.]**

I didn't know what time it was, but it was already dark outside. I was in my room, I locked myself there since I arrived home.

I was lying on my stomach hugging a cushion, staining it with my tears. "I-I can't believe any of this _*snif*_... I've been blind for so long _*snif*_..." I stayed in the same position cursing Katsuki until my stomach called for food.

I managed to get up and sat on the edge of the bed, still holding the cushion. My eyes were red and puffy. "Damn _Katstupid_..." I mumbled, laughing at the moment I realized what I just said.

I left the item I was holding on my bed and went downstairs to my kitchen to eat something. "I don't care about him anymore, if he doesn't want to see me again, then he will have a hard time because I'm going to be a great hero!" I exclaimed on my way to the fridge.

I spotted some chocolate ice cream there so, I reached a spoon and sat on my sofa, turning up the TV. "They say that ice cream helps to forget the sorrows..." I brought the spoon with some ice cream to my mouth. "Well, I'm only eating this because I want to! I'm better than OK!" I said determined while bringing more to my mouth.

~.~.~.~.~

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, birds were singing, a refreshing air was entering from the window... Even the sound of the alarm clock was music to my ears. Nothing could be any better. Today was the first day of school in the U.A. Academy.

I got up from the bed with a jump and went downstairs to have breakfast excitedly. "Today is the big day!" I cheered.

As soon as I finished, I went to my room again and opened the closet. There it was my new uniform, which was really cute, in my opinion. I took it and proceeded to dress up. After that, I brushed my teeth and my hair. I looked myself in the mirror. "Oh my god, Hayano, you're the most cute hero in training in the world, yuuuusssss..." I said, laughing at my own words.

I left the house and headed to the U.A. with excitement. "How I want to know who my classmates will be!" I exclaimed with a smile. "And I hope I won't bump into that son of a bitch..." I didn't want to see him right now, to be honest, that's why I hoped that if one of these two Katsuki or Izuku had to be in my class, I was praying for my cinnamon roll of a friend.

This time I didn't hesitate and entered the building at the moment I turned the corner and I began to look for my classroom. "OK, so my class is 1-A... Where could it be?" I wondered out loud.

Then, after a few minutes, I finally spotted it. "Oh! There it is!" I ran to the door and stood in front of it but without moving any muscle, I just stood holding the knob. I inhaled and exhaled loudly. ' _C'mon, let's_ _greet your new hero partners!_ ' And with that bit of self-encouragement, I opened the door.

"Good morning everbod-!" I stopped in the middle of the sentence when I noticed two piercing eyes lying on me.

' _No, this can't be..._ '

I looked up to the direction of the person who was killing me with his stare. Our gaze found each other and that's when I realized that the only person I didn't want to see was there in fron of me, in all his glory...

"Katsuki Bakugou..." I muttered.

' _This year is gonna be interesting..._ '


	15. Chapter 15

"Oooohh! Well, if it isn't Kamagure!?" A cheering male voice I knew so well exclaimed. The red haired boy from the entrance exam positioned himself in front of me, breaking the eye contact I had with Katsuki. "K-Kirishima! What a surprise!" I said with a nervous smile.

"Who could say that we would end up in the same class!?" He laughed. "It's funny because we were just talking about you!" Eijirou confessed. "Talking about m-me?" I was surprised and confused at the same time. ' _I've just step in this place for the first time and they were already talking about me?_ '

" _C'est elle (It's her)~_!" Exclaimed a blonde boy with the same height as me in French. "Eh?" I moved my gaze to the direction of his voice, to find Izuku beside him.

"H-Hello, Hayano! I'm glad that we're in the same class!" My lips formed a big smile at the moment I saw my green eyed friend. Also, I noticed that more classmates were around him looking at me. "S-Sorry! It was me who started the conversation..." Izuku admitted all flustered rubbing the back of his head, but I didn't even hear him, I was squealing in the inside. ' _What a relief that Izuku is here!_ ' I thought. ' _At least I'm not the only one who has to deal with that Katstupid..._ '

"Izukuuuu~" I approached him. "I'm so happy that we are in the same class, too! We won't have to separate ways as in middle school anymore, hahah!" I laughed, I was truly excited. "We will become heroes together! Doesn't it sound cool!?" I exclaimed holding his hands. He blushed at the contact. "Y-Yeah! Let's give all our best!" He responded, sending me a warm smile.

"So, she's the cutie you were talking about?" Another blonde boy with a black zig-zag mark in his hair asked, he looked like Pikachu. "Uh... _Cutie_? Who? _Me_?" I pointed at myself, staring at Pikachu boy with a confused look. "Yes, she is! Right, Midoriya?" Eijirou answered him, making me blush at the moment that Izuku nodded in response, blushing too.

"She's even cuter than I expected!" A boy with a plain face commented from behind. "TOTALLY AGREE! HEHEHEH..." Another boy exclaimed, he was the shortest of all and by his actions and expresions, I could say he was a total pervert. At this moment, I didn't know if my face could be any more redder. "I-I-I don't understand...! W-What were you talking about!? Why am I the center of the conversation!?" I managed to ask, hiding my red face with my hands.

Izuku let out an apologetic laugh. "Heh, I'm sorry Hayano, I was just thinking aloud about how I wanted you to be here and..."

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _Izuku was sitting in his desk. "Aah... I hope Hayano is in this class, too..." He sighed, stealing the attention of Eijirou. "Eh? Hayano? Hayano Kamagure? The super-speed cutie with scythe?" The red haired boy asked. "Y-Yeah! Do you know her!?" Eijirou chuckled. "Yeah, I met her at the entrance exam. She was amazing! I bet she got the highest score!" Izuku nodded. "Indeed, she got it." Afirmed the green haired boy. "Really!? Well, it's no surprise at all!" He laughed._

 _"Hey, are you two talking about the person who reached the highest score?" More classmates approached to join the conversation. "Yes, she's my friend, she's from the same school as Kacchan and me." Explained Izuku. "Oooohhh! Tell us more about her!"_

 _ **~Present time~**_

"... And that's what happened before you entered, heheh..." Said Izuku still blushing.

"I-I see..." I let out a tiny laugh, but I was still embarrassed, I've never been used to be any center of attention. For god's sake, even Izuku and Katsuki were the only ones who I was able to interact with! It's so fucking hard for me to make any friends, you know!? I'm not the social type... Well, now only Izuku, since Blasty McExplode is a total jerk.

Anyway, since the two males were that _kind_ to have already introduced me to everyone, I thought that it was their time to tell me their names. "W-Well, it seems that you already know about me, but I don't know about you, hahah!" I let out a nervous laugh, trying to push my embarrassment away.

"What a lack of education! We're sorry, Kamagure. My name is Tenya Iida, it's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled at the tall boy. "It's nice to meet you, too!" Then, I directed my gaze one by one, expecting to know their names.

" _Bonjour (Hello)~!_ I'm Yuga Aoyama." He blinked at me.

"Mine's Denki Kaminari!"

"And mine is Hanta Sero."

"Aaaaand my name is Minoru Mineta! It's a pleasure to meet you, heheh..." He responded as he drooled looking at me, but I ignored his actions.

"N-Nice to meet you, too!" I said cheerfully. I knew there were more classmates whose names were still unknown to me, but I thought that by the time, we would introduce to each other. It was obvious that from now on, I wouldn't go unnoticed, I have to push my fears away and interact more with people without going crazy.

However, my presence there was already striking, since all of them were waiting for 'the person who reached the highest score' to enter the class, thanks to Cinnamon-Roll-Boy and Shark-Teeth-Man, all eyes were laid on me. That's why all of them also said their names and that's why the fear of forgetting any of them began to grow inside me.

' _Oh my god, keep all those names in your memory, you won't want to ask again and feel ashamed..._ ' I thought nervous.

Yeah. Bad at meeting new people and bad at remembering names. How cool.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you all!" I exclaimed sending them a smile.

After all the introductions, someone entered the classroom. She was the girl who helped Izuku not to fall in front of the U.A. the day of the entrance exam. "Good morning to everyone! I'm Ochako Uraraka!" We greeted her, too.

She saw Izuku and me, making Izuku blush at the moment her eyes trailed to us. "Ah! It's you! Curly hair-kid and the blonde haired girl!" I smiled at her. "Good morning Uraraka, I'm Hayano Kamagure! Nice to meet you!" She sent me a huge smile, too. "Hi, Kamagure! It seems that we ended in the same class! That's great!" She exclaimed.

I felt happy when I saw her, she was a really nice girl and I was sure we were going to get along. She suddenly directed her gaze only to Izuku. "Thank you very much for saving me at the entrance exam! If it hadn't been for your super punch, who knows what could have happen to me!" Izuku blushed again and muttered something as 'it was nothing' with difficulty. Me, on the other hand, I was astonished. "Super punch?" I repeated and she nodded. "You should have seen it! He destroyed the robot with a single punch! But he also broke his arm..." She explained.

I couldn't be any more confused. "Woah, I didn't know you could do those things." I laughed, feeling a bit deceived and he began to sweat. "I'm sure that it was thanks to your training, right!? Maybe you just needed to train a bit to develop your quirk!" I lied, I knew that a quirk manifestates when you're a child, and Izuku was quirkless. "Y-Yeah, that's it!" He responded, and I knew he was also lying.

' _Izuku is hiding something, he is quirkless after all... How could have he done that?_ '

However, we couldn't go on with the chatting, a yellow sleeping bag with someone inside stood in front of the door. "Wha-" "If you're gonna be hunting for buddies do it elsewhere..." The man stated tiredly. "... This is the department of heroics!" He explained while sucking a plastic container.

Our faces were priceless, staring at him in awe, but we calmed down and headed to our seats.

I completely forgot about Katsuki, to be honest. Despite my lack of social interaction knowledge, I was enjoying the moment. But he suddenly came up to my mind again when I saw where I had to sit.

In.

Fucking.

Front.

Of.

 _Him_.

' _Are you serious!? What the hell is the problem of the world with me!? That bad does it want to have my back burnt by his eyes!?_ '

I approached my seat with hesitation, but trying to act cool as well as trying not to make any eye contact with him like before. Although I could sense his gaze unabashedly on me, watching my movements.

Evidently, I was still mad at the hot-headed boy, but I was too polite to not say good morning. So, I managed to oust those words from my mouth. "G-Good morning, Bakugou." I looked at him, his scowl from before never leaving his face. It became more pronounced at the moment he heard me.

"Shut up, _bitch_. Don't talk to me or I'll kill you."

That's all what he said, taking me by surprise, though I knew that this would happen. I didn't respond him, I just sat on my chair and directed my attention to the man of the sleeping bag, already sensing a weird feeling behind me.

' _Why I'm that lucky._ ' I sighed.

As soon as we calmed down, the man left the sleeping bag and stood behind the teacher's desk and introduced himself as Shouta Aizawa, our homeroom teacher. He was a tall man with shoulder-length black hair, dry eyes and it seemed that he was in his early thirties.

However, he just got to say his name when he was already telling us to wear some P.E. clothes and then shove off to the P.E. grounds. For all of us seemed too sudden, but we did as he said.

' _Let's see what's a day here in the U.A._ ' I though determined.

All students stood up and headed to the door. I was about to left the classroom when I heard Aizawa sensei's voice calling me. "Wait up, Kamagure" I turned my head to the black haired man. "Yes, sensei?" He waited for everyone to left the classroom, his expresion didn't change. "I've seen what you did in the entrance exam."

I became tense at the moment he said so. ' _Is he talking about when I w-_ ' "You went crazy destroying robots." I gasped. ' _Does everyone know about that, or what!?_ ' I stood silent, I just nodded. "Considering that your quirks as a whole are truly effective and lethal at the same time, it would be a huge problem that besides that, you lose your head when you use them." I gulped and I was sweating, too.

' _What I did was just... satisfy what my own body asked me..._ ' I thought, feeling sad and scared at the same time. "I feel obliged to tell you that you must have to try to control yourself. Understood?" This time his face become more serious and it made my legs tremble. I managed to look at him right in the eye, just to make sure that he would trust me. "Yes, Aizawa sensei, I'll do my best." He sent me a tiny smile. "OK, Kamagure, you can go change now." I dismissed myself and went to the changing rooms, feeling a bit uneasy.

He sighed after I left. "Heh, she's gonna go freaking crazy... I don't even know why I bother saying anything..."

~.~.~.~.~

"A QUIRK APPREHENSION TEST!?" We exclaimed at the moment those words came out from Aizawa sensei.

We thought that this was too much to be the first day, even there hadn't been any ceremonies. ' _Things here go straight to the point, I see._ ' I thought.

"Yes, those activities you know from middle school. Physical tests where you were barred from using your quirks." Aizawa sensei explained. Then, he directed his gaze to the ash blonde boy. "Bakugou, how far could you pitch a softball in middle school?" He asked.

"67 meters." Katsuki responded. "Try using your quirk this time, and don't hold back." Sensei ordered and he did so. He began to warm up his arms a bit and threw the ball. "DIIIIEEEEEE!" He shouted, launching the ball with a big explosion.

"Die?" I facepalmed. ' _Why is he always so violent!?_ '

When the ball landed on the ground, Aizawa sensei showed us that it was 705,2 meters far. All students gasped when they saw it, but for me, it wasn't surprising. ' _He's a jerk, but he's good._ ' I thought while stealing a glance at Katsuki and for a moment, I thought I caught him sending me a smirk.

Everyone cheered up thinking that the fact of using their quirks so freely was really funny, something that didn't seem to like to Aizawa sensei, who threatened us with expelling the kid who ranked last after the test. We had to take it seriously.

I began to sweat as everyone else, but I knew I must have more confidence in myself.

' _Let's get going._ ' I thought determined as I clenched my fists.

~.~.~.~.~

Softball pitch, standing long jump, 50 meter dash, endurance running, grip strength test, sustained sideways jumps, upper body exercises and seated toe-touch. Those were the activities Aizawa sensei was talking about.

I wasn't the best at all of them, I only stood up in four or five but sure I was the best at the 50 meter dash, just like Tenya. "It seems that our quirks are somehow similar, Kamagure." He commented smiling. "That's what it seems." I responded with a smile, too. "Yeah, but your legs are normal!" The pink haired girl with horns, also known as Mina Ashido, remarked. "How can you run that fast?" She asked, making Tenya also curious.

"Well, it isn't just for running, my movements in general become faster. In fact, that's how my super-speed quirk works, making me move faster." I explained to them. "I see..." Said Tenya while rubbing his chin.

But what surprised me the most was the moment when Izuku launched the ball at the softball pitch. He fucking sent it as far as Katsuki.

' _How the fuck has he done that!? That was what Ochako was talking about!?_ ' I wondered with wide eyes, but not as wide as Katsuki, who wasn't able to process what he had just seen.

Anyway, Aizawa sensei told Izuku to go to the infirmary to heal his finger. I had too many questions, but I pushed them away and waited for him to feel better before asking anything.

But before that, the black haired man showed us the results. When I looked up to see my name, I noticed that I was behind Katsuki, in the fourth position. ' _OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY HELP ME TO GET RID OF HIM, GOSH! I'M NEXT TO HIM EVEN IN SOME FUCKING RESULTS!_ ' I shouted internally, feeling sick about it.

Again, I sensed his eyes on me.

"Those are the results." Sensei explained. "And by the way, what I said before about expelling the kid who ranked last, was a lie." He confessed.

"EEEEHHHH!?" All of us exclaimed. "Well, it was logical that it was a lie. He only wanted us to take it seriously..." I said with a tired laugh. "It's a relief..." Izuku sighed heavily, he was the one who could have been expelled.

And after that, everyone headed to the changing rooms again to change into our uniforms.

' _I have so many questions about everything in my head..._ ' I thought while entering the building.

Little did I know that a pair of red eyes were watching me the whole day...


	16. Chapter 16

I stepped out from the building, feeling a bit exhausted. "Ugh... What a hard day..." I sighed. "My back ache, Katsuki was killing me from behind with his eyes the whole day... If today has been like this, I don't want to know what's going to happen tomorrow..." I let out a tired laugh, not knowing that someone was approaching me from behind.

"It seems that you had fun being popular, I see. How disgusting you are." I stopped in my tracks with wide eyes at the moment I heard that. I turned my head to see Katsuki standing in front of me. "What?" I was confused, I didn't know why he said so. "The cutie of class 1-A? HAH! Don't make me laugh, rat."

' _Oh..._ ' I remembered that it was what our new classmates called me before. "Look, Bakugou, I don't even know why they called me like that and no, I can't have fun being popular because _as you already know_ , I don't like being the center of attention." I told him directly.

He knew that it was true, so he just scowled. "Tsk, get out of my way!" The red eyed boy ordered harshly while passing past me, hitting my shoulder and making my blood boil. ' _Son of a bitch!_ ' I thought annoyed.

This boy was making me reach my limit. "I know you don't want to see me anymore, but since we're in the same class, treat me as a classmate at least." I told him, showing my annoyance, but it sounded more as a beg, since I still felt bad about him wanting me to disappear.

He looked back at me, his lips forming a smirk. "As you wish, rat, but don't think that treatment will be any better." And with that, he left.

"Those three years will be the death to me..." I sighed. "At least I've lost sight of him for today..."

~.~.~.~.~

Since the U.A. was far from home, I decided to take the train from now on. "Walking to here this morning was a bad choice, heh... If it hadn't been for my super-speed quirk, I wouldn't have arrived on time." I thought aloud, feeling somehow stupid because not having thought about that before. So, that's why I went to the train station. But what I didn't expect was... THAT I WAS GOING TO ENCOUNTER KATSUKI AGAIN!

 _FREAKING AGAIN!_

' _I'M GOING TO THROW MYSELF TO THE TRAIN TRACKS, I SWEAR!_ ' I shouted internally, feeling really sick about it.

I stood a little away from his side, to keep a safe distance. But it didn't help at all, he noticed my presence and looked at me with a big scowl, making me let out a little squeal. We stood silent, as we didn't know each other, waiting for the train to arrive and when it did, I entered after him.

' _Well, at least we may sit separately._ ' I thought.

HAHAHAHAHAH, HOW FUNNY! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU'RE GONNA GET RID OF HIM!? HAHAHAHAHof course not, there were only two seats. Two damn seats. And next to each other.

The two of us approached them. I could hear Katsuki grunting, he knew that I was following him to sit on the remained seat. I thought he was going to yell at me something like 'fuck off already' or similar, but instead, he remained silent, though his grunting was still audible.

He took the one next to the corner, leaving me the seat between him and an old man with a bag on his lap, who happened to be very happy after watching me taking the place next to him.

A few moments passed when the train began to move. Katsuki positioned his right arm on the horizontal bar next to him and rested his head on his hand, closing his eyes. I took a glance at him, trying to be discreet. ' _Oh my god, Katsuki even has a scowl on his face when he has his eyes closed, what the fuck. Relax man._ ' I let out a silent giggle, not wanting him to ask why I was laughing.

I took a glance at the people around us. They were most of them business men, housewives with groceries and kids and a lot of students. ' _At least there isn't much people. That would be suffocating._ '

Since the ride was going to be a little long, I rested my head back, closing my eyes, too and wanting to relax a bit.

But I couldn't do it much, the old man beside me was starting to inhale and exhale heavily and he was moving a lot, making me unable to relax. ' _What's wrong with him!?_ ' I thought feeling bothered, my eyes still closed.

Suddenly, I sensed a warm breath next to my left side and next to my ear. "I didn't expect that a cute girl was going to sit just next to me, you have brightened the day of this old man, beautiful, hehe~" The old man muttered to me. My eyes opened at the moment he said so and directed my face to him, showing an expresion of shock. "E-Excuse me?" I asked quietly as I began to move a little closer to Katsuki, who didn't react at all.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't intend to scare you, pretty girl!" He apologized, but I still felt uncomfortable. "I-It's OK..." I responded with a nervous smile, receiving another from him.

I thought that this person wouldn't talk to me anymore after apologizing about what he said that suddenly, he would be too embarrassed.

How wrong I was.

His eyes now landed on my legs. "I'm jealous of young people, you know? Your skin is so soft..." I saw how he brought his bag more to his right side, almost touching my left thigh. ' _What is he doing!?_ ' I panicked. Then, the old man trailed his hand to my thigh, caressing it. "Aah... Your white skin is so silky~" He commented. My eyes widened again. "S-Sir?" I tried to push his hand away but his grip was _incredibly_ strong. ' _W-What!?_ '

"Don't bother, beautiful, I'm using my quirk hehe... You won't be able to move me~" I couldn't describe how scared I was. I took a quick look at the people there and no one was realizing a thing. ' _Why nobody is noticing what this pervert is doing!?_ ' I wondered full of fear. That disgusting man used his bag to hide his hand, so what he was doing would be unnoticeable.

A weird feeling was filling my body, I felt scared and embarrassed at the same time, not to mention how disgusting his face was while analyzing my body. "P-Please, sir, stop it..." I pleaded while trying to push his hand away again without succeed.

' _What can I do!? He's going too far!_ ' My eyes became teary, and I was truly embarrassed. I still moved closer to the crimson eyed boy, he was the only one who I could call for help. But instead of it, I remained quiet, suffering in silence.

Katsuki wasn't the person I used to know, well, better said, he never was. The feeling of protection that I used to sense with him by my side was now replaced by a feeling of loneliness and vulnerability. ' _I don't know what to do... He hates me and he doesn't care about me at all..._ ' I thought while tears were running down my red cheeks.

"Now that I take a closer look, you sure have a nice body, hehe... I bet you have a lot of boys drooling over you!" He exclaimed while putting his hand under my skirt, lifting it in the process. "S-Stop right now, please!" I begged as I tried to pull it down, but he ignored me. My body was trembling.

Then, the old man gave a squeeze to my thigh, making me jump. I got closer to Katsuki's side and hugged his arm almost instinctively with my right one. With the other, I was trying to get rid of the old man's.

I felt how he tensed at the moment I brought his arm close to my body, as well as I moved my head down to his shoulder. "Let go of my arm right now, rat." He ordered, his eyes still closed. "B-Bakugou..." I called him with a broken voice, but he didn't respond me.

The old man noticed that I was talking to Katsuki. "Hey, hey, hey... There is no need to bother that boy... This is just you and me having a little fun, right~?" My body began to shake more at his words, but he continued moving his hand, reaching the edge of my panties.

"And now, I'm gonna see if you enjoyed my touch, hehe..." He said while moving his hand to my inner thigh.

At this point, I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed Katsuki's shirt with the hand I was using to keep that pervert away from me, which made it easier for him to continue touching me.

"B-Bakugou... p-please..." I called him again. He 'tsked', his eyes were still closed. "Stop holding and calling me. You're fucking disgusting." He responded harshly, but it didn't make me shut up. The old man squeezed my thigh again and I squealed.

"Open your eyes, h-hurry...!" I begged, I was too embarrassed to say what was happening. But still, he didn't move. "You're pushing me to my limit, _bitch_." It didn't work, he was ignoring me.

"I beg you, Bakugou... O-Open your eyes... This man has his hand u-under my skirt... he's touching me!" I ended up saying, feeling ashamed about that.

' _Please..._ '

 **[Katsuki's P.O.V.]**

At the moment those words came out from her mouth, my eyes shot open and directed my gaze to Hayano. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks red and she was crying.

' _What?_ '

Hayano was hugging my arm as her life was in it, while her left hand was grabbing my shirt in attempt to make me react. But instead, I ignored her, not knowing that this fucking disgusting fossil had his dirty hands on her, pulling up Hayano's skirt enough to reveal her striped panties. I blushed madly after seeing her like that, as well as my blood boiled.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND!?"

I grabbed his wrist with my free hand and with a bit of difficulty, I slapped it away from her with a tiny explosion. I _didn't_ _want_ to blow up the little mouse's clothes, but I would have loved exploding the dinosaur's disgusting hand. ' _The fuck is his quirk!? I had to make a lot of force!_ '

"AAGHH!" The old man exclaimed. Hayano loosened the grip on my arm and I took that as an opportunity to move and put it around her neck. "B-Bakugou!" She exclaimed as she noticed that I brought her close to me in a protective way. "Everything's OK now, Kamagure, don't worry, I'm here..." I tried to reassure her, but she preferred to hide her face in my chest. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked softly to Hayano while wiping away her tears.

 **[Hayano's P.O.V.]**

' _G-G-GIRLFRIEND!?_ '

My face couldn't be any more redder. I used his chest to hide my blush, but it didn't work. ' _I can't believe what he has just said! Doesn't he hate me!?_ '

"What the hell is your problem, kid!? How do you dare to hurt me!?" The old man asked annoyed while rubbing his wrist. "Have you seen that!? He just exploded my arm!" The pervert exclaimed, wanting to act as the victim. I heard Katsuki growl. "No, the real question is how do you dare to touch my girl." He stated seriously.

' _M-My girl!?_ ' He wouldn't help me calm down if he didn't stop saying things like that. ' _I don't understand! First he says he hates me and now is he calling me his girl!? What the fuck is wrong with him!?_ ' I wondered confused, my blush never leaving my face.

"She already told you to stop, right?" Katsuki continued. I knew people were watching us, since I could hear comments criticizing the old man. "How disgusting!" "Such a pervert!" "I feel bad for the poor girl..." "Thank godness that her boyfriend was with her!"

' _He's not my damn boyfriend!_ ' I shouted internally, feeling embarrassed at the only thought of it.

Fortunately, the train already stopped at the next station and the old man got off. As soon as the train began to move again and left that pervert behind, my muscles relaxed. I exhaled heavily and Katsuki noticed it, he was still hugging me.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked. Since everything had ended, I felt that it was no longer necessary for us to remain in that position. That's why I pulled away from him, feeling somehow cold after doing so. ' _It felt so good... in his arms..._ ' I thought while rubbing my puffy eyes. "Y-Yeah, more or less..." I ansered with a tired smile.

From then on, the silence reigned during what remained of the ride. I felt the great need to ask him why he called me his girlfriend before, but I didn't know how to start.

I looked up to him, he had no longer his eyes closed. He had his arms crossed and was staring at the window in front of us. "Thank you" I muttered, but loud enough to be heard. He just sighed. "You should have called me before..."

Another ankward silence came after that, but this time I filled myself with bravery and tried to ask him about what he called me. ' _Is it because he doesn't hate me anymore?_ '

I looked up to him again. "H-Hey, Bakugou, why did yo-?" "Shut it, rat, I know what are you going to say." He cutted me rudely. "Don't get me wrong, I still want you to stay far from me, so I can live in peace without seeing your shitty face. And yeah, I would have done the same if it weren't you. Don't think you're special." He closed his eyes and rested his head back. "Take it as one of my heroics."

I couldn't help but let out a sad laugh. ' _I knew this was too good to be true..._ ' I thought. But my question still had no anwser.

"And why did you call me your girlfriend?" I finally asked, making him jump a bit. "I-It was the only thing that came up to my mind in that moment, rat scum!" He responded a little flustered but trying to act cool.

"You know that it wasn't necessary, right?" I asked with a bit of amusement. "S-SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" He answered, turning his head to his right side, so he could hide his blush.

~.~.~.~.~

Eventually, the train arrived to our destination. We also had to go to the same direction after we got off the train, but we created a long gap between us to keep the distance.

' _It seems that I'd have to give up... Things won't be the same again..._ ' I thought as I remembered that day of the training when Katsuki was walking me home. Indeed, I began to remember all the time we spent together, which now didn't mean nothing to him.

I took a quick glance at him by the corner of my eye and sighed internally. ' _He's only a classmate, Hayano, he won't be a friend anymore..._ ' I thought full of sadness. ' _The best I can do is stay away from him, even if I still don't want to..._ ' I couldn't explain with words how sad I felt after making that decission. ' _That will help to keep me from suffering..._ '

We were about to part ways and I didn't know if I wanted or not. Unexpectedly, Katsuki stopped just before the crossroad. "Hey, rat." He called me, making me stop, too. I turned my head back. "Yes?" He took a few moments before answering. "D-Do you want me to walk you home? You know, because of what happened before... If you feel safer with me, I don't mind make an exception for today..." He said while rubbing the back of his head and avoiding my gaze.

I stared at him with dull eyes.

' _Yes, I'd love to._ '

"No, thank you, I can go by myself."


	17. Chapter 17

A new day arrived, but the excitement I felt the previous one, faded. My grayish blue eyes lost their shine, my expresion was dull again... I felt the same as the beginning. It may be because of that explosion boy that I used to get along behind me or because Present Mic's class was freaking boring.

The moment I declined Katsuki's offer of walking me home yesterday was comming up to my mind again and again. I did it against my will, but I didn't want to be fooled again by him, only because he showed a bit of concern because of the train incident. I really enjoyed his company, but he wanted to get rid of me like that...

Still, the reasons of why he hated me weren't convincing at all. I took the chance to talk with Izuku about that the day before the first day of the U.A. Academy. Who better than his childhood friend to help me understand _Katstupid_ a little bit?

I told him everything that happened between us and how he started to behave weird by the time the day of the entrance exam was comming. Izuku thought that the reasons why Katsuki hated me had nosense, and the crimson eyed boy is not a person who acts without thinking. My cinnamon roll of a friend ended up saying that Katsuki must be lying.

' _If what Izuku said was true... Then, what is he hiding!?_ '

Again, a lot of questions were in my head at the same time. But fortunately, the bell for the break rang.

I went with Izuku, Ochako and Tenya to the big dinning room of the academia and sat in one of the tables with our meals. To be honest, that food was delicious, I didn't mind comming there to eat everyday. Also the prices were low! But even eating didn't help me to forget about Katsuki.

' _I know I've decided to stay away from him but... why can't I stop thinking about that damn walking-grenade...?_ ' I wondered while staring at the food blankly.

"What's wrong, Kamagure? You look sad." Ochako asked, her hand on my shoulder to catch my attention. "Uraraka is right, you haven't touched your food yet. Is everything OK?" Tenya also questioned.

I sighed tiredly, which made Izuku let out a sad laugh, knowing what was the problem. "I'm OK, guys... It's just that Bakugou it's mad at me and I don't know why..." I responded, still playing with the fork and without looking at them. "Kacchan despises everybody, but Hayano and me are on the top of his list." Izuku tried to explain a bit.

"He is really problematic, I don't know how he wants to become a hero acting like this!" Tenya exclaimed while moving his hands like an angry robot, making me giggle. "Don't think about him Kamagure, I'm sure everything will get better by the time!" Ochako cheered. "And don't forget that in the next class, All Might will be our teacher! I'm so excited!" At the moment she said the name of the number one hero, my eyes widened. I completely forgot about that, Katsuki was the only one in my head. "T-That's true! I forgot it!" I exclaimed with excitement, too.

The three of them sent me a warm smile, they were happy that my mood changed. "Sure that All Might it's a true hero, only saying his name made you cheer up!" Ochako laughed, making me laugh, too.

' _Finally, I need to thank All Might for saving me..._ '

~.~.~.~.~

All of the 1-A students stood in silence in their seats. At the same time that we were notified that we entered the U.A., we were also told that the person that almost everyone admires, the number one hero, All Might, was going to be one of our teachers. And today was the day he would make his first appareance.

The tension we were holding made us not be able to move any muscle, our eyes never leaving the door. ' _I'm so nervous... I can't stop trembling._ ' I thought to myself while suffering.

"Stop shaking, rat. It's annoying." The oh-so-lovely Katsuki ordered. But I didn't respond, I was too busy concentrated staring at the door. He 'tsked', feeling ignored. "Oi, ra-..." "IT'S ME! THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

' _Oh my..._ '

The voice I was looking forward to hear exclaimed, cutting Katsuki in middle sentence. ' _... It's him..._ ' Even if I knew this moment had to arrive, I couldn't believe my eyes. The person I admired the most was now in fron of me, in front of us: All Might...

' _There he is... I can almost touch him..._ ' I thought. I was fangirling too much, but I couldn't be helped.

A lot of loud gasps and quiet comments could be hear at the same time while the number one hero positioned himself in front of the class. Me, on the other hand, was just staring at him with my eyes sparkling. ' _All Might's so great! I can't believe he's really here!_ ' I squealed internally.

He didn't lose any time and went straight to the point: All Might told us to go to Ground Beta, we were about to do something called the Trial of Battle and also, we were going to wear something special for that ocasion.

Our costumes.

He pushed a button and from the wall emerged some kind of shelves where our costumes where. He gave them to us. ' _So, here is created the costume design I sent, huh?_ ' I thought while hugging the briefcase that contained it. I took a glance at my classmates and saw how excited they were, making me forget a bit about my nervousness because of what was going to happen next. ' _This is another step forward to become a hero._ ' I gulped and then took a glance at my idol. ' _When the class finished, I'm going to thank him, yeah..._ '

"C'mon Kamagure! Let's change!" Ochako said, bringing me back to Earth and stealing my attention. I nodded and followed her from behind. Of course, those red eyes that I always thought they were beautiful, never left my figure.

~.~.~.~.~

' _I don't know how to feel, it's so dark here..._ '

"And don't forget! From here on out..."

' _The only things that I'm able to hear are our steps and All Might's voice from afar..._ '

"... You're all officially..."

' _But nothing matters now. I have to accept that the moment has arrived. After passing the tunnel before the entrance to Ground Beta, all of us are now..._ '

"... HEROES!" Our idol exclaimed as we showed up. "Alright! Let's see what you're made of, you embryos! It's time for the Trial of Battle!"

I was still shaking, but I tried to stay calm. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, inhaling and exhaling deeply. ' _Stop acting like this, Hayano, you wanted to be a hero, right? Then, here you are, already wearing your hero costume..._ ' I thought. ' _This is what you wanted... C'mon! Stay determined!_ ' I encouraged myself, opening my eyes after that.

What I didn't expect was that Tsuyu would be just in front of me. "A-AH!" I jumped. "Asui! You scared me!" She took a step back. "Please, call me Tsuyu, Kamagure. And I'm sorry that I scared you. It's that I noticed how your costume resembled a mouse and I got excited." I looked at her with a nervous smile. "It's OK, Tsuyu. You can call me Hayano, too. It seems that both of us wanted a costume that looked like animals." I commented, my smile never leaving my face. I noticed how her expresion brightened. "Yes! And you look so cool and professional, Hayano!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Oh? Do you really think so?" I asked while rubbing the back of my head and she nodded. "I also think that all of you look so great!" I said as more classmates were looking at us.

My costume was composed by a cropped white shirt without sleeves, which only covered my chest. Also, I had a 8-bit red tie and black suspenders, whose straps made an "X" at my back, so I could place the scythe behind me.

All of it was covered by a double breasted black jacket with long sleeves, also only covering my chest. The back of the jacket was similar to a frac's back. Moreover, I had some kind of yellow military shoulder pads and the back had four kind of belt loops to place my scythe when I had the jacket on. So, the only thing covering part of my stomach were the suspenders.

Short red gloves which almost reached my wrists were envolving my hands. That would made easier for me to move my weapon. Also, I was wearing tight black shorts with a black belt. Some 8-bit red socks, reaching the middle of my thigh and black and white shoes, Converse's style.

And don't forget the military cap with the red mouse ears. Oh, and the red mask covering my eyes.

I thought that I did good with the design of my costume. I didn't want to look as a princess, a fairy or some kind of angelical thing. Neither something that made me look as someone that was knocking door by door saying that Death had arrived.

"Ooohh! Kamagure looks like the boss of an agency of heroes!" Ochako exclaimed with a giggle, making me turn my head to her. She was with a blushing Izuku, probably because of how tight her suit was. "Woah, guys, your costumes are amazing!" I commented with a smile and they thanked me. I noticed how my green haired friend's costume resembled All Might and I laughed to myself. ' _This Izuku..._ '

However, believe it or not, I _really_ wanted to see the costume of someone in particular. I took a glance at my classmates, looking for Katsuki, but he found me before.

"Where is your tail, _Commander Rat Scum_?"

' _Oh, here he is..._ ' I facepalmed. I turned my head to the sound of Katsuki's voice, feeling annoyed at how he called me. "It's none of your b-..." I trailed off when I looked up at him.

' _Ooooooohhh... Oh._ '

I stared at him with wide eyes. ' _Fuck this shit. He's fucking hot._ ' I thought with no regrets. I could notice how he was analyzing me from head to toe, too. I wanted to say something, but I was too occupied taking some mental photos of him. "What's wrong, little mouse? Did the cat eat your tongue~?" He asked, sounding teasingly, taking me by surprise.

' _Has he just... teased me?_ ' I wondered, but I rapidly pushed it away. "I don't understand why do you come to talk to me, even if it's only to insult. I thought you didn't want to see me anymore." I stated with a serious expresion, but I only gained a smirk from him. "Didn't you want me to treat you as a classmate? Well, here's your living hell." Katsuki responded, making me more confused.

"What the f-" "ALRIGHT, KIDS! LISTEN TO ME!" All Might's voice stole our attention and also made me forget about what I was going to say to _Katstupid_.

The number one hero explained what we had to do: there would be two teams of two people in each one in the battlefield. One of the teams will have the role of the villains and had to protect a nuclear weapon while the other will be the hero team, who had to reach the core. If one of the teams captures the other, they win. Also, we will have to do it inside a building. "I'll answer all your questions later. Now, let's see the teams!"

At the moment All Might said so, I began to sweat. Taking a look at my luck history, I had too high probabilities to end caught with the beast of the class. ' _For the love of god, world, don't pair me with him..._ ' I wished with my eyes shut.

"Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Hayano Kamagure!" Informed All Might, making my eyes open wide at the same time that my lips formed a big smile. ' _YUUUSSSS!_ _THANK YOU!_ ' I shouted internally, feeling relieved. I knew the pro hero was still announcing the teams, but I was too busy trying not to start to do the victory dance and make a fool of myself.

"Aah... I'm so lucky! We're together in this, Hayano!" Izuku exclaimed. "YEAH!" I answered him with enthusiasm. ' _I don't know who's the real lucky one here, heheh..._ '

"And the first two pairs to do combat, will be the following!" All Might said, making me leave my thoughts and start to pay attention again. "Pair D will be villains! And Pair A will be heroes!" He informed.

I looked at Izuku when our team was called. "Well, it seems that is already our turn. By the way, who are team D?" I asked, but he wasn't paying me any attention, his eyes were locked with Katsuki. "Uh?" I moved my head and also saw Tenya beside him.

"Let's give all our best! Midoriya, Kamagure! Bakugou and me are going to be hard to defeat!" Tenya encouraged the four of us. Now, the beast was looking right into my eyes with a death glare.

' _OH, C'MON! HIM AGAIN!?_ '

~.~.~.~.~

Izuku and me stood in front of the building with a map, the both of us were scared. "It seems that we can't get rid of him, right?" I said with a nervous laugh. "H-H-Huh? W-W-Were y-you talking t-t-to me?" Stuttered Izuku, he was way _more_ nervous than me. I got closer to him and brought my hand to his shoulder. "Don't worry, Izuku, you have me by your side." I said with a sweet voice, trying to calm him a bit and fortunately, I succedeed. "Thank you a lot, Hayano. We can't lose against him!" The green haired male clenched his fists after the last words. "Yup! You know, I really want to kick his ass..." I confessed while laughing.

"TRIAL OF INDOOR BATTLE: START!"

At the moment All Might shouted the starting signal, Izuku and me entered the building stealthy. "Give me your hand." Izuku said quietly while trying to help me enter from the window. "Thank you!"

As we were walking, we kept quiet. We didn't really talked about a plan, the only thing that we were sure of was that we had to avoid Katsuki at all cost and go to the top floor to reach the core. "This place looks like a labyrinth." I commented. "That's tr-" "FOUND YOU!"

"AH!" The both of us exclaimed at the moment we saw Katsuki turning the corner with his fist prepared to throw an explosive punch. "A sudden ambush!?" I quickly reached Izuku's hand and ran to get away from the explosion. "Thank you for your quick reaction!" He thanked me. "No problem." I responded while positioning myself into a fighting pose.

The green eyed boy and me waited for the smoke to fade, so it would reveal where Katsuki was. ' _I didn't expect less comming from him..._ ' Though the ash blonde boy already descried us, sending a deep glare. He also noticed we were holding hands and 'tsked'. "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Nerd, don't dodge me!" He ordered with a dark scowl.

Izuku and me were truly scared, adrenaline rushed through our veins. But we knew we had to stay calm if we wanted to win. "Stay close to me, Hayano." Izuku said and I nodded, something that amused Katsuki, making him laugh. "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH DEKU! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT A WEAK SHIT LIKE YOU COULD EVER PROTECT HER!?" He shouted, making the green eyed male to clench his fists.

"You nerd, you've been lying to me all this time... Making me think that you were quirkless when you aren't..." He started to make some explosions with his palms. "But even if you fooled me, my quirk is always better than yours!" A scary grin appeared on his face and I gulped. ' _What's going to happen now?_ '

"C'MON, DEKU! LET'S SHOW THE LITTLE MOUSE WHOSE QUIRK IS STRONGER!" Katsuki challenged.

' _Show me?_ ' I repeated to myself, as well as I noticed that the ash blonde male's attention was only on Izuku. "I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY! BUT JUST SHORT OF GETTING THIS INTERRUPTED!" Katsuki stated at the same moment he threw another punch at Izuku. But this time, _Deku_ , grabbed his arm by his side and lifted the hot-headed boy, just to throw his body in front of him.

I was doing nothing, just staring at them in awe, I didn't know that Izuku was capable of that, neither Katsuki. Also, I felt that my presence there was out of place. This was the war between the two males. "Kacchan, you always lead with a big right swing! The notebook you blew some time ago... There, I wrote about the heroes I thought were amazing... And you are one of them!" Izuku shouted to him.

Katsuki was getting up, I noticed how he was looking at me. He was sweating a lot and by the way he stared at my concerned expresion, I could say that he feared the impotence he was feeling at that moment. "FUUUUUUCKK!" He yelled.

"I'M NO LONGER THE 'DEKU' YOU EQUATED WITH A WORTHLESS GUPPY... NOW I'M THE 'DEKU' WHOSE VIBE IS 'NEVER GIVING UP'!"

Katsuki and me stared at the boy in awe. "Izuku..." I called and he turned his head to me with the warmest smile someone has ever sent me. "Leave this to me, Hayano. Go after Iida." He said almost begging, with tears in the corner of his eyes.

I knew what he wanted, I knew how he needed this battle. "Have fun until I reach the core, _Deku_..." I responded with a smile, too. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Thank you for understand it, Hayano."

And with that, I prepared myself to run and jump over Katsuki's head. "NO, YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, Kamagure! I WANT YOU TO SEE HOW I AM MUCH BETTER THAN THIS NERD!" Katsuki shouted as he tried to cut my path, something that I predicted. ' _I won't let you..._ ' I thought as I summoned my scythe. I made a quick vertical swing to stop Katsuki from approaching me.

"HUH!?" He avoided the swing and made some steps backwards. Somehow, my face was close to his while doing the movement. "If I were you, I wouldn't dare to touch me." I stated with a serious face, a dark aura emanating from my body.

His expresion had to be priceless, but I wasn't able to see it since I had already passed him. However, I could hear his loud swearing, a voice full of pain of someone whose pride has just been cut in half by a scythe.


	18. Chapter 18

_**~Meanwhile~**_

The room where the others were watching us was completely in silence. "Woah, did you see Kamagure!? She passed him so skillfully!" Mashirao was the first one to speak. "But she almost cut Bakugou in half! Is that even allowed!?" Tooru exclaimed with a bit of fear in her voice. "All Might, we can't hear a thing, what happened between them!?" All of the students were curious about our fight, they also could feel the tension.

The pro hero stood in silence, he had to say something, even if all his attention was glued on the screen. Concretely, his eyes were watching me with an amazed look. ' _Is it really her...?_ ' He thought full of confusion. ' _Hayano Kamagure... Kamagure..._ '

"All Might?" Denki called, since the hero remained silent. "I-I'm the only one who can hear them, young ones. And don't worry, your classmate didn't intend on do such thing." He responded, trying to show tranquility.

"It's the first time I see her using her scythe like that!" Exclaimed Eijirou, his eyes never leaving the screen. "By the way Kamagure has acted, she only wanted Bakugou to move backwards." Momo explained. "She took advantage of her fast swing to make a small gust of wind, but enough to make him move some steps backwards. Although, I think it's kinda hard to attack your opponent without actually 'attacking' or 'hurting' him, considering her offensive quirk." She thought aloud while rubbing her chin.

Everybody listened at the black haired girl's speech, with no doubt about why she entered the academia by a special recomendation. "Hahah, yeah! You should have seen her during the entrance exam. Kamagure cut the robots into slices as if they were bread!" Eijirou laughed. "She can't do that to people, Kirishima... That's why she has to take advantage of other posibilities." Fumikage nodded with his eyes closed.

The heterochromatic eyed boy was almost as concentrated as All Might watching me. "She must be restraining her power a lot..."

~.~.~.~.~

I kept running, but not at much speed. I was utterly aware that my weak point was my resistance and I shouldn't waste it so easily, since my two quirks depended on it.

The sound of Katsuki's explosions were still audible, making me feel bad about Izuku, who was there alone with that beast. But my green haired friend wanted it like that, so the less I could do was win our battle, as well as he needed to win his. "I know you can do it, don't give up, _Deku_..." I muttered to myself, still having a hard time to call him by that former insult.

When I could notice it, I was already on the top floor and also spotted Tenya in front of the nuclear weapon. He was facing the core, so he didn't see me yet. I sneaked into the room and hid behind one of the columns. "It seems that Tenya is planning something..." I commented quietly, since I was hearing him mumbling things to himself.

"Bakugou is naturally rotten, but that actually hits the mark for this exercise..." I almost choke when I heard him say 'rotten' referring to Katsuki. ' _I couldn't have said it better!_ ' I thought, trying to hold my laughter. "Hmm... Following that train of thought, I ought to act more like a villain... Yes..." He continued. "This too is simply another trial to become a splendid man worthy of the Iida Family name! Put yourself in a villain's shoes!"

' _How funny is the way he's encouraging himself..._ ' I put my hand on my mouth to prevent me from letting out any sound. "I AM NOW... QUITE EVIL!" Tenya exclaimed raising his tone and making an 'evil' voice. ' _THAT'S WAY TOO FUNNY! DON'T LAUGH! DON'T LAAAUUUGH!_ ' Tears were already forming in the corners of my eyes, it was hilarious.

He then turned his head to the entrance of the room. "I'M WAITING FOR YOU, HEROES! FUHAHAHAH!" He began to make the typical evil laugh. His face and the fact that he was practising it, was too much for me. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! I-IIDA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MAN!? HAHAHAHAH!" I revealed my position like an idiot by throwing myself to the floor, but I could no longer hold back my laughter.

"So, you've come, Kamagure!" I managed to get up and tried to focus again on my duty. "Indeed, I expected you to come." He admitted, still playing the role of a villain. "Oh? And how is that?" I asked with amusement, still removing the tears from my eyes. "I knew you wanted to fight me! Since both of our quirks make us run fast!" I giggled at his words. "You won't be able to approach our machine of destruction!" He shouted determined.

' _Pffthahahah, machine of destruction!? What the hell, bro!? Hahahah!_ '

I flexed my legs to prepare myself to run at the speed of sound. "OK, villain! Let's see if you're able to make me not to catch your... _machine of destruction!_ " I shouted, trying to play the hero role, but still, it was too funny.

At the moment I let out the words of my mouth, I began to move, but Tenya didn't let me approach it, he didn't stop cutting my path at every way I took by positioning himself in front of me. "HAH! I've told you before, I'm the wall you won't be able to surpass!" He exclaimed, making the laugh again.

"Aww, c'mon!" I growled, getting impatient. ' _Welp, I always have my scythe. I can do the same as before._ ' I was about to summon my weapon when Tenya put his squared hand in front of my face, making me stop. "I shouldn't use the scythe if I were you! At the moment you try to attack me, I have high probabilities of avoiding the blow and use the time you need to bring back the balance of your body to capture you!" He explained. ' _Fuck, that's true._ ' I mentally cursed. ' _And, is he aware that he's helping his opponent?_ '

I moved backwards and rested my back on the wall. Tenya didn't move. "So, you've thought it better, huh? Then, try to reach the machine of destruction again if you can! FUHAHAHAH!" He laughed again.

I didn't know what to do, time was running out and I had to win this. ' _Where are those 'good' ideas when I need them!?_ ' I wondered, feeling rushed. ' _If approaching isn't working, then I have to use my weapon. But Tenya knows how to take advantage of it..._ ' I looked up to scan the room, realizing how _useful_ could be a shooting weapon right now, since there wasn't anything I could use. "Fuck..."

"Watch your tongue, hero! Why don't you come at me instead!? Do you feel like you're in a dead end, Kamagure!?" The blue haired male challenged, stealing my attention. "Oh? And if I don't want to?" I needed to keep the chatting to have more time for thinking.

"Then, this battle's victory is ours! I know you're tired, you won't be able to pass me. The only thing you can do to reach the thing is making me get out of your way with your weapon, but if you do it, I can capture you! FUHAHAHAH!" I was getting tired of his _evil_ laugh, to be honest. I think that the need of comming up with a plan fastly was the fact of stopping hearing it as soon as possible.

* _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_ *

"W-What!?" Suddenly, a bigger explosion than the others, shook the building, making Tenya and me lose our balance. "It's Bakugou!" The boy exclaimed annoyed. "Aarg! He's gonna kill my cinnamon roll!" I yelled.

After a few moments, the building stopped shaking and we were able to move again. "That boy! He didn't warned me about the explosion! Where does he have the sense of cooperativity!?" I just let out a tired laugh. "I have the pleasure of introducing you to Blasty McExplode in all his splendor." I answered with amusement in my voice.

I took a quick glance at the time remained and I knew I had to do something. ' _I need to throw him out of my way... Will I be able?_ ' I thought, realizing something important after that. ' _Fuck! Of course I can! I just need to move the scythe that fast that the gust of wind will be able to push him away!_ ' I mentally facepalmed, I could have thought about that before, it was so obvious! "How dense can I be sometimes..." I sighed while raising my right fist and making my scythe appear. Tenya flexed his legs. "So, you're going to use it after all, I see..." I didn't answer, I just stood there, far from him.

' _I hope this works..._ ' I spread my legs and flexed my left leg, moving also my body to that side. I took my weapon with both hands and moved them to my left side, too. ' _OK, I'm ready._ ' I exhaled deeply. ' _Hayano, the only thing you have to do is swing your scythe horizontally as fast as you can. Luckily, the gust will be strong enough to make him fly away..._ ' I have a big tendency to always motivate myself when I have to do this kind of things. I don't know how, but it works.

I shut my eyes. ' _Fill the power you have in your scythe, Hayano... Do it..._ ' I wasn't aware of what was happening around me, but the chine of the scythe began to glow in a light blue color, almost white. "Kamagure?" The boy called me, he was staring at me the whole time in silence, but he felt the need of calling up my name when he saw how my weapon started to shine, unsure if it was normal. I didn't pay him any attention.

' _Uh?_ '

There was something I wasn't able to describe. ' _What the hell is this..._ ' Indeed, I was feeling how my energy was leaving my body, but at the same time it was still inside me. However, I didn't put any resistance, and when I thought it was the moment, I made a big fiercely swing at the same time I opened my eyes. "TAKE THIS!" I shouted.

"WHAT!?" Some kind of sky blue energy was shot by the chine. In a blink of an eye, it already collided with Tenya's body and sent him far against the wall, embedding him on it. I drove my now tired eyes to the unconcious boy and to my scythe repeatedly, panting heavily and having a hard time to keep them opened. "W-W-What the fuck was that...!? H-Have I done that...!? And why I feel so tired that all of a sudden...!?" I wondered aloud, feeling a bit dizzy. I brought my free hand to my head. ' _Why that energy seems so familiar to me...?_ ' I wondered.

Suddenly, the image of my father using his quirk appeared in my mind. The 'bullets' were part of his own energy and they were the same color as the strange gust I've released. ' _But... This is impossible... I haven't manifestated a shooting weapon as my family..._ ' New more questions were adedd to my 'need to answer or else I won't rest in peace' question's list. But now, it wasn't the moment for them.

I heared someone's growls. "Woah... Uhm, Iida?" I called his name, but I could only hear him grunting. His eyes were still closed. Then, my eyes landed on the core. "T-This is my opportunity..." I breathed. But I couldn't make more than a pair of steps when I fell to the ground. "W-Why I'm so tired...!? And why now...!?" I began to drag myself on the floor with difficulty. "I need... to reach the core...! I need... to win...!" I also tried to get up, but with no succeed. "Damn it...! I'm so sorry, Izuku..." I apologized, feeling that I wouldn't be able to reach the thing in front of me.

" _HOLD ON TIGHT, HAYANO!_ " The sudden voice of Izuku reached my ear. He was communicating with me thanks to the artifacts All Might gave to each pair of us. "I-Izuku! Are you OK!? W-Wait, why should I-?"

 _*SSMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!*_

' _...?_ '

"EEEHH...!?" The floor of the room had flown by the air due to an impact which came from the first floor, and of course, I was flying, too. ' _Eeehh!? What happened here!? Did Izuku make this...!?_ ' I wondered to myself. However, I couldn't be more lucky: the trajectory my body was making, ended on the top of the nuclear weapon. "I'll win for the both of us, Deku...!"

At the moment I was about to catch the core, I spread my arms and legs and hugged it with the strengh I had left. I sighed heavily, feeling relieved. "R-Retrieved... it..." I was breathless, I closed my eyes and rested my head on the _machine of destruction_.

" _THE HEROES... THE HERO TEAM WIIIIIIIIIN!_ " All Might announced.

' _We did it..._ '

I couldn't believe it. Izuku and I, we won the battle against Katsuki and Tenya. And not to mention that I also discovered a new interesting movement. However, it absorbed too much of the energy of my body, my grip on the nuclear weapon was loosening. ' _I can't keep the grip..._ '

"Kamagure! Congratulations!" A now conscious Tenya exclaimed while approaching. "I didn't know you were capable of shooting that amount of energy and you took me by surprise!" He said with a smile, even if he lost the battle, making me send him a tired smile, too. "Heh... I don't know... myself... either..." I managed to answer. I was losing consciousness and Tenya began to be aware about that. "K-Kamagure! Are you OK!?"

' _I can't..._ '

The blue haired boy tried to catch me, but with no succeed, I had already slipped from the core and I was falling to the void. Tenya's face showed terror at the image of me crashing against the floor.

"MIDORIYA! BAKUGOU! KAMAGURE IS FALLING!" He shouted to the boys by the big hole that Izuku made. However, I wasn't hearing a thing, I just knew that Tenya was getting smaller and smaller by the time my body was precipitating to the floor. ' _Am I going to die...? Is it my turn now...?_ ' I closed my eyes, waiting for the big impact.

But it never came.

' _Am I already dead...?_ '

Instead, I felt a pair of strong arms catching me before colliding. My savior was holding me bridal style and he also brought my body close to his. ' _So warm..._ ' I thought, my lips forming a tiny smile. He was holding me protectively, I could also feel how his rushed heartbeat was returning to its normal rhythm.

' _I'm sure that is Izuku who saved me... He's the only man that would hold someone with such care._ ' I tried to open my eyes to look at him for a moment before giving up to my body and take some rest. "Thank you for saving me, Izuk-... Bakugou!?"

Instead of connecting my grayish blue eyes to the green ones I expected, I found some ferocious red pupils.

' _Katsuki... saved me?_ '

Unfortunately, I didn't have much time before closing my eyes. The last thing I was able to see was Katsuki's dark expression of defeat staring blankly straight forward. Despite the enormous hate he felt and the impotence of the moment, he came to save me.

But of course, I had to take it as one of his heroics.

 **[Katsuki's P.O.V.]**

I sensed how Hayano's body relaxed and how her grayish blue eyes closed. I didn't move, I just stood there, processing what had just happened. "I... LOST... TO DEKU!?" I wondered aloud. "He was reading me like a book...! And on top of that, he came up with a way to beat me...!"

Then, my gaze directed to the fainted girl on my arms, her chest rising and falling peacefully. "She thought... that I was that damn nerd before opening her eyes..." The image of her reaction appeared in my mind again and it made me grit my teeth. "I lost to her, too... and made a fool of myself... in front of Kamagure... _FFUUUUUUCCCKKKK!_ "

' _I fucking hate_ _this bitch... I FUCKING HATE HAYANO!_ ' I shouted internally while looking at the girl with the most disgusting look in the world.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go back, Bakugou, my boy." The calm voice of All Might reached my ears. "It's time for your critique." I didn't respond, I was too busy cursing Hayano in my head. The pro hero noticed how my dark expression wasn't fading. "No matter whether you won or you lost. You take one look back, you reflect on the experience, and you move on with your life." He stated, but still, the only thing in my mind was Hayano Kamagure.

' _She's..._ ' I wasn't able to continue what I was going to say next, so I went straight to the point. ' _I need her to disappear..._ '

All Might offered his arms in front of me in attemp to take the girl of my arms, making me come down to Earth. "Thank you for saving young Kamagure, Bakugou, my boy. You acted like a true hero." He praised me, but I couldn't care less. "Here, let me take her. I'll bring her to the infirmary." I stared at him with dull eyes.

' _Yes, take this filthy rat out of my sight, finally._ '

"No, I'll do it myself."

And with that, I turned my body and headed to the nurses' office, leaving the pro hero behind me.

I took a quick look at the blonde haired girl while walking out of the building. Her expression was so relaxed, she was sleeping peacefully, enjoying the warmth of my body. I began to shake after realizing how I was acting.

' _Why the fuck haven't I thrown this bitch to All Might!? Why did I refuse!?_ ' I wondered, feeling ashamed of myself.

Then, something that shouldn't have happened, occurred: without noticing it, my red orbs trailed down to her half parted lips. My eyes widened, the last I expected from me was acting like an idiot and doing such thing. I had to take my eyes off from Hayano's pink lips, but they seemed so soft... so captivating...

" _DAMN IT!_ " I shook my head in attempt to focus on my way to the infirmary again and speeded up my pace. ' _I need to stop showing weakness, I need to become the greatest hero in the world who will surpass All Might, I need to get rid of her because..._ ' I trailed off and sighed.

' _... I really hate her.'_


	19. Chapter 19

**[Hayano's P.O.V.]**

I began to open my eyes slowly, trying to adjust the light that was entering to my retina. "W-Where am I!? How long have I been gone!?" I wondered aloud, noticing that I was just lying on the bed of the infirmary. Last time I checked, I was on _Katstupid's_ arms. ' _How embarrassing..._ ' I thought, at the same time a blush appeared in my face.

I moved my head from side to side and found an unconscious Izuku lying on the bed beside mine. "Oh, no! Izuku!" I stormed out from the bed and approached his bandaged body. "W-What happened there!? What have that son of a bitch done to you!?" I asked aloud, already knowing that he wouldn't respond.

Suddenly, I heard the door opening. "OH! SO, YOU'VE ALREADY AWAKENED!" All Might's voice reached my ears, making me squeal a bit. I directed my gaze to the sound of his voice. "A-A-All Might!" He stood behind Recovery Girl. Both of them entered the room and approached us. "It's a relief that you only needed some rest, young Kamagure." He said with his characteristic big smile.

' _OH MY...! ALL MIGHT IS REALLY TALKING TO ME! AND HE'S NOT A HOLOGRAM! HE'S SO CLOSE KYAAAAAAAA!_ ' I fangirled too much internally, but hey, the person I admired the most was a few steps far from me, what could I do?

All Might was looking at me directly in the eye. How I hoped that my blush didn't make the situation ankward. "How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. "W-Well, I've recovered all my strengh. As you said, I only needed some rest, heheh..." I managed to answer without stuttering.

"The classes have already ended, and you've been absent since that problematic boy brought you here." Recovery Girl informed me. "Problematic boy? Do you mean Bakugou? B-Bakugou brought me here!?" I gasped, receiving a nod from the blonde man. "I was about to take you on my arms when young Bakugou grunted that he was going to be the one who would bring you to the infirmary!" The tall man blurted out.

I wasn't able to believe what he has just said. ' _I-I-Is that true...!?_ ' I couldn't say what thing made my cheeks become redder: the fact of being in All Might's arms or Bakugou's. I hid my face with my hands, I was too embarrassed to look at the two adults.

"By the way, young Kamagure." My idol called me. I knew that it would be rude if I didn't look at him so, despite my big blush, I tried to lock my eyes with his. "It seems that you can't control the movement you did before, right? That's why you're here, in the infirmary!" He laughed. ' _Oh, god, he's trying to be funny with me. Someone call the 911, my heart is beating too fast and it's not my quirk. Recovery Girl, I need help here._ ' I thought while I tried to hold my trembling body.

"I-It's the first time I do something like that." I admitted. "It's my father's quirk. He was the one who could have taught me how it worked... But he didn't. All the knowledge I have of my quirks I've discovered it myself." I confessed, clenching my fists at the thought of my father. ' _He never told me a thing, he never supported me..._ ' I felt how a sudden anger was now taking control of my body, but I knew I shouldn't let it.

"And... why don't you ask him? Or your mother?" All Might questioned directly. I could say how oddly curious his tone was. I sighed deeply, avoiding his gaze by directing my eyes to Izuku's bed. "They died... some years ago." I breathed. I was aware that wasn't all the truth, but I didn't want him to know that the reason of why my parents didn't teach me anything was because they were cowards and feared their own daughter.

All Might took a few moments before answering. "I'm sorry..." He muttered with a sad tone, making me look at him again. "Oh, don't worry! it's OK." I reassured him while shaking my hands, his lips forming again his characteristic lovely smile.

The silence that came after that was more awkward than the ones with Katsuki. Recovery Girl was concentrated checking Izuku, but All Might and me were just avoiding our gazes. I thought he was waiting for the green haired boy to open his eyes. ' _Now it's my opportunity to thank him!_ ' I exclaimed to myself. ' _But... how should I start!? Is it better if I don't thank him!? What if he doesn't remember!? He has already saved a lot of people and also must have heard a lot of 'thank you'. Mine would be only another one..._ '

I always had the need of thanking All Might for saving me the day of my parents' death. And now, when I have him in front me, I lose all the confidence and I start to act so fucking shy!

' _Oh, c'mon, Hayano! You said you'd do it after the end of the class! And they have already ended all of the classes!_ ' I tried to encourage myself, but this time was really hard. However, I managed to say something. "U-Uhm... A-All Might?" I called him, stuttering like an idiot. ' _Yeah, now thank him stuttering, too, stupid._ ' I mentally facepalmed at how dumb I sounded.

The tall man directed his eyes to mine again. "Yes, Kamagure, my girl?" He responded with a calm voice. I began to play with my fingers and tried not to look at him. "W-Well, I wanted to... Uhm, you may not remember about this but... Ehm..." I trailed off at the middle of the sentence, still wondering if I should go on or not. "Is there any problem?" He asked, noticing how I became silent without finishing. I inhaled and exhaled heavily.

"... How was my battle trial today?"

' _DAMN IT! SERIOUSLY, CAN A PERSON BE THAT STUPID!?_ '

"O-Oh...! You did it really good!" He informed me, though he seemed as if he was expecting something else. "Really!?" I questioned with a surprised expression. "Absolutely! Indeed, you and young Iida were the only ones who were taking it seriously..." He sighed. "And also your injured classmate, but Bakugou took advantage of the purpose of this training and mixed his personal problems with poor Midoriya in it." He explained.

"Well, thanks to the big _smash_ of Izuku, I managed to reach the core, since I lost all my energy and strength, heheh..." I laughed, rubbing the back of my head. "Yes, but remember that as a hero, you can't destroy the building you're in. It's part of a hero's job to solve problems causing minimal damage." He said, pointing at me when he pronounced the word 'hero'.

I turned down my head, feeling a bit ashamed about the fact that we ended up winning because Izuku destroyed the building. "T-That's true..." I muttered. "And now that you mention that you lost your energy and strength after performing the attack you did... You also said that it is your father's quirk, right?" He asked with the same curiosity as before. "Y-yeah, why?"

"Was your father a- _*COF!* *COF! *COF!*_ " All Might couldn't answer, he began to cough a lot all of a sudden, as if he was really sick. "A-All Might!? Are you OK!? I approached him, taking a few steps. He could sense my worried expression.

"Shit..." He muttered, almost inaudible. "Eerr... g-go to your office to drink some water! And also take some rest!" Recovery Girl ordered in panic, pushing the pro hero through the door. "I-I'll see you tomorrow, Kamagure! _*COF!* *COF!*_ Be careful comming back home!"

 _*SLAM!*_

' _..._ '

Recovery Girl slamed the door shut with her two tiny hands. She was panting heavily. ' _Wow, was that really necessary?_ ' I wondered confused. "Is something wrong with All Might?" I asked the old lady, making her jump. She must have noticed the concern in my voice. "N-No! Everything is OK! It's just that he's not as young as before and should take all more slowly!" She answered with a nervous tone while turning his head to me. "Oh, I see..." I said, not feeling totally convinced.

The way Recovery Girl pushed the pro hero out the room was weird. _Veeeeeery_ weird. ' _I should go and ask All Might if he needs something._ ' I thought, still worried about him.

"Well, I think I'll change into my uniform and head home now. I feel much better, yeah!" I exclaimed while throwing my hands up, trying not to sound suspicious. "A-Alright, dear! Be careful going home!" She said and I nodded. "I will!" I waved at her, leaving the room and closed the door behind me.

" _I'll go to see if All Might is OK. This is also my second chance to thank him!_ " I thought determined. " _I won't waste this opportunity, too..._ "

~.~.~.~.~

I was walking through the empty hallways of the U.A. Academy, looking for All Might's office. "I think his office is this way..." I turned the corner and saw him just entering, leaving the door opened. "Oh! There he is!" I exclaimed.

Then, I began to slow my pace. I didn't want to be heard, so, if I regreted comming there, I could go back and no one would know if I was there or not. Yeah, I often wonder why I act like this.

' _Woah, my legs haven't stopped walking. I'm so brave today._ ' I commented to myself with amusement.

Finally, I reached the edge of the door frame. I moved my head slowly, just to see if I wasn't interrupting anything. All Might was giving me his back, drinking some water as Recovery Girl said to him. ' _Everything is in order._ ' I sighed in relief. ' _OK, now, show yourself!_ '

And with that, I moved all my body and positioned myself in front of the entrance of the office. I turned my head down and stared at my shoes and also, I brought my hands to my skirt and grabbed it. A pink blush adorned my cheeks. ' _I'll ask him how is he feeling and then, I'll thank him... yeah..._ '

I was so concentrated on what I was about to say that I didn't notice a white smoke filling the room. "Ehm... All Might? It's me again, Kamagure." I moved my gaze upwards in attempt to find his. But if there were things in this world that I didn't expect, what I saw at that moment was the most unexpected of them.

I noticed how some kind of white smoke was emanating from All Might's body, making him become smaller, at a point of getting skinny as fuck. ' _What the actual fuck!? What the hell is that smoke!?_ ' I kept staring at how his body was changing in awe. ' _Oh, no... Ooooohhhh nonononono... Why do I feel that I shouldn't have seen that!?_ '

On top of that, when the smoke was fading and his silhouette became more defined, I realized that his looks seemed familiar to me.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!?" I exclaimed aloud. My face was priceless. "IZUKU'S PERSONAL TRAINER!?" I didn't know what to think, it was just too much for me. My brain wasn't able to process all the information I was throwing at it.

The skinny man jumped like a cat after hearing my voice and turned all his body to me. "A-AAAH! KAMAGURE! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!?" He panicked, his face showed truly terror.

"I'M SORRYYYYYY! I JUST WANTED TO ASK IF YOU NEEDED SOMETHING BUT I'M AWARE THAT I SHOULDN'T HAVE SEEN THAT! A-AND I'M LEAVING NOW, EXCUSE ME SIR!" I blurted out without thinking, feeling how the panic was increasing inside me, too.

As soon as I apologized, I used my super-speed quirk to leave the office. "W-WAIT, KAMAGURE!" He called me, but I was already gone.

I left the hallways without stopping running. "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOOOODDDD! AAAAAHHHH! WHY ALWAYS THE WEIRD THINGS HAPPENS TO ME!? WHY!? WHAT IS HIM!? WHO IS HIM!? WHO IS ALL MIGHT!?" I was shouting all the questions I had in my head.

I also left the building and didn't notice that I was still using my quirk. I just wanted to arrive home as soon as I could. No train for me today, just running at the speed of sound.

However, the world wasn't by my side that day. "THIS MUST BE A DREAM, YEAH! A DREAM! A DAMN FUCKING DREAM! I JUST NEED TO SLAP MYSELF SO I CAN GET UP FROM THIS DRE-"

 _*BUMP*_

I was so busy acting like a crazy bitch that I didn't see the person in front of me and bumped hard onto him, making the both of us fall, me being on top. "FUCK! IT'S NOT A DREAM!" I exclaimed after the impact, my eyes still closed due to it.

"Owow, my head..." I heard some grunting comming from the person under me. "Grr... OF COURSE I'M REAL, STUPID RAT!" The voice of that boy who says that he hates me but then brings me to the infirmary reached my ears. "Bakugou!" I exclaimed, opening my eyes. My hands leaning on his hard chest, trying to separate my red face from his.

"I'm really sorry! I was just..." I trailed off in the middle of the sentence when I noticed that he had tears in the corner of his eyes. "Hey, were you crying? Are you OK?" I asked with a sudden concerned tone and soft expression, making the boy jump red as a tomato. He pushed me away to his side rudely. "I WASN'T CRYING! AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, BITCH!" He yelled while wiping away his tears.

He stood up abruptly, leaving me on the floor. "What do you think you're doing!? Are you blind, you fucking shit!?" He asked annoyed while cleaning his clothes. ' _Of all the people I could hit with, it had to be him..._ ' I sighed while I was getting up. I cleaned my clothes, too.

"It wasn't on purpose! I-I was running in panic and I didn't see you!" I tried to convince Katsuki by telling him the truth, but I was sure that it wouldn't work. "It better haven't been on purpose or else you're a dead mouse!" He responded, making some explosions with his palms. "I promise!" I shouted while protecting my face with my arms.

He calmed down an sighed. "Why were you running like you've seen a cockroach?" Katsuki unexpectedly asked me. My eyes widened at the moment those words came out from his mouth. For a moment I forgot what I was running away from. ' _Should I tell him or not!? He's not going to believe me!_ '

The ash blonde boy sent me a confused look, I only removed my arms from my head and I was staring at the floor, not saying a word. ' _Why I feel that I should remain silent!?_ ' I wondered, my body began to shake. "Oi! I've asked you a question, answer me right now, or I'll kill you!" He ordered, taking some steps towards me. ' _AAAAAAHHH! HE'S APPROACHING! AND HE'S PISSED! WHAT CAN I DO!?_ '

"Uhm... I was running like that because... Mmmm..." I could feel how his piercing red eyes were killing me, making me feel more nervous. "W-Why did you bring me to the infirmary, Bakugou!?" I asked him, making the hot-headed boy's face explode in a deep shade of red.

I didn't know what to say to stop Katsuki from bothering me with the subject so, my clever and fast brain helped me, using one of the questions from my list and hey, it worked. "W-WHO!? M-M-ME!? PFFFFWHAT ARE YOU SAYING, SHITTY FACE!?"

I sent him a questioning look. "All Might and Recovery Girl told me." He jumped a bit, feeling caught. "Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh... YEAH! I REMEMBER NOW!" He shouted while crossing his arms and avoiding my eyes. "I was only using you as a weight training, since you weight as a big fat cow!"

 _*SLAP!*_

'...'

'...'

I didn't know what came up to me to slap Katsuki's face. I usually control myself and I don't follow my impulses. But this time it was totally uncontrollable.

His face remained turned to his right side, his cheek becoming red. I thought he was going to kill me after that but he only stood quiet with his eyes wide opened, not expecting that from me.

"KATSUKI BAKUGOU, YOU'RE THE WORST!"


	20. Chapter 20

I entered in my house, closing the door behind me. I threw my school bag at the floor and then, threw myself at the sofa. "Uuughhh... only the second day of the academia and I've already been harassed by an old man, discovered that the number one hero is a titan shifter and slapped _Katstubitch Bakahoe's_ face... Well the last one wasn't bad." I sighed tiredly.

Suddenly, I heard my phone buzzing a lot in my bag. I got up and reached it while grunting. "Who the fuck is sending me hundreds of messages per sec-... OH! IT'S MY BEAUTIFUL CINNAMON ROLL!" I unlocked my phone hysterically and entered in his chat room.

 _ **~Phone messages~**_

 **All Mightdoriya:** Hayano! How are you feeling!? Are you OK!?

 **All Mightdoriya:** I'm so sorry for that blow! Because of that, you fell from the top floor!

 **All Mightdoriya:** I'm so sad. I'm crying right now, I could never hurt you!

 **All Mightdoriya:** I'm so, so, so, so, sorry! Please, forgive me, Hayano!

 **All Mightdoriya:** I've asked my mother if she could teach me how to make some cookies for you! I want to give you something as an apology...

 _(After reading those messages, I felt the great urge of smooching his freckled cheeks nonstop. "I LOVE MY BROCCOLI HEAD!" I exclaimed with tears of joy running down my cheeks.)_

 **Reapermau5:** Please, Izuku, don't worry about me! I'm good, I just needed some rest.

 **Reapermau5:** And you had your arm bandaged. If I had reached the core before you wouldn't have suffered this much... I'm the one who wants to cry now!

 **All Mightdoriya:** It's OK! Recovery Girl fixed my arm. And also told me that All Might said that we did it good in the trial!

 _(I almost dropped my phone when I read 'All Might'. I wasn't sure if I should tell him something about what I discovered or not. After all, he was his personal trainer! I didn't know about their relationship and also, if he really knew who was that man...)_

 **Reapermau5:** I'm so happy!

 _(Yeah. So happy...)_

 **All Mightdoriya:** Well, my mother is calling me for dinner. See you tomorrow, Hayano! Good night!

 **Reapermau5:** Good night to you, too!

~.~.~.~.~

After closing the messages, I left the phone on my table and threw myself at the sofa again. "Uuuuugggggghhhhh... I don't want to go to the U.A. tomorrow... I don't know how to deal with All Might or whoever he is... And don't forget about Katsuki, I left him there like a sassy bitch and now I kinda feel bad..." I yawned tiredly. "Why can't this be a dream?"

~.~.~.~.~

The next day, a large number of reporters were blocking the great entrance of the U.A. Academy. It seemed that the news that All Might was going to be a teacher of the academia, spread like foam. ' _Heh, if they only knew who the real All Might is..._ ' I thought with a sigh, surprisingly calm. I was sure that there has to be an explanation for that.

Even though I had discovered the most shocking thing in the world right now, I was calm. I thought it was because, somehow, I still trusted him. ' _I don't even know how to avoid him, I don't want to face All Might! Though, he's my teacher after all..._ '

The reporters were asking the students about the number one hero. I thought there were only going to ask to some of us, but no. They tried to ask every single damn student who entered the academia. And of course, I was on their list, too.

"Hey! The blonde haired girl from there!" They began to run towards me as if I were some kind of prey. "How is All Might!?" "How are his classes!?" "Is he a good teacher!?" They were asking me those questions at the same time, making me feel nervous. "W-Well, he's not a bad teacher. In fact, he totally behaves as a normal one... I don't see anything d-different." I responded, stuttering like an idiot. "A-And please, classes are about to start, I-I need to go." I begged, trying to hold my big wish of getting out of there, though I made the crowd of reporters disappointed. They were expecting something shocking about him.

I tried to walk again, but they wanted to know more and they didn't let me go. "But how is the feeling of having the number one hero as your teacher!? Do you think that we could interview him!? Answer us first!" I took a quick look at the time before answering, noticing that the bell was going to ring and I wasn't even inside the building yet.

"P-Please! I really need to go!" I pleaded while struggling, but it didn't work. Though the world was in a good mood today and decided to help me.

"We already know that all of you are working, but attend to classes are also our work, as students." A male voice said from behind. "So, please, let us go. _Now._ "

Without letting me turn my head to see who was the one who said that, the boy already approached me, catched my arm and made it rest on the curve of its own. My body collided softly with his and dragged me the way to the entrance of the building, leaving the annoying reporters behind us.

I looked up to my savior. "T-Todoroki!"

I blushed instantly, I didn't expect that the one who had helped me, could be Shouto. "Are you OK, Kamagure?" He asked me, his voice filled with concern, making my blush redder. However, I was more concentrated on the fact that we were too close. And on top of that, we were walking arm-in-arm, and it seemed that he didn't intend on letting me go.

' _I'M FUCKING WALKING ARM-IN-ARM WITH ENDEAVOR'S SON! WHAT THE FUUUUCK!?_ ' I wondered histerically. "Kamagure?" He called me, even more worried because I didn't answer him. I just stared at his beautiful heterochromatic eyes. "O-Oh! Yeah! I'm fine! Thank you a lot for getting rid of them!" I thanked him while rubbing the back of my head with my free hand. ' _He might be worried, but his face shows no emotions. How can he do that?_ '

Shouto sent me an almost invisible smile and I felt how he relaxed. ' _Oh, god, how handsome._ ' I commented in my thoughts. "Since everybody knows that All Might is here, I think that they will come tomorrow, too." I nodded at his words. "Well, you know? I hope that they don't approach me again... I don't like when a lot of people have their eyes on me! I'm not used to it, hahah..." I confessed with a nervous laugh.

When we could notice it, we were already in front of the entrance. The boy chuckled when he heard me saying so. "It's true what they say." The bi-colored haired boy admitted. "Uh? What they say?" I repeated, sending him a questioning look. "Yes, that you're a cut-" "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

I squealed at the moment I heard Katsuki's voice from behind. "B-B-Bakugou!" I exclaimed, letting go of Shouto's arm immediately. Shouto just frowned "Is there any problem?" He asked. I felt how Katsuki's eyes were killing Shouto, but when he drove them to me, his expression changed into... sadness? Defeat? I didn't know.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE SO FUCKING DISGUSTING! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" The ash blonde boy continued walking, trying to avoid my gaze. He approached Shouto and me, 'tsking' when he reached my side.

When he entered and left, I relaxed. ' _I thought he was going to make a scene..._ ' I sighed as I noticed that he didn't drive people's attention to us. "Kamagure..." Shouto called me and by the sound of his voice, I could say that he was feeling sad. "Why have you let go of my arm when Bakugou has appeared?"

I looked at him with wide eyes, realizing how I just acted. ' _That's true... Why have I done that? As if I cared about what Katsuki thinks about me!_ ' I exclaimed to myself. The poor boy was still waiting for my answer. "U-Uh... It was just because I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable!" I said, trying to sound as less fake as possible. Shouto's expression softened a bit. ' _Good. He swallowed it._ ' I sighed in relief internally, though I felt too bad for lying to him.

"Oh, it's OK, don't worry. In fact, I didn't realize we were still like that, until you removed your arm." He admitted. "I apologize for being forgetful." I couldn't help but blush at his words. ' _He's so polite!_ ' I shook my head. "Don't worry about that!" I said with a big smile.

However, the bell didn't let us keep going on with the chatting. We entered the building and headed fastly to our class.

~.~.~.~.~

"Hope you're rested from yesterday's battle trial. I took the liberty of looking at your marks and evaluation." Aizawa sensei said, making all of us gulp. Though what was really making me nervous was the too intense glare of Katsuki from behind, but I tried to ignore it.

' _Now that I remember about yesterday... I haven't seen my other classmates trial..._ ' I thought, feeling a bit sad, since I really wanted to see how they would do it.

"Bakugou." Aizawa called. "Stop acting like a 7-year-old. You're wasting your own talent." The boy took a few moments before answering. "... I know." He responded, feeling ashamed. And also, he told Izuku to stop destroying his arm.

But what I didn't expect was that he had something to tell me, too. "Kamagure." The black haired man called me. "Yes?" I looked up at him, my eyes connecting directly with his. "Good job." That was only what he said. "Uhm... Thank you..."

' _Aizawa sensei must have praised me because I controlled myself and didn't go crazy, I guess._ '

"Now let's get on with the homeroom notices... I'm sorry to have to spring this on you all, but..." Our teacher trailed off, making all of us think about what will be the next weird thing we'll have to do. "We need to pick a class president." He concluded.

' _Oh, it's just that._ ' I sighed in relief.

Most of my classmates raised their hands enthusiastically offering themselves to be the president of the class. Katsuki was leaning so much on the table while shouting that I felt that at any moment, he was going to fall on top of me. However, I had no intention of getting that responsibility. I'm not the kind of person who likes to be the center of attention, _in case you didn't already know_.

Tenya stood up abruptly from his seat. "Just because you'd like to do it, doesn't mean you can!" The blue haired boy exclaimed, driving all eyes on him. "It's a holy office that requires the great esteem and trust of those around you...!" He continued. "The only truly worthy leader will emerge from a democratic choice reflecting the will of the people! Which is why this must be settled by a vote!"

' _Pfffhahahahah! Is he always like this!?_ ' I tried to hold my laugh again.

So, as he requested, we voted for the president of the class, which surprisingly, the most voted was Izuku. Momo became the vice-president.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE SHITTING ME! WHO VOTED FOR DEKU!?" Katsuki yelled uncontrollably. His eyes laid on me, looking for the one who could have voted his childhood friend. However, I remained calm, staring at him with a serious expression. He wouldn't be able to intimidate me.

As fast as his eyes were on me, he averted them, feeling somehow that I didn't do it. In fact, the only vote the poor Tenya received, was mine. By his arguments, it was easy to recognize that he wanted to be the president.

' _Why do I feel that every time Katsuki sees me, he remembers the slap?_ ' I wondered with amusement, still staring at him.

~.~.~.~.~

The time for the lunch arrived. All students stormed out of the classes, though I preferred taking it more calmly. ' _Finally the break time and I've not seen All Might. That's good..._ ' I sighed while stepping out of the class.

"GOOD MORNING, YOUNG KAMAGURE!" The voice of the only person I didn't want to see today, reached my ears. I went pale at the moment. ' _FUUUUUUUUCKKKKK! DO I HAVE A THIRD QUIRK THAT IT'S FOR SUMMONING PEOPLE I DON'T WANT TO SEE, OR WHAT!?_ ' I turned my head to him slowly, feeling more and more anxious. "G-G-Good morning, A-All Might!" I greeted him, trying to act as if nothing happened.

"I was heading to my office to have lunch when I saw you here!" He strangely laughed. "W-What a coincidence! I-I'm going to have lunch, too!" I said while pointing to the direction of the cafeteria. "B-Bye!" I turned my body and began to walk fastly. "WAIT A MOMENT, KAMAGURE!" All Might called me.

' _I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE CAME FOR ME!_ '

I turned my head back and looked at the blonde man. "Y-Yes?" I answered, already knowing what he wanted. "I've just remembered that I made too much food for me! Would you mind eating with me!?" He invited me, making me jump at his words.

' _SERIOUSLY!? WHAT A LAME EXCUSE, ALL MIGHT!_ '

"And also..." He continued. "I want to discuss something with y-" "OOOOHHHH! I'M SORRY ALL MIGHT, BUT I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! YOU KNOW, GIRL'S PROBLEMS, THEY CAN'T WAIT! BYE!" And with that, I used my super-speed quirk to get out of there.

If his excuse to make me go with him was bad, mine to run away from him was worse. "What have I got myself into!?" I shouted, feeling uneasy.

When I thought I got rid of him, I stopped. "Uff... Finally... I left him behind." I panted. "I think he will stop for today..."

Heh, how wrong I was.

"Ooh! Kamagure! We meet again!" He appeared out of nowhere. ' _HE'S FUCKING CHASING ME!_ ' I shouted internally, filled with terror.

"WOOOOAAAAHHH! I-I CAN HEAR JIROU'S SOUND WAVES! SHE'S ASKING ME TO HELP HER WITH SOMETHING! GOTTA GO!" I ran away from him again at the speed of sound with an even more lame excuse.

' _WHAT IS HE PLAYING AT!?_ '

But of course, he caught me again.

"Kamagure, my girl! It seems that we keep encountering with each other!" He laughed, almost maniacally. "AAAAAHHHHH! FUCK!" I ran again to another direction.

"Do you know, Kamagure? I'm sure that you'll became a great hero!" But he kept chasing me.

"DAMN!"

"I love the vitality of youths!"

"EEEEEKK!"

"Always striving everyday to be better!"

"AAAHHH!"

' _We're fucking playing ping pong with ourselves! And I'm the damn ball!_ "

"Aah... Kamagure, now that I think about it, you're kind of... my type. Only if I were younger...!" He confessed, acting like a school girl. That made me stop in my tracks completely.

"HOLY SHIT! CUT THE CRAP, ALL MIGHT!" I yelled all flustered. He ceased acting that weird and became serious again.

"I can't believe I had to go that far to make you stop..." He sighed tiredly, a tiny blush on his cheeks. "I'm gonna go straight to the point, then. Since you already know why I need to talk to you." His sudden change of behavior sent chills down my spine. I remained silent, I knew I was in a dead end right now. "Please, Kamagure, my girl, come with m- _*COF!* *COF!*_ "

"A-All Might!" He started to cough again, just like yesterday. The white smoke was starting to emanate from his body, too. "S-Shit! _*COF!*_ I-I need to go now! _*COF!*_ _*COF!*_ Please, come to my office at the end of the classes, Kamagure!" He pleaded and I nodded nervously, though I still had some doubts.

"T-Thank you, for trusting me..." And with that, he disappeared from my sight.

All Might left me there speechless. I didn't understand why he needed to discuss with me what I saw yesterday that bad. "I think that this is serious... Heh." I said with a tired laugh. "Well, now I really need to eat. I need to digest what has just happened..."

I _tried_ to go to the cafeteria again, hoping that there wouldn't be any more problems. I closed my eyes and started to rub them. "Fuck, I can't believe how tired I am." I yawned. "But hey, it doesn't matter, food will help me wake u-"

 _*BUMP*_

Thanks to my great idea of walking with my eyes closed, I bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry! It was my fau-... B-Bakugou!? You again!?" The ash blonde boy was sending me the most deathly glare in the world. "THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, BITCH! STOP BUMPING INTO ME ALREADY!"

' _WHY IS ALWAYS HIM!?_ '

"I didn't do it on purpose! A-And... STOP CALLING ME BITCH!" I shouted to him, trying to hold my anger with difficulty. "Oh? And what are you gonna do? Slaping me again, like one?" He challenged me with a cocky grin while leaning towards me a bit, in attemp to show superiority. I couldn't help but answer him with the same expression. "Hah! I'd do that again and again~" I singsonged, something that made the walking-grenade boy _explode_. "Tsk!"

Suddenly, Katsuki grabbed my wrist forcefully and slammed my back against the wall. "Ouch!" I exclaimed. "Why the fuck have you done that!?" I asked him, feeling truly annoyed. Katsuki approached me, though he remained silent, his red eyes making his glare more scary. "Hear me well, shitty face, because I HATE repeating myself..." He put his hands at both sides of my head with a big slam, so I couldn't escape from him.

' _W-What is he planning!?_ '

Katsuki leaned in again, my face was a few inches from his. My body just froze, I wasn't able to predict what could be his next move. "I hope you remember that you've entered here thanks to me, rat." He stated, his grin never leaving his face. "And as you must know, you still owe me something..."

I frowned after his words. "Hey! B-But you already said that you wanted me to disappear from your sight!" He let out a dark chuckle. "Yeah, and are you fulfilling your part of the bargain? Because I can still see your ugly face. You should control yourself more, _cutie of class 1-A._ You shouldn't push me to my limit, _whore._ "

I growled in annoyance, his behavior was even worse! If Izuku said that Katsuki was faking, then I didn't know what the fuck did he want to achieve treating me like this!

"GO TO HELL, BAKUGOU!" I screamed right in front of his face.

However, he wasn't able to respond. The siren that rings when there was some kind of emergency, filled all the whole perimeter of the academia. "The hell is that?" Katsuki wondered.

" _SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BREACHED. STUDENTS, PLEASE, PROMPTLY EVACUATE._ "

"Huh?" After hearing so, I became tense, not knowing what was happening, something that Katsuki noticed. "Hey, is the little mouse scared?" He laughed. I cupped his face with my hands, making the boy confused, at the same time that a pink blush adorned his cheeks, not expecting that I would do that. "Look it for yourself." I answered as I moved his face to his side.

Katsuki's eyes widened at the moment he saw the enormous crowd of students running to where we were. Sadly, we were that shocked that we didn't move.

People filled all hallways fastly, and due to the lack of space, they pushed the red eyed boy's body towards me, making both of our bodies collide and remain stuck with each other without being able to move.

"W-What!?" I exclaimed, my face adorned with a big blush. His head was resting on my left shoulder and his leg was between mine, caressing my inner thigh. ' _H-He's too close!_ ' I thought, my face colored in a deep shade of red.

The struggling only was making it worse. "B-Bakugou! G-Get off!" I shouted while I was trying to push him away with my hands on his hard chest. I could only hear him grunting. "F-FUCK! THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING, DUMBASS!" He responded harshly.

Time seemed endless. He kept trying to get off, making force with his arms against the wall, though little by little, his force was becoming weaker. "Huh? Are you giving up already!?" I asked, but he didn't answer. "H-Hey, wh-"

Unexpectedly, Katsuki's head moved closer to me and I began to feel his breath against the skin of my neck. "W-What are you doing!?" I asked, feeling very embarrassed. "A-Answer me...!" I ordered with a trembling voice, sensing how he didn't intend on stopping there.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of soft lips nuzzling against the crook of my neck, instantly sending chills to my core. "A-Aaah~" I moaned without noticing it. He seemed to like what he heard, because he moved closer to me, if it were possible.

"Bakugou~" I was truly ashamed, but the pleasure I was feeling was indescribable. "A-Aaah... B-Bakugou... W-What's wrong with you!?" The boy who bullied me was now kissing my skin, something that was blowing up my head. When I could notice it, some tears were already running down my cheek as he kept going on. "P-Please, tell me...!"

The boy kept caressing me with his mouth, ignoring me completely. I was melting into his touch, it felt as a forbidden pleasure. So good and so bad at the same time.

"I don't understand at all!"

' _Why!?_ ' I wondered while I moved my arms slowly and wrapped them around his neck. ' _Why am I doing this!?_ ' Katsuki also took the opportunity to slip his hands to my hips as well as his kisses went rougher. ' _W-Why are you playing with me!?_ ' I was panting heavily, his leg still moving between mine.

Then, Katsuki dared to move his head and show me his face, in need of some air. He was panting heavily too, and his face was as red as mine. Though his expression was far different from his normal ones. His half-opened eyes showed a Katsuki I never saw before.

I really felt how he was trying to tell me something through his uncommon sloppy eyes.

"B-Bakugou... Please, tell me... Why are you treating me like this!?" I cupped his face with my hands again and connected my grayish blue eyes directly with his red ones. "Why do you want me to disappear that bad!?" I cried.

His eyes widened at the moment he heard my last question, his expression changed again and he seemed terrified, as if he had done something that he shouldn't. He let go of me inmediately and shook his head, at the same time he slapped his own face. "NO, NO, NO! FUUUUUCCCKK! THIS IS NO GOOD, GOD, THIS IS FUCKING BAD!"

"Bakugou...?" I called him, feeling a bit scared because of his changing behavior. "What the hell is wrong!?"

He turned up his head and looked at me, his teeth clenching. I couldn't understand why he was so angry now. "W-Why don't you let me hel-"

"KAMAGURE!" He shouted my name while clenching his fists and his body shook. "I FUCKING HATE YOOOOOUUUUU!"


	21. Chapter 21

Though it was hard to believe, things came to normal again. Or at least, they calmed down a bit. The _threat_ that had entered the domains of the academia, were only the reporters who somehow, managed to infiltrate.

We all knew what happened thanks to a floating Tenya who stole our attentions when his body smashed against the wall over the door and shouted it. And that action made Izuku to resign from his position of president and grant it to the blue haired boy, believing that Tenya deserved that position more than him.

It was a relief that they were only the reporters, as well as Tenya finally became what he wanted.

Everyone was happy and everything! Yeah!

Except me.

Sometimes I try to push away from my head all the weird things that happens in my life.

If not, I could go crazy.

But what Katsuki did was unforgetable.

First, he helps me to train to enter the U.A. Academy. Then, he says he hates me because of some incoherent reasons. And now, he has fucking kissed my neck while we were crushed against the wall by a crazy and scared crowd of people.

Slow down, cowboy!

I'm so confused right now...

Needless to say that I had to thank the world for allowing the fear of the need to evacuate the academia of the other students not to let anyone realize what was going on between Katsuki and me. God, I could be dead of embarrassment by now.

Just the memory of that could make my heart beat fast, as well as my cheeks burn. But what the fuck was wrong with him!? And again, he didn't stop shouting that he hated me! As if I were the one who attacked his neck! I couldn't understand this boy...

When the break ended and we had to go to continue the lesson, he stopped speaking to me, if only to isult me. Moreover, I stopped sensing his eyes killing me from behind and also, he was the first one to storm out of the classroom at the end of the classes.

To be honest, I didn't know what to think about Katsuki. What he did was just... not him. The only thing in his head was becoming a hero, the best hero. It was the first time I saw him acting like this. That's why I couldn't... Fear him? Hate him? Avoid him? I didn't know the exact words.

Well, yeah, I was annoyed, but not enough to declare war. Deep inside me, I needed an explanation.

And it has to be good.

It was true that the first thing a common girl would do could be stay away from the boy who dared to touch her like that without permission and never talk to him again. However, I was no common girl and he wasn't just anyone for me. Though I hated to admit it, my heart beat fast everytime that walking-grenade was near.

I knew that I was being unfair with myself, he treated me like shit and I kept worrying about him and still expected an explanation. His mind was clearly fucked up, though mine wasn't far for that, either.

At the beginning, I only was that girl friend of 'Deku' for him. Now, what have I become? After all the time we spent together... Was true that it didn't mean anything to him?

' _What is the thing I have, that makes him hate me so much...?_ '

Confusion, it was all I felt.

' _And why can't I stay away from him...?_ '

I stared at the door with a blank expression, where Katsuki had just left. I didn't notice that someone was approaching me by my side.

"Hey, Kamagure!" My invisible classmate called me, making me come back to Earth. Tooru and some classmates were still packing their things, as well. "Yes? Hagakure?" I got up from my chair and stood in front of her. I tried to push all away and act normal.

The girl _seemed_ to grab her skirt. "Can I ask you something?" She questioned with a shy voice. "Of course, what is it?" I thought she may want to ask me if she could borrow something from me.

"What were Bakugou and you doing before, when the incident?"

"..."

I went pale after hearing her question. My eyes went wide open and my face was becoming redder by seconds. "W-W-What do you mean!?" Tooru noticed my sudden change of behavior.

' _I THOUGHT THAT NOBODY SAW US! AAAAAAAHHHH! I WANNA DIE RIGHT NOW!_ '

"W-Well, while I was being crushed between the crowd, I was scared because I didn't see anybody of our class, but then, I noticed Bakugou and you there." She explained. "I tried to approach you and..." She trailed off, making my anguish increase by moments.

' _DON'T STOP THERE, GIRL! MY DAMN HEAAAAARRRTTT!_ '

"... Why were you two... hugging?"

' _Oh._ '

I almost had a heart attack there, I thought she would say that she saw us doing _inappropiate things_ in public. I sighed heavily in relief.

"Were you scared, too!? I would also have wanted Ojiro to have been embracing me!" She exclaimed, making me let out a tired laugh. "Y-Yeah! I'm thankful that Bakugou was there h-hugging me!" I almost chocked at the word 'hugging'.

' _Sure, so thankful..._ '

Tooru giggled after my words. "I always thought that he was a delinquent... I didn't know that rude and scary boy had a soft spot for you!" She cheered.

' _Pffffhahahahahah! Of course, super soft! The fucking charming prince!_ '

I tried to keep the smile in my face until my invisible classmate finished, but it was quite hard, since I really wanted to laugh hard at that supposed _soft spot_.

' _Well, at least, Tooru thought that we were only hugging..._ ' I sighed while relaxing. ' _Katsuki... what are you thinking right now...?_ ' I wondered.

~.~.~.~.~

I was walking through the hallways of the now empty academia. All Might wanted to talk to me in his office because of what, _accidentally_ , I had discovered about him the other day.

My pace was slow. I was caressing my neck, where Katsuki had his lips, trying to remember that good feeling again.

"Why am I trying to remember!?" I wondered aloud, all flustered.

I also remembered about what Tooru said, making me sigh in relief again because she didn't notice a thing. I tried to believe that the invisible girl was the only one who saw us...

I took a few moments before reaching All Might's office. As I always did, I stood in front of the door, not knowing what to do. ' _I have taken the fact that the All Might all of us knew was a fake too easy._ ' I thought, my body began to tremble. ' _Now that I'm in front of his office, it seems that all the restlessness I didn't have before is now here and tries to kill me... heheheheheheheh..._ '

 _*SLAM*_

The door suddenly opened, revealing the big and muscular All Might and making me squeal a bit. "Kamagure! I didn't know you were already here!" The hero laughed. "Y-Yes! I was about to knock! Yeah!" I responded, trying to act cool.

"Please, come in." The blonde man motioned me to enter his office and I did what he asked, closing the door after I entered. "Come here, take a sit."

' _I don't want to start to think weird things but I'm sure that I heard some door being locked._ ' I thought like a maniac, still scared about what All Might was going to tell me.

Or _do_.

I took a glance at the room before sitting. It was a warm and nice place. There was a green sofa in front of a table, some bookshelves at the left side and his desk at the right. The room was also very bright, thanks to the big window at the back. There were also a big locker where I supposed all the results of our exams were.

' _I guess that we are alone in this room..._ '

I sat on the stool that was in front of the sofa where All Might sat and I remained quiet, waiting for the pro hero to speak up.

I was tense, unable to relax. His piercing blue eyes were penetrating my soul.

"I think it doesn't make sense anymore to stay like this..." He admitted. The white smoke began to emanate from his body and become that skinny man again.

I gulped when the smoke faded and met his eyes again, they were even scarier. "I think I need to explain you some things, Kamagure." He stated seriously and I nodded. All Might inhaled and exhaled heavily, it seemed that he didn't know how to start.

"Do you remember the war when I first showed up? The war where your parents died?" He asked me directly. I took a few seconds before responding. "Yes..."

"Good. Then, let me tell you a story."

' _Does that war have anything to do with his state?_ ' I wondered.

The man opened his legs a bit and rested his arms. "When I was a student here, in the U.A., I became friends with a boy and a girl who were in love." All Might started. "Over time, we became inseparable friends. All the trials we went through day after day, made our friendship grow stronger." He explained to me. "We were a strong team."

"Were they the ones who did that to you?" I asked fastly, referring to his state. The skinny man pointed his index finger at me. "Wait until I finish." He ordered, and I nodded again.

"The boy was a little serious at first, although at heart, he was quite cheerful. He gave great importance to never breaking the honor and pride of a person. I also remember that he was obsessed with cowboys and even his movements were based on them!" The blonde man never left my gaze while he was talking, it seemed that he wanted to see my reaction.

' _W-Wait a minute... The boy was obsessed with cowboys?_ ' I wondered, trying not to believe what I was starting to think.

"On the other hand, the girl was very lively and stubborn at the same time. Thanks to her quirk, she was able to move very fast. I still remember the amount of scares she gave us when she appeared and disappeared all of a sudden!" He laughed.

' _To move very fast? Oh, no... it can't be..._ '

"Their hero names were Western Shoot and Quick Light."

"W-WHAT!?" At the moment that their names came out from his mouth, my eyes widened. "A-All Might... Those names... T-Those names are..." I was thinking out aloud, my voice was trembling, as well as my body.

The blonde man's expression changed into a more serious one after watching my reaction. "As I expected..." He muttered to himself.

"A-All Might?" I called him, since he remained silent for a few moments. Although, I didn't know if I wanted to hear more about what he was revealing to me.

"Do you want me... to continue?" He asked me with a concerned voice.

Now I understood why he had begun the conversation with that he needed to explain me something...

' _This was unexpected... All Might and them!? Friends!? How many things were they hiding from me!?_ ' I inhaled and exhaled heavily and looked at the pro hero again. He was waiting for me to answer. "Yes, please..."

All Might nodded in agreement. "After we graduate, we went to different places, but we kept on touch and sometimes we met at cafés to talk about how our hero duties were going."

' _Why is he telling me this!?_ _Why now!?_ ' I wondered to myself.

"Some time later, as it was expected, they got married, and invited me to their wedding. For me, they were the best hero couple. Their quirks were strong, and working together made them even stronger." All Might got up from the sofa and approached the window, my eyes watching his every movement.

"Although one day, all of a sudden, they announced that they didn't want to be heroes anymore. Simply as that." He sighed at the last words. "I didn't stop asking them why. After all the effort, after all the time... why?"

I stared at the floor with a sad smile. Tears were forming in the corner of my eyes. "Damn, this sounds too familiar to me..." All Might turned his body a bit, but he was still looking through the window.

"Do you know what they respond me?" I shook my head slowly, though I knew he didn't see me. The silence and my sniffs were enough for him to continue. "She was pregnant." He answered. "And they decided that they had to stop being heroes if they wanted their child to raise properly."

"How stupid..." I said.

He let out a chuckle. "It's funny, right? A lot of people these days are parents and heroes at the same time. It seems that they felt that they had to choose."

My tears were already running down my cheeks. ' _I didn't know all of this... I'm so confused right now..._ '

"That's when I didn't get to meet them as much as we used to. They wanted to leave the hero life, including all the hero friends and acquaintances, including me... I missed them a lot." He turned again and now he was facing me, noticing my red cheeks and my puffy eyes.

"The last time I had the chance to talk to them again, their baby already born. Despite the fact that my friends didn't want their baby to get attached to the hero world, they let me meet her."

He approached me and kneeled down in front of me, whiping away my tears.

"I took the baby in my arms." He said while mimicking it. "She was beautiful, her silky white skin, her soft blonde hair... and her big and bright grayish blue eyes. The girl's laugh was music to my ears, she was always smiling, even since I took her in my arms!"

' _No, no, no! I can't believe any of this!_ '

"A-All Might... that girl was..." I tried to ask between sobs, but though I didn't finish the question, he already know what I wanted to ask.

"That girl was you, Hayano."

"..."

At the moment he confirmed it, I was speechless. I started to cry louder and also, All Might's body was shaking, almost crying, too. I hid my face with my hands as my cries went louder. The skinny man took me fastly in a tight embrace. "I-I'm so sorry, Hayano... I'm sorry..."

"WHAT HAPPENED IN THE WAR, ALL MIGHT!? WHY DIDN'T MY PARENTS FIGHT BACK!? WHY!?" I shouted, my face hidden in his chest.

"I DON'T KNOW, HAYANO! THEY WERE TOO DEEP IN THEIR IDEA THAT THEY HAD TO ACT AS NORMAL PEOPLE!" He cried with a broken voice. "I-I TRIED TO SAVE A LOT OF PEOPLE IN THE WAR! I HAD TO FIGHT THE ONE WHO STARTED IT ALL! HE ALMOST KILLED ME!" His embrace was becoming tighter. He was crying, as well as me.

"That day I didn't only lost some vital organs because of the fight... I also lost my best friends! I LOST THEM IN FRONT OF MY EYES!"

"A-A-All M-Might...!"

"SORRY, HAYANO, I DIDN'T ARRIVE ON TIME TO SAVE YOUR PARENTS! I'M SO SORRY!"

After a few minutes, he let go of me and tried to move my hands off my face. "Hayano... That day... I took you in my arms again. You were unconscious. I brought you to a safer place, with more heroes to take care of you..."

' _So, that's why he's in this state..._ ' I thought. ' _Now I feel... more relaxed... As if he had taken a great weight off me..._ '

I stood up from my seat abruptly and looked at his confused eyes. ' _It's time now..._ '

"All Might." I called him while helping the man to get up. His expresion was more confused as before, my face was adorned with a big and warm smile.

"Thank you very much...! For saving me that day!"

~.~.~.~.~

 **[Katsuki's P.O.V.]**

"FUCK!"

As soon as I arrived home, I went directly to my room. I didn't want to see anyone right now.

"DAMN, HAYANO! SHE'S A FUCKING DISTRACTION!" I cursed the blonde haired girl. "I thought that staying away from her would be the end of my weakness, with her far away from my sight I could become the best hero of all times... BUT IT'S FUCKING MORE DIFFICULT TO CONTROL MYSELF!" I yelled.

"She had to be in the same class as me... She had to end stick up with me at every moment! Who the fuck dared to make her seat be the one in front of me!?" I wondered while rubbing my temples.

"And why the hell was she walking today arm-in-arm with that half-and-half bastard!? I can't fucking stand it..." I didn't know how to explain what I was feeling at the moment I saw those two together, but it was quite unpleasant.

Then, the feeling of my lips touching her skin came to my head and I began to blush madly. I sat on the edge of the bed. "I got carried away by her damn smell... Oh, god, I went crazy when Hayano moaned my name..."

My eyes widened when I realized what I just said. "NO! FUCK! WHY AM I THINKING THOSE WEIRD THINGS!?" I didn't know what was that girl doing to me and I hated it, I hated her...

I threw myself at the bed and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. "That damn rat must be thinking that I'm some kind of rapist right now..." I sighed.

I turned my head to my right side and reached my phone. "I think I should send her a message... just in case..." I said with hesitation. "It's not if I care, or whatever!"


	22. Chapter 22

**[Hayano's P.O.V.]**

I had no hatred, no grudge, nothing. I had no selfish feeling like possibly many other people in my same situation.

Finally I was able to thank All Might for what he did for me, which was saving my life.

The skinny man didn't know what to do. After what he had just revealed to me, he kind of didn't expect that. "B-But, your parents..." I took his shock as an opportunity to approach and wrap my arms around his neck, giving him a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, relaxing my body with a deep sigh.

I began caressing his soft blonde hair. "It's OK, All Might. Don't worry." He also wrapped his arms around me and brought our bodies closer. "You're the one who's suffering the most..." I muttered.

He let out a sad chuckle. "I'm sorry, I know you didn't come here for this, but I needed to tell you." I hugged him tighter, I wanted to make him understand that he didn't have to worry. "It seems that fate wanted to bring us together..." He said quietly. The man let go of me and brought his hands to my shoulders, his blue eyes trailed to my grayish blue ones. "Hayano, please, let me help you!" His gaze was filled with a strange sort of despair.

"Help me?" It was obvious that I didn't understand what he meant, and after he had said it so suddenly... "I've been watching you since the entrance exam, you're still a bit rusty about your quirks, but you have a lot of potential." He confessed.

Still, I didn't understand what he meant. "But... all the other students are under the same conditions as me, you teachers are going to help us. What makes me special?" I questioned with a confused look. All Might moved his hands to my arms and grabbed them. "You mentioned at the beginning that your parents didn't teach you anything, right?" I nodded in response.

"I know quite of their movements and specialties, I've been sharing some years of my life with them!" He exclaimed in a desperate way. "I beg you, Hayano, I couldn't help your parents and save their lifes at that time! But now, let me help you, their daughter! I'll kneel down if it's necessary!"

The skinny man pulled away from me and began to crouch. "A-All Might! Don't! Wait! You don't have to do that!" I tried to prevent him from doing so, but despite his frail body, he was stronger than me. ' _I can't move him!_ ' I shouted internally. "Please, All Might, stand up!" I begged the blonde man.

"I know you've been repressed by them for too long... Let me take care of your training, I know I can help unleash your full potential!" He repeated again. "I will help you not to let the madness consume you!" All Might shouted, his face facing the floor.

At the moment that those words came out of his mouth, my breathing stopped for a moment. "The madness... consume me?" I repeated the last ones.

 _*KNOCK* *KNOCK*_

"All Might! Are you there!?" Izuku's voice could be heard outside the room. "I can't open the door!" He exclaimed.

"C-Comming!" The man stood up and went to the door. I turned my body back and watched how All Might unlocked it, completely in awe. "So you really locked it!" I gasped, pointing at him accusingly. "I'm really sorry, Hayano, I didn't want you to run away again..." He laughed while he was opening the door and let Izuku enter the room.

"H-Hello, Hayano! How are you...!?" My friend greeted me with a nervous smile, though he received the 'are you serious' look from me. "So you also knew about all of this... You never told me a thing, Izuku!" I yelled ofended, feeling that he didn't trust me enough to tell me. "It's not what you think, r-really!" He said while shaking his hands.

"I haven't told you about One For All yet." All Might commented, closing the door again. ' _I hope this time it's unlocked. Please._ ' I thought with a bit of fear. It wasn't because I was afraid of what might happen, it was simply because of a little bit of claustrophobia.

"One For All? What's that?" I asked a bit confused. The blonde man sent me a smile. "I wanted Young Midoriya to be here before the explanation, so please, both of you, take a seat..." He motioned us.

"Ugh... sure that today has happened a lot of weird things..." I said while rubbing my temples. "I don't know if can handle any more for today..." I muttered, remembering as well about what happened with Katsuki.

Izuku looked at me with a concerned expression. "Are you OK, Hayano?" He asked, making me jump a bit. "O-Oh! No, no! Everything's fine!" I exclaimed. ' _I'm not gonna tell Izuku that his childhood friend attacked me. That would make him feel weird about us._ ' I sighed internally. ' _Though, I don't really know if that son of a bitch deserves my silence..._ '

All Might sat down again and rested his fists on his legs. "Alright, how should I start..."

~.~.~.~.~

"AARRGGG! THERE IS TOO MUCH IN MY HEAD RIGHT NOW!"

I was heading to the train station looking like a zombie because of what All Might explained to me. I felt exhausted and my head ached a lot, trying to understand all the information he threw at me at the same time. I brought my hands to my forehead and massaged it. "So, that's why Izuku is so damn powerful right now... because of some weird quirk that All Might gave him... One For All..." I muttered.

I arrived to the station and entered the train. Since it was a bit late, there weren't too much people. I took the seat next to the exit, so as soon as I arrived, I could get out and head home quickly.

' _I didn't know that All Might was in that bad state... Now I understand why is everything so secretive... Everybody could lose their faith, as well as villains would take advantage of the situation..._ ' I thought with a blank expression, staring at the floor. ' _All Might... he said that he wanted to know more about me, so it would be easier for him to help me control my quirks._ ' I took my phone from my bag and unlocked it.

I went directly to the messages, entered All Might's chatroom and read the one he sent me after I leave the domains of the academia. ' _I can't believe how he could agree to that..._ ' I brought my left hand to my mouth to prevent me from laughing. The pro hero asked me my phone number, so he could talk to me more. It seemed that he really wanted to relate with me more than just with a teacher and student relationship.

I couldn't stop laughing at his username 'Dad Might'. I said that I wanted him to change his username into that name because it suited him more and I didn't expect that he would actually do it. ' _Oh my god, it's too perfect hahahah..._ ' I didn't know why, but I really wanted to read 'Dad Might is typing...' while being in his chatroom.

When I arrived to my house, I threw myself at the sofá. "I've kinda realized that I do the same thing when I get home everyday... Someday they're going to kill me, I swear."

I stood silent for a few moments, only hearing the clock's ticking. "Mom, dad... why didn't you tell me anything before...?" I wondered aloud. I moved my head to my left side and looked at the photo in which the three of us appeared. "Dying...? That was the best option!?" I yelled.

"Fuck! Leaving your damn daughter alone and never tell her about the quirks she inherited from you!" I shouted with my eyes closed. "What a selfish cowards you were..." I felt betrayed, too much disappointed because of the way they tried to impose their ideals on me without noticing it.

How lucky that I wasn't a person that was satisfied without fighting. That's why they could never control me as they would have liked.

Suddenly, I heard my phone buzzing inside my bag. "Aaargg... what a déjà vu..." I stood up annoyed, took the phone from it and returned to the sofa

To my surprise, it was that charming prince of mine, Katsuki Bakugou.

 _Note the sarcasm._

My heart skipped when I saw that it was him, he really dared to send me a message after what he did today in the break time. My cheeks began to burn red at the thought of that. "All of them! They're going to kill me!" I exclaimed with an angry tone. "What the fuck does he want now!?"

 ** _~Phone messages~_**

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** Hey, I know what you may be thinking right now about me, but just to let the things clear, it wasn't my intention. Forget about today, it won't happen again.

 **Reapermau5:** Wow, so you still have my number.

 _(Though it seemed that he was trying to apologize, he wasn't using the proper words, making me somehow a bit annoyed, since I had to deal alone with the person who saw the both of us. 'I have no time for this right now.' I thought with a serious face.)_

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** HUH!? WHAT DID YOU SAY, SHITTY FACE!?

 _(The anger was increasing inside me.)_

 **Reapermau5:** You better have Hagakure's phone number.

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** Who the hell is that bitch!?

 _('Uh... Seriously?')_

 **Reapermau5:** Oh, so you don't know our classmates' names I see... Well, she's the one who saw you kissing me, damn perv!

 _(I was truly tired because all that happened today and my patience passed my limit.)_

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** MOTHERFUCKER! IT WAS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!

 _('MY FAULT!?' I gasped. 'Oh... That's it. I'm done.')_

 **Reapermau5:** Look, Bakugou, I've lost all my patience with you, congratulations.

 **Reapermau5:** Seriously that I've been trying to understand you and all, but I can't stand you anymore.

 **Reapermau5:** I don't know what the fuck I've done to you to receive this shitty treatment from you. But you know? Now it's me who never wants to see you again.

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** FUCK!

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** NO!

 **Reapermau5:** Fuck yes.

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** WAIT! DON'T YOU DARE! I'M NOT DONE YET, KAMAGURE!

 **Reapermau5:** Bye.

 _ **You've blocked The King of Explodo-Kills. You won't receive any message from this user. Go to settings to unblock.**_

~.~.~.~.~

"Uuughhhh! Go to hell, man!" I yelled as I threw my phone to my bag which was a bit far from me, though it entered. "Leave me fucking alone!"

I stood up abruptly and went to my kitchen like a crazy bitch. "I'VE HAD THE WEIRDEST DAY OF MY LIFE TODAY, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I opened the fridge and took my special cake reserve. "I DON'T WANT TO BE AN IDIOT ANYMORE! THAT'S ENOUGH!" I brought the cake on the table and took a spoon. "AS IF I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH WITH THE PROBLEMS THAT I ALREADY HAVE IN MY LIFE THAT NOW, THIS GUY HAS TO COME TO BOTHER ME EVEN MORE!"

I sat on the chair in front of the cake and I started to eat, picking up a lot of cake at every time. "Go to hell to eat some demon shit, Katsuki! Me, I'm going to eat this delicious cake... TO CALM MY FUCKING SELF DOWN!"

As you all can see, I always solve things with cakes. They make me forget about my problems and they are delicious, 2x1.

~.~.~.~.~

I woke up with the disgusting sound of the alarm clock. "Uuuugggggghhh... I ate to much cake yesterday... But it was great." I didn't know if I really regreted eating too much or not.

Today was a hard day to stay focused on the lessons. I agreed about letting All Might help me with my quirks, though I had many more questions in my head that he didn't answer, as well as he didn't tell me when we were going to start the training.

On the other hand, the ash blonde boy that used to bully me seemed to give up and left me alone, though sometimes our gazes could find each other, making the boy look to another direction with an uncommon sad expression.

Honestly, I really thought that he was going to kill me after realizing that I blocked him, but no. Katsuki seemed more lost in his thoughts than usual and somehow, it made me feel bad. ' _Was he truly trying to apologize yesterday...?_ ' I wondered while returning to our classes after the end of the break time. ' _No! I can't be weak now!_ ' I exclaimed internally. ' _He will fool me again and treat me like shit! I won't let him!_ ' I clenched my fists, sending the boy's back a ferocius glare.

' _I won't let you... not anymore..._ '

~.~.~.~.~

"For the foundational skill of heroics we'll study today... It was decided you'll be supervised by a three-man team comprising me, All Might and somebody else. Be the hero everyone needs, whether it's a flood or any other disaster." Aizawa sensei explained. "It's the trial of rescue!"

After the break time, it was our hero lessons' turn. Everybody seemed excited about this trial, they were murmuring a lot. ' _I just need the world to not pair me with Katsuki or making me be against him. It's the only thing I ask._ ' I thought, trying to push all my problems away and focus on what was more important.

Our sensei also told us that we could chose if wearing our costumes or not and also that we had to go to the training area by bus, since it was fairly far from the academia.

' _I think that I won't wear the head accessories..._ ' I thought as I took the briefcase with my costume. ' _That's it, Hayano. You wanted to become a hero, right? Then, let's go!_ ' I exclaimed determined.

~.~.~.~.~

"IN ORDER TO GET EVERYONE SEATED SMOOTHLY ON THE BUS, FILE INTO TWO LINES ACCORDING TO YOUR NUMBERS!" Tenya yelled. He really took his responsibilities seriously. "Oh, Iida, chill! It isn't that kind of bus!" Mina commented.

I entered the bus being almost the last person. Most of the seats were already occupied, that's why I had to keep walking to the back seats.

And what was what I found?

Yes.

It's what you think, really.

There was a free seat at Katsuki's left side.

 _COINCIDENCE!?_

He was leaning on his hand, looking through the window, though he trailed his gaze to me after noticing my presence. His characteristic glare came back to his face and was penetrating my soul, but I answered him back with the same expression as him. It seemed that the normal Katsuki was back again. ' _Son of a bitc-_ '

"Ah, Kamagure, why don't you sit with me?" A male voice behind Katsuki called me. I moved my eyes to the direction of the source and my face lightened up. "Todoroki!" I exclaimed with a happy tone.

I approached the bi-colored haired boy and sat next to him, hearing a 'tsk' and some grunting from Katsuki, something that I _obviously_ ignored.

The bus began to move, everybody in the front seats were talking about their quirks, though Shouto and me stood in silence. ' _I-I'm so nervous..._ ' I thought as I started to play with my red gloves. ' _Endeavor's son asked me to sit with him, what the hell! And don't forget that he's one of the most powerful of the class!_ ' My body was shaking, but I tried to act cool.

I took a quick glance at the boy beside me, hoping that he wouldn't notice that I was admiring his features. But he caught me, and he didn't looked at me with the 'what a weirdo' look, no, he fucking sent me that tiny smile of his! ' _How handsome!_ ' I shouted internally, feeling that I had already thought about that before.

"It seems that today we didn't have to handle with the reporters from yesterday." He commented. ' _HE'S FUCKING TRYING TO START A CONVERSATION WITH ME!?_ ' I looked at him with a nervous smile and nodded. "I-I'm so glad, seriously! I could faint if they appeared more of them!" I laughed, rubbing the back of my head.

Shouto let out a little chuckle. "I won't let that happen, Kamagure, I would come for you again and always." At the moment he said so, my face began to grow redder, not really knowing why he blurted that out from his mouth. "E-Eeeehhh?"

' _MY HEART!_ ' My heartbeat was going too fast because of his words.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO ALREADY!" Katsuki suddenly shouted, making the both of us jump at the sudden scare. The ash blonde boy didn't even care about turning his head. ' _What the hell is his problem!?_ '

Shouto had his eyebrows arched, showing annoyance because of Katsuki's behavior. I didn't want to see the heterochromatic eyed boy with that frown, so my head came up with a good change of topic. "Oh, Todoroki!" I called him, making the boy relax his face muscles and look at me. "Yes?" My smile never left my face. "What were you going to tell me yesterday? The thing that everybody calls me."

"Oh, yes, I didn't _get_ to tell you..." He said while pointing at Bakugou with his eyes with amusement. ' _AH! SO HANDSOME!_ ' I giggled. "Well, what I wanted to say wa-"

"If we're talking the double whammy of flashy and strong, you can't not mention Todoroki, Bakugou and Kamagure!" Denki suddenly raised his voice, in attempt to make us hear him.

"Mm?" The three of us looked at our classmates. "Bakugou's always fuming, so he won't be very popular." Tsuyu commented, pointing directly at him. "YOU BITCH! I'LL BE POPULAR, TOO!" Katsuki stood up from his seat and almost went after her. "See?"

' _PPFFFHAHAHAH! OH GOD, TSUYU, PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHAH!_ ' I tried to hold on my laugh as much as I could. Shouto seemed to notice that I was having a hard time trying not to laugh, something that he found cute.

"It's only been a brief while since our socialization has commenced and yet already we have been made apodictically cognizant of your personality, redolent as it is of a turd getting steamed in a sewer!" Denki finished. "HUH!? WHAT THE HELL KINDA VOCABULARY IS THAT!? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Oh my god, Tsuyu, Kaminari, you're going to kill me!" I exclaimed while wiping away my tears. I couldn't hold on my laughter anymore. "Tsk!" Explosion boy seemed to feel ashamed after hearing me laughing at the things our classmates said about him. He sat down again and turned his head down to hide his blush.

"Todoroki was already popular since the beginning, though Hayano is becoming more and more popular." Tsuyu commented.

"Ah." I stopped laughing all of a sudden and looked at her with a confused look. "Who? _Me_? Popular? What's that?"

"Since you were the one who reached the highest score at the entrance exam, most of the students know about you, Hayano. You're known as the cutie of class 1-A." The frog girl said with a big smile.

"W-W-WHAT!?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. ' _ME!? POPULAR!? BUT... SINCE WHEN HAVE I BEEN POPULAR!?_ ' I thought all flustered. Suddenly, I realized something. ' _That was what Katsuki called me before!_ '

My face was as red as a tomato. I used my hands to hide my big blush. "Ooww... That's embarrassing... Being called like that..."

"That's what I was trying to say before, Kamagure." Shouto said, stealing my attention. "Eh?" I looked at him, though my face was still red. "That name fits you a lot." He admitted, making me almost faint in embarrassment.

"We're almost there. Settle down already..." Aizawa sensei ordered. "Yes, sir!"

~.~.~.~.~

As soon as we arrived, all of us admired the enormous place in awe. "Holy shit! This thing looks like Universal Studios Japan!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide open.

"Flood wrecks! Landslides! Fires...!" The pro hero who was also going to accompay us appeared. "This is a practical training area I created to simulate all kinds of accidents and disasters, and its name is... THE ULTIMATE SPACE FOR JAMS!" He exclaimed.

My eyes were shining like stars. "Amazing..." I breathed. "I can't wait until we start this trial!" I took a look at my surroundings looking for a certain blonde man, but I didn't saw him.

' _Where are you, All Might?'_


	23. Chapter 23

Not much time passed after Thirteen greeted us and explained what was the place we were in. Honestly, his quirk, black hole, sounded amazing and I was sure that he had to make a lot of effort to control it. As he said, his power could be also easily be used to kill people, as well as ours. ' _You don't have to tell me twice..._ '

"Naturally, in this society of superhumans, quirks are strictly regulated, and the requirements for their lawful use enforced. We can tell at a glance that is the make-up of this world." The Space Hero explained, all of us were listening to him in silence. "That being said, please don't forget that each of you possesses a quirk that can go awry. One wrong step is all it takes to be able to kill others accidentally."

' _If I somehow kill that Katsubitch, don't worry, it won't be accidentally..._ ' I thought with amusement as I took a quick look at him by the corner of my eye, though Eijirou was blocking my view, since he was between the both of us.

Thirteen continued his _endless_ explaining, insisting in that we only must use our quirks to help others. ' _Wow, that was a long speech._ ' I thought while clapping my hands as well as my classmates when he finished. ' _But what he has said is true. I don't understand why my parents wanted to make me think that my quirks could be considered as a villain's, I fucking inherited the damn quirks from them! In addition, any quirk if not used well, can kill people._ ' I facepalmed. ' _What an incoherent way to make me not to approach the hero world..._ '

Though I couldn't stay much longer in my thoughts, Aizawa sensei's voice brought me to Earth. "HUDDLE TOGETHER AND DON'T MOVE!" He shouted all of a sudden, making us look at him with confused expressions. "THIRTEEN! PROTECT THE STUDENTS!" The male seemed startled by something.

"Uh?" We didn't understand what was happening until we spotted a big black hole in the center of the enclosure. My eyes widened at the moment I saw how a lot of people were appearing through it. "W-What's that!?" I wondered aloud, somehow feeling that it wasn't planned for the trial. "S-Sensei?" I called him.

"DON'T MOVE! THOSE ARE VILLAINS!"

' _W-W-WHAT!?_ '

At the moment that Aizawa sensei blurted that out, my heart skipped, a sudden fear was filling my body that made me stop breathing for a few seconds, it was the first time that I was exposed to something like that. All of us stood there completely in awe, watching how more and more villains were occupying the place.

"Eraserhead and Thirteen... according to the teachers' curriculum we procured yesterday, Mr. All Might was supposed to be here... where is him?" A man with light blue hair, black clothes and hands all around his upper body asked. ' _He must be the leader!_ ' I exclaimed internally while trembling, sweat drops running down my forehead. ' _W-What the fuck with the hands..._ '

"I wonder if he'll show up if we kill the kids?" He questioned seriously. "The Symbol of Peace must die." The man was talking as if nothing happened, as if what he was saying was the most normal thing in the world.

' _KILL THE KIDS!? THE SYMBOL OF PEACE MUST DIE!? WHAT!?_ ' I panicked. ' _No, no! This can't be! How... villains!? How have they entered here!?_ ' I brought my hands to my mouth to prevent me from screaming. I was too terrified that almost my vision began to blur. Katsuki and Eijirou noticed my weird behavior and moved closer to me, though I didn't notice it. ' _What are we going to do!?_ '

"Sensei! What about the intruder alarm sensors...!?" Momo asked with fear. "Is this the only campus they've infiltrated, or are they attacking all the others, too...? At any rate, if the sensors aren't responding, then that just means they must have one amongst their number who has a quirk that can do that." Shouto concluded.

"T-They're here at the right time, when we were far away from the school building... They must have carefully planed it!" I managed to say without stuttering. "But why!?"

"Thirteen! Do the evacuation procedure and try calling the school!" Aizawa sensei ordered. "Kaminari, you too! Try contacting U.A. with your quirk!" The boy jumped at the sudden responsibility that the pro hero gave him and nodded in agreement.

"Sensei!? Are you gonna fight them alone!?" Izuku yelled after noticing that our homeroom teacher was preparing himself for the battle. He didn't turn his face to the green eyed boy. "A hero always has more than one trick up their sleeves." And with that, he jumped to where all the villains were.

However, Aizawa's specialty was one-on-group battle and he was taking care of a big amount villains all by himself. We all stood in silence, admiring our teacher, especially me. ' _Woah, that's how a pro hero works... amazing..._ ' I commented to myself. ' _That's how my parents worked, too...?_ '

I didn't know why I thought about that so suddenly, I had already overcome the death of my parents long ago and had already learned that I had to get them out of my life if I didn't want to end with mental problems. But it seemed that since the talk with All Might, I've been remembering them more often... I even stopped dreaming what happened in that war! "Fuck, my head is full of shit right now..." I muttered while rubbing my temples.

"Kamagure! What are you doing!? We've got to evacuate!" Eijirou snapped me from my thoughts by grabbing my hand and dragging me with the rest of the class, something that Katsuki noticed. "Y-Yeah! Sorry!"

Eijirou and me kept running hand in hand and I didn't understand why he didn't let me go yet, the red haired boy was utterly aware that running _slow_ wasn't a problem for me. ' _Why doesn't he release my hand?_ ' I wondered.

Then, Thirteen turned his head back and seemed that he was looking for someone desperately, until he reached my figure. "Kamagure, please! Run to the front door and open it! We can't lose time!" The Space Hero commanded. I didn't expect that at that moment I would be helpful, but somehow, I realized that I couldn't become a good hero if in any critical situation, my thoughts blocked. "A-Alright!" I was very scared, but I knew that I couldn't let the fear control me. ' _I have to use my head and think, too!_ '

As soon as Eijirou loosened his grip, I ran fastly to the front door, though unfortunatelly, the same black portal from before appeared in front of us, making me brake abruptly. "EEEHHH!?"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." A male voice that came from the portal reached our ears. "WHAT!?" I almost fell because of the sudden stop. "Greetings. We are the Villain Alliance." He said. "I apologize for the presumtion, but we took it upon ourselves to enter the U.A. Academy, the base of heroes."

"Oh, wow, how _polite_..." I muttered with some sarcasm.

"In order to engage with Mr. All Might, the 'Symbol of Peace', we were wondering if we might be allowed the opportunity to extinguish him, you see." I jumped at his words and looked at him with disbelief. "'You see'!?" I repeated. ' _Those villains here speak too calmly for my confort..._ ' I said to myself.

"Was Mr. All Might not meant to be in attendance at this juncture? Perchance has something been altered?" The black hole man continued asking, as if we were really going to answer him. "Y-You're insane!" I shouted at him without thinking, making the villain look at me. "Mm? Oh, Miss Kamagure, I apologize for appearing just in front of you, but I had to make you stop." He answered, leaving me completely atonished. ' _How...?_ '

"Uh!? How do you know her name!?" Hanta yelled, though the man ignored him. "Well, setting that aside... _This_ is my role." However, without noticing, Thirteen moved his finger in attempt to use his quirk, but Katsuki and Eijirou tried to attack him while he was busy with the blabbering, just before the pro hero could do anything. "Bet you didn't think we'd be able to do you in before you got the chance!" Eijirou laughed triumphally. My two classmates stood in front of me.

The explosion that the ash blonde boy made was fading away. I was protecting my face with my arms until the smoke vanished, but the villain didn't have any scratches. "It's no use! Run, you three!" The teacher ordered, though the man of the black hole moved fast and surrounded us with a lot of them. "What now!?" I shouted with my eyes closed.

"You will be scattered...

... And tortured...

... And slain."

That was the last thing he said before the holes absorbed all the students and sent everyone to different places, where some villains were waiting to kill us...

~.~.~.~.~

"AAAAAHHH! THE RUINS ZONE!?" A new hole appeared in a ruined building and spit me out of it ungracefully. I kissed the floor with all my body, but tried to stand up fastly. "Why am I here!? Where are all the others!?" I wondered aloud while moving my head from side to side, being alert in case a villain approached me.

I didn't move, I only stood there with my legs trembling. "Katsuki, Eijirou and me were absorbed by the same black hole. They must be somewhere else in this place..." I said while rubbing my chin and staring at the broken ground. Then, a sudden explosion shook the building.

"Those are _Katstupid's_ explosions! They must be in the first floor!" I exlaimed relieved. "I should go with them. Being alone here is not the best option." I took the first step, but the floor was very unstable and almost fell in one of the holes, making me take some steps back. "I have to be more careful if I don't want to break my head in half..." I laughed nervously. And with that, I began to move room by room, trying to find the two males.

"I don't understand... Why did they attack us!?" I questioned myself while scanning the place. "They came for All Might. As if they didn't already know that they can't win!" I exclaimed, though suddenly, I realized something, making me gasp and open my eyes wide with fear.

"C-Could it be because they really have a way to kill him...?"

I pushed my thoughts away and kept my pace, hoping to make the lowest sound possible while walking, but as I expected, I wasn't alone there. "Aw, look at the lost puppy that Kurogiri has sent us!" Five villains appeared around the corner of the door. ' _Damn it! They're already here!_ ' I cursed internally, remaining in a fighting pose. "Let me see! Let me see! Aww, isn't she just cute!? She thinks that she can fight us!" Other laughed sarcastically, but they didn't make me take any step back, more like the opposite.

' _This situation seems... too familiar for me._ ' I thought, a sudden anger increasing inside me. ' _The villains... the ruined building... the same fucking tone in their voice..._ ' At that moment, I was feeling the same way as the day of my parents' death, but this time it would be different, this time I wouldn't lose!

I clenched my fists and looked at them with hate in my eyes. "Is the little puppy angry!? Aw, don't be like that! We just came here to kill you!" The other one laughed, making me more and more angry, a dark aura emanating from my body. ' _These guys are not taking me seriously, they're underestimating me... I can take it as an advantage, I can't show any weakness now._ ' I thought determined. ' _Just like All Might..._ '

I closed my eyes, turning my head down and sighed deeply, I was mentally preparing myself for what I was about to do. ' _Aizawa sensei told me that I had to control my impulses... I can't go wild again..._ ' I dangerously mumbled to myself, remembering the urge that helped me to overcome the entrance exam so bravely.

"Just kill her already! She's fucking scared! Don't you see it!?" The villain ordered with amusement in his voice. ' _Besides, All Might mentioned that he wouldn't let the madness consume me... Then, it must be a more serious problem than I thought, but..._ ' I trailed off, not knowing if the idea would work. ' _Would it be OK if I only fake it...?_ '

I didn't really feel that urge like before, I thought that it must be because there was no adrenaline rushing through my veins at the moment. Then, I could manage the situation without doing something stupid enough to make my teacher angry. ' _No fears, no doubts... Acting like that was so helpful..._ '

"Alright, alright! The puppy's sacrifice is mine!" Grunted another, but I wasn't paying any attention to their conversation. ' _Alright, show'em who's the leader here!_ ' I commanded to myself.

And with that, the fun began.

I turned up my head again slowly and met their eyes. "I don't think so~!" I singsonged, sending them a smirk. "Eh? What the hell, kid!?" Their expressions changed at the same moment they saw mine. "What's the matter? Aren't you going to continue your lame jokes about me?" I asked happily, making the villains confused and angry at the same time. "Aren't you scared, brat!? We're five against one!" They tried to make me feel vulnerable, but they didn't succeed.

' _Heh, it's working... They're just a bunch of charlatans._ '

"Who? Me? Scared? Pfffhahahahah! Do you really think that I would be scared!? How funny!" The villains took my reactions as if I was making fun of them, something that they didn't like a bit. "Grr... DIE NOW!" They came at me with their fists raised and activating their quirks, but hey, guess what...

I was faster than them.

"OUCH!"

"Ups! Sorry!"

"DAAAAMN!"

"Sorry, too!"

"FUUUCK!"

"Watch your tongue..."

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"Stop yelling!"

I used my super-speed quirk to knock them out quickly, they didn't have any chance to see me comming.

I noticed that there was one more remaining at the end of the room, his legs trembling because of what he had just presenced, that made him fall backwards. I looked at him with a smile. "Oh! I almost forgot about you!" I exclaimed while approaching him slowly.

"D-DON'T C-COME HERE!" The villain was dressing like a mime, and began to make an 'invisible wall' in front of him. "YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO PASS!" He shouted with fear.

I approached that supposed wall and yes, there it was. Though don't think that it would be a problem for me...

"HAHAH! I TOLD YOU, STUPID KID!" The mime laughed. "Aah... You yell so much..." I complained while raising my fist and summoning my scythe before the now atonished look of my opponent. "W-WHAT'S THAT!?"

"A scythe, don't you see?" I grabbed firmly the snarth of my weapon with my right hand and brought it to my left side, just to make some quick swings that broke the wall, letting me pass in. "T-This is... W-WHO ARE YOU!?" The man was lying on the floor, trying to drag himself backwards to take a good distance from me, but he already reached the wall. "NO! G-GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted desperately, but I ignored him.

' _Wow, I couldn't believe my plan worked. He's about to piss in his pants._ ' I laughed internally.

"Hey, I didn't know that mimes could talk!" I commented while approaching the scared man. "EEEKK!" He shouted like a little kid. I kneeled down with my left leg, my scythe resting on my right shoulder and looked down at him, a wide and scary grin was plastered in my face. "But I bet that you didn't know that Death wears suit!"

 **[Katsuki's P.O.V.]**

 _ **~Meanwhile~**_

Eijirou and me kept kicking the villains' asses. "Is this all of 'em?" He asked. "Man, they were weak." I commented while dropping the burned head of one of them.

"C'mon! We've gotta go save Kamagure! She was also absorbed by the same black hole as us, but she's not here!" The red haired boy rushed, motioning me to go to the next floor. "I bet she's upstairs!"

"Tsk... that fucking bitch..." I muttered to myself, remembering that she blocked me the previous day. ' _How did she dare!? I-I was trying t-to..._ ' I wasn't able to finish the sentence, I couldn't believe what I was going to say. Eijirou called me again, noticing that I was just staring at the floor. "Bakugou! What are you doing!? C'mon, man!" He insisted, though I still didn't move, I just turned my head and met his eyes.

"Do you really think that rat needs help?" I asked, trying to make that hair-for-brains think for one time in his life. "Eh?" He looked at me with a confused expression.

' _How dense..._ '

"I mean, if he assigned these useless mooks to us, s-she oughta be fine." I finally said, but I knew I was lying to myself, I was really worried about that damn girl and I didn't know why.

' _Fuck... Why can't I just forget about Hayano!?_ ' I wondered annoyed, rubbing my temples.

"You mean that's why you're so calm? Wow, pal..." Eijirou commented, guessing that I wasn't usually like that. "I'M ALWAYS CALM, YOU FUCKING HAIR-FOR-BRAINS!"

The boy just chuckled and stared at the floor with a sigh, making me arch an eyebrow at him because of his weird action. "Heh, Kamagure is fast, strong, thinks and acts quickly and her scythe is intimidating... I already know that she's the best of the class, but..." Eijirou trailed off, a tiny blush in his cheeks. "I'm really worried about Kamagure, I can't just leave her... I'm a man and I'm her friend, I wouldn't forgive myself if I let somebody touch her!" He confessed, looking at me directly in the eye and leaving me completely speechless.

I was listening to him carefully and what he said took me by surprise, I didn't know that shitty hair thought like that about Hayano, something that made me feel a sudden unpleasant sensation all over my body.

' _The fuck is this feeling right now!?_ ' I wondered. ' _Why has that shitty hair said it like that...?_ ' At that point, I was asking myself too many questions at the same time, though I couldn't answer any of them. ' _He seemed as he..._ ' I sighed deeply, not wanting to continue.

I moved all my body and stood in front of Eijirou. I began to analize him from head to toe, as well as his relationship with Hayano, as well as what he has just said about her and the tone of his voice... "Mm? Bakugou?" He called me with a confused expression, not knowing why I was quiet without moving.

' _He met her at the entrance exam, they seemed to be very happy when they saw each other the first day of school, I always find them laughing together, they talk a lot during class changes..._ ' Every single thing that went through my mind, was doing me more and more harm. ' _And... Hayano always has that damn smile of hers when this shitty hair is around her..._ '

"Man! What's wrong!? Heeeeyyy!" The red haired boy moved his hand in attempt to make me react. "Let's go, Bakugou!"

"... Do you like Kamagure?" I blurted out, not knowing that it would sound as painful as the possibly affirmative answer to that question.

Eijirou stopped moving his hands and looked at me with wide eyes and a more confused expression, though he relaxed fastly and sent me a big smile.

"Of course I do! Why do you ask?" He answered innocently.

My heart skipped, as well as my breath stopped for a few moments. I felt as if a spear pierced my heart. " _Fuck_..." I muttered, clenching my fists. I turned down my head, so the boy couldn't see my face.

I inhaled and exhaled loudly. "... Nevermi-"

 _*CRASH!*_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"EH!? WHAT THE HELL!?"

 _*BUMP*_

 **[Hayano's P.O.V.]**

"Oww... my head..." I was walking through the rooms and suddenly, the floor under me broke, making me fall to the next room below. I was lying on my back and I was rubbing my head because of the pain. "K-Kamagure!" The voice of Eijirou reached my ears.

I opened my eyes and my face lightened up at the moment my grayish blue orbs met his red ones. "Kirishima!" I exclaimed with joy. ' _Finally someone!_ '

"Grr... GET OFF, YOU DAMN FAT COW!" Katsuki yelled. I turned my head down and noticed that I landed on his back. "STOP CALLING ME A FAT COW!" I shouted to him while standing up, feeling annoyed.

"Kamagure! Are you OK!? You're not injured, are you!?" My friend asked worried. I looked at him with a tired smile. "Yeah, don't worry! I took care of the villains." I answered, making him feel relieved. "Aah... I'm so glad you're OK!"

Katsuki didn't stop grunting, though I ignored him. "IF YOU WANT TO STAY HERE ALL ALONE, FINE!" He yelled all of a sudden, making the red haired boy and me look at him with a confused expression. "BUT I'M GONNA GO MURDER THAT WARP GATE MOTHERFUCKER!" He stated, too much upset than normal.

"HAAAHHH!?" Eijirou exclaimed. "Now, of all times, you come out with lines a little kid would say..." He sighed, making me giggle, something that explosion boy noticed. "SHUT IT!"

' _Why is he so altered right now? He's more annoying than usual..._ '

"He's the enemie's escape and entrance hatch... Their revolving door." Katsuki said. "So when the chips are down, I'll pin him down, so he can't escape!" He concluded his plan.

We stared at him with wide eyes. ' _He's a total jerk, but damn, no doubt why I asked him to train me..._ ' I thought, feeling somehow guilty because I shouldn't praise him, even if only in my thoughts.

"Just fuck off already. See ya later." He walked to the door in attempt to leave the building, though Eijirou made him stop. "WAIT UP! I believe in my buddies...! And you're starting to sound real manly, Bakugou!"

' _Oh, yes, so manly that attacks a girl in the middle of a crowd and apologizes via message. Soooooo manly..._ ' I laughed internally.

"I'm with you now!" Shark-Teeth-Man activated his quirk and shook his fists, in attempt to make him know that he would be by his side. Katsuki just sighed. "Alright, but don't bother me." The red haired boy just laughed in agreement.

"Ehm... guys?" I remained silent all of the time, but since they were going to leave the place we were in and return to the main area, I wanted to remember them my presence.

"Ah! Kamagure! Come with us!" Eijirou invited me.

I was aware that I couldn't stay there forever, and that I didn't have too many options. ' _Though I don't want to team up with that Katstupid..._ ' I took a quick glance at explosion boy, who was sending me a deep glare. But then, Eijirou's bright expression made me forget about him. I shook my head and looked at the two boys determined.

"I'll go with you, too!"


	24. Chapter 24

The three of us left the ruined building, Eijirou and me running behind the hot-headed boy. We had to come back to the main zone, where that 'Kurogiri' and the man of the weird hands were causing problems.

' _I hope Denki has already contacted the academia..._ ' I thought, feeling uneasy. ' _Everything would have been different if All Might were here..._ ' The number one hero appeared in my head, though that hope faded fast, since I also remembered his state. Somehow, I was feeling that little by little, All Might would be the one who would need help, something that made me a little sad.

I pushed that unpleasant feeling away and sighed deeply. ' _Will they arrive on time to save us?_ ' I wondered. After that, I remembered that our classmates were in the same situation as us, or maybe worse. If we wanted to become good heroes, we should plan on going to save them. "Shouldn't we go and help the others first?" I asked concerned.

In my opinion, the best we could do at that moment was find the others and stay together, since like that, we would be stronger. "Bakugou said it before, the villains are weak! We can trust our friends!" The red haired boy answered. ' _Oh, well, that's true..._ ' I nodded in agreement, remembering how scared were the villains I had to fight before.

' _They almost pissed in their pants. That was cool, heheh..._ ' I laughed to myself, a smirk adorned my face.

"By the way, how is that gate man knows Kamagure's name!?" Eijirou wondered aloud with worry, making me gasp and come down from my thoughts, my eyes wide open. ' _Shit! I forgot about that!_ ' I exclaimed internally. ' _I don't know either. It happened very fast and I didn't have time to think about it..._ '

My friend took a quick glance at me and noticed that my expression changed into a scared one and I seemed lost in my thoughts again. That made him regret what he had just said immediately. "O-Oh, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have reminded you that..." He apologized, running closer to me, and trying to catch my attention.

I let out a sad laugh. "Don't worry, I shouldn't forget about that either. They know my name and I don't know why..." I sighed, not knowing what to think about the fact that bad people like them knew that about me, something that made Katsuki growl in annoyance. "The damn teacher called you just before that motherfucker appeared in front of your stupid face! He only heard your name, moron!" Katsuki responded, not turning his head back to look at me in any moment.

I could have got mad due to his choice of words, but I was so done with him that I didn't care at all. ' _Oh, it makes sense._ ' I thought while staring at his back, a sudden calm filling up all my body. "Y-Yeah... I was scared for nothing..." The hot-headed boy just 'tsked' at my response. "Make that shitty head of yours work before bumping into dumb conclusions." He blurted, still not looking back at me.

' _Motherfucker! Are you trying to reassure me, or not!?_ ' I sent him an intense glare from behind, something that Eijirou noticed and made him laugh. "Aaw, c'mon, guys, don't be like that!"

I let out another deep sigh and continued my pace with my two classmates. I could go faster, you know, but that would make me feel exhausted and I couldn't use my quirks. ' _I have to save some of my strength to fight back..._ '

Fortunately, we were already reaching the end of the ruins zone. "If we run straight this way, we should reach the main area soon. And if we're lucky, we can take them by surprise." I informed while running. "I already know that, rat. Don't bother with your obvious comments." Katsuki responded rudely, making me grunt and send him a scowl from behind. ' _Oh my god,_ _I was just trying to help!_ ' I exclaimed to myself annoyed, but this time I couldn't remain silent.

"Even in a situation like this, do you have to behave as you usually do!? Or even worse!?" I asked the boy, my anger was very noticeable. "Gosh! What's wrong with you!? Can't you cooperate for one time in your life!?" My patience wasn't by my side at that moment and also I didn't understand how Katsuki was capable of behaving like a little kid now. He just moved his head to his right side a little, enough for me to see the outline of his lips. "I don't remember asking you to come!" Katsuki yelled.

"Huh!? And stay in that _super stable_ building!? Are you kidding me!?" I shouted back at him. "Fuck, why can't I block you in real life, too!?" I couldn't help but facepalm at the surrealist moment I was living with him. The male jumped at my words and sent me an even bigger glare.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

"HAH! MAKE ME IF YOU CAN!"

Eijirou remained silent all of the time, hearing our fight with amusement. "You sound like an old marriage..." He muttered, but not quiet enough to be unheard and made us shut up abruptly. I took a quick look at my red haired friend, a pink blush from the anger and the embarrassment because of his comment adorned my face. "K-Kirishima...?" I didn't know why did he blurted that out.

The boy just chuckled after seeing my reaction. "I bet that even in a situation like this, if Mineta were here, he wouldn't hesitate and he would have made a _very dirty_ comment about what you said, Kamagure." He commented, sending me an apologetic smile before letting me realize what was he talking about.

I looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "Eh? Why...?" But faster than I wanted, it hit me. A sudden scene with Katsuki and me appeared in my head. The ash blonde boy made me kneel down in front of him, grabbed my hair and then, he was choking me with his dic- ' _STOP IT RIGHT NOW!_ '

I couldn't tell if my embarrassment could be any more bigger. "K-K-KIRISHIMA, WHAT THE HELL WITH THAT COMMENT!?" The only little thought of Katsuki and me that way was enough for my heart to skip. ' _I'VE NEVER THINK ABOUT HIM AND ME KISSING! AND NOW, EIJIROU IS MAKING ME THINK EVEN WORSE THINGS ALL OF A SUDDEN!_ ' I was almost getting dizzy, and things I'd never thought with the hot-headed boy, were appearing in my head.

Eijirou began to laugh. "Hahahah! Kamagure, even if you try to hide your face with your hands, your gloves are as red as you!" I looked at him with disbelief. "STOP ACTING SO NORMAL!" I yelled, making the boy try to articulate 'I'm sorry' between his laughter.

' _Me!? And Katsuki!?_ ' I couldn't help but bring the same scene to my head again and again. ' _STOP IT ALREADY!_ ' I ordered to myself all flustered.

' _I-I don't like him that way! He's just a friend, right!? Ah, no, no! He's not a friend! I don't like Katsuki, I hate him! I've also blocked him because I don't want to talk to him anymore! Y-Yeah!_ '

For a moment, we forgot about the walking-grenade in front of us, who also exploded as red as a tomato after realizing what our classmate was referring to. "W-W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, BASTARD!? I-I'LL MURDER YOU, SHITTY HAIR!" He yelled while stuttering.

His shouts startled me and made me look at him. Katsuki's red eyes were on Eijirou, but as fast as my grayish blue ones landed on him, he drove his gaze to my figure. The boy's expression didn't hold a glare or a growl, no, his mouth was half opened and his eyes wide, sweating a lot because of the sudden embarrassment of the situation.

Our eyes connected, the blush that adorned our faces grew bigger and bigger, something that made the both of us realize that we were thinking in the same thing. "Oww... Bakugou! Don't look at me like that!" I said after hiding my face again, making the ash blonde boy choke with his own saliva. "Y-YOU LOOKED AT ME FIRST, RAT!"

How I wanted to be death at that moment. ' _My heart is going to get off me!_ ' I thought while bringing one of my hands to my chest.

"Hahah! Oh, man, I'm sorry! But that was hilarious..." Eijirou said, wiping away his tears. "I wanted to ask this before, but... is there a problem between you two?" The boy asked with some amusement in his voice, already knowing that of course, something was up.

"WE'RE TOTALLY FINE!" We shouted at the unison.

~.~.~.~.~

Some minutes passed and we already reached the main zone. Katsuki and me were unable to speak or look at each other after our classmate's bright comment before, but we tried to act cool and forget about that.

The three of us noticed from afar that All Might was fighting some weird muscled man with bird mouth and with his brain uncovered by his skull. We tensed up at the moment we noticed that the pro hero was having a hard time to beat that monster. "What the fuck is that thing..." I asked with some fear.

"Is All Might... OK?" Eijirou also questioned after seeing how they were wrapped in two holes: their legs in one place and their upper body in other. That Kurogiri didn't let the pro hero smash the weird bird-man's head and created those portals, something that made the monster take advantage of the moment and catch the man by his sides.

Suddenly, I noticed that he had blood on his left side, the same place of his weakspot. My eyes widened at the moment I realized that monster had his tight grip in All Might like that. ' _No! Fuck! Why has to be there!?_ ' I was aware that the only ones that knew about his state were the teachers, Izuku and me, and I mustn't tell anyone about what All Might showed me. He trusted me, but that didn't mean that I wasn't terrified because of what I was witnessing and that I couldn't do anything.

' _I don't know what to do! Should I go and help him, or would that make it worse!?_ ' I threw my hands to my head, a weird and unpleasant sensation was growing inside me. I couldn't believe that I was leaving All Might at the villan's mercy without doing a thing. "AAARRGGG! WE MUST DO SOMETHING!" I was that desperate that I didn't notice that I summoned my scythe and was preparing myself to run to them. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SHITTY BIRD!" I yelled with anger.

However, I was fastly cut by Katsuki, who stopped me by putting his right arm horizontally in front of me and blocked my way. "Wait." He ordered. I looked at him with a confused expression, I couldn't understand why he made me stop when he's the first one to attack. "WHAT THE FUCK, BAKUGOU!?" The ash blonde boy remained calm, and pointed at Izuku with his finger. "Look."

"Huh?" I turned up my head and directed my grayish blue eyes to my green haired friend, who was running to All Might, the same way I would have done myself if the walking-grenade hadn't stopped me. "ALL MIIIIIGHHTT!" He shouted. It was obvious that he couldn't remain without doing nothing, though he didn't have _Katstupid_ to stop him.

"Midoriya!?" Eijirou exclaimed. "He's going to be wrapped by the portal!" Kurogiri had made a sudden portal in front of Izuku's face to prevent him from helping the pro hero, and he was about to touch it. I brought my hand to my mouth and gasped. "NO! IZUKU!"

I didn't have much time to watch how my friend was absorbed by the hole because Katsuki stormed to his direction and grabbed Kurogiri's physical body, leaving some explosions on it. "GET OUTTA THE FUCKING WAY, DEKU!"

"I'll go, too!" Eijirou said before jumping right to the man with the weird hands and tried to attack him with a punch, though he couldn't catch him, since the man moved fast to his side. "Shit! I had him!" He cursed, taking some steps back until he reached Katsuki's side.

Then, also Shouto appeared and froze half of the weird bird, making an unexpected twist in the situation. ' _I won't stay behind!_ ' I thought to myself before running to the now half-frozen bird and cut his right arm and leg with my scythe. "Hah! Take this!" I took some steps back and stood between Izuku and Katsuki. I took a glance at the green haired boy, who was thanking all of us for helping him and the pro hero.

' _Great! Now we're leading the situation!_ ' I cheered internally while moving my weapon in a vertical position. Now I understood why Katsuki had stopped me, he was waiting for the right moment to attack. ' _You're so good..._ ' I thought while looking at him by the corner of my eye, my lips forming a tiny smile.

A new good sensation was replacing the one I had inside me before. The villains' faces were priceless, I was sure that they didn't see that comming... Well, myself either, but that wasn't the case. After all our efforts, we managed to improve the situation to our favour. Luck was by our side!

Or that was I thought...

"Hey, hey, hey, be careful with that big knife, girl." Said the man with the weird hands before turning his head to the monster. "Noumu, just get it over with the explosive kid. And reconquer the exit." He ordered.

' _Eh?_ '

At the moment the villain said so, the bird-man began to regenerate the extremities I cut off from his body, leaving all of us with shocked expressions. "STAND BACK, ALL OF YOU!" All Might ordered while positioning his right arm horizontally in a protective way. "WHAT THE!? WASN'T HIS QUIRK A SHOCK ABSORPTION QUIRK!?" The pro hero wondered aloud, making the villain laugh. "I never said all of his abilities... He also has super regeneration."

Then, in a blink of an eye, that 'Noumu' stormed towards Katsuki with his fist raised in attempt to hit him. "NO! BAKUGOU!" I cried. I was terrified, Noumu was faster than the human eye and could hit the boy in any moment. That's why my body began to turn to his direction, almost instinctively.

' _I CAN'T LET THEM TOUCH HIM! NO!_ ' Tears of despair were born from my eyes, the only feeling of that boy I _disliked_ crushed by the villain's fist was something I couldn't handle. "BAKUGOOOUUU!"

Everything seemed moving in slow motion, I took fastly my scythe and ran as fast as I could after the villain, hoping that I could cut him in half before touching Katsuki, something that the man with the weird hands noticed. But I couldn't make more than two steps, All Might moved faster than me and took the five of us.

' _What!? All Might!?_ ' The man was smiling to me while he was taking us some steps backwards, blood pouring out from his mouth. "Leave this to me, Hayano." He muttered, only for me. I nodded with a bit of hesitation in response, but let the pro hero continue with his fight without struggling.

"HUH!? KACCHAN!? Y-YOU DODGED HIM!?" Izuku asked after seeing his childhood friend sitting on the floor, a surprised expression was plastered in his flecked face. It was obvious that they weren't able to see what happened, their eyes couldn't catch it. "N-No... it was All Might..." I answered breathless, my legs trembling. I turned my head to the hot-headed boy, who was even more surprised than the others, something that made me realize that he knew that he hadn't been quick enough to react.

"I-I'm sorry, Bakugou... If All Might weren't h-here..." I managed to say, making the boy look at me. He analyzed me from head to toe, I was using my scythe as a support to not fall, my legs were shaking a lot due to the sudden rush. "Huh? W-What are you talking about, rat!?" He asked, though he was utterly aware about what had happened because of my state.

"I didn't r-react on time... I wanted to save y-you... Sorry..." I confessed between cries. The boy's expression softened after hearing my voice, a blush adorned his face. He turned his head down at the moment he noticed it and tried to avoid my gaze, sighing deeply after that. "Don't cry, Kamagure... please..." He muttered, almost inaudible.

"E-Eh? What did you say?" I asked Katsuki while wiping away my tears, receiving a 'tsk' from him. He took a few seconds before turning up his head again, it seemed as if he was thinking about something because he sighed deeply before that. The ash blonde boy stood up, his expression was now replaced by an unexpected calm one. "... Kamagure, I-"

The walking-grenade wasn't able to finish what he was about to say when a great gust of wind hit the five of us. "A-AAH! WHAT'S THIS!?" All Might and Noumu were punching each other, and by the way they were doing it, the shock wave of his fight was large enough to make us retreat.

I only got the chance to make my scythe disappear before I killed someone of my friends with it accidentally, but due to the lack of support after that, the gusts of wind threw me backwards at Katsuki. "GET OUT!" I yelled at the boy, though instead of doing what I said, he spread his arms in attempt to catch me. "B-BAKUGOU!?" I exclaimed, not knowing why he was doing so when he could just avoid me.

At the moment that he caught me, our bodies collided and fell down. "Ouch!" My eyes were shut due to the impact, but I opened them when I noticed that the gusts of wind didn't touch my body as hard as before. "Eh?" Katsuki was on top of me and he was covering my body with his own.

I watched in awe how he was protecting me, as if his life were on it. ' _Why is he doing this...?_ ' My cheeks began to grow warm, our bodies were touching and I could hear his heart beating fast. ' _Why...?_ '

I was confused, I didn't understand why he was protecting me from the gusts. "Are you OK, Kamagure!?" Katsuki asked, his eyes closed because of the force he was making to prevent him from flying away. I jumped at his concerned question. ' _Is he worried about me...?_ '

I wasn't really sure if he meant it, too many things had happened between us and I wasn't as naive as before. Though the fact of me being under him, was enough for the boy to have a hard time to remain in that place, something that clarified my doubts. I couldn't help but send a warm smile at the male and close my eyes, melting into his touch.

"Yes, I am. Because you're here..." I whispered shyly in his ear after bringing my arms around his body, making easier for him to hug me tighter, too. I wanted to help the boy to not fly away, and also give him a big hug, but he didn't react, as well as he didn't reply. My cheeks were pink and my sheepish smile didn't fade from my face. ' _I miss you..._ '

He tensed at the moment he heard me blurt that out, he didn't expect it at all. The boy relaxed after a few seconds and rested his head on mine.

' _You're still the Katsuki I thought you were, are you...?_ ' I wondered, feeling that pleasant sensation of his warmth and his protection over me once more. I didn't care about anything at that moment, I just wanted to keep feeling his heartbeat on my chest.

After a few more seconds, we heard a loud 'Plus Ultra' that came from All Might. He beat Noumu with a big punch, sending him outside the USJ. "Finally!" I heard Eijirou exclaim. I let Katsuki go from my grip after hearing my classmate and drove my hands slowly to his toned chest.

I felt so shy all of a sudden. ' _I knew it..._ _He's not as he wanted me to think he was..._ ' I dared to look at the boy on top of me, as well as his red eyes trailed to my grayish blue ones after opening them slowly. He was no longer mad or angry, his face was holding a calm expression, those ones that only had showed to me.

"Bakugou..." I muttered quietly while trailing one of my hands to his cheek.

' _What's happening...?_ '

Time seemed to stop, we were looking at each other, almost lovingly, with our eyes slightly open. ' _Why is my heart beating so fast?_ ' I forgot about the others, as well as the place and the situation we were in. Everything left over, even the words. ' _Why is he looking at me like that? Why are his cheeks so red? Why...?_ '

I ceased thinking when I felt Katsuki's face comming closer to mine. ' _W-What!?_ ' The ash blonde boy parted his lips while leaning in, his half closed eyes showed all the emotions he had been hiding since the beginning. ' _No... this can't be... he's going to..._ ' I closed my eyes, my heart beating faster, though I didn't know if I was ready for this, if I had to forget everything that happened between us and let him kiss me... ' _Is this a dream?_ ' I wondered to myself. ' _What are you doing to me, Katsuki?_ '

My breath stopped, the boy was closing the little gap between our lips...


	25. Chapter 25

"WAIT, MIDORIYA! COME BACK!"

Eijirou's voice snapped Katsuki and me _unexpectedly_ from our world and drove us to Earth again. "Eh?" We opened our eyes abruptly, our gaze went directly to the green haired boy, who was running straight to the man of the weird hands with his fist raised in attempt to hit him.

Though of course, Kurogiri wouldn't let that happen and created a new portal between them, allowing the villain pass his hand and make it easy for him to grab Izuku's face. "NOOOO!" I shouted after seeing how close was my friend's face to his disgusting hand. My sudden impulse made me push Katsuki to my side before standing up and began to summon my weapon, not without hearing some grunting from the boy.

I grabbed the snarth of the still-not-formed scythe with my two hands and prepared it to make a vertical swing when it materialyzed completely. "I'LL CHOP YOUR HANDS OFF!" I shouted with rage before jumping straight to the villain, the same feeling of the entrance examen growing inside me.

But Kurogiri made a portal between the villain and me as well, something that made the urge disappear as fast as it appeared. The man of the weird hands now landed his attention on me and used his free hand to pass it through that portal, the same he was doing with Izuku. "You're too bothersome, scythe-girl." He complained tiredly. "Die now."

' _Eh?_ ' My eyes widened when I saw his hand all of a sudden in front of my face. ' _N-No! Fuck! He's going to catch me!_ ' I shouted desperately to myself. ' _I need some support to move! A-And my scythe isn't materialyzed yet!_ ' I couldn't believe that I threw myself to the villain so easily without thinking.

' _C'moooon!_ ' My head went blank and my breath stopped, I was still waiting for the proper time to make the swing, but those seconds were eternal to me, since the time seemed to stop at that moment.

"Kamagure!" Called Eijirou.

"Kamagure, stay back!" Yelled Shouto, too.

"No! Hayano, my girl!" All Might exclaimed with fear.

"DAMN IT! KAMAGUREEEEE!" The voice full of fear of Katsuki was the last thing I heard before closing my eyes with force, giving up to the fact that I could defend myself or attack. ' _I'm stupid._ ' I was aware that there were many things that I still didn't know about my quirks, but there was some basic knowledgement I learned... and not be able to fight against gravity when I'm falling is one of it!

' _I'm so stupid that I'm going to die no-_ '

*BANG!* *BANG!* BANG!*

"What!?" My weapon had barely appeared when many shots reached our ears, something that made my eyes open abruptly. "Eh!?" I turned my head and drove my gaze to the entrance, where a lot of people I didn't recognize at first, stood there. "Sorry partners. We're regrettably late."

"The heroes!" I exclaimed happily before landing on my feet without problems, thanks to Snipe sensei's shots, since they made the man of the weird hands move backwards and allowed Izuku and me to go. When I looked at the villains, they were running away by entering in the same portal they came. "Finally!"

I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't amazed by how I could be the most stupid and lucky girl in the world at the same time. ' _Is there someone protecting me from my own stupidities, or what?_ ' I muttered to myself with some amusement after feeling relieved because of their arrival. Then, I turned all my body to look at the teachers with the most happy and calm expression I'd had in my life.

The pro heroes from the U.A. Academy arrived to save us!

~.~.~.~.~

Our teachers took care of the villains amazingly. The leader had to run away because of the shots on his body, the same shots that saved me, too. "They're finally gone..." I breathed triumphally. "I think that next time I should wait for you to be materialyzed before using you, right?" I _asked_ my scythe, making it disappear after sighing tiredly.

' _I thought I fucked all up... Well, almost..._ ' I said to myself, feeling a bit ashamed because of my impulses.

"Are you OK, Kamagure!?" I heard Katsuki approaching from behind, making me come down to Earth too suddenly to my confort. "EEEK!" I couldn't help but jump at the sound of his voice. The fact that I almost got caught by the villain made me forget that some minutes ago, the ash blonde boy was on top of me and we were about to kiss... ' _How is he capable of talking to me so easily after having our lips so close to each other!?_ ' I wondered to myself all flustered.

' _And even if we didn't kiss at last, how was I capable of letting him do it in the first time!?_ '

I managed to turn my head to him and tried to look at the male, but as I expected, his cheeks were as red as mine and he was also having a hard time to look at me in the eye. "Eh... Uhm... Yeah! I'm OK! Uhm... I didn't mean to make you w-worry..." I muttered the last sentence, thinking that it would make him angry, since he said he _hated_ me and all... BUT THEN, TRIED TO KISS ME AND ALL...

"What the fuck were you thinking about, idiot!? Do you have a brain!?" He asked with a weird tone of concern, if I could call it like that. "I... I'm sorry, Bakugou..." I felt truly ashamed, it was true that I acted without thinking, but I thought that the villain was going to make Izuku suffer at the moment he caught him. "I know... If our teachers wouldn't have arrived on time, I could be dea-" "DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

"Ah!" Katsuki brought his two hands to my shoulders with some force, making me look at him with a surprised expression. "B-Bakugou!?" Although his cheeks were as red as mine, he was trying to remain serious. "Don't do something so risky again, did you hear me!?" He ordered, moving his face a bit close to mine, my blush unable to get unnoticed. "Y-Yes..." I answered with a quiet voice and moving my grayish blue eyes away from his red ones.

' _He said that he never cared about me... Why this now...?_ '

It seemed that Katsuki didn't like how I responded, because I heard him 'tsk' with annoyance. "Look at me, damn rat!" He ordered. But the boy didn't wait for me to do as he wanted, and used his right hand to lift my chin up, making me look at him again. "H-Hey!" I gasped at his sudden action, my blush growing redder because of how close our faces were.

"Don't scare me that way..." He said with a serious but quiet tone. It sounded almost if he were pleading, sending chills to my core. ' _What...?_ ' The boy had been acting so weird lately towards me that the confusion about what I felt about him was over the limit. But even if he was making me go all crazy, I couldn't be totally mad at him. Something deep inside my heart was preventing me from doing so, and I didn't know what could it be. ' _Has he been feeling this way all the time...?_ ' Katsuki left me speechless, this wasn't like him at all. I was aware that he wanted to become the greatest hero, but this...

I didn't understand a thing.

But at that moment, I didn't care anyways.

' _I don't want to think too much now..._ ' I inhaled and exhaled heavily. ' _I just like... this Katsuki too much..._ ' I admitted, not believing that I surrendered to him. "I'll be more careful next time, I promise..." I muttered to Katsuki, sending him a warm smile, those ones I used to give him when he was training me. The boy didn't expect that smile from me and opened his eyes wide in surprise, remembering one more time what he longed to forget.

But that feeling was way _stronger_ than him.

After a few moments, Katsuki parted his lips a bit. It seemed as if he wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the words. "Kamagure, listen, I-"

"Kamagure! Are you OK!?" Eijirou called me, interrupting Katsuki once _again_ , and making the ash blonde boy let go of me, not without some grunting, of course. "You looked so great!" The male approached the both of us, a big smile on his face. "E-Eh?" I turned my head to him and drove my gaze to his figure, though my mind was somewhere else. "I-I didn't really did too much..." I laughed tiredly while rubbing the back of my head. "More like that I've made a fool of myself, acting without thinking..." I facepalmed, remembering that I shouldn't have done that.

The boy just smiled at me. "But thanks to your quick moves, the villain didn't caught Midoriya!" He exclaimed while flexing his arms, making me giggle. "Well, in that case, I'm happy that I acted so risky." I laughed sarcastically, though his pure heart didn't get it.

"I'm going to see if Midoriya is OK, too. We'll meet later!" That was the last thing he said after running straight to Izuku, who was sitting on the floor, still processing what had just happened. I couldn't help but smile at Eijirou, I was sure he was going to become an amazing hero. Katsuki took notice of my face while talking to the red haired boy, as well as that I remained staring at his back, something that made his heart ache.

"Mmm?" I didn't notice that the ash blonde boy turned his head down and tried hard to prevent me from seeing his face. " _Damn it..._ " He cursed with a broken voice, but not loud enough for me to catch my attention. I was busy trying to understand why Izuku suddenly began to panic at the moment he saw Eijirou approaching him. "Why is he...?"

' _Oh._ '

But then, it hit me.

'... _It's because All Might reached his limit and was all skinny again, right?_ '

Yeah.

And Eijirou was about to know the number one hero's true form.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! NOOOOOOOO!" I threw my hands to my head and began to panic as well. "Kamagure?" Bakugou called me, he seemed a bit worried because of my sudden yelling. But I ignored him and continued jumping and moving like a crazy bitch. ' _OH MY GOD, HAYANO, JUST COME UP WITH A FUCKING IDEA RIGHT NOW!_ ' I ordered to myself while thinking about an idea to save All Might's ass. ' _WHAT CAN I DOOOOOO!?_ '

But then, a _good_ idea opened my brain's door and said 'hello' in my head. ' _Ah._ ' I stopped running and began to sweat. ' _Oh, yes, my brain is never gonna leave me alone in this needy world, but it's also a son of a bitch..._ '

I stood stright and looked directly at Eijirou's back with a bit of hesitation. ' _I'm going to hate myself too much after this..._ ' But there was no going back, I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply, mentally preparing myself for what I was about to do... ' _Alright. Let's do this._ ' So with that, I opened my eyes with determination and...

I threw myself at the floor.

Yes.

And my butt hurt a lot.

 _Ouch_.

"Aaahh~! Kirishimaaaaa~!" I called the red haired boy with the most annoying girly voice of all times. ' _Oh, bro, I'm gonna puke._ ' I didn't know how I was capable of acting like that, but it was the only idea that came up to my mind. ' _This fucking sounds as if we're having sex..._ ' I thought, feeling embarrased at my own behavior.

But at least, it worked.

"Mm?" Eijirou ceased running and turned his head back at me. ' _Good._ ' I smiled internally when I got his attention. ' _Now, continue, Hayano._ ' I was sure that Hollywood had left a good actress behind.

"Kamagure!? What's wrong!?" Katsuki suddenly asked with a hint of worry, taking some steps forward.

' _Shit!_ '

My plan also worked with Katsuki, though even if it hurt me, I had to ignore those uncommon moments of care towards me by the ash blonde boy. "I think I've broken my leeeeeg... I can't waaaaalk!" I kept going on with the fake acting. "I... I need someone _manly enough_ to carry meeee~, Kirishimaaaa~!"

' _PPPFFFSOMEONE SLAP ME, PLEASE!_ '

Katsuki's face had to be priceless after hearing my words, but I was thankful that he stood behind me. ' _I'm sorry, Bakugou..._ ' I apologized while suffering. Eijirou turned all his body to me and came to the _rescue_. "What happened!? Did you get hurt!?" The pure hearted boy asked full of worry. ' _I'm sorry too, Eijirou!_ '

"Y-Yes! I think it was when I landed on my feet after being in the air before!" I brought my hand to my ankle and tried to make him think that it hurt a lot. "A-Aaahh~!" I exclaimed again because of the _pain_. ' _I won't be able to look at myself in the mirror for a long time..._ '

"Please, Kirishimaaa~... Can you carry me to the bus?" I asked the boy, using one of my irresistible pleading eyes and hoping that he would do it. "Of course, Kamagure! Anything for our cutie!" He answered, rubbing the back of his head with a tiny pink blush adorning his face.

' _YUUUUUSSS! No one can resist these beautiful grayish blue eyes of mine, mwahahah!_ '

Eijirou kneeled down and took me bridal style, in front of the shocked Katsuki, who remained silent while watching how our classmate was carrying me. "Y-You know, I could have carried you..." He finally spoke, a hint of sadness in his voice after seeing that I wrapped my arms around Eijirou's neck and pressed my body all against his.

My eyes opened wide in surprise. I couldn't help but feel sad too, I would have loved being carried by Katsuki's strong arms and also in a _conscious_ state. ' _I want to feel your warmth again, Katsuki..._ ' I muttered to myself, my grayish blue eyes avoiding his red ones.

"I... I don't want to be carried by someone that thinks that I weight as a big fat cow!" I shouted, trying to sound annoyed.

Fortunately, the boy took it seriously and remained in place all frozen, showing a defeated expression. ' _I'm sorry..._ ' Katsuki didn't bother to follow us to leave the place, he seemed as if a lot of new feelings were beating him and they didn't let him move, and the one of repentance was the one that prevailed the most.

As Eijirou continued walking with me in his arms, I took a quick glance at the ash blonde boy, who remained staring at the floor, his hair covering his face. "Bakugou..." I breathed, not noticing that the red haired boy's attention was on me.

"Heh..." He let out an inaudible tiny laugh. "Now I understand what's going on between these two..." He muttered to himself, something unable for me to hear. Eijirou couldn't help but smile.

" _I think that I'll have to give my buddy a hand..._ "

~.~.~.~.~

As soon as we reached the exit of the USJ, we saw Shouto approaching. "Oh, hey, Todoroki! Has the police arrived yet?" Eijirou asked, receiving a nodd in response from our classmate. "What happened, Kamagure? Did you get hurt?" The heterochromatic eyed boy questioned with concern, making me remember that I succeeded with my acting and I didn't have to go on with it.

"O-Oh! I think that my ankle doesn't hurt anymore! I-I can walk again, hahah!" I exclaimed while trying to get off Eijirou's arms, but with the bad luck that I stumbled on his foot and fell forward.

' _Oh, shit._ '

"Kamagure!" Shouto caught me as fast as he could. "No, you're clearly not OK." The bi-colored haired boy stated. "I-I'm sorry! But really, I'm much better now!" I apologized, feeling embarrassed due to the fact that my body was now pressed against his chest. "Since we have to sit in the same seats, I'm going to be the one who will carry you to the bus."

"Ah! You don't have to, Todoroki!" I exclaimed, my blush growing redder. Though he didn't listen, taking me in his arms and carrying me the same way Eijirou did. ' _I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!_ ' I thought, my cheeks burning hot.

The red haired boy said that he would go and see if there were still someone that needed help and left, as well as Shouto and me headed to the entrance, where a lot of polices and reporters were waiting for us.

' _I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M IN SHOUTO'S ARMS!_ ' I shouted internally, my arms around his neck shaking because of the embarrassment.

"Please, stay back! The police is working!" One of the polices said to all the restless reporters that were trying to approach the USJ, thirsty for answers. "We only want to make a few questions to the stundents!" A reporter insisted.

Most of our classmates were being interviewed, though the police tried to make the press stay back and leave us alone, something that become really difficult. "There are two more students there!" Other reporter shouted after eyeing Shouto and me. "They're Shouto Todoroki and Hayano Kamagure!" At the moment we heard our names, we directed our gaze to the source of the voices. "Mmm?"

A bunch of reporters began to run straight to our direction, making the both of us jump in surprise. "What the-!?" Shouto couldn't take a step forward when all of them were already surrounding us. ' _They're too much!_ '

"Todoroki, Kamagure, how do you feel after this unexpected event!?"

"Being Endeavor's son and the person with the highest score who entered the U.A., surely this hasn't supposed any problem to both of you, right!?"

"Todoroki, are you aware that this will positively impact your father's figure!?"

"Kamagure, how is it that such a cute girl has been able to score so much and with such a difference of advantage!?"

"Kamagure, are you aware that your popularity is growing fastly!? And that you already have a fanclub!?"

The reporters threw so many questions at us at the same time that I wasn't able to hear any of them. "P-Please! There are too many questions!" I complained nervously, bringing my body close to Shouto's, something that he noticed. "Don't worry, Kamagure, I'm here with you." He tried to calm me down, since he already knew that I hated too much attention.

"Eh? Did you say that you'll be _there_ with her...?" Other reporter repeated, her face showing a confused expression, though it changed fast to an excited one, a wide smile plastered in her face. "That means... OOOOHHH! THIS IS EVEN BETTER!" She exclaimed all of a sudden, making the rest of the press look at her with weird faces.

"ARE YOU TWO _DATING_!?"

' _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!?_ ' At the moment she blurted that out, my face exploded red, as well as Shouto's cheeks. "N-N-No! We're not d-dating!" I answered fastly, instantly feeling that it would be useless.

"How long have you been together!?"

"Was Endeavor who planned it!?"

"Is this an arranged marriage!?"

' _WHAT ARE THEY NOW!? THE PINK PRESS!?_ '

"No, no! You're all wrong!" I yelled, but with no succeed. Then, I sensed Shouto's body become stiff after the last question, his face holding a big scowl. "Todoroki?" I called him, though he didn't hear me. "C'mon! Move! Get out of here! The police is working right now!" A policeman came to our rescue, making those annoying reporters stay away from us.

The boy seemed to calm down a bit after their going, so I tried to catch his attention again. "Todoroki? Are you OK?" I asked, my voice filled with worry. Shouto's expression returned to its normal one when our eyes met. "Ah, sorry, Kamagure, the press was so bothersome that made my head hurt." He replied, a tiny smile on his lips. ' _How handsome!_ ' I couldn't stop thinking that when he smiled.

"HAAAHHH!? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" The sudden voice of Katsuki reached our ears, making the both of us look at him. "I don't have time to hear you right now, shitty hair! You'll have to wait!" The ash blonde boy said while walking to our direction with a big scowl in his face and his fist clenched. "Eeh? Bakugou, I haven't finished yet!" Eijirou called him, but with no succeed.

' _Oh, no._ '

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, HALF-AND-HALF BASTARD!? GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" He yelled with anger. ' _Eh?_ ' Shouto turned his body to Katsuki and looked at him in the eye. "Kamagure can't walk, is there any problem?" When the heterochromatic eyed boy made that question, I noticed how the atmosphere became tense. The two males were staring at each other with disgust, but because of different reasons.

"GIVE HER TO ME RIGHT NOW! I'LL CARRY HER INSTEAD OF YOU!" Katsuki ordered with rush, approaching us in attempt to take me in his arms, though Shouto turned his body again and headed to the bus, completely ignoring him. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to."

The red eyed boy took a few seconds before realizing what our classmate had just done. He was becoming more and more angry, making tiny explosions without noticing.

' _Oh, no, this is bad. Shouto, what the fuck have you done. Oh, please, no._ ' I panicked internally. I took a quick glance at Katsuki and I could see how a dark aura was emanating from his body.

"Oi, bastard, do you really want to die so bad?"


	26. Chapter 26

I promise I thought there was going to be an icy-explosive war between Katsuki and Shouto. You don't know how relieved I felt when a policeman arrived on time to save the world, telling us that we had to enter the bus to return to the U.A. Academy.

Katsuki was unable to look at me since we took our seats again, even if he was bothered by hearing the worried Shouto because of my _ankle_. The ash blond boy had been grunting and cursing all the way back to the academia and didn't say a word to me. He also stormed out of the bus when we arrived; he truly didn't want to see, or speak to anyone.

"Bakugou..." I muttered his name between my lips, feeling sad and empty at the same time. I didn't get the chance to stand up from my seat when he was already gone. And I didn't know why, but I felt a heavy pain in my chest. His constant changes of behavior were killing me at a point that I couldn't say anymore if I were able to ignore them once more, or not.

I was still unable to assimilate how it's possible that a person who agrees to help you in something so dedicated and that occupies so much time like training every day, suddenly says that he hates you and doesn't want to see you again because you're enemies now. And since that person can't avoid seeing you because you're both in the same class, he starts to behave all bipolar towards you.

What's his damn problem with me? What have I done to deserve that treatment? And why am I so stupid that I still allow it!?

I couldn't help but feel I was too dumb. The hope of the return of the old Katsuki and the nostalgia and peace I felt when it seemed that he had come back, made me get carried away by the uncomfortable situations I hadn't stopped living with him lately.

Because the fact that my heart beats so fast when he treats me with care, like before, is because I miss our friendship...

... _right_?

And again, today was a day filled up with mixed feelings: the failed training, the attack of the villains, the _almost_ _kiss_ , All Might passing his limit too much, being in Ejirou and Shouto's arms, a _very angry_ Katsuki, the bunch of questions of the press...

I was too tired.

"Kamagure, you shouldn't walk in your state, let me help you get off the bus. I'll carry you to the nurses' office, too." Shouto said while motioning me to come closer to his body, so he could take me.

' _So good has my fake acting been?_ ' I laughed to myself, feeling a bit guilty that I made this far.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about me, Todoroki. It's true that I feel better already." I got off the bus on my own and began to do some little jumps in front of the boy. "See?" I'm lying if I say I wasn't desperate for him to believe me.

Shouto let out a tiny chuckle because of my cute action. "Alright, alright, I believe you."

' _OH,_ _YES,_ _THANK YOU._ '

I stopped jumping and sent him a big smile, though his expression changed abruptly and turned his head down. It seemed as if my smile made him feel bad. "I'm sorry, Kamagure." The boy said all of a sudden.

Obviously, I couldn't look at him in any other way than confused. "Eh? Sorry about what?"

"The press." He answered. "I never intended to involve you in their nonsense." Despite the fact that Shouto didn't stutter, it was clear that he felt quite awkward after what happened before.

I almost forgot that the press guessed that the bi-colored-haired boy and me were dating, something that made me feel a rush of warmth in my cheeks at the only thought of that. "Y-You know, it's not your fault... They always behave like that, distorting r-reality..." I commented, but I was unable to not to stutter like him.

' _Hayano Kamagure, aka the orphan girl of the weird scythe who destroys robots as if it were nothing and Shouto Todoroki, aka Endeavor's son and the most handsome hero in training in the world... together. Wow, I don't deserve such a prize._ ' I thought with amusement, as if my classmate were some kind of prey.

But hey, all joking aside, it's true that I admire him. He has it all: power, popularity, good looks... And instead of being a spoiled asshole, he's totally the opposite: a polite and caring person. And I don't want to sound too conceited, but I feel I'm the only one he treats that way... SOMETHING THAT MAKES ME SCREAM LIKE SOME WEIRD FANGIRL AND ASK MYSELF AGAIN AND AGAIN WHY I DESERVE SO GOOD FROM THIS PRINCE.

However, the fact that I needed to go to see All Might and Izuku was pressuring me too much. That's why I told Shouto that I wanted to go to see Recovery Girl and ask her if she had a good ointment for my _ankle_.

What a bad liar.

I have no shame.

"Be careful, Kamagure. And don't hesitate to ask me anything you need, okay?" The boy inquired before leaving.

' _Of course, Prince Shouto._ '

I sent the heterochromatic-eyed boy a big smile and waved at him. "Of course, Prince Sho- I mean, T-Todoroki!" I almost blurted out what I was thinking.

Sorry, he's too perfect to be real.

~.~.~.~.~

I took the direction of the infirmary while Shouto went to catch up with the class. Now I was walking through the empty hallways of the U.A. Academy, thinking about other things that surrounded my head. "All Might passed his limit too much, and Izuku ended up all bruised. I hope they're okay..."

I didn't have any injury, and I could have gone directly to our class, though I was kind of afraid of facing Katsuki right now. My head was a big mess, and if it wasn't enough, the damn press had to make it worse.

"Damn, I just hope that Katsuki isn't the kind of person that watches the news..." I said to myself up aloud all concerned, but rapidly shook my head. "Oh, my God, and why should I care!?" I facepalmed. "Argg... Sometimes I can't believe why the fuck I act or think as if I...!"

I trailed off in the middle of the sentence after realizing what I was about to say. I stopped walking and speaking all of a sudden, my body tensed up, and my face went pale, as well as my eyes shot wide open. Talking to myself in that way made me almost blurt out something I never thought it was going to spill out from my mouth.

' _The fuck I was going to say...? As if I l-like him!? As if I... What!? No way!_ '

I totally ran out of words, unable to think properly, as if someone punched me right in my head and got me all dizzy.

"God..." I began to rub my temples. "I-If Katsuki really wants to make my head a big mess because of the way he's behaving, he's doing it well..." I inhaled and exhaled heavily and tried to calm myself _again_.

I promise I don't know how many times I had to do that.

"Aaaahh... I wonder if there will ever be a normal day here!" I complained tiredly.

Although I don't seem a very intelligent person, my brain had some lucidity and gave me a break, causing my thoughts to be occupied by All Might and Izuku again, since I already reached the nurses' office. I took off one of my red gloves before knocking on the door and waited for Recovery Girl's voice to motion me to enter.

And there they were, the almost former number one hero and his successor, all bandaged and prostrate on a stretcher, making me question if I should scold them or not, since I had acted in a risky manner myself today.

"I can't believe how it's possible that you're so eager to go through this..." I commented to myself aloud while entering and closing the door behind me, of course hoping that they would hear me.

"Ah! Hayano!" Izuku exclaimed, sitting up in bed after noticing it was me.

"Hayano, are you okay? Did they do something to you?" Asked All Might, even if the person who actually should say that were me.

I chuckled at the concerned voice of _Dad Might_ while putting my glove on again. "I'm fine, Dad Mi- I mean, A-All Might..." I almost blurted out what I was thinking once again. ' _Why don't I shut up already!?_ '

"Ooh!? Did I hear well!?"

There was also a man I didn't recognize in the room, though he seemed somehow a bit familiar to me. He was tall, with short black hair and black eyes, and he was wearing a tan overcoat over a black suit. Maybe a policeman from before?

"Hayano? Hayano Kamagure? Is that really you?" He asked, turning all his body to me and revealing a big smile plastered on his face.

"Uh... Yes, that's me..." I replied with some hesitation. The fact of a man that looked like a cop knowing your name wasn't pleasant, and even more when you don't know him.

"So you're actually the girl who was being carried by the young Todoroki before! Haha, but how much you've grown!" He laughed happily while approaching my body and gave me a hearty hug, his gloved hand caressing my back. "Wow, and your hero costume is amazing! Congratulations! Your appearance makes me feel you're a total professional!" He also commented between chuckles.

' _What._ '

Well, I thought it could have been worse.

My head rested on his chest, and my body became stiff. The man stopped hugging me and brought his hands to my shoulders, his happy smile then, turned into a concerned one. And I was feeling quite awkward; that black-haired man seemed to know me, and in my case, I didn't have any clue about who was him. "Excuse me, sir, but... do we know each other?" I asked.

His eyes widened, and by the way he let go of me, I could say that he realized that he should have introduced himself first. "Ah! I'm sorry, Kamagure. I'm detective Tsukauchi, from the Police Force. I'm glad to see you again after those years!" He exclaimed with a hint of excitement. "Do you remember me now?"

Tsukauchi hoped that his name would have an impact on me. Although I remained in the same position, as well as my face didn't change. "Uuuhhh..." I ran out of words; I didn't know what to say; there wasn't any Tsukauchi from the Police Force in my memories.

However, the one that didn't seem that calm was All Might. The pro hero began to panic and was biting his nails, as if the meeting between the detective and me frightened him. "Uuuh... T-Tsukauchi, m-my friend...!" The injured man called him while shaking his hands.

"Mmm..." The detective brought his right hand to his chin and began to rub it, feeling quite addled. "That's weird... You should remember me already."

' _Should... remember?_ '

He drove his gaze to the ceiling and continued thinking, trying to find an answer to the reason why I didn't react at all. "Actually, it hasn't been that long to make you not to remember me." Tsukauchi continued. "But it doesn't matter right now. I need to tell you something I always felt you had to be sure of."

"P-Please, Tsukauchi...!" All Might called again, but he didn't succeed. The detective's attention was all on me.

I wasn't understanding a thing. All Might was acting weird as fuck, and Izuku's confused face was the same as mine. And on top of that, the detective kept going on with his blabbering, which wasn't helping at all.

I blinked a few times. "I'm lost." Was the only thing I was able to pronounce after being so silent, hoping that someone could help me to catch up with the conversation.

Tsukauchi stopped talking to himself and approached me again; his face now held a mixture of a serious and concerned expression. "What I wanted to say was..." He trailed off before kneeling down in front of me.

"N-No! P-Please, don't...! I didn't tell her _yet_...!"

"All Might, what's going on?" Wondered Izuku, but the freckled boy didn't need to wait too much for the answer.

"Kamagure, you must be sure that..." Tsukauchi brought his gloved hands to my shoulders once again, making sure I didn't move my grayish blue eyes from his black ones.

"... your parents' death wasn't your fault."

An inevitable silence broke out in the room where we were. Recovery Girl and All Might were a sweating mess, unable to look at my face, scared of what they might see, and Izuku just stood there all astonished by the detective's words.

' _Uh?_ ' I was having a hard time assimilating what he meant, but my shocked face was becoming more pronounced at every second the silence was colonizing the place.

' _Their death wasn't my fault? O-Of course not! What is he talking about? And how is that he knows!?_ '

My breath hitched in my throat. I knew the man wasn't finished there, and I didn't want to lose any detail of that unexpected information he was revealing to me, even if his intentions weren't those.

" _Shit..._ " Muttered All Might while hiding his face in his hands.

Tsukauchi sighed in relief, as if he had just got rid of a great weight. "It was an accident, Kamagure, you know that, right? Your Birth-Weapon quirk needs to release energy from your body, and because of the way your parents were educating you, they were causing you to accumulate a lot of power." The detective explained. He brought his hand to my blonde hair and began to caress it. "Those villains cornering the three of you... That wasn't a situation a kid should experience, you had a lot of pressure on yourself... But I'm happy to know that despite of that, you want to become a hero!"

He removed his touch after cupping my face gently with his hands and stood up again, leaving me there all shocked, staring at him totally speechless. "S-Sir, what do you m-mean?" I tried to ask without stuttering. "M-My parents were killed by those villains... What does that have to do with m-me?" I pointed at my chest with my index finger; my hand was trembling.

"Eh? What did you say?"

I felt too startled to even cry, too concentrated processing everything and too busy looking for the exact words to ask the question I was desperate to have an answer for. "T-That day some villains cornered my parents and me, that's true." I gulped before I continued. "They intoxicated us, and then, one of them created an earthquake that caused a building to collapse. That's how they died, trying to protect me from the rubble." I took a pause to inhale, still debating if the detective would understand what was the problem that surrounded my head.

"Is that supposed to be my f-fault?"

Tsukauchi's expression fell after my words and his eyes widened in realization. He brought a hand to his face and hid it, trying to convince himself that his suspicions about what his pro hero friend _hadn't already done_ , was all a misunderstanding. "All Might...?" The man called him in a gloomy tone. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"EEEKK!" The blond man jumped after hearing his name, his body still trembling after seeing how his detective friend was getting close to him, so none of us could hear them.

" _T-Tsukauchi! I can explain!_ " The pro hero whispered nervously.

" _Explain? All Might, you promised that if you met Hayano again, you'd tell her if you knew that she wanted to become a hero!_ " The detective facepalmed quietly. " _And what's what I've found? She made already this far, and she's still under Oblivion's quirk influence!_ "

" _Tsukauchi, my friend, I promise I was about to tell her! I swear! Given the next event planned by the U.A. Academy, it's the best time to do it!_ "

" _Oh, sure,_ _when she has less time to control her power, right? Oh, God, All Might... We won't be able to win the trial this time if that happens again..._ "

The pro hero and the detective's mumble was becoming a bit awkward, even for me. Izuku felt that he was out of place, though he wasn't the only one. I knew they were talking about me, and it had to do with my parents' death, but... why this now!? I had just fucking returned from having my first fight against some villains who had us kidnapped and wanted to fucking kill us! Did they really believe that I was now prepared to bear more emotional burden!?

Fortunately, Recovery Girl, who was busy putting the bandages she used for the pro hero and the green-haired boy aside, felt the great necessity of interrupting them. "Mr. Tsukauchi, why don't you wait for Miss Kamagure to change into her uniform and accompany her to her house? It's getting late." The old lady suggested, or more like she _ordered_.

The detective seemed to understand what the woman was implying. That's why he stopped scolding All Might and abandoned his leaning position. If All Might didn't do what he should, now wasn't the time to start an argument.

Tsukauchi quickly reached his also tan hat, which was over another one of the stretchers and excused himself. Then, he positioned himself in front of me and showed me his car keys. "Want me to ride you home, Kamagure?"

~.~.~.~.~

The trip in the detective's car was silent, to say the least. I was sure that Recovery Girl wanted to stop the conversation before the issue became more violent. Although, if I'm honest, detective Tsukauchi left me perplexed with what he had said about my parents and me; I didn't understand what he meant by that it wasn't my fault, and I also had no idea that more people knew my story like All Might.

I would be lying if I say I didn't ask the detective what was the kind of relationship he had with my parents, but he only answered that they were good friends. And when I tried to return to the topic of what All Might and him were talking about, he changed the subject completely, or what a coincidence that the radio lost the signal every time I did it, and the man had to re-tune it again.

"Ooooff!" I exclaimed after throwing myself on the sofa. Tsukauchi had just dropped me home, and the sound of his car was fading away. "I'm fucking done with life!" I complained.

My body asked me to remain in that position for a few minutes, long enough for my mind to calm down and stop thinking about what caused me problems again and again, as Detective Tsukauchi asked me to do. He also told me I had to be calm, that everything I needed to know now, All Might was going to tell me later.

I couldn't help but wonder why he didn't tell me the day he was _supposed_ to give me an explanation. But more importantly: why didn't my godmother say a thing to me? She welcomed me into her house when I lost my parents and took care of me until I grew up a bit more. After a while, she decided to give me the option of moving closer to the city center and closer to the school and live in one of her properties.

But she never talked to me about All Might and my parents being friends...

Could it be because she didn't know anything at all?

"Aaaahh... Where's my chocolate cake when I need it?" I wondered aloud all desperate while going straight to the kitchen. But before, I took my phone from my bag, so I could play the new Animal Crossing game while eating and check if someone added 0908 2290 161 to their friend list.

 **((A/n): ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )**

"Mmm?" I unlocked the screen, and to my surprise, I noticed I had many messages from my spiky-haired friend.

 ** _~Phone messages~_**

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** hey, buddy

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** did you get home already?

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** is your ankle alright?

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** I hope you're ok

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** I didn't see you after we came back from the USJ

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** you're taking your time to answer, haha...

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** oh, my God, Kamagure, please tell me how you are!

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** don't care about the time!

 _('Aaw... Eijirou is so cute...' I thought, feeling flattered at all his worry.)_

 **Reapermau5:** I just got home, Kirishima, don't worry about me!

 **Reapermau5:** I was only talking to Recovery Girl

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** THANK GOD

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** I WAS SCARED YOU KNOW

 _(I couldn't help but laugh at how fast he answered.)_

 **Reapermau5:** and how are you?

 **Reapermau5:** did something happen while I wasn't there?

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** aah, nothing much

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** teachers told us that this was the first time freshmen have had a real experience with villains

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** and after apologizing for the delay, they let us go home

 **Reapermau5:** I see

 **Reapermau5:** well, at least we're somehow more advanced that other students of our age! Haha

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** yeah! That's what I told Bakugou!

 _('Uhg. Everything was fine until you mentioned that name, Eijirou...')_

 **Reapermau5:** aah... Don't mention him now...

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:**?

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** something wrong?

 **Reapermau5:** everything's wrong, Kirishima haha...

 **Reapermau5:** at least, with him...

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** oh

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** sorry

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** didn't know your relationship was so...

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** difficult

 _(The red-haired boy, without being his intention, made me laugh again.)_

 **Reapermau5:** it's ok

 **Reapermau5:** it's just that he behaves so weird towards me that I have my head all messed up because of him...

 _(I didn't know why I said that to him, it was just that I needed a shoulder to cry on and I thought that Eijirou could give me a good advice.)_

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** yeah, I've noticed how he treats you, and it's not manly at all!

 **Reapermau5:** haha, I know...

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** but you knew each other since middle school, right?

 **Reapermau5:** seems that it doesn't matter to him

 **Reapermau5:** look at Midoriya, too

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** yeah

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** today I asked him why he behaves like that btw

 _('Oh?')_

 **Reapermau5:** and what did he say?

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** I think I discovered what his problem is

 _('OOOOHHHHH?')_

 **Reapermau5:** PLEASE

 **Reapermau5:** TELL MEEEEEEEEEEH

 **Reapermau5:** I'M CHOKING ON MY CAKE RN

 _(I promise I was so fucking desperate to know...)_

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** hahaha

 **Reapermau5:** I T ' Y

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** HAHAHAHAHA

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** oh, Kamagure, hahaha

 **Reapermau5:** KIRISHIMAAA

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** alright, alright

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** by the way he talked to me about you led me to believe that he admires you a lot

 _('What.' I took many seconds to process what I was just reading.)_

 **Reapermau5:** wtf Kirishima

 **Reapermau5:** you sure?

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** totally

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** you know how Bakugou is

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** he told me he helped you train for the entrance exam

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** and that he saw how good you were

 **Reapermau5:** but he said we're enemies now

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** yeah! Because he wants you to give your all!

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** he doesn't want you to go all soft on him

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** I think he acts that way because of that

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** don't you think it makes sense?

 **Reapermau5:** well...

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** c'mon, you said it yourself

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** he treats you well, but then, he treats you in a challenging way

 **Reapermau5:** I wouldn't call it 'challenging'...

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** then why did he agree to train you in the first place!?

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** and why did he bring you to the infirmary that day!?

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** and why did he protect you today in the middle of the fight!?

 **Reapermau5:** oh, my God, Kirishima...

 **Reapermau5:** it really makes sense, you must be right...

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** see?

 **Reapermau5:** I feel so stupid right now...

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** aww, don't be, Kamagure!

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** you got to know it at least!

 **Reapermau5:** I don't know what I feel, or what to do now tbh

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** why don't you start by unblocking him?

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** he also told me that you did that

 **Reapermau5:** I can't believe it...

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** see? He still cares about you!

 **Reapermau5:** alright, I'll do that right now

 **Reapermau5:** thank you a lot, Kirishima, you don't know how you've helped me, seriously

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** anything for you, sis!

 **Reapermau5:** seeya later!

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** aah, wait

 **Reapermau5:** ?

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** don't mention anything about me, please

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** the fact that you unblocked him and now know how to deal with his anger issues is information that hasn't anything to do with me!

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** understood!?

 **Reapermau5:** hahaha, sure! Your identity is safe with me!

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** nice

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** thank you, Kamagure!

 **Crimson Riot Manly Fan:** good night!

 **Reapermau5:** good night to you, too, Kirishima!

~.~.~.~.~

I left the phone on the table and began to gobble down all the cake at full speed all excited. "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOOOOOODDD!" I yelled while eating, almost choking. "HOW CAN I BE SO BLIND!?"

I got up from the chair and started to jump in the middle of my kitchen like a crazy bitch. "Why didn't I realize that before!?" I wondered aloud, unable to hold my happy smile, as if all the time I've been suffering because of the ash blond boy didn't matter now.

"Poor Katsuki... I've insulted him a lot since the day he told me all those ugly things at the park..." I felt a little bad for not having analyzed everything right from the beginning; I couldn't call myself a person who knew him well after this. "He's still the same..." I breathed with a shy smile.

"I'll unblock him now." I said before reaching my phone again with rush, though, of course, stopped abruptly before unlocking the screen again, sensing that I couldn't make a false move and actually shouldn't do that. "If I unblock him now all of a sudden... how's he going to react?" I wondered a bit scared. "Should I do it, or not?"

I stared at my phone's screen while holding it, having an internal debate inside my head. "U-Uuuuuuuuhhh..." My hand was trembling, and I was shaking the phone because of that. "Oh, c'mon, Hayano! You're only talking on a screen! W-What can go wrong!?" I tried to convince myself.

 ** _~Phone messages~_**

 ** _The King of Explodo-Kills is unblocked. You can now exchange messages with this user._**

 _('I did it...' I said to myself with a sigh, as if it were some kind of risky action. I kept staring at the chat box, remembering how it used to be full of messages from Katsuki, and now it was all empty. However, to my surprise, that was going to have a solution soon.)_

 **The King of Explodo-Kills:** hey...


	27. OVA: Save! Rescue Training (1-2)

**_~Author's note~_**

 **Here I show you KanekiBarbie Festa 2016 special chapter that has arrived a bit late since its release! Yay!**

 **This won't count as a chapter of the story... It's only a _special_ one!**

 **Hope you like it!~**

* * *

Despite the recent attack by the villains in the USJ, we returned to the facilities again to continue with our training, as we were supposed to do. This time, the security was kept to the maximum to avoid other similar unpleasant interruptions...

All of the class 1-A were wearing their hero costumes as well as the previous day, ready for the practice and waiting for our teachers to start the training.

I tilted my head up a bit and brought my hands to my neck to straighten the tie of my hero uniform, which was a little loose. I was so concentrated on not apply too much force and choke myself stupidly that wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings while doing it, though a sudden metal sound and a soft growl near me made me stop.

' _Oh, man._ '

I was convinced that I didn't need many clues, I was already aware of _who_ was the person behind me. Not because I saw him before, but because that hot-headed boy was always around. And I couldn't help but find it quite funny and distressing at the same time, like, he was everywhere!

But the fact that I could find him even under my shoes had to be coincidence, _for sure_...

Right?

Although, actually, there was something in my head that was bothering me with no end, even if I promised myself I would stop overthinking: I wasn't really sure about what was going through Katsuki's head every time he had to deal with my presence. But I had been worrying about that for so long, that now I started to prefer to let it be and focus on my duty as a hero in training, as well as treating him the same as any other of my classmates.

Yeah, I know that by what I've just said before, it doesn't show pretty well that I'm putting that kind of decisions into practice, but I promise this time is true!

Believe me!

However, despite of that, the human being is always curious: I wanted to confirm my suspicions.

Hehe.

So... I dared to turn my head around a bit with agonizing slowness, not wanting to catch his attention, only to find the boy's crimson orbs stuck in my figure, staring at me without blinking at all.

I seriously didn't know whether to laugh, or feel afraid, to be honest.

" _*Snort* but what the hell, bro..._ " I mumbled with a hint of fear, he looked like a maniac. Although not quietly enough for him to not to hear me.

"The fuck are you laughing at, shitty rat!?"

"A-Ah! N-N-Nothing!" I shook my hands in denial and quickly turned my head straightforward again, sensing how some sweat drops were running down my forehead and hoping the walking-grenade wouldn't answer back in his typical wild style.

' _Damn. Chill, Katsuki..._ ' I thought while wiping away my sweat.

Fortunately, the class was about to start and it didn't give rise to any possible fight.

"Well, that happened, but class is class!" Thirteen said in front of all of his surprised students, obviously amazed about the fact that the teacher was giving the class despite his injuries. "So, let's begin the Rescue Training!"

"Can you really move, Thirteen sensei?" Asked a concerned Ochako while watching the pro hero move without apparent difficulty.

"My back hurts a bit, but it's nothing compared to Aizawa." He replied before pointing to our homeroom teacher.

Our gazes landed now on the black-haired man, and a quick chill ran through our entire body, feeling that he should have been resting instead of being there. The professor was all bandaged from head to toe.

 _Literally._

"But... Aizawa sensei, can you really see...?" I asked, instantly sensing how the man was killing me with what I _supposed_ it was his 'are you serious' _look_ at the moment I blurted those words out from my mouth, because he also had his eyes covered by bandages. But my innocent and confused expression made him decide that it was best to ignore my dumb question and count to ten... or maybe to _more_.

Our teacher inhaled and exhaled tiredly. "We're ready to begin, class. Let's start already, we're wasting time." He commanded before turning his body to go down the stairs to reach the place our training was going to be held.

"Aizawa sensei!" Suddenly called Izuku, making the man stop and turn his head a bit to hear the boy better. "All Might is supposed to meet us as well... Where is he?"

' _Oh._ ' My eyes widened in realization, it was true that All Might also had to be there, but strangely, he was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know." Aizawa answered harshly. "Forget about him." The man turned his body again and continued walking, as if no one had asked him about the number one hero.

Izuku and I looked at each other with confusion and shrugged, not knowing what was going on.

' _Did something happen between those two?_ '

~.~.~.~.~

"Let's start with the Rescue Training!" Repeated the Space Hero after we reached a big rift located in the Mountain Zone. "There'll be three students at the bottom of the chasm: one of them will be unconscious, the other will have an injured leg, and the last will be very worried." He quickly explained.

Denki and Eijirou approached the edge with curiosity. "WHOAA!" They exclaimed at the unison.

"WHAT HEIGHT!"

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET THERE!?"

The corner of my mouth slid upwards in enthusiasm, as well as my eyes began to shine. "This training seems so great...!" I mumbled while bouncing, already filled with determination, but even more after hearing my classmates' reactions.

Ochako, who was beside me, couldn't help but giggle. "I see that you're very excited, Kamagure!" She commented.

"It's just that it looks so cool!" I answered with my red gloved fists clenched in front of my chest, my smile never fading from my face. "I really want to experience a rescue! I want to be someone's savior!"

The girl did the same as me. "Haha, I'm excited, to-!"

 _*WOUSH*_

"Wha-"

"KIRISHIMA! KAMINARI! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" Tenya suddenly shouted. He had just run between the brunette and me, making a gust of wind in the process. The boy kneeled down near the edge and poked his head out. "ARE YOU OK!? DON'T WORRY, WE WILL SAVE YOU!"

Ochako's face and mine were priceless; we stared at the bluish-haired male with startled expressions, little by little trying hard to hold our laughter when we realized something.

"U-Uh... There's nobody down there yet, right, K-Kamagure...?"

"E-Everybody is still here..."

"So... He's talking t-to..."

"... The rocks?"

"..."

Both of us brought a hand to our mouths, but we made the mistake of looking at each other's face: our cheeks were red and we had tears in the corner of our eyes. "PPFFHAHAHAHA!"

' _Why is he always so into his role? Haha!_ '

Ochako and I weren't actually laughing at Tenya, it was just that he always took his role so seriously and was so exaggerated while acting that sometimes it even looked surreal.

"Please, come here! I'm going to choose who will be the injured students, and the ones who will rescue them!" Thirteen sensei said while raising his chubby index finger in attempting to catch our attentions. "So, the injured will be..."

' _I hope I'm not going to be the injured one, haha..._ ' It was a really good moment to take a new look at my luck history, which I realized it was still full of bad luck.

Cool.

' _M-Meh, even if I'm an unlucky shit, no one can take my strong determination awa-!_ '

"... Midoriya, Iida and Kamagure!"

' _Oh, well, fuck. There goes my determination._ '

~.~.~.~.~

After the teacher named us, we went down to the bottom of the rift and waited for the still unknown saviors to come to the rescue.

I had the most displeased face of the group. It's true that I'm one of those people who don't protest when some authority tells them they have to do something. But, _boy_ , I really wanted to be the one who would save the injured ones and not the other way around. I was too upset with life right now.

"We must do our best to be injured!" Tenya exclaimed with the same excitement I had just left behind.

"Yay..." I said unenthusiastically.

"W-We're just pretending!" Reminded Izuku, not knowing if the bluish-haired boy would actually hurt himself to make it more real. "Why don't we talk about the roles?" He suggested. "Who's gonna be the unconsciou-?"

"Definitely, me." I answered quickly with my hand raised in attempting to make them know I would _totally_ take that role before throwing myself to the ground and closed my eyes. "Tell me when the training is over."

Izuku watched how ungracefully my body collided with the cold stone, realizing instantly what my problem was. "Uuh... Alright... And the very worrie-?"

"Iida was playing that role even before Thirteen sensei named him."

The green-eyed boy looked at me again, not believing I was actually behaving like some stubborn kid. "Ehm... Okay? Mmm... It seems I'll be the one with the injured leg."

"Heh, you actually hurt yourself a lot, so it fits you."

"H-Hayano!" He gasped.

"What?"

"KAMAGURE! BUT WHAT KIND OF BEHAVIOR IS THAT!? THIS ISN'T HOW A HERO SHOULD TREAT OTHERS! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO BECOME ONE!?" Tenya yelled. "THIS IS A SERIOUS TRAINING AND YOU MUST BE GIVING YOUR ALL, TOO!"

I rolled my eyes when I heard Tenya's exaggerated words. ' _Oh, my God._ ' I facepalmed.

After a few seconds of internal debate, I let out a soft groan and sat up, not showing too much motivation in that action. I rested my arms on my knees and left my eyes half opened. "I chose to be the unconscious person because I'm the one with more possibilities to faint. Don't you remember our first training with All Might? I'm putting effort on this, too. _See_?" I said while pointing at myself with my thumbs, obviously feeling bothered because of their doubts about the way I was collaborating. "And now, if you excuse me..." My voice was fading away as I was lying down again and returned to the same position.

"Ow, c'mon! Don't be like that, Hayano! This may not be the best part, but someone has to play this role, too..."

"I know, Izuku..." I sighed tiredly. "Can we continue?"

"YOU WON'T BE A SUCCESSFUL HERO IF YOU DON'T PUT YOURSELF IN THE OTHER PERSON'S SHOES, KAMAGURE! YOU HAVE TO STAND UP AND EMBRACE WITH DETERMINATION THE DUTY OUR SENSEI HAS ENTRUSTED US!"

Tenya's high voice made me cringe. "Wow, chill. I'm playing my role already."

"Hayano, please, think that our friends are expecting us to cooperate as well!" Insisted Izuku.

"And I _am_ cooperating!"

"STOP MAKING THINGS HARDER!"

"BUT WHAT AM I DOING!?"

"YOU MUST SHOW MORE ENTHUSIASM IN YOUR MISSION, KAMAGURE!"

"I'M FUCKING _UNCONSCIOUS_!"

"THAT'S NOT A HERO'S TONGUE EITHER, MISSY!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

I sat up abruptly and looked straight at the two males as if I were some kind of monster; my breathing was a little shaken and my eyes were wide open. There was a brief of silence, my desperate scream made them gasp and shut their mouths, not expecting my reaction at all.

When I calmed down and noticed their startled expressions, a feeling of guilt came over me. Honestly, it was my fault for not behaving like a reasonable person since the first moment. "Ah, fuc- I mean, dam- I mean, I'm s-sorry..." I apologized quietly while shaking my head. "I've acted like some spoiled kid, I'm really sorry..." I wrapped my arms around my legs and turned my head down, resting it on my knees. I felt truly ashamed and also felt the need of hiding my face.

Izuku and Tenya sighed in relax, that conversation was a bit tense after all. They sent me an apologetic smile and approached my figure, making me turn my head up when I heard their footsteps.

"It's okay, Hayano, we're sorry, too." Said my broccoli-head after kneeling down in front of me.

The other boy rubbed the back of his head. "You were actually playing your role quite well, Kamagure. We were us the ones who weren't cooperating..." Tenya admitted. "CAN WE CALL OURSELVES 'HEROES', MIDORIY-"

"PLEASE, IIDA, STOP YELLING!" Izuku and I exclaimed at the unison.

"OKAY! I'LL SHOUT LESS FROM NOW ON!"

We stared at each other for a few seconds and couldn't help but burst into laughter. We couldn't believe that we actually went that far to start yelling in the middle of a trial.

Izuku stood up and raised his clenched fist. "Alright, Hayano, Iida... Let's be the best injure-!"

"WAIT! WHY DO I HAVE TO SAVE DEKU!?"

' _What._ '

Suddenly, we heard that characteristic _melodic sound_ also known as Katsuki Bakugou's voice from the top of the rift, interrupting my friend.

Note the sarcasm.

"So, Kacchan is one of the saviors." Izuku commented.

' _Fuck._ ' My face was priceless. ' _There are a lot of students and it has to be him... Goddammit._ ' I complained internally. I really hoped that things wouldn't get more violent than I thought they could, since he had to save his _beloved_ Deku and his _beloved_ rat.

Yup, what a megamix of feelings he has to be suffering right now.

"The trial has just started! Go to your positions!" Tenya commanded.

I lay down once more and Izuku sat down beside me, since he was the one with the injured leg. The other boy turned his head up and inhaled heavily, arching his back to take as much air as he could and making me remember something funny in the process.

' _I know Tenya's playing his role right now, but the fact that he looks like the 'inhaling seagull' meme is too much for me._ ' I thought with amusement and trying to hold my laughter. ' _Oh, dear Lord. Stop, Hayano._ '

"HELP US! PLEASE!" The bluish-haired male shouted finally.

One of the rescuers approached the edge of the rift and after using our eyes' maximum focus, we noticed it was Shouto. I knew I couldn't open them, I was _unconscious_ after all... But the only sight of the heterochromatic-eyed-boy was enough for me to make me forget about that other problematic rescuer and smile like an idiot, something that Shouto noticed and answered back at me with one of his tiny ones.

' _How handsome!_ '

The boy turned his head back to his teammates and said something I couldn't hear at all, since we were in the deep chasm. ' _What is he saying? I don't get to read his lip-_ '

"WHAT!? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SAVE KAMAGURE FIRST, HALF-AND-HALF BASTARD! I _AM_ GOING TO SAVE KAMAGURE!" Katsuki yelled all of a sudden.

I jumped in shock at the moment those words reached my ears. ' _W-W-What the fuck!?_ ' My face was increasing its heat by seconds until my cheeks were a deep shade of red, still trying not to believe that Katsuki actually blurted that out in front of our classmates and teachers. ' _What the fuck is he saying!?_ ' Thought Tomato-Hayano, automatically facepalming.

"It seems like Kacchan and Todoroki are fighting to save you, Hayano." Commented Izuku between laughs.

"A-And why is that!? It's so embarrassing!" I said all flustered. "This can't be true, right!?"

Not much for my comfort, they continued arguing for a few more seconds, making my blush more intense if possible. None of us could hear Shouto's responses, only Katsuki's screams, causing me to want more and more to crawl into a hole and die there. He looked very obsessed with saving me... and Shouto, too. ' _Oh, God..._ '

"I SAID I _AM_ THE ONE WHO'S GOING DOWN THERE!"

" _*Inaudible Shouto's answer*._ "

"ARE YOU DEAF!? STOP DECIDING ON YOUR OWN! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SAVE HER!"

" _*Another inaudible Shouto's answer*._ "

"W-WHO'S THE ONE PLAYING!? I KNOW YOUR TRUE INTENTIONS, BASTARD!"

" _*Last inaudible Shouto's answer*._ "

Believe me when I say that I preferred to summon my scythe and cut my head off at that moment rather than continue listening to them. They were fucking fighting because they wanted to save me... Can I die already, please?

"STOP, YOU TWO!" Momo shouted desperately, making them shut their mouths.

Beautiful silence, music to my ears.

' _Thank you very much, Mama Momo._ ' I thought with utter relief. The black-haired girl was scolding them for not focusing on the training and acting that way, something I didn't know how to thank her after all of this ended.

Then, she approached the edge and kneeled down, poking her head out. "Please, keep calm! We will go to you right away!" The girl reassured us, the first thing a hero should do and those two totally forgot...

So, that's how thanks to Momo, we could continue the Rescue Training: Fumikage, much to Katsuki and Shouto disappointment, was the one who went down the chasm and used Dark Shadow to push the stretcher I was in up. Then, up there, Momo helped me to stand up and also to clean my clothes a bit.

"You're amazing at rescuing people, Yaoyorozu!" I praised her. "Well, you're amazing at everything practically."

Momo blushed at my words and shook her head. "Oh! Thank you, Kamagure! But I think you're overestimating me."

"No, no, you also made Bakugou and Todoroki shut their mouths before I could die of embarrassment down there." I confessed, making the girl sigh and nod in agreement, remembering the scene they were making. "You're my hero, Mama Momo." I murmured, but not quietly enough for her to not to hear me.

"Mama Momo?" She repeated in confusion, somehow sensing that she shouldn't have heard that.

' _Oh, shit! I've blurted something weird from my thoughts out!_ '

"A-Aaah! I just said: where those troublemakers could be!?" I asked while trying not to stutter.

The girl turned her body around and pointed at them with her index finger. "They're with the pulley."

"Pppfftthahaha! Really!?" I tilted my head to my side and my gaze landed on their figures. ' _Oh, my God. Someone take a camera, please._ ' I thought when I saw how concentrated they looked.

Katsuki and Shouto, two boys with amazing quirks that can be used for fighting as well as for rescuing, were using a simple pulley to do so.

"They've caused that mess and now they've ended like this..." I snorted.

Momo giggled at my comment. "At least they're working together."

The fact that those two were so close to each other and cooperating to save me _first,_ was enough for me to forget the embarrassing situation they had created before and instead of feeling ashamed, a new sensation of flattering filled my body. Two strong boys were fighting for this girl... And this girl is also strong, but she had to play the unconscious role.

' _I think it's time for a little payback._ ' I smirked with amusement as a _bright_ idea illuminated my head.

I decided to approach them, making the males look up at me when they heard footsteps coming their way. I knew they knew I heard their argument, and that's why my next move was going to be so funny.

At least for me.

"Thank you for putting _so much effort_ on my rescue, Bakugou, Todoroki! It's so great that both of you got to save me _first_ at the same time!" I exclaimed with the cutest face I'd rehearsed in front of my bath's mirror and putting emphasis in some words. My smile was almost shining; I could _totally_ end a war with it.

Well, maybe I'm a bit exaggerated, but you know what I mean.

Katsuki and Shouto jumped when they heard me, their expressions were absolutely priceless: their eyes were wide open and their mouths were half agape.

"I-It's always a pleasure, Kamagure." The heterochromatic-eyed-boy managed to answer, a tiny blush on his cheeks.

"S-SHUT UP, HALF-AND-HALF BASTARD! AND GET LOST ALREADY, FILTHY RAT!" Exclaimed the walking-grenade rudely, he was a total blushing mess.

Some laughter could be heard from our classmates' direction, who couldn't hold it anymore when they realized my true intentions when I _thanked_ them in that way.

"There is no need to keep fighting, there you have your cutie, safe and sound..." Hanta commented with sarcasm.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, PLAIN FACE!"

"To think they've argued that much to end up with the pulley..." Denki snorted.

"SHUT UP, EEL! I'LL KILL YOU, TOO!"

I couldn't hold it anymore and burst into laughter along with our classmates.

' _Eat that._ '

Even if Shouto looked calm, the sweat drops on his forehead were enough for me to know he felt like Katsuki on the inside.

I'm a bitch sometimes.


	28. OVA: Save! Rescue Training (2-2)

The second part of the training was placed in the Ruins Zone. Katsuki, once more, remained looking straight at me like some kind of maniac while we were waiting for our teachers to continue the class. He got the chance to be right at my side, so it was easier for him to stare at my figure.

It was awkward as fuck.

' _B-But what the hell..._ ' Some sweat drops were running down my forehead, I didn't like being observed, and even less when it was like that. ' _Did I do something wrong, or what? I don't understand why he keeps doing this..._ '

The only answer I could give to that weird behavior was that he wanted vengeance due to the fact I embarrassed him in front of everybody a few minutes ago. He was only staring at me looking for some inspiration about what he could do as revenge... That, or he was just directly rehearsing his deathly stare to see if it would work with me.

' _Katsuki's giving me chills..._ ' I complained, still sensing his fiery crimson orbs on me. ' _Don't look at him, Hayano, don't enter into his game, keep your head straight forward, he deserved that, he was the one who started it all..._ ' I tried as much as I could not to let my curiosity win this round.

"Alright, kids, pay attention to me!" Thirteen called us. "The purpose of this scenario is to give a more genuine experience! The injured can be anywhere and we don't know in what state they may be." He said. "You'll have eight minutes to spread out and four of you will be the rescuers. The other seventeen must hide in whichever place they wish, but I'll select eight of the hidden and those may not speak." The pro hero explained quickly.

' _Finally! This time I can be one of those four rescuers!_ ' I said to myself with excitement, sighing in relief because I had another chance before the training was over. I could feel how the determination that just died before was starting to come back to life again.

"Okay, the four that will search are..."

' _Say my name, say my naaaame~_ '

"... Bakugou, Mineta, Uraraka and Midoriya!"

' _BUT WHY THE WORLD TREATS ME THIS BAD!?_ '

When Thirteen announced the four rescuers and my name wasn't between them, it made me scream internally and want to rip my hair off. Again, I had to play the injured person role and to make it worse, Katsuki was _one more time_ one of the saviors.

' _WHY THE FUCK IS THIS FUCKING WALKING-GRENADE A RESCUER AGAIN!? WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T!?_ '

Hah, but we're not finished there.

To top it all, I was also chosen to be one of those eight that weren't able to speak. That meant that I had to play a boring role, similar to the previous one.

' _BIIITCH! BUT WHAT DID I DO WRONG!?_ '

I'm going to be an unlucky shit for the rest of my life, that's for sure.

"HAAAHH!? WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT WITH DEKU!?"

Suddenly, Katsuki's yells of complaint reached my ears, though it didn't take me by surprise. This time, the King of Explodo-Kills leveled up and had to collaborate with _his_ Deku.

However, in my case, I decided it was best to accept defeat and instead of wasting time with something that had no remedy, occupy my thoughts with the search of a place I could hide well...

I took a quick look at my surroundings to come up with an idea, but I was so damn _unlucky_ that while I scanning the zone, my grayish blue eyes encountered those red ones I had been trying to avoid since we arrived there.

' _Shit._ ' I cursed internally; all my hard work was for nothing, I caught Katsuki's gaze on me once more.

However, even if the way his eyes stared at my figure was still awkward, this time it was far different from before: he seemed as if he were trying to figure out what I was thinking.

' _Why is he looking at me... like that?_ '

I thought I was going to get killed by the ferocious gaze of the hot-headed boy, but instead of that, I found a pair of eyes that were revealing something that I was sure their owner wouldn't like me to know.

' _H-He's going to look only for me... right?_ ' I said to myself with a hint of fear.

A chill ran through all my body, I didn't realize that Katsuki and me had high probabilities of ending up inside an isolated and destroyed building, far from the attention of our teachers and classmates.

The male kept staring at me, making me feel even odder. Suddenly, I found quite difficult to keep locked my eyes with his. It felt as if they were saying that he was planning on waiting for me to be alone inside one of those destroyed buildings to take advantage of the situation.

I could feel how my cheeks became warm. It had been a long time since that problematic boy and me were alone together, and to be honest, I wasn't prepared for it _at all_.

' _Hayano, calm down, please..._ ' I ordered to myself as I cupped my face with my hands, feeling a bit nervous.

His expression didn't show any emotion apart from his characteristic frown, it was the typical Katsuki. Although, all the time I had spent with him has helped me to learn how I should interpret even the smallest gesture...

"Are you ready? You can hide now!" Thirteen sensei informed, instantly making the _injured_ students spread around.

' _I think I know a good place..._ ' I said to myself, turning my head around a bit while I was running, only to find the boy watching how I was getting away, and somehow confirming my suspicions about the fact that he would only care to find me.

' _No one is going to find me there..._ '

~.~.~.~.~

Thanks to my Super-Speed quirk, in a blink of an eye, I was already in front of my hiding spot. The same building where Kurogiri sent me through one of his portals the day the villains kidnapped us was the place I had thought of.

' _Let's go..._ ' I gulped, trying not to remember the ungraceful events that took place there.

I pushed the cracked door cautiously, not wanting to break it more than it was, and without further delay, I entered inside. I took a look at my surroundings, looking for the stairs to go up to the next floor. It was true that the building was hard to find in the first place, but in case some explosion-boy had the great idea of coming there, he wouldn't find me so easily right in the ground floor.

It was just that... I didn't want to be in the same place as him _all alone_. I wasn't prepared for more emotional burden. Because every time this man is involved, there is some emotional shit that threatens my security and mental stability. That's why I decided to go to the top floor and hide there.

' _H-He's not going to find me._ ' I thought, trying to convince myself.

I used my Super-Speed quirk again to reach there. The floor was as unstable as the last time, and I couldn't allow myself the luxury of having high probabilities of falling. There wasn't any _Katstupid Bakahoe_ to be used as a pillow to cushion my whack.

So, as soon as I got there, I sat down carefully and leaned my upper body against the broken wall, waiting until the end of the trial.

I left my eyes half opened and sighed in relax. "This place is quite far from where our teachers are. I think nobody hid near here..." I commented aloud, hoping that no one had taken the same direction as me. "Aaah... To think I've ended up as the injured one again..." I couldn't help but sigh in defeat, rubbing my temples to help me to forget it. "Dammit, this is boring."

I planned on remaining there in that position until the training was over. I wanted to return to the main zone all proud because nobody was able to find me.

And so, there I was, sensing how the time was passing and nobody had appeared there yet. I didn't even hear any footsteps or similar. It was the perfect scenario to make me sink into my own thoughts...

' _I can't believe Katsuki and Shouto got into an argument because they wanted to save me... And in front of everybody!_ ' I facepalmed, remembering how I wanted to die at that moment. ' _If we're talking about Shouto, I understand it, since he has saved me many times already and also said he would do it as much as needed..._ ' A sheepish smile was adorning my face when I realized that it was actually true, again wondering how I could be that lucky. ' _But... if it's Katsuki..._ '

I trailed off in the middle of the sentence; I couldn't go on with what I was going to say, thousands of questions were hitting me at the same time and didn't let me finish...

... As always.

A rush of warmth invaded my cheeks, making me wrap my arms around my legs and bring them closer to my face in attempting to hide it between them.

' _What were you thinking, Katsuki...? Why didn't you like the fact of Shouto saving me instead of you...?_ '

I closed my eyes and kept wondering the same again and again, unable to stop blushing at the only thought of him.

Lately, I had been doing nothing but ask myself strange questions about the male. I was worrying about things I didn't use to be before, as well as my body felt strange every time Katsuki was around. This new odd feel was far different from the one when I had to deal with his presence after he told me he hated me.

And I didn't know why, I didn't know what to do with this new sensation that was growing inside my body, but I was sure that I had to forget about it as soon as possible.

' _What do you feel when you see me...?_ '

My heart was beating fast, and my cheeks were still warm.

' _Do you have the same problem with me...?_ '

Many similar questions were popping up in my head, making me sink so deep in my own world that I didn't notice that someone was looking straight at my figure through a big breach in the wall in front of me.

"I knew you were here."

' _Uh?_ '

A sudden voice I recognized perfectly reached my ears, instantly snapping me from my thoughts. I turned my head up and gasped when I realized it was _him_.

' _K-Katsuki!_ '

My breath hitched at the moment my grayish blue eyes found his beautiful red ones, and my heart began to beat even faster. I brought my right hand to my chest, fearing like a fool that the boy could hear my loud heartbeats. I didn't expect that anyone could find me there, and even less that _he_ would be the one who could do it.

' _Why it has to be you!?_ '

I desperately wanted to move backwards and run away from him, but my back was already touching the wall.

The male arched an eyebrow at me. "Oi, why aren't you talking?" He asked, being tired of my silence.

I started to hyperventilate, I was nervous; I was looking at Katsuki in a way that I wouldn't have done if it wasn't because I started wondering all these strange questions about him while I was alone.

' _Why can't I stop blushing!?_ '

I cupped my face with my cold gloved hands in attempting to cool my cheeks, but with no success.

"You can't talk?" He insisted, slightly tilting his head to the side.

The more I stared at him, the more difficult it was for me not to admire his features: my eyes trailed from his sculpted arms and shoulders to his strong neck, from the way his hair rested on his forehead to the shape of his fiery red eyes, from the tip of his nose to his soft lips...

What's wrong with me?

"Oi, answer me! I've found you already, stop acting." He ordered harshly, but still, I was unable to move any muscle.

' _Calm down, stupid girl! A-And stop thinking weird things!_ '

I was panicking. Katsuki was getting impatient, and in my case, I was just there, almost having problems to remember my name.

The boy, seeing that trying to talk to me from a distance didn't work, decided to try another way: he raised his arms and grabbed the ledge over him, checked its stability, and with a quick movement, swung to enter the room.

"Don't make me waste my time and stand up and speak." He commanded, shaking the dirt off his hands.

The fact that Katsuki thought of looking for his injured classmates inside this building in particular, only made me confirm once more that _I_ was his main objective... but why?

' _D-Don't come here!_ '

I jumped in fear when the ash blond boy approached and stopped just a few inches from me, too close to my comfort. He expected some notable reaction after shortening the distance, but he didn't get me to do so.

" _*Tsk*_ , why don't you move already!? Are you really gonna make me carry you!? B-Because I know that's what you want!" He exclaimed all of a sudden, taking me off guard.

My eyes widened when I heard those words coming out from his mouth, he left me totally startled.

' _W-What the fuck!? Of course not!_ '

I shook my head in denial, even more flustered than before. Although it was true that deep inside me, I knew I'd love to be carried by him, something that just thinking about it made my blush harder to hide. I didn't know that my behavior was insinuating something like that; I wasn't trying anything at all. To be honest, I only wanted him to leave me alone, I preferred being saved by Minoru rather than him right now...

The poor Katsuki was too oblivious to the fact that he had just blurted out what he had wanted to do since we got there, and somehow expected an affirmative answer coming from me.

His frown became more pronounced after my reply. "No?" He asked upset. "You didn't seem to complain when shitty hair and the half-and-half bastard did it when your ankle."

' _Uh?_ '

My breath hitched in my throat, I wasn't prepared for that either. Katsuki had just brought back to my memory something I had already forgotten. Why what happened between Eijirou, Shouto and me was still in his head? He surprisingly sounded as if he was... jealous?

"I was right beside you, remember? I could have carried you... instead of them..." He muttered, a pink blush adorning his cheeks and unable to look directly into my eyes.

' _Katsuki..._ ' I gasped.

My eyes widened in realization, that's when I finally understood why the male had been looking for me so bad: he felt upset because I chose other people over him and, even if he was in his 'I still hate you' form, he wanted to know the reasons that brought me to ignore his help at that moment.

"Why didn't you want me to help you, Kamagure?" He asked with a hint of sadness in his words.

I couldn't help but avert my eyes from his. It really hurt me when trying to protect All Might from being caught in his true form, I did that fake acting about a pain in my ankle and had to ignore his uncommon moments of care towards me... but I promised I would keep the secret at all cost.

' _I didn't mean to do that..._ '

I couldn't help but feel repentant, that day I foolishly lost a chance to feel the old Katsuki with me again, a chance to wrap my arms around him and melt into his touch, a chance to hug him and think that nothing else matters...

Silence took over the room; Katsuki was waiting for me to give him an answer, but I didn't say a word yet. I was trying to be sure that my next move wasn't going to evoke any feeling of regret later.

' _Forgive me, please._ '

Although, he didn't need to wait much longer.

"Dammit, Kamagure! Say somethin-!"

The sudden slow movement I did with my arms made him stop in the middle of the sentence. I raised them in his direction, hoping I would make the boy understand what I wanted him to do right now.

' _I'd love to be in your arms, Katsuki..._ ' I was unable to meet his eyes, too flustered to turn my head up. ' _P-Please..._ '

I wasn't sure if I should consider myself a bad person for taking advantage of the fact that we were in the middle of the Rescue Trial to make him do what I wanted. But I didn't care to be honest; I wasn't going to miss this opportunity, too.

I remained like that for a few more seconds and waited for a response from him, my face red as a tomato.

"What's that?" Katsuki jumped in surprise at my insinuation. "Y-You want me to take you...?"

It sounded more awkward than I thought, but I nodded anyway.

Even if he was the one who mentioned it, the boy's cheeks turned red, sure because he didn't realize until now that he actually confessed what was bothering him. "A-Alright, b-but this is because you want it, you hear me!?" He yelled.

I nodded again as a reply, still very nervous.

The male stared at me a few more seconds, too embarrassed to even make a move. "Y-You're gonna pay for this..." He growled.

' _S-Sorry..._ '

Katsuki kneeled down in front of me and reached my wrists slowly. He grabbed them delicately and brought my hands behind his neck, closing the distance between our faces a little. Then, he placed his hands on the floor between my frame and used them as a support while leaning forward, strangely positioning his head over my right shoulder and slightly brushing my cheek with his mouth in the process.

' _W-What is he doing!?_ ' I wondered all flustered; my heart was going to break out from my chest at any moment.

The tension was killing me. I could feel his hot breath against my skin as well as his soft lips brushing my earlobe, automatically giving me intense goosebumps. I thought he was going to carry me bridal style, but he truly seemed as if his plan were different...

"Hold me tight." He whispered huskily in my ear.

Almost by reflex, I did as he ordered and tightened my grip on his neck, not knowing at all what his intentions were. With a quick move, Katsuki grabbed my right thigh and wrapped my leg around his waist and right after that, he did the same with my other leg, lifting me up when he stood up and drove his gloved hands _dangerously close_ to my ass to not let me fall.

Just imagine my face after that.

"BAKUGOU, TH-THE HELL YOU'RE DOING!?" I yelled with agitation, my face couldn't be any redder. "PUT ME DOOOWN!"

The boy chuckled victoriously when he heard me. "The little mouse knows how to speak after all." He commented with sarcasm, a cocky smirk on his face.

"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING ME LIKE THIS!? IT'S WEEEIIIRD!" I tried to struggle, but with no success, his grip on my thighs was too strong to release.

"To make you speak." He answered bluntly. "And I got you to do so."

"THIS IS FUCKING SEXUAL HARASSMENT, KATSUKI BAKUGOU! LET ME GO IN THIS INSTANT!" The more I tried to push him away to set me free from his grip, the harder he grabbed my thighs to not let me go.

"Haah!? The fuck are you saying!? Calm down and don't take things out of context, rat!" He replied annoyed.

"I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN UNTIL YOU PUT ME DOWN!"

I kept struggling, the situation was embarrassing. Katsuki was aware of what he was doing, but he also knew he didn't have bad intentions.

" _*Tsk*_ , stop moving already!" He growled annoyed, instantly pressing my back against the wall behind me.

"AAAAAHHH! BUT WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME, PERVERT!" I cried with fear.

I felt absolutely vulnerable; Katsuki wanted to immobilize me by keeping our bodies stuck with each other. I could feel how my lower parts were pressed against his abs, something that mixed with my messed up feelings about him, made everything worse.

He grunted again, feeling unjustly accused. "What are you saying, woman!? If I were a fucking pervert, I'd be cornering you!"

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING THEN, SMARTASS!?"

That was the last straw.

"DAMMIT, KAMAGURE! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU! FUUUUUCK!" He yelled with desperation.

My words made him explode. The last thing he wanted to make me feel around him was fear. I stared at Katsuki with wide eyes, moved by the tone of his voice. His body was shaking and had his head turned down, avoiding my gaze. I couldn't help but feel bad, I shouldn't have called him something like that.

"I'm not going to hurt you... I could never lay a hand on you. It's incredible you don't know that already..." He said with a broken voice.

' _Katsuki..._ ' I stared at the boy with a shy smile, touched by his words. I didn't know how I could be so stupid. ' _Of course I know..._ '

I brought my right hand to his neck, driving my fingers behind his head and intertwining them between his soft blond locks. "I'm really sorr-"

 _*BOOOOOM!*_

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

A sudden explosion shook the building, catching us off guard. Almost by instinct, I wrapped my arms around his head to keep my balance, taking something important totally unnoticed.

"There must be problems! We have to get out of here!" I cried with fear, but he strangely didn't reply or move.

"..."

"What!? Why aren't you moving!?"

"..."

"Hey! What's wrong with you!?"

"..."

I kept calling him, but with no answer. Though, fortunately, the earthquake stopped soon.

I released his head from my grip and stared down at the boy with annoyance, I didn't know what could have paralyzed him when he clearly knew it wasn't the moment. "What the fuck, Bakugou!? What happene-!?"

But quickly, it hit me.

I had Katsuki's face squeezed between my breasts.

"UH-WAAAH!" I pulled away from him, feeling totally embarrassed "I'M SO SORRY!" My face was adorned with a deep shade of red.

Little by little his grip was loosening, letting go of me. He seemed as he was having a hard time recovering from the shock and lost his strength.

As I landed on my feet, I leaned forward and drove my hands to his shoulders. "Are you okay!? I-I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" I apologized while shaking him, but still, he didn't move. "H-Hey!"

Although, a sudden warm and red liquid on his face caught my attention.

"Aah! Bakugou, you're bleeding from your nose!"

~.~.~.~.~

 ** _~Meanwhile~_**

"Alright, now the terrain is clear. No one will escape!"

A villain who was hidden there since the attack of the League of Villains was the cause of the earthquake. The U.A. students were recovering from the gust of wind that made them move backwards and were desperate to save Shouto from his claws, who was captured by the tall villain. The teachers weren't prepared to fight, that's why they kept telling them to run away to the entrance.

However, this one explosion-boy wouldn't run away without fighting.

"You run! I will defeat him!" Katsuki ordered after trying to attack him from his back.

In a blink of an eye, thanks to Katsuki's explosions and my Super-Speed quirk, we already reached the place our classmates were in. But the ash blond boy, instead of listening to me and stay back, he decided to attack.

"What happened!? Who's this!?" I asked with agitation while approaching Eijirou.

"It's a villain! He was hidden in the USJ and managed to capture Todoroki!" He answered.

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed, I couldn't believe how a person as powerful as Shouto could be caught. That villain must be really powerful...

' _I can't believe this!_ ' I didn't know how this could be happening, but we had to think and act fast. Our teachers were unable to fight, and one of our friends was captured. The only option was to fight!

I wasn't sure of what I had to do, Katsuki was the only one fighting and tried to punch the villain with his explosions, but the man moved as fast as him and didn't let the boy touch him.

It seemed as we were in a dead end.

"Iida, Mineta, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Hayano... I have an idea!" Suddenly called Izuku.

The green-haired male explained quickly his plan and waited for the exact moment to act. He wanted to take advantage of the fact that Katsuki was distracting the villain to put his plan into action.

"Now!" He commanded.

The smoke of a bigger explosion maintained the villain blind for a few seconds. Ochako made the green-eyed boy's float and Tsuyu propelled him with her tongue directly to the villain. Izuku had one of Minoru's sticky balls in his hand and managed to stick Shouto with it, saving him.

"Hayano!"

"Got him!"

I quickly appeared at Izuku's side, grabbing Shouto by his waist and bringing him with the others. ' _Finally!_ '

Right after that, he shot him a Smash with his finger, making a big gust of wind. However, it wasn't until a super big explosion when the villain flew out to a rock full of Minoru's sticky balls, leaving him completely immobilized.

"Great! The plan worked!" All of us exclaimed.

Katsuki approached the now captured villain with one of his scary faces, clearly furious. "Now it's time for the final touch!" He announced.

The villain panicked. "W-Wait! I... I...!" He struggled, making his head come out of the mask and revealing his identity. "I am here!"

' _WHAT!?_ '

"ALL MIGHT!?"

Who would say that the person under that disguise would be All Might himself? He explained that he wanted to surprise us, but he only received a deathly stare from us. After what happened that day, the last we wanted was to experience the same again.

"That... I'm sorry." He apologized, but the poor man didn't get rid of the beating his students gave him.

It was a relief that it wasn't anything serious and Shouto was okay, but I couldn't help but facepalm. "Aah... To think it was only him..." I sighed.

Suddenly, I noticed Katsuki coming my way. That boy knew what he had to do even if his childhood friend didn't tell him about his plan.

' _You're truly impressive, Katsuki..._ ' I thought with a smile on my face, a pink blush adorning my cheeks.

The male reached my side and I got the chance to stop him by grabbing his arm. "Hey."

He slowly turned his head to me a little. "What do you want?"

"You've been amazing there." I said.

"I'm always amazing."

I chuckled at the way he responded me, it was the typical Katsuki. "You may be amazing at this but... are you planning on rescuing people the same way you did with me? Because they may take things out of context..." I teased him.

The male turned his head straight forward again and took a few seconds to respond. "Only if it's you." He muttered.

' _Uh?_ '

I froze in place at the moment he blurted those words from his mouth. He continued walking, leaving the shocked me there, still processing what he had just said. My face exploded in a deep shade of red when I realized what he meant.

"EEEEEEEHHHH!?"

* * *

 ** _~Author's note~_**

 **Hello, my dear readers! Your friend Barbie is back!**

 **So, what do you think about the OVA chapter!? Did you like it!? I hope yes! :DDD**

 **Also, do you like how the story is going so far!? What do you think!? I hope you're enjoying it, too! 3**

 **I'd love to read your thoughts, leave a little review in both cases if you feel like it! :3**

 **However, the main intention of this note is that I wanted to take the advantage of this chapter being a special one to say something special, too…**

 ** _Thank you a lot for keeping me company during the course of this story up until now!~_**

 **Because I started to write this book all alone in this big world that's called fanfiction the first day I joined here… But you decided to come and stay by my side since then, and I never was alone anymore! :'D**

 ** _Thank you!_**

 **Because I appreciate a lot every single comment as well as I appreciate when you add my story to your favs and follows or when you share it! I'm so thankful! 3**

 ** _Thank you very much!_**

 **~.~.~.~.~**

 **Now, the only thing I can say is _prepare yourselves_! The next events that will happen in the story are going to be even more interesting!**

 **This was just the warm-up, mwahahahaha…!**

 **Haha…**

 **Ha…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Oh, well**

 **I just think so**

 **I don't know**

 **Maybe you'll find it boring… or maybe not lolol**

 **I just thought it was going to be good…**

 **You know**

 **More and better _KanekiBarbielistic_ ideas and all… Yay!**

 ***Waits for someone to say _yay_ ***

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Aw**

 **Sorry**

 **My hype of writing what's going to happen next is speaking right now**

 **Sorry**

 **I'll stop**

 ** _Promise_**

 ** _~KanekiBarbie~_**


	29. I DESERVE ALL YOUR HATE

Hello! It's me again...

My summer break is close, but it didn't arrive yet. That's why I'm only going to focus now on the edit of the chapters.

Why, you ask?

Well, as you may see, my writing style has changed a lot since the first chapter, and not to mention that I'm sure that you've noticed the big amount of mistakes in them.

I

Can't

 ** _Fucking_**

Stand them

 _Ugh_

But not only that, I also have noticed that there are things I didn't explain and were important, and that means that chapter 27 will be affected if I don't write the previous chapter properly.

 _And this is what it bothers me the most._

I hate the fact of being this my first fanfic and English not being my first language because I can't give you what I want without having these damn problems.

 **So... I highly recommend you reading the edits because everything will have more sense.**

¡There are **12** chapters edited so far and there are **13** remaining!

Chapter 1 ** _-Ready!_**

Chapter 2 ** _-Ready!_**

Chapter 3 ** _-Ready!_**

Chapter 4 ** _-Ready!_**

Chapter 5 ** _-Ready!_**

Chapter 6 ** _-Ready!_**

Chapter 7 ** _-Ready!_**

Chapter 8 ** _-Ready!_**

Chapter 9 ** _-Ready!_**

Chapter 10 ** _-Ready!_**

Chapter 11 ** _-Ready!_**

Chapter 12 ** _-Ready!_**

 **Chapter 13 _-Under editions..._**

 **Chapter 14 _-Under editions..._**

 **Chapter 15** ** _-Under editions..._**

 **Chapter 16** ** _-Under editions..._**

 **Chapter 17** ** _-Under editions..._**

 **Chapter 18** ** _-Under editions..._**

 **Chapter 19** ** _-Under editions..._**

 **Chapter 20** ** _-Under editions..._**

 **Chapter 21** ** _-Under editions..._**

 **Chapter 22** ** _-Under editions..._**

 **Chapter 23** ** _-Under editions..._**

 **Chapter 24** ** _-Under editions..._**

 **Chapter 25** ** _-Under editions..._**

I'll keep updating this chapter, so you can check the remaining ones.

~.~.~.~.~

I apologize for being so messy, and I understand if you no longer are interested in this story.

Thank you for your patience~

 _~KanekiBarbie~_


End file.
